Anything for Her
by Swimming the Same Deep Waters
Summary: Rose and Lissa have been best friends since kindergarten. Their friendship has grown and changed but they still have each other's backs - even as Queen and Head of the Queen's Guard. Rose has always said she do 'anything' for Lissa. What happens when Lissa puts Rose's loyalty to the test?
1. Chapter 1

"As Queen of the Moroi world, I don't answer to you," Lissa said pointedly, subjecting Guardian Hans Croft to her most imperious glare. "I need to attend a meeting outside Court. Being daylight, Guardian Hathaway will be sufficient security."

"With all due respect, your Majesty, I need to ensure your protection. I must insist on at least another three guardians to accompany you as well as a detailed travel plan of where you will be going. If your Majesty could delay for a day, two at most, I can put into place the necessary precautions to ensure your wellbeing."

"That won't be required, Guardian Croft. Guardian Hathaway and I are leaving in five minutes, and we'll be leaving alone. I expressly forbid anyone to follow or track us, and if I discover this has occurred, the consequences will be severe."

Guardian Croft was furious at Lissa's orders, but as the reigning monarch, her word was literally law. Turning his exasperated eyes to Rose, Croft gave her a look that plainly said 'talk some sense into her.'

Rose regarded Lissa, trying to get a read on her best friend, employer, and monarch; yet again cursing the lack of the bond they'd once shared. While she could no longer dip into Lissa's mind, the experience of years suggested her best friend, her sister in many ways, was extremely agitated. It took a lot to make Lissa forget her good manners, or to pull rank, especially to someone charged with her safety. The fact she had spoke volumes about her state of mind.

Turning back to Hans, Rose subtly shrugged. Lissa was determined to have her way, that much was clear, so Rose gave him a reassuring look, trying to express without words that she knew Lissa's request was unorthodox at best, downright dangerous at worst, but that as her subjects they were at the mercy of her whims. No matter how capricious.

"Will we be away from Court long, your Majesty?" Rose queried, using the formal honorific to clue Lissa in that this was a request meant to appease Hans, at least a little, and not a general inquiry.

"We will return to Court by midday at the latest" Lissa succinctly replied.

It was currently 8 am. Four hours was a long time outside of wards.

"Your Majesty," Croft implored, "I really must counsel against this!"

"Your objections are noted," Lissa replied coolly. "Queen's Guardian Hathaway will keep you appraised of our movements. You are forbidden from mentioning this to anyone unless we fail to appear at Court by midday without explanation."

Before Croft had a chance to object further, Lissa swept from the room, Rose dutifully following, but not before giving Hans a 'what can you do' grimace. Lissa might be above Hans' wrath, but it was a different story for Rose. She didn't want to antagonize him unnecessarily.

"What was that about?" Rose demanded once she and Lissa were walking alone to the motor pool.

"I don't want to talk about it," Lissa snapped, ignoring Rose the rest of the way before climbing into the passenger seat of the vehicle Rose was about to sign out for the trip. "Just get the car."

Rose regarded Lissa with surprise. Lissa was occasionally snippy with others, but rarely with her. Again she cursed the demise of their bond. Once upon a time, she would have been able to reach in and immediately discover what was troubling Lissa. Sure, it was invasive, but it was effective – especially in circumstances like these.

"Has this been cleared with Guardian Croft?" Rose's former classmate Guardian Blake Aylett checked as Rose was signing the vehicle out. He was looking uneasily at where their twenty-four-year-old monarch sat waiting for Rose in one of Court's ubiquitous black SUVs.

"It doesn't need to be. As Head of the Queen's Guard, I answer directly to her Majesty," Rose replied in her most officious voice. Lissa wasn't the _only_ one who could throw her weight or title around when required. "However, Guardian Croft is aware of our departure," Rose added, not wanting to be a complete asshole. Even if Aylett deserved it.

Settling in behind the wheel, and doing the necessary safety checks, Rose was soon guiding the car out of the garages toward Court's main exit.

"Where are we headed?" Rose asked Lissa, who was staring out the heavily tinted window.

"Head south," Lissa replied, her voice shaking just a little. "I'll direct you once we've cleared Court."

Rose's teeth lightly bit her lower lip, a mannerism she unconsciously employed when she was conflicted. This wasn't Lissa – usually, they'd be talking a mile a minute when they were alone, especially outside of Court – but something was worrying her best friend, and Rose wasn't sure how to address it.

"Drive to Greensborough," Lissa ordered a little later, breaking the silence. "The hospital."

Rose entered the details into the sat nav. system.

"The hospital? Are you ok, Liss?"

Their eyes locked; jade green meeting deep brown. Rose searched Lissa's eyes carefully, trying to get a read on what was going on.

"I'm fine. I just miss Christian," Lissa sighed, her eyes sliding evasively away from Rose's. Rose hmmped in agreement. She missed Dimitri, too.

When Rose had been formally appointed primary Guardian to her Majesty Queen Vasilisa Dragomir, Dimitri had been allocated to Lord Christian Ozera - the Queen's boyfriend. Officially the Queen's consort since Christian's marriage to Lissa fifteen months ago, for the last five months, Christian, and therefore Dimitri, had been stationed at St. Basil's in Russia kick-starting another branch of the offensive magic program.

Christian's pet project, the offensive magic program for Moroi had been introduced at St. Vladimir's, St. Michael's, and was now being brought in at St. Basil's. Initially a voluntary opt-in program, Lissa's influence had seen it become a mandated part of the elemental training all Moroi undertook once they specialized.

While ostensibly about self-defense, the program had started a quiet discussion amongst Moroi, particularly the younger generation, about the role Moroi had to play in their own protection. While Moroi were not standing beside their guardians in combat, yet, the idea was not as preposterous as it was once considered. A more covert benefit of the program was the identification of more Spirit wielders. Christian and Dimitri's time at St. Vladimir's had revealed two undeclared Moroi juniors who were later discovered to have specialized in Spirit. It was a similar story at St. Michael's. While still easily the rarest of the elements, Lissa, Adrian, and Sonya were delighted to determine they weren't quite as unusual as they'd once believed.

In fact, the discovery of more Spirit users had caused the second schism in their social group. Already suffering from the departure of Dimitri and Christian, Lissa had ordered the Spirit wielding students from St. Michael's to be brought to St. Vladimir's where Adrian and Sonya Karp were charged with their guidance and tutelage. Sonya, and her now husband Mikhail, had been delighted to return to the place where they'd once been so happy. Adrian was less enamored by the remote Montana campus, but somehow Lissa had convinced him his expertise was necessary there. Feeling he needed a Guardian, Lissa had Eddie Castile allocated to the Moroi bachelor, and the four had headed off six weeks ago for an indefinite stay at their former school.

Rose understood Lissa missing Christian. Rose missed Dimitri desperately, too. The first month after he and Christian left, Rose had been almost unbearable to be around, earning numerous complaints from fellow guardians. She'd been so lonely returning to the unit she and Dimitri had shared in Guardian accommodations, Lissa had arranged for a two-bedroom unit in the Palace for Rose to occupy while her boyfriend was away. She and Lissa shared many lonely hours watching chick-flicks and bitching about the Royal Council while missing their partners. In many ways, they'd grown closer than ever – which is what made Lissa's behavior today all the more surprising.

"If there's something you need to talk about, I'm all ears, Liss. Not as your guardian – as your best friend."

"There is, and I will," Lissa whispered. "Soon. Just give me a bit longer. Please."

The pleading in Lissa's voice was plain to hear. So Rose left it, instead letting her mind wander to her phone call with Dimitri the night before last. Initially, Dimitri had proven resistant to the idea of phone sex, but months apart had eroded his resolve, and the last couple of times they'd spoken had ended up _hot._ But it was a poor substitute for the real thing, and Rose had no idea how she was going to endure another seven months without her man.

And if Rose felt that way about her boyfriend, it was no surprise Lissa felt the same way about her husband. Rose considered, once again, begging for Lissa to order the duo back home for a week or two, or to head over herself for a visit – but Lissa had been strangely resistant to the idea, and Rose realized now was not the time. But that didn't mean she couldn't fantasize about seeing Dimitri again - so she spent the hour doing just that as she drove Lissa to the Greensborough hospital.

"We're nearly there, Liss. Which part?"

"The consulting suites. I have an appointment with a Gynecologist."

Rose breathed out a sigh of relief. Lissa should have just said she was leaving Court for her women's health check. Rose could completely get that as monarch, Lissa might not want to have such an intimate examination with one of the Moroi doctors at Court. Yet while Rose relaxed a little with Lissa's announcement, her best friend seemed, if anything, more stressed.

"Don't worry about it, Liss. You just put your legs in the stirrups, they use those metal tong things, and it's over in a couple of minutes. Not fun, but it doesn't hurt. Well other than your dignity!"

Rose kept up the chatter as she skirted the hospital, following the signs around to the back where the consulting suites were located. Finding a spot right near the front door, Lissa waited for Rose to carefully check the area before they both exited the vehicle. They walked in together, Lissa approaching the long cherry-wood front desk.

"Rose Hathaway to see Dr. Schwartz," Lissa said without breaking a sweat.

Rose started. She had no idea why Lissa had booked the appointment under her name instead of her own.

"Come through Rose. Your friend can wait out here," the attractive blonde receptionist in her late forties suggested cordially, standing to show Lissa through to the doctor's suite.

"Thank you, but I'd rather she come in with me."

The blonde's features barely shifted, but her friendly demeanor became a little more forced. Rose suppressed a leer as she realized the receptionist had made an assumption about the nature of their friendship.

"Come on Liss," Rose said, slipping her arm around her best friend's waist and smirking at the discomfited receptionist. "I'll be with you the whole time!"

"Dr. Schwartz will be with you both in a moment," the receptionist said, showing them into an expensively appointed office.

"Why did you use my name?" Rose asked. "For the appointment?"

"I didn't want anyone to know I've been here. No one will care if you came to see a doctor," Lissa reasoned, yet Rose still sensed she wasn't getting the full truth.

"Liss? What's going on?" Rose demanded.

Lissa couldn't raise her eyes.

"I need your help, Rose…"

Lissa was about to say more when a short man in his fifties entered the office via a second door opposite the one through which they'd entered.

"Ahh Rose? Sorry to keep you waiting." He was looking between the two young women, trying to work out which was his patient. Lissa stood, shaking his hand.

"Thank you for fitting me in, Dr. Schwartz. Can I introduce my best friend, Mia Rinaldi? My husband is presently overseas, and I wanted some moral support for my visit."

"Completely understandable!" the doctor said with a kind grin. "Lots of women find the first appointment a little nerve-wracking. If you just slip behind the curtain, take off your skirt and panties, lie on the examination table and put your legs in the stirrups. I have the medical history and notes you sent across earlier."

Rose averted her eyes as Lissa moved across to the table and did as she was bid. The doctor moved across to the side of the room where Lissa was lying, opening a couple of drawers and bringing across some equipment.

"This might be a little cold and uncomfortable," he advised a warm tone in his voice.

A couple of moments later, and a strange whoosh whoosh sound filled the room. Rose heard Lissa gasp, and it was then she identified the sound. She turned to see Lissa looking at a monitor, the unmistakable image of a baby on it.

"Well, Rose – you're right! You _are_ pregnant! Looking at this little one's measurements, I'd say you're somewhere between eleven and twelve weeks along!"


	2. Chapter 2

Lissa's eyes filled with tears as she looked at the monitor. While this was apparently not news to her, she was moved by the confirmation of her pregnancy.

The gynecologist and obstetrician Rose now appreciated, was pointing out the baby's various anatomical structures and quizzing Lissa further about her medical history. After answering Lissa's few questions, providing some printouts of the baby's ultrasound and instructions about prenatal vitamins and a list of foods Lissa shouldn't eat, Dr. Schwartz wished them both well and sent them back to reception to make the required follow up appointments.

Making her way along the corridor to the front desk Lissa appeared calm and collected, but the shake of her hands as she reached for her wallet to pay for the appointment gave her true feelings away. For her part, Rose was completely silent, still processing the very unexpected news. Her best friend was expecting a baby.

Quickly setting up the next few appointments, Lissa walked out into the sunshine, Rose following in her wake. It was 9.30 am, so they had an hour and a half before they had to leave for the hour's drive back to Court.

"Let's eat," Rose said, taking the initiative. Once in the car, she drove around the streets of Greensborough until she found a diner. Parking out the front, the two took the most secluded booth in preparation for what was going to be an awkward conversation.

"It's not Christian's," Lissa whispered, a long fingernail tracing the seam in the faded Formica tabletop, again unable to bring her eyes up to meet her best friend's.

Rose had already figured _that_ much out. Christian and Dimitri had been away for five months. If Lissa were twelve weeks pregnant, that meant she'd conceived some ten weeks ago.

"Who? When?" she asked, racking her brain for who was close enough to Lissa that this could happen.

"Oh my God! Adrian! _That's_ why you sent him away! Oh, Liss! How could you have been so irresponsible?! I know Christian will be angry, but he'll stick by you. We can make up a story that he and Dimitri came back for a secret weekend visit a few months ago. The baby will almost certainly have green eyes, but you can pass that off as coming from the Dragomir side of the family. I mean, Adrian is not exactly daddy material – you could swear him to secrecy and raise the baby with Christian as your own. No one will ever know…" Rose was rambling, the words falling out of her mouth as quickly as they came to mind.

"That's not going to work," Lissa said pessimistically.

"I'm sure if you explain to Christian it was a stupid mistake he'll understand. He loves you, Liss. It _was_ a one-off silly accident, wasn't it? I mean this isn't an ongoing thing is it?" Rose asked quickly.

"It was stupid, and it was a one-off. But it wasn't Adrian. And Christian and I won't be able to pass this baby off as ours, because it won't be Moroi."

Not Moroi? Then that meant the father of Lissa's baby had to be _"Dhampir?"_ Rose gasped her mind literally in free-fall now.

"Eddie," Lissa whispered, so faintly Rose could barely hear her. "The night of the solstice ball. Eddie was on duty that night so you could have the night off and be there as a guest. Remember I got a little tipsy? Well, Eddie helped me back to my rooms. I was so lonely, and missed Christian so much. I just wanted to be held – to be loved a little." Lissa's voice was pleading for Rose's understanding. Maybe even her forgiveness. "It was just the once, and I felt so guilty afterward."

"And Eddie?" Rose asked, her mind reeling.

Lissa finally met Rose's eyes, pain, and shame lurking in their depths.

"I couldn't bear to even look at him," Lissa whimpered. "So I compelled him to forget."

"And then you had him reallocated to Adrian and sent them both to St. Vladimir's," Rose whispered, seeing now how it all fit together.

"I don't know what to do, Rose," Lissa said, grabbing her best friend's hand across the tabletop. "I'm Queen of the Moroi world, I can't be seen to have an illegitimate Dhampir child," she moaned.

"Have you considered…"

"No!" Lissa snapped. "I won't do that!"

Rose sighed. She didn't think that would be an option, given Lissa's strict religious views.

"You could go away and have it, then give it up for adoption?" Rose suggested with a shudder.

Although she had living parents, Rose had been brought up alongside the orphaned and abandoned Dhampir at St. Vlad's. She knew what a cruel life that would be for a child. There was next to no demand for Dhampir adoptions. Moroi couples only wanted to adopt Moroi children, and thanks to blood-whore communes, and a general lack of support for Dhampir mothers, there was a steady supply of Dhampir children given up every year for adoption. They were packed into overcrowded institutions for their formative years until they could be shipped off to an Academy to train as Guardians. A miserable existence, their whole lives they were made to feel inferior and indebted to the Moroi for their very existence.

"I couldn't, Rose. I just couldn't," Lissa said, her eyes tearing up.

"Then what are you going to do? It's not like you can hide this. Someone is going to notice you're expecting a baby."

Lissa didn't say anything, studying the tabletop again.

"I wondered what if _you_ took it? Took it as if it was yours and brought it up with Dimitri as your baby? I know Dimitri wanted to be a father, and since you can't have a child together…" Lissa blurted out. "I know you'd love it like your own, and there's no one else I could trust with my child."

"You want me to raise your baby?" Rose gasped. The idea hadn't occurred to her, and she honestly wasn't sure what to make of it.

"You don't have to decide now," Lissa said. "Just think it over?"

"But even if I took the baby, people would know it was yours. You can't exactly hide being pregnant," Rose reasoned.

"I've thought about that. Professor Blundell from Lehigh is taking a sabbatical in a few months time to write up his book about Tsar Ivan IV and the Oprichnina in the late 1550s, and he's asked if I'd like to be his research assistant. Prof. Blundell doesn't know it, but Ivan's actions were in response to the twelve Royal Moroi families and the political power they wielded in Russia at the time. It's a fascinating project, and some of the source documents he's arranged access to are so heavily protected we've never had the opportunity to peruse them. I'm sure I can convince the Royal Council it's worth me being involved in the project just to get a look at the resources. I thought you could come with me as near guard? He has a country house we're welcome to stay at, and given the circumstances, the other guardians could stay out of sight guarding the perimeter? They wouldn't have to see me, really, and it will be winter so when they do, I can wear a large coat."

"But you'd have appointments to attend and all that – not to mention you actually have to _have_ the baby. And I can't just disappear and then come back months later with a child! People will ask questions!"

"I know, but we could manage it – I'm _sure_ we could! Please just think about it, Rose? If this gets out, my life will be ruined. And I know nothing about raising a Dhampir child. I love you like my own sister; I'd like to give you a chance to be a mother."

The two young women were silent, Lissa picking at the pancakes she'd ordered while Rose steadily ate and chewed her cooked breakfast.

"I should let Croft know we're on our way back," Rose muttered when she and Lissa were walking back to the car. She was still coming to terms with Lissa's news, and subsequent request, so was uncharacteristically quiet. "I'll also need to come up with an excuse for where we've been."

"Tell him I wanted to go visit the place Tasha's ashes were scattered," Lissa immediately suggested. "It's coming up on three years since she was executed, and Christian scattered her ashes at the Greensborough Botanic gardens."

"Shall do," Rose agreed, troubled by the way excuses and deception seemed to come so readily to Lissa these days.

Rose made the call, letting Guardian Croft know they'd been in Greensborough and were headed back to Court. He was still furious about the nature of their departure but was at least a little mollified knowing where they were and learning they would be back within the hour.

Rose drove home in silence, still trying to reconcile the new information in her brain. Lissa had cheated on Christian. Cheated on him with one of her Guardians! And then there was Eddie. How did he fit into this? Lissa might have been drunk, but Eddie had been on duty. Did he take advantage of Lissa? Or was it the other way around? Maybe he'd just been lonely, too? It had been six years since they'd graduated from St. Vladimir's, and Rose had not known Eddie to have a love interest since that time. Everyone needed the touch of another from time to time.

Yet surely he deserved to know that he was going to be a father? Compelling Eddie to forget what happened didn't sit right with Rose. None of this did, but modifying Eddie's memory seemed somehow inhumane. As though he was some sort of lesser person. He had a right to know he'd fathered a child – that there'd be someone out there who shared half his DNA. Rose understood that the consequences of this pregnancy were dire for all involved, but Lissa's actions toward Eddie bordered on the monstrous – and it bothered her.

"Rose? Please don't tell Dimitri about this," Lissa begged, breaking the silence when they were about ten minutes from Court. "He might tell Christian, and I can't let that happen."

"So if I go ahead with this – if I take and raise your baby – do you plan to tell Christian?"

"I don't know. Maybe?"

"And does _Eddie_ get to know he's going to be a father?"

"Probably not," Lissa said evasively, Eddie's right to the truth apparently ranking well below Christian's.

* * *

"I miss you so much," Rose moaned, lying on her bed talking to Dimitri. "It's been _forever_ , and we're not even half-way yet!"

"I know," Dimitri replied sounding pensive. They usually tried to keep their conversations upbeat, but they were both feeling the weight of the distance between them.

"Comrade? Do you ever think about having a family?"

It was a few days after Lissa's news, and Rose was giving her idea consideration.

"I have a family."

"You know what I mean," Rose replied. "A child."

"Sometimes." Dimitri sounded uneasy; as though he'd been caught out in some dirty secret.

"Really?" Rose asked in surprise.

"I looked into it," he said aiming for nonchalance. "Adopting. We'd have no chance of adopting a Moroi child, but if we wanted to adopt a Dhampir, then we need to be married for at least a year first. If we were to adopt a baby, one of us needs to be at home for the first two years of its life. If the child is older than three, then the working rule doesn't apply."

"I didn't know that," Rose replied. She paused trying to think of the best way to phrase her next query.

"Why did you check?" she asked.

"I wanted to know all our options, Roza. I know you might never want to be a mom, but if you do, I wanted to be across the possibilities."

"When did you check?"

Dimitri hissed – as though he knew this question was coming and didn't want to answer it.

"Just before I turned thirty."

"Why then?"

"I guess I always thought I'd be a father by the time I was that age," Dimitri replied guiltily.

"Why didn't you say something?" Rose groaned. "We should have talked about it!"

"I tried! Remember that picnic I took you on before my birthday? I raised the idea, and you weren't interested."

"You didn't ask me directly," Rose grumbled, the irony of her words completely lost on her. "You said 'Imagine if there was a child here with us,'"

"And you said 'Yeah! They'd be sooking and ruining our afternoon.'"

"I thought you meant a child generally not _our_ child!"

"I was just sounding you out… You made it pretty clear being a mom wasn't on your radar."

They both stopped the silence a palpable thing between them.

"Have you changed your mind?" Dimitri ventured first, his voice calm and sensible.

"I don't know," Rose wailed. "I'm only twenty-four!"

"But you're _thinking_ about it?" he pressed.

"I guess so." It wasn't like she could deny it since she'd raised the topic.

"And what are your thoughts?"

"I don't know," Rose confessed. "I'm not sure if that's what I want or if I'm ready. Do you want us to have a child? Are you ready?"

"I do. And I've been ready for a while now, Roza."

* * *

"So if I did this, and I'm not saying I will, I'd have to tell Dimitri the truth. I can't see him accepting it any other way."

"But he'll tell Christian!" Lissa gasped, eyes wide.

"Maybe," Rose allowed, "but you said you'd probably tell him anyway?"

Lissa considered Rose's words.

"What if you wait until Dimitri is back? I know it will be a surprise, but once he sees you and the baby, he's going to be so happy. He'll be much more receptive to the idea when it's not a concept but a real live baby he gets to hold and love."

"And it gives you time to change your mind. You could always pretend you'd adopted it yourself and bring it up with Christian," Rose suggested.

"Moroi don't adopt Dhampir," Lissa said dismissively.

"But if the Moroi Queen did, it might set a precedent," Rose argued. "Others might follow suit. Imagine all the Dhampir children who might grow up in a loving home instead of an institution."

"More likely they'd be forced into unpaid domestic labor," Lissa replied in a rare display of insight into her own kind. Rose didn't reply – recognizing the truth when she heard it.

"So have you heard anything from your father?" Lissa asked, changing the topic.

"Not a thing," Rose frowned. "But he said I wouldn't hear anything until it was all sorted out."

After a change of leaders in the Russian Bratva, Abe's longtime truce with the group evaporated, and a brutal turf war ensued. While he was successful in defending his business interests, the upshot was a hit had been placed on Abe, and he was lying low until he could resolve the issue and renegotiate a treaty.

The Bratva saw Abe's businesses as a relatively small enterprise and sought to incorporate it into their own dealings. What they didn't appreciate is that less than a fifth of Abe's interests was in the human world, and only a portion of that was based in Russia, so his might and influence well and truly eclipsed theirs. But the Bratva had been unusually persistent in their attempts, and a dead man tells no tales, so Abe had gone underground, warning his daughter she'd have no way to contact him until everything was back to normal.

"I wish he were around," Rose added morosely. "With everyone away, it would be nice to have the company."

Jill was away at college, and thanks to a still tricky relationship with Lissa, returned to Court only rarely. Mia had surprised everyone when she'd had a whirlwind romance with a young Drozdov and married three months to the day after they met. They were now living in Canada, and two years on were apparently still crazy in love. Adrian, Eddie, Sonya, and Mikhail were at St. Vlad's, and Janine had returned to Nepal with her charge. With Dimitri and Christian in Russia, it was just Lissa, and Rose left at Court.

"All the more reason we should get away," Lissa argued. "Prof. Blundell's vacation house is beautiful – he sent me photos! And remember his partner Gary? They're both keen for us to visit. It would be the perfect quiet, peaceful getaway while I'm pregnant. Either way, I have to go away, Rose. I'd be happier if you came with me…"

"And you're sure you can square it with the Royal Council?"

Lissa laughed contemptuously.

"That bunch of Royal morons? I'm sure. It will be just like being at Lehigh again. I can Skype them for our meetings. Besides which, it will be Christmas. We usually take at least a month off over the New Year period."

"You won't be here to host the annual Yule Ball," Rose commented.

"You always have to sacrifice something when you want to achieve something," Lissa quoted with solemnity.

"Shakespeare?" Rose guessed.

"Rita Ora."

Rose and Lissa looked at each other and started laughing. The two ended up lying beside one another on the sofa in Lissa's office gasping for breath and holding their sides. Finally calming down, Rose sat against the end of the sofa.

"So how long until you start showing?" she asked seriously.

"If I wear coats and pick dresses carefully, I think I can probably hide it another six weeks."

Rose was mentally doing the math.

"So you'd leave at eighteen weeks. That means almost five months away from Court."

"I thought I'd tell the Royal Council six months," Lissa confirmed. "That way we'll be back and settled for a month before Christian and Dimitri are home."

"I still haven't decided about the baby part," Rose cautioned. "But you're right; either way you'll have to go away."

"So you'll come with me?" Lissa asked, her eyes bright with hope.

"Of course I'll come with you," Rose grumbled jokingly. "I'm head of the Queen's Guard. Where you go, I go."


	3. Chapter 3

Rose was standing to one side, feet slightly apart in her at ease position near the edge of the Royal Council chamber, watching while Lissa elegantly maneuvered the Council into agreeing to the two of them participating in a six-month project with Professor Blundell. Before Rose knew what had happened, she was being charged with setting up the complicated security routines that would be required to ensure Lissa's protection. Since Professor Blundell and his partner were human, the guard detail would need to be a lot less conspicuous than it was at Court. Rose sighed, already anticipating the resistance when the other Royal Guardians realized they'd be trudging ward lines at night in the snow.

"We did it!" Lissa bounced with excitement once they were alone in her office.

" _You_ did it," Rose corrected automatically, poring over a map and aerial photographs of Blundell's property, thinking about how best to defend it. It was bound by four roads, and there were no other properties close by, which might be handy. The wards could potentially be laid along the roadside, and Guardians could patrol in cars instead of on foot. The nearest town was a ten-minute drive away – Rose would have to see if she could rent a house there for six months for the Guardians.

Considering the area that needed to be covered, shift length, days off and peak time of risk, Rose eventually settled on a dozen Guardians including herself. That was easy – the whole Queen's Guard would go. Once that was settled, Rose flopped onto a chair in front of Lissa's laptop, checking out rentals in the area. As luck would have it, there were a couple of houses close enough that might do the job, so she printed out the details, ready to call later in the evening when it would be morning human time.

"Have you thought any more about where the main event will happen?" Even though they were alone in Lissa's office, Lissa had been insistent Rose not speak about the situation directly, in case they were overheard.

"Yes, I have actually. There's a private hospital a town over. They offer the appropriate services, and I've already booked in. I can do my appointments there, too."

"And does Prof. Blundell know?"

"Yes. That's how I've explained your presence. He and Gary think you're there to keep an eye on me and arrange everything when the time comes."

"You've figured out everything," Rose commented.

"Yes, I have," Lissa said with a grin.

"Have you told Christian yet?"

"I've told him about the project with Prof. Blundell," Lissa said carefully.

"But not the other?" Rose tested.

"It's not something I can do over the phone," Lissa replied testily.

"We could go to Russia. A short trip. You could tell him everything and then we could…"

"NO!" Lissa snapped. "I don't want to tell him anything until they get back, and you're not to say anything to Dimitri either," she demanded.

"I think you're making a huge mistake," Rose said softly.

"I've already _made_ a huge mistake," Lissa spat back bitterly, all trace of her former good humor gone.

* * *

"Are you sure you have everything, your Majesty?" Fleur asked.

Lissa's 'lady in waiting,' Fleur was in charge of Lissa's clothing and personal care items. She'd spent the last three days packing every conceivable outfit Lissa might need during her extended trip away. Rose's single duffel held all her clothing; half a dozen pair of jeans and pants, a few tops, a couple of sweaters and hoodies plus sleepwear. Even that was more than she typically carried – used, as she was, to wearing her Guardian uniform most of the time.

"If she's forgotten something, we can call and have it sent on," Rose noted dryly. Fleur was nice enough, but she didn't have two brain cells to rub together.

Rose was exhausted. The last month organizing Lissa's trip had been grueling. She'd had to make two trips to the area to secure accommodation for the Guardians who'd be guarding the wards. As well as that, she'd had to organize feeders, a double layer of wards, transportation and furnishings for the Guardian's house and all the other details such an extended stay away would require. She'd been right on track when Lissa had decided they'd be leaving two weeks earlier than initially planned. Since then, Rose had been working long days and nights to get everything prepared.

"Your Majesty – your carriage awaits," Rose said, gesturing to the black SUV through the window. Normally Lissa would travel with Rose and at least three other Guardians, but because they were journeying to a human household, it would just be Rose and Lissa, carefully tailed by two vehicles with the rest of the Guardians. They would drive together to the lodge where Lissa and Rose would be staying, then the Guardians would depart to their lodgings and start their six-month mission.

* * *

"It's snowing," Rose sighed into the phone, curled up under a blanket on the window seat in her room. "First of the season."

"It's been snowing here for weeks already," Dimitri's deep baritone voice replied, also sounding glum.

"I wish you were here to keep me warm," Rose grumbled. "It's so chilly, and the work is _so boring!"_

Needing to fit in somehow, Rose spent most of the day scanning and cataloging the many documents the Professor and Lissa were using. It was mind-numbingly dull but necessary work. Unbeknownst to Professor Blundell, Lissa was sending a copy of everything back to Court, so after her eight hours of scanning and cataloging each day, Rose was copying the day's work onto a memory stick and sending it back with the feeder each day.

"You and the Queen could take a week off and join us here," Dimitri coaxed as if Rose was the one who needed convincing.

"I wish," Rose growled. "Lissa is so into this project. I've already suggested a quick visit, but she's dead against it."

"You could take some leave and visit?" Dimitri suggested, not sounding overly optimistic.

"Not going to happen, Comrade." Rose didn't bother telling him she'd already suggested it and Lissa had outright refused to approve the leave. "Lissa wants me here, so here I stay," she groaned, missing her boyfriend more than ever.

After another unsatisfying chat, Rose rang off. Being apart from Dimitri was torture. She would have given almost anything to feel his strong, manly arms around her. She'd give even more to spend an evening with him intimately. It had been _months_ now, and she needed her man.

* * *

"Wake _up_ Rose! I'm so hungry," Lissa grumbled.

Rose sighed, rolling out of her warm bed, and pleasant dreams about Dimitri, quickly pulling on her jeans, shirt and a hoodie. Time for the daily deceit which constituted Lissa's feeding.

"Let's go then," Rose grumbled, picking up her keys and ushering Lissa out the door.

Staying with humans, a feeder could not be kept on premises, like at Court. So along with their ward duties, the Guardians housed at the nearby township were charged with the care and transport of two feeders. Strictly speaking, one feeder should have been enough, but now she was pregnant, Lissa was feeding for two, so was taking more blood than she would normally. Alternating between two feeders gave each time to recover between feeds, and was easily explained away by claiming that her Majesty wanted the densest most nutrient-rich blood.

It was just past first light when Rose pulled up beside the two Guardian SUVs. Leaving Lissa in their vehicle, Rose stepped out to check in with the Guardians coming on shift as well as those finishing. Receiving both their reports and declaring the area safe, Rose opened the door of the SUV belonging to the dayshift Guardians, carefully taking the feeder by the hand and helping them into the car where Lissa waited. A few minutes later the deed was done, and Rose helped the feeder to the vehicle of the Guardians coming off shift ready to return to the rented accommodation with them. Lissa wound down the window and waved to both sets of Guardians, then Rose returned to the vehicle, and the two of them drove back to the house. Like every other day, it was all done and dusted before the home's other occupants were even awake.

* * *

"Are you going to find out?" Rose asked as she drove Lissa into town for her twenty-one-week antenatal appointment.

"I don't know. It might be better if I didn't. What do you think?"

Rose thought if Lissa found out what she was carrying she might be more inclined to bond with it – start to feel some sort of a connection with her unborn child. It was hard to think of the baby as an abstract 'it' when you knew what sex it was; accordingly she was all for it.

"I think you might as well. It might help with planning," Rose replied vaguely, watching the traffic around them to ensure they weren't being followed. Not that it was likely. It was daytime, and as far as the other Guardians knew, Lissa was safe back at the property while Rose was running errands. Still, she _did_ have the Queen in the car, so it never hurt to be extra careful.

"I thought after the appointment maybe we could go shopping and buy a few things. For the baby? I know you haven't decided, but it will need things for the first few days at least…" Lissa said cautiously.

"No, I _haven't_ decided," Rose reiterated carefully. It was a topic Lissa was coming back to more and more often. Would Rose take and raise the baby? "It's not something I think I can decide without consulting Dimitri, Lissa. If I do this, it will be a joint effort with him. It's not fair to decide to introduce a baby into our lives and not give him any say about it."

"But do you think he'll say yes?" Lissa probed, her voice sharp. Not that Rose noticed. In her mind's eye, she was already picturing Dimitri's delight at having a baby to love and cherish. A child they would raise and lovingly nurture together.

"I think he'd be in seventh heaven," Rose admitted, nonetheless convinced this whole scheme was a bad idea. No good ever came of a lie, and as far as lies go, this one would be monumental.

"There's time yet," Lissa agreed, recognizing that if she pushed now, she'd get a definite no instead of an undecided maybe.

An hour later, after a lengthy meet and greet with Lissa's new doctor – the one who'd be delivering her baby - Lissa and Rose were gazing at the ultrasound screen listening as all the baby's critical structures were described and measured. The doctor assured them that everything was on track and the baby looked perfect.

"Do you want to know what you're carrying?" Dr. Kataria asked with a jovial smile, regarding the best friends in front of her.

Looking at Rose, Lissa grasped her best friend's hand and nodded nervously.

"Yes, I would. Thank you."

"Well, we can never say for certain, but I can say I'm ninety-nine percent sure you're having a _princess!"_

Rose smiled, as did Lissa, although the latter's smile was a little forced. Unbeknownst to Lissa's new obs gyn, she'd really put her foot in it. Because this baby would be Dhampir, it _couldn't_ be a princess. Instead of the long-awaited first child of the reigning monarch, a precious Prince or Princess to continue the noble Dragomir line, this child would be cast aside - just because it existed.

The doctor finished burning the DVD of the scan, passing Lissa paper towel to wipe her now rather noticeable baby bump.

"Rose," he said, passing Lissa the DVD. It had a pink cover with 'Baby Hathaway' printed on the front. "I'll see you in four weeks."

"Thank you, Dr. Kataria," Lissa murmured, shoeing the real Rose from the office.

"A girl!" Rose squealed once they were in the relative anonymity of the carpark. "You've always wanted to have a little girl!"

"I know," Lissa sighed.

"Come on. It's time to hit the shops," Rose said gleefully, looking up the biggest baby store in town on her phone then using the built in sat nav. to help her navigate there.

Lissa allowed herself to be ushered into what could only be described as a baby emporium. There were baby products for every imaginable taste and budget. It was frankly overwhelming. Staring about them in awe, it wasn't long before a middle-aged woman approached them.

"Your first?" she asked, noticing Lissa's bulge and bewildered expression.

"Yes, that's right," Lissa replied. "We're here to pick up a few things."

"Well you're in the right place," the attendant laughed. "I'm Lorraine, and I'd be delighted to help you with what you need. We have a checklist for first timers," she continued, leading them over to the central service desk and tearing a printed checklist off a pad kept there. "Do you know what you're having?"

"A girl," Lissa said, with her first genuine smile.

"Oh how lovely," Lorraine gushed. "It's been such a _boy_ year so far. You're one of the first I've seen with a girl on board! So… let's start with the big ticket things," she suggested, leading Rose and Lissa over to the cribs and bassinets.

As it turned out, Lissa and Rose's preferences on just about everything varied. Lissa favored ornately carved timber nursery furniture painted in white, while Rose preferred a simple powder coated metal style. Rose was busy walking the prams up and down the store, getting an idea of how the handled, then occupied questioning a young mother also shopping in the store when Lissa quietly pulled Lorraine aside.

"Lorraine? _Please_ don't let on, but my friend is also pregnant. She's not married, and can't really afford any of this stuff, so I brought her here with me to get an idea of what she likes. Can you please arrange for the crib, the change table and the linen she likes to be packed up? Pretend they're my selections you're packing. I'd like them shipped to 'Rose Hathaway' at this address," Lissa said, scribbling down Rose's details and the postal address they used for deliveries to court.

"I think you should get this one," Rose said, bouncing back to where Lissa and Lorraine were standing, presenting an all-terrain three-wheeler jogging pram. "I know it's not as pretty as some of the others," Rose admitted, "but it has the advantage of being all terrain. Cobblestones and gravel paths will be of no concern in this chariot, and it has a full recline position so baby will have somewhere safe and comfortable to sleep while you're in meetings."

"That sounds wonderful," Lissa replied a little too eagerly, steering Rose towards the baby wear section while giving Lorraine a look and a nod over her shoulder.

"Lissa… You don't really seem so interested in buying anything," Rose commented with a raised eyebrow. "You're the one who said the baby is going to need things."

"Maybe I'll start with its first outfit," Lissa said cautiously, looking at the impossibly small cotton onesies and swaddles. In half an hour Lissa and Rose had selected a sizeable baby layette.

"I hope this is enough – there won't be a baby shower…" Lissa mumbled softly enough that Lorraine's human ears would not be able to hear. She'd chosen mostly neutrals, letting Rose choose more decorative onesies, including a pink camouflage print with 'My hero wears combat boots.'

"That's for when I babysit," Rose laughed.

The made their way to the front counter, picking up a few other bits and pieces as they passed.

"Rose? Can I put it on your card? The accountants at Court scrutinize my statements – they'll know I was out in town at a baby store if I use mine," Lissa hissed. "We can go via the bank, and I'll deposit cash into your account to cover the expense."

Rose looked at the total. There was a bit, but it was under her card limit.

"Sure. Will we take it with us?"

"No. Let's get it delivered to Court. I'll ask them to box it discreetly and send it to you with instructions to put it in your room," Lissa suggested. "No one will bother with it. If I send it to my quarters, Fleur is bound to open it and start asking questions."

"Good idea," Rose murmured, signing the credit card and delivery instructions slip. She was pleased to notice Lissa was in a much better mood as they walked to the car. Lissa settled into the back seat, as was her custom.

'It's like _Driving Miss Daisy_ ' Rose thought to herself with a rueful grin. You could take the Queen out of Court, but she still expected to be treated like Royalty.

"So have you thought about names? I know you wanted to name a daughter after your mother…?"

"Rhea is a _Royal_ name," Lissa said in outrage. "She was the mother of Gods and Goddesses. I don't really think it's suitable."

"But she's your _daughter,_ Liss."

"I know. But she won't grow up that way. I thought whoever… brings her up… should choose her first name. But I thought maybe Andrea as a middle name. Not that anyone will guess it, but it's Andre and Rhea together. That way she'll carry some of her heritage with her," Lissa reasoned.

"So, you're still determined not to raise her as your own?" Rose asked, her previous good mood fleeing fast.

"I _can't_ Rose. You know that. A good Moroi Queen is meant to raise lots of Moroi babies."

"But lots of Moroi monarchs have had illegitimate children," Rose argued, thinking back to their Moroi Culture lessons.

"That's true," Lissa agreed. "The difference is they were _Kings._ Men and women are held to very different standards, Rose. You know that. A Moroi _Queen_ having a Dhampir bastard is another thing entirely," she said ominously.


	4. Chapter 4

"I'd like to change the way you do handover with the Guardians," Lissa said when they'd retired to their suite after dinner sometime in her twenty-second week. "It's too risky me being so close to the Guardians. One of them could see something. There's a school bus shelter near where we currently do handover. It's still inside the wards. How about the incoming team drops the feeder there at 5.30 am and then go on shift? We'll arrive at the shelter at 5.35 am, leave at 5.45 am, and the outgoing Guardians can collect the feeder on their way off shift at 5.50?"

"But then I'd never get to see the other Guardians, either," Rose argued, seeing no reason to change the current arrangement. "I'm their _boss,_ Lissa – I need to see them sometimes."

"Not if I say you don't," Lissa said pointedly, her eyes narrowing, indicating she was going to insist.

"And how am I meant to justify this change?" Rose asked in exasperation.

"Tell them you're worried about our meetings being observed. Say someone at the house is asking questions."

It was as good an excuse as any, Rose supposed. But honestly – why change something that was working?

"Fine," she grumbled, whipping out her phone and ringing the leader of the Guardian team currently on shift, explaining the new protocol and the purported reasons behind it.

If Rose felt sorry for the feeder, sitting alone in the first light in a chilly bus shelter on the side of the road, she knew better than to mention it to her Majesty. As Lissa's stomach grew, so did her temper. It took nothing at all to send her into a melt-down of majestic proportions. Since Lissa could hardly exercise her frustrations on their generous hosts, more often than not Rose was on the receiving end of Lissa's sharp tongue and vitriol.

"That's better," Lissa smiled, a rosy tint in her skin after she'd fed from the hapless human. Rose carefully secured Lissa in the vehicle as she helped the dazed feeder over the uneven, snowy ground back to the bus shelter. Little more than four pieces of corrugated iron tacked to a wooden frame, the shelter offered precious little in the way of protection from the elements. The feeder sunk onto the timber bench to wait for the Guardians coming off shift to collect her, and Rose made a note to ask the team to pick up extra warm jackets, beanies, and gloves for each feeder. It was inhumane to leave them sitting out in the open in such weather – especially when they were weak from blood loss and too out of it on Moroi venom to notice if they were getting frostbitten.

Back in the car, Rose drove Lissa back to the lodge.

"I'm sorry I've been so grumpy," Lissa volunteered, sneaking a look at Rose. "I'm just so uncomfortable all the time. I honestly just want this whole thing over and done with," she groaned, gesturing toward her belly. "And I know it's going to get worse before it's over," she moaned.

"Maybe you should try and enjoy it?" Rose suggested. "I know it's not the way you'd hoped it would happen, but it _is_ your first pregnancy. Surely that makes it at least a little special?"

"I guess," Lissa replied, her hand dropping to rest on top of her baby bump.

The weeks passed slowly, their occasional visits to the next town to see Dr. Kataria the only variation in their routine. Professor Blundell was thrilled with their progress on his research – indeed he was starting to hint that the project might conclude earlier than initially anticipated.

"We can't finish early," Lissa hissed to Rose one night in her thirtieth week. "I can't return to Court, but there are only two weeks of material left to work on. Three at most! Once that's done we'll have no reason to stay on. What am I going to do?!"

Rose considered the issue.

"The way I see it you either need to extend the scope of the project or find additional materials. Surely there's something in the Court library Prof. Blundell wouldn't have seen? Something that ties in with the project? Moroi keep records on _everything_ …"

"Rose you're a genius!" Lissa squealed, throwing herself and her rather large baby bump at her best friend. "I'll call the library at Court later and get them to send me through anything relevant. As long as it doesn't mention our society or provide too much detail about the dynamics between the twelve families, I can give it to Prof. Blundell as another source. That should keep him busy for at least another month!"

Suddenly Lissa grabbed Rose's hand and put it on her belly.

"Oh my God! Was that a _kick?"_ Rose gasped. Lissa had been feeling them for weeks, but the doctor had explained that since the placenta was on the front wall of Lissa's uterus, it would be later than usual before others would be able to feel the kicks from the outside.

"It was!" Lissa grinned. "Don't you _dare_ tell Gary you felt it before he did," she teased Rose.

Rose laughed. Professor Blundell's husband Gary was fascinated with Lissa's pregnancy and had been stalking her bump for weeks. He was, with no word of a lie, much more excited about the pregnancy than Lissa was; a fact that depressed Rose no end. The closer Lissa's due date, the less she seemed to care about the baby she was carrying. Rose had tried again and again to get her to talk about the baby, but Lissa's mind was made up; she would not be raising this child. She didn't want to even think about it beyond how she could conceal its existence from the world.

* * *

"Only eight weeks," Dimitri moaned into the phone. "I am counting down the days! It's been too long - I can't wait to see you!"

"Me too," Rose replied, lying on her bed and looking at the ceiling. She paused before she raised the next topic. Maybe the biggest of their lives.

"Dimitri… if I planned a surprise for you, for _us_ … Something huge but something I know you wanted, would it be ok?"

"What do you mean?" Dimitri asked, his voice filled with curiosity.

"I can't explain, but if I saw an opportunity for something that we wanted, would you be angry if I arranged it without asking you first?"

"And it's something life changing?" he probed.

"Yes. But in a good way."

"Why would it need to be a surprise? Why not talk it through with me first?"

"Let's just say there was a reason it had to be a surprise," Rose said in exasperation. "Would you be ok with it?"

"It's hard to say without knowing what it was. But I trust you, Roza. You have my heart, and I know you won't do the wrong thing by me. By _us."_

"I hope you mean what you say, Comrade," Rose muttered a little later after they'd rung off. She lay on the bed a moment longer. Rose Hathaway. Girlfriend. Guardian. Was she really ready to add _mother_ to that list?

But if not now then _when?_ As head of the Queen's Guard, her career was at its pinnacle, and with it being Lissa's child she would be raising, she was guaranteed every possible accommodation work wise – Lissa had repeatedly assured her of that. She had Dimitri and was secure in his love. Rose had no doubts there. Finally, she knew he was ready. He'd told her he'd been ready for a while. While her gut still told her Lissa was making a horrible mistake, Rose couldn't let her niece go to a stranger, or worse – end up growing up an orphan in an institution. She and Dimitri had more than enough love to go around - they could take in a little girl to love.

Her decision finally made, Rose let herself experience a little excitement. She could picture their little princess in a bassinet by their bed – she and Dimitri taking turns to tend to her during the night. A discreet phone call had already told her the Court crèche could take her from 8 pm to 6 am every day. While that left Rose two hours shy of her usual twelve-hour shift, she was hopeful she and Dimitri could shift their starts and stops so one of them would be free to drop their baby off and pick her up.

She really had to stop thinking about the baby as 'her.' If she and Dimitri were going to do this, their baby needed a name.

Rolling to the edge of the bed, Rose came to her feet, walking across to Lissa's room. Knocking on the door, and entering when bidden, Rose entered her Queen and best friend's room, dropping unceremoniously onto the edge of the bed beside Lissa.

"What?" Lissa asked a little peevishly. She had been in a particularly bad mood the last few days.

"I was thinking… We can't just keep calling the baby 'her.' She needs a name."

"I'll leave her adoptive parents to name her, I told you that," Lissa snapped. She was annoyed Rose still hadn't given her a definitive answer about taking the child. Time, after all, was ticking.

"I know," Rose said carefully. "And I've been thinking, what about Lara? Lara Andrea Belikov?"

Lissa bolted upright, her green eyes wide with astonishment and hope.

"Does that mean…? I mean have you decided?!"

"Yes," Rose grinned, albeit a little nervously. "I'll take her, and Dimitri and I will raise her as our own. We'll love her and give her every advantage we can."

Lissa was squealing and threw her arms around Rose's neck.

"You won't regret this. I _promise!_ Whatever you need, just ask me, and I'll make it happen! You don't need to worry about _anything,_ Rose!"

"I'll have to tell Dimitri where the baby has come from," Rose stipulated. "If he is taking on someone else's child to raise and love as his own, he deserves to know the truth."

"Ok," Lissa readily agreed without any argument. "Just do it in person, ok?" Rose was surprised. In the past Lissa had been so opposed to Dimitri knowing the truth - but then her due date was now a month away. Lissa was running out of time and options, and she knew it!

They spent the next hour discussing practicalities; mostly the changes Rose and Dimitri would require to their shifts. In a surprising act of generosity, Lissa announced that as a 'maternity' gift to her chief Guardian she would be giving her a month off on full pay to settle in as a new Mom.

"Can you do that?" Rose checked, elated at the idea of a month off to bond and get used to having a baby and reconnecting with her man.

"I'm the Queen," Lissa said smugly. "I can do whatever the hell I want!"

* * *

"I can't do this!" Lissa wailed, crying in pain as Rose drove down the lodge's lengthy driveway, headlights off.

"Liss… I need you to be quiet for just a moment. I need to time this, so we're out the driveway and off the roads before the Guardians do their circuit."

Watching the Guardian car's tracker on her phone, Rose waited until they'd passed the driveway on their circuit on the roads surrounding the house before pressing the button on her key fob that opened the gate, switching her lights on and flooring it through onto the road, heading in the opposite direction to the Guardians.

"Do you have to go so fast?" Lissa growled, clutching at her abdomen as another contraction ripped through her.

"Yes, Lissa," Rose replied in a calm voice, although internally she was feeling anything but. "The loop back to the top of this road takes about eight minutes. I need to get up to the main road and out of sight before the Guardians come back this way."

Her explanation complete, Rose pushed harder on the gas, shooting forward through the dark. They were lucky Lissa went into labor not long after nightfall. She was able to labor in her room for a couple of hours until night had fully fallen. Lissa was two weeks shy of her due date, but Dr. Kataria had warned them she might well go early. Simply put, Lissa was a slim woman, and the baby was running out of room. And now it was time.

Coming to the T intersection of the main road, Rose looked to the left, relieved that the Guardians had not yet made their way back to this part of their circuit. Seeing the road clear, Rose pulled out onto the dual carriageway, quickly accelerating until the intersection behind them was out of sight.

"Made it!" Rose announced with a nervous laugh. "Let's get you to hospital, your Majesty!"

Traveling at a more sedate pace, in twenty minutes Rose was pulling up at the small private hospital where Lissa was booked to deliver.

"We've got you now Ms. Hathaway," one of the genial staff said, helping Lissa into a wheelchair at the front entry. "Let's get you into a room. Your partner can check you in."

Rose snorted.

"I'm her best friend, not her partner," she clarified. Why did everyone think she and Lissa were together?

"Ok. Well, that's good luck for me maybe?" the attractive female nurse replied, giving Rose a cheeky look followed by a wink. Despite the gravity of the situation, Rose blushed. The nurse was gorgeous and had Rose not been in a committed relationship with Dimitri, she might have even agreed to a date!

Hauling Lissa's suitcase out of the trunk, Rose followed the nurse and Lissa through to a hospital room. Looking more like a hotel than a delivery suite, the nurse was all business helping Lissa onto the bed and issuing instructions for her to change and settle in. Once Lissa was comfortable, Rose headed back to reception, starting the arduous process of completing all the paperwork that was needed to book her in.

Liss had insisted everything was done in Rose's name, which made sense. Unlikely as it was, they couldn't afford for someone from their world to find a record of the Queen giving birth, but they couldn't use a fake name due to the necessary insurance. So Rose quickly filled in her details and flopped out her insurance card. The necessary paperwork complete, she rejoined Lissa and the pretty nurse attending her.

"I'm Evette," she introduced herself. "And I'm the midwife who'll be helping your friend for the next seven or so hours. I'll be guiding her through the earlier stages of labor, and Dr. Kataria will come in when there's more happening."

"Mia," Rose lied, keeping up the pretense that she was Mia Rinaldi – the identity she'd assumed for all of Lissa's antenatal appointments. "How long is this likely to take?" she asked, coming up with contingency plans to cancel the feeder in a few hours time if needs be.

"Hard to say. First labors usually go longer, but Rose is already five centimeters dilated, so she might be one of the lucky ones."

"There's nothing _lucky_ about any of this," Lissa growled at the end of a particularly intense contraction.

"It will all be worth it when you hold your baby," Evette promised, unaware that Lissa planned to hand over her child and never look back.

Seven and a half hours later it was all over. Lissa had delivered a healthy six-pound four-ounce bundle of joy with brown hair and green eyes. Not the startling bright green of the Dragomirs, Lara's eyes were more a hazel green. Looking at the infant sleeping in her arms, while there was a resemblance to her Royal mother, with her knowing eye, Rose could see a hint of her friend Eddie, too.

Lissa had grudgingly agreed to hold the baby after the delivery, but as soon as Dr. Kataria and Evette had cleared the room, she'd passed the infant across to Rose.

"Don't worry," Rose whispered, rocking the sleeping infant carefully as Lissa prepared to sleep. "I've got you, Lara."

Eventually transferring Lara into the clear Perspex cradle and putting it beside Lissa's bed, Rose walked out into the corridor and through the automated front doors to the parking lot outside. It was freezing out, and Rose yawned as she rolled her shoulders and stretched. Climbing into the car, she turned on the heating full blast. Pulling out her phone she called the Guardians still on shift, who were unknowingly circling a house they weren't even at.

"It's Rose. We won't be coming out for handover today. We finished the project last night and had a big celebration. Her Majesty is feeling a little poorly this morning. I'll use some of the frozen blood supplies we have here."

Rose felt guilty about lying to her team but what could she do. This _had_ to remain a secret and as the saying goes – three can keep a secret if two of them are dead! She dug around on the back seat, finding the cooler where she'd stashed a couple of blood bags. After her long labor and delivery, Lissa would need to feed.

When she arrived back in the room, Lara was starting to stir. A new nurse was there, trying to coax Lissa into trying breastfeeding.

"Even if you don't want to breastfeed long term, the first few days your body produces colostrum. It's an amazing substance filled with antibodies. The few drops a baby gets can help protect it against all sorts of infections and diseases…" she intoned, giving Lissa a reproving look.

"I just don't want to do it!" Lissa hissed as soon as the nurse had left the room.

"Please Liss? Just until we leave the hospital?" Rose was not above begging if it helped Lara.

"It feels weird and gross!" Lissa complained, gritting her teeth as the tiny infant snuffled at her breast.

"She's a natural," Rose cooed, as Lara made a latch and started her first feed. "What a clever girl you are!"

Lissa closed her eyes and turned her head away. While she was feeding, it was obviously under duress; and any hope Rose had that Lissa might love fall in love and want her baby faded.

"How long do I have to do this for?" Lissa asked.

"Fifteen minutes each side," Rose parroted from the baby book she was now consulting. "It's not like you're willing to do anything else for her – the least you can do is give her this."


	5. Chapter 5

They made it back to Professor Blundell's house the following day with a minimum of subterfuge. As Rose had anticipated, Gary went completely gaga over baby Lara, holding her at any opportunity and making Lissa flinch by referring to her as 'Princess Lara.' The three stayed for a couple of nights, Lissa recuperating while Rose packed and made all the covert preparations for them and the team of Guardians to pull out.

The day of their departure upon them, Rose packed Lissa and Lara into the car, and after many fond farewells from their hosts set out on the drive back to Court. The other Guardians joined them at the main road, and they traveled in convoy. Transiting in daylight, for safety and privacy, they arrived back at Court in the middle of the Moroi night. Lara was asleep in her car seat, so Rose was able to quickly move Lissa's baggage out of the vehicle, handing Lissa and her bags over to the other Royal Guardians to escort to her room.

"You're to take the next month off," Lissa demanded, hugging Rose hard out of earshot of the other Guardians. "Don't worry about food or _anything_. I'll have the kitchens send you what you need. It will take me a day or two to tell the required people that you've adopted a baby, so do me a favor and keep out of sight until then, ok?"

"Sure, Liss," Rose replied, noticing Lissa wouldn't even say her daughter's name. Between supporting Lissa as she recovered from childbirth, doing the prep for them all to return to Court as well as all Lara's feeds and diaper changes, Rose was exhausted. Her own bed and a few days off, just her and Lara, was _exactly_ what she needed. Waiting until everyone else had left, Rose carefully unclipped Lara's capsule from the car seat base, carrying it and her duffel up the back stairs and along the hallway to her rooms in Royal housing. Stepping inside she was confronted by a mountain of boxes.

"Crap," Rose muttered, sleep pushed aside as she put the still sleeping infant on the floor in her capsule and opened the box for Lara's cradle, preparing to go to war armed only with a set of poorly written instructions and an allen wrench.

An hour later the cradle was finally assembled, and Rose was digging through the mountains of boxes trying to find the accompanying linen and baby monitor. She'd got it all set up and was about to transfer Lara for her first sleep in her cradle when the baby dhampir woke up hungry. Much to Rose's relief, Lara had taken to feeding like a champion, and there were plenty of wet and soiled diapers, so that aspect of things was on track. Quickly boiling the kettle and mixing up a bottle of formula, Rose picked up her squawking daughter.

"Here you go," she said, testing the heat of the milk on the inside of her wrist before guiding the rubber teat into the hungry infant's mouth. Lara took the nipple greedily, guzzling at it as Rose sat on her bed, cradling the infant to her as she fed.

"Slow down," Rose warned affectionately, staring at the beautiful bundle in her arms. "Otherwise you'll be sick…" And as if saying it made it so, Lara chose that moment to release the nipple from her mouth before regurgitating milk all over herself, her mother and her mother's bed. It wasn't a lot, but it managed to get everywhere, and it stank.

"Come on then," Rose groaned, plans for sleep yet again pushed back. "I think we need a bath, little one, and then Mama has to change her sheets."

* * *

True to her word, Lissa had the kitchen staff deliver extra-large healthy meals three times a day on a trolley outside Rose's room, including treats. Rose could not be more grateful, because Lara had taken to sleeping through the Moroi day, waking up during the human daytime. The books had warned this could happen, and that baby would eventually settle into the correct schedule. However, it meant that despite returning to Court three days ago, Rose had yet to leave her rooms in the palace.

Rose tried to sleep when Lara did, using the rest of her time to set up the cot, change table and organize Lara's clothing, diapers, and other supplies in her apartment. The rest of the small unit looked like a tip, with empty delivery boxes and paperwork strewn from one end of the living room to the other, but Lara's cradle was clean and right beside Rose's bed, and the bedroom she would eventually occupy was all set up, looking beautiful. The books suggested keeping baby close overnight for at least the first six weeks, but after that Rose planned to move her into her own room. Dimitri would be back, by then, and while she was too exhausted to think about it too much, now, Rose was hoping they would need their privacy once he returned.

Rose hadn't spoken to Dimitri since returning to Court. She'd messaged him when she returned letting him know she was back, but so far, he hadn't responded. They usually spoke every day or so, although Christian and Dimitri sometimes traveled to remote villages where the cell coverage was temperamental, at best, so while Rose was disappointed, she wasn't too concerned. If something had happened, Lissa would know and tell her.

Speaking of Lissa, she hadn't seen her since they'd got back, either. Checking Lara was sleeping peacefully in the cradle beside her bed, Rose picked up her cell and walked into the nursery flopping into the armchair she'd moved in as a feeding chair the day before.

"Hey Liss," she greeted when the Moroi Queen picked up her phone. "Is now a good time?"

Without the bond, and officially being on leave for the next few weeks, Rose was out of touch with Lissa's timetable and movements.

"Hey, Rose," Lissa said, sounding a little hesitant. "Sorry I haven't called or visited. I just thought you'd want time to adjust," she explained.

"It's fine. Lara has her days and nights mixed up so she's awake when I should be sleeping. We're getting there, but I am exhausted! What's happening with you? Everything going ok? Who's Head of the Guard until I'm back?"

"Densley," Lissa replied.

Rose grunted in acknowledgment. About ten years older than her, he was an excellent Guardian with an unblemished record albeit a bit too conservative in his approach for Rose's taste. Still, he was a logical choice, and Hans would no doubt be ecstatic to have a temporary replacement for Rose who played by his rules.

"Everything going ok? How has the news about the adoption gone down?"

"About that – I haven't been alone for more than ten minutes since we got back," Lissa explained. "I've arranged an appointment with Hans and a few others tomorrow to let them know. Do you think you can stay indoors for another twenty-four hours? Thirty-six at most?"

Rose considered the request. While she was starting to go stir-crazy, she _was_ still tired and another day trying to establish Lara into a routine would probably help long-term.

"Sure. Maybe you could come by and see us? She is _so_ much more awake, now. And she's feeding like a champion! You should see the way she…"

"I will if I can," Lissa said quickly. "I have to go now – I'll call you tomorrow," she promised, quickly getting off the phone.

Rose looked at her cell as the call disconnected and returned to her wallpaper – a photo of her and Dimitri just before he boarded the airplane with Christian when they left for Russia. Only a few weeks, now, until he'd be home. And she couldn't wait!

* * *

Rose's eyes flickered open. For the first time in weeks – hell _months –_ she felt at least partially refreshed. Her eyelids fluttering as she woke, her eyes looked at the clock, registering it was 8:00 pm. Morning Moroi time. With Lara's last feed at midday, that meant they'd both slept through the night for the first time!

Carefully peering into the cradle beside her, Rose noticed her daughter was still slumbering peacefully. A little over a week old, now, Lara had already changed so much. Her hair was definitely dark – a surprise given Lissa's flaxen locks and Eddie's light brown mop. Her eyes had been a greenish-brown at birth but seemed to be browner, now. Carefully tucked into the crib, she was sleeping deeply, her tiny chest rising and falling gently as she breathed.

Rose yawned, stretching in bed. She had been exhausted for so long, eight hours of continuous sleep felt amazing. She hadn't even started to comprehend how tired she'd been until finally, she'd had some sort of reprieve. Rose couldn't even imagine doing all this while physically recovering from childbirth. At least that was _one_ benefit of the current situation.

Closing her eyes again, Rose let her mind drift back to her rather pleasant dreams. She'd dreamed Dimitri was home and they'd been _reconnecting._ According to the schedule set out almost a year ago, Dimitri and Christian were due back in twenty-three days. By then she hoped to have Lara into a schedule, and she'd be ready to attend the crèche at Court. They would only take babies from six weeks old, and Lara would be a few days shy of that when Rose was scheduled to return to work, but between the two of them, Rose was sure she and Dimitri could manage it.

Her bladder finally winning out over her desire to sleep more, Rose slowly sat up in bed. She stumbled into the bathroom next to her bedroom, doing her business but not daring to flush in case it woke Lara, before coming out into the open kitchen living. She pulled up short, stunned by the sight before her.

"Comrade?" Rose gasped, her mouth dropping open in excited surprise. She was thrilled! Her man was home and sitting there on their saggy old sofa!

"Rose." One word, yet so very very cold. But she did not notice it.

"When did you get back! Oh my God! I can't believe you're here! I have _so much_ to tell you!" Rose squealed, flying across the room to throw herself against Dimitri where he sat on the sofa. But when she did, he put up his hands defensively forcibly pushing her back.

"Yes. Apparently, you do," Dimitri said bitterly, reaching over to the coffee table in front of him and throwing a pile of paperwork at her. The forms fell to the floor, Rose recognizing them as the paperwork she'd yet to submit to register Lara's birth, the insurance statements from the hospital from Lara's delivery, a couple of receipts from the obstetrician for Lissa's antenatal appointments, and finally the delivery dockets for the nursery furniture and supplies.

"Imagine my surprise when I came home, expecting you to be waiting at the runway. But you weren't there. Queen Vasilisa was there for Christian, and all she'd tell me was you couldn't make it. A year, Rose. _A fucking year_ apart and you couldn't be bothered meeting my flight? But I gave you the benefit of the doubt. So, I took the key Lissa gave me and followed her instructions to come to you here. I thought maybe you'd planned a surprise? I'd _hoped_ you'd be as excited to see me as I was you. But in I come to see my girlfriend passed out in bed, her new _baby_ sleeping beside her."

Rose gaped at Dimitri, only just following his words and grasping his conclusions.

"When were you going to _tell_ me?" he all but shouted. "You filled out these forms giving your bastard my name! Did you really think I'd want to raise your traitorous offspring as my own?! That I'd forgive the fact you cheated on me and raise the _proof_ of that as my child?!"

"Dimitri! It's not like that! Lara isn't _my_ child. I mean she is. I mean…"

"I know exactly what she is! How _could you,_ Rose? I loved you. I missed you, but I was faithful for a year. I didn't even _look_ at another woman, despite a lot of opportunities! Yet I was gone – what – a couple of months and you were already screwing around behind my back?! And worse – you risked our Queen, your best friend's life, to try and hide the fact you weren't faithful to me!"

"Comrade?! _Dimitri!_ I never cheated on you. If you'd just give me a chance to explain…?"

"You kept this from me for nine months, Rose. _Any_ chance we had of working through things is done. It was done the second you decided to cheat on me then string me on, pretending you were still my girl and in love with me!"

Dimitri's shouting had woken Lara. She was in her cradle wailing in fear and probably hunger. Rose watched as Dimitri stood, exiting her suite and slamming the door behind him. In almost seven years together, Rose had never seen Dimitri so angry. He was literally shaking with rage and was unwilling to listen to anything she said.

Rose numbly prepared some formula, sitting down to feed Lara while trying to work through her thoughts. She couldn't believe that Lissa had known Christian and Dimitri were going to be home today and hadn't told her! Rose picked up her phone, expecting to see a message from Liss letting her know, but there was nothing. What the hell was going on?

Determined to get to the bottom of things, Rose located the wearable baby carrier Lissa had bought, strapping it to herself and preparing to load Lara into it. Appreciating she had no idea where Lissa was, or how long ago Dimitri and Christian had landed, eventually Rose decided to call her Monarch and best friend.

"Liss?" she said, dissolving into tears when she heard her best friend's voice. "Dimitri is here and saw paperwork for Lara, and since it's in my name, he thinks Lara is _my_ baby. He thinks I was _unfaithful!_ He didn't give me a chance to explain, and now he's stormed out on me."

Lissa tsked, saying comforting things as Rose wailed.

"I'm going to go and find him," Rose declared. "He can't have gone far. Knowing him, he'll be at the gym."

"Don't do that," Lissa said urgently. "I'll come over, and we'll chat. In the meantime, I'll have every available Guardian look for him. He'll listen once we explain."

"Thanks, Liss," Rose said, relief washing over her. Once Lissa explained the situation, and the need for all the secrecy, she had no doubt Dimitri would understand the situation and be prepared to claim and raise Lara as if she were his own. Twenty minutes later there was a knock at the door.

"Liss?" Rose hissed through the door. She was not in a state to entertain anyone else.

"Yes," her best friend acknowledged, slipping through the doorway as soon as Rose opened it.

"No Guardians?" Rose asked, surprised to see her best friend unaccompanied, even within the Royal Palace. Protocol stated Lissa needed to have two Guardians with her at all times.

"They all assume I'm in bed with Christian," Lissa said, sounding unhappy.

"You knew they were coming home?" Rose asked, remembering Dimitri's comments.

"Only just before they arrived…"

"Why you didn't tell me?!"

"I did," Lissa claimed, her eyes not quite meeting Rose's. "Of _course_ I told you – I knew you'd want to be there."

"I never got the message," Rose replied suspiciously.

"I sent a Guardian to tell you. Broderick? Braden? I can't remember his name. He's fairly new," Lissa said innocuously, with every indication of veracity.

"Well, the message never arrived," Rose growled. "I woke up, and Dimitri was sitting here on the sofa. I have no idea how long he'd been there, but he had read through all the insurance and birth paperwork. It's all in my name, so no wonder he thinks Lara is my biological child! We need to tell him, Liss! You should have seen his face. He thinks I cheated on him and he's _devastated!"_

Lissa sat back demurely, smoothing nonexistent wrinkles from her skirt and looking around her best friend's apartment with disdain.

A lovely set of rooms in the Royal Palace, Rose had managed to turn it into a tip. There were flattened boxes, paperwork and drying baby clothes on wracks filling the small kitchen living. Looking through into the bedroom, it was not much better in there. Days at home, with _nothing_ to occupy her time, and Rose had apparently been a lazy, slovenly bitch.

"Rose?" Lissa said, steeling herself before taking the dhampir's hand. "Look at me."

Rose lifted her tear-filled eyes to look at her best friend of twenty years, desperate for her support to work her way through this.

"You will not tell Dimitri that I gave birth to Lara. You can't tell him, or _anyone_ who doesn't already know, that you are not her biological mother. If anyone asks, you will refuse to discuss anything to do with her parentage or birth."

Rose looked at Lissa, unable to drag her eyes away as her oldest and dearest friend compelled her to make sure she could never reveal her most intimate secret. Tears spilled from Rose's eyes as she appreciated that Dimitri believed she'd been unfaithful, and as loving as he was, without knowing the truth it was a wrong he could never forgive.

"I'm sorry, Rose," Lissa said, still maintaining the eye contact that ensured Rose's attention and reinforced the compulsion. "I'm sorry it came to this, but I can't afford to have anyone know that I have an illegitimate dhampir child. You saw how Dimitri reacted; Christian would feel the same way. You'll do a good job raising her."

Lissa didn't let herself think about how Janine had struggled to manage to be a mom and a Guardian, and the permanent damage that upbringing had inflicted on Rose. Nor did she let her thoughts stray to the fact her actions effectively ended Rose's relationship with Dimitri. Lissa couldn't afford to think about _anything_ other than how to bury all proof that Lara was her offspring. Releasing her best friend's hand, Lissa stood letting herself out without once looking toward the cradle that held the child she'd birthed.


	6. Chapter 6

The days after Lissa's compulsion, Rose could not bring herself to leave her rooms. She spent the time obsessively cleaning, looking after Lara, and sleeping – the whole time trying to understand how Lissa could have fucked her over the way she did. For so long, as long as Rose could remember, Lissa had come first. When she'd accepted her allocation as Lissa's Guardian, Rose had made a promise to protect Lissa, no matter what the cost. She'd already proven her commitment when she took a bullet for Lissa, nearly dying in the process. And since then, Rose had proven her fidelity again and again – repeatedly choosing her duty to Lissa – even when it came at the expense of her time with Dimitri. They'd been in the same boat, she and Dimitri. Both torn between their duty to their charge and their commitment to their partner. And they'd made it work - at least until now. Even though it had rubbed on them both, they'd both convinced themselves their charges were worth the sacrifices they made.

Stupidly, Rose had thought her commitment to Lissa was reciprocated; that Lissa acknowledged and appreciated her many sacrifices. But now Rose doubted that had ever been the case. With the benefit of hindsight, she had to wonder whether Lissa had ever recognized the weighty toll Rose paid again and again by putting her first. Indeed, Rose started to contemplate all that had happened since Lissa had realized she was pregnant and pondered whether placing the blame on her had been Lissa's plan from the aft. Even before Rose became aware of what was going on, Lissa had made her first medical appointment in Rose's name. At the time, it made sense, but looking back Rose wasn't sure whether this traitorous deception had always been Lissa's intention.

Every day, Rose would straighten the unit, hoping against hope Dimitri would calm down and come to see her. And every day she was disappointed. In fact, other than the meals which continued to arrive at regular intervals, Rose had no visitors until four days after Lissa's visit.

"Christian," Rose greeted, opening the door after a quiet knock. The Queen's Consort looked at Rose as though she was nothing better than something on the bottom of his shoe.

"Rose. I'm here to collect Dimitri's things. He said his stuff is not in the unit you used to share?"

"He's very welcome to come and get anything he wants," Rose said passively, all her usual spunk demonstrably absent. "I _do_ need to talk to him."

"He doesn't want to speak with you, Rose. Ever. He's absolutely devastated. I know you've always been impulsive, but I can believe you would _cheat_ on him. Not after everything you two have been through together. I really thought you, and he were the real deal."

"We _are_ the real deal!" Rose snapped. "I love Dimitri more than you could ever know."

"Not enough to be _faithful_ to him," Christian sneered, his contemptuous look judge and jury. Rose tried to open her mouth to deny Christian's assertion of infidelity, but nothing came. No matter _how_ hard she tried to say the words that she hadn't cheated – that Lara was her child but not biologically – nothing came out. Christian regarded Rose with a look of victory, believing her silence to be an admission of guilt.

"Look I don't want to argue. Just get Dimitri's things together. He said he doesn't want anything you've given him – but he wants his clothes and books."

Rose looked around. The only box she had handy was a nearly empty diaper box, and that would only add insult to injury. So instead, she found a garbage bag in the kitchenette. Quickly moving through to her bedroom, she started pulling Dimitri's clothes out of the closet, neatly folding them and putting them into the bag. She was trying to be quiet, but nonetheless, she woke Lara who'd been sleeping in the bassinette beside Rose's bed.

The infant started to cry. She needed to be changed, and it was coming up to her feed time, so she was irritable. Rose picked Lara up in one arm, carrying the bag back out into the tiny living room where Christian was waiting. He looked at the baby, noticing her brown hair and hazel green eyes.

"Adrian's, I assume?" Christian said, sounding even colder. Once again, Rose found herself unable to respond. So instead, she placed the wailing Lara under her jungle gym and went to the bookshelf, carefully pulling Dimitri's treasured tomes and putting them in the bag. Her hand paused over some of the books – several had been gifts from her for Christmases and birthdays past. Even though Dimitri had said he wanted nothing she'd given him, Rose decided to leave the final decision in his hands; if he didn't want any of the books, he could dispose of them. There were other things in the unit which were Dimitri's, but she'd need to go through and identify them.

"These are his clothes, shoes, and books," Rose said handing the bag to Christian before scooping up the crying Lara. "There's other stuff I will sort out this week and put aside for him." Christian nodded, looking at Rose as she held her child.

"So what did you call her?" he asked.

"Lara. Lara Andrea Be… Hathaway, now I guess," Rose said, her eyes tearing up with the realization that Dimitri wanted nothing to do with her and her adopted baby, and certainly would not be sharing his name with either of them. "Didn't Dimitri say?"

"Guardian Belikov is refusing to speak to anyone about the issue. He asked me to get his things, and then asked me and everyone else never to mention you or your child again. As far as he's concerned, he doesn't know a Rosemarie Hathaway and never has." Rose flinched as Christian turned to the door. He turned back to fire his parting shot.

"You disgust me, Rose. Everyone at Court knows what you've done and feels the same way I do. Whatever bad comes of this, know that you _deserve_ it." And with that, Christian let himself out of Rose's rooms.

After Christian's visit, it took Rose a week to get the confidence to leave her rooms. In fact, she probably would have stayed put for longer except she recognized Lara needed fresh air, and also Rose needed to make arrangements for Lara at Court's crèche. Deciding that a pram was just too conspicuous, especially since they'd need to use an elevator which would exit into the Palace's very busy front foyer, Rose instead decided to use the strap-on baby carrier. Much harder to fit than it looked, after half an hour Rose had it on and carefully placed Lara in it. Then packing a nappy bag with everything she thought she could possibly need, Rose set out down the stairs and across Court to the crèche.

Managing to avoid anyone she knew during the five-minute walk, Rose was not unaware of the stares and whispers as she passed. Christian had not been lying when he said that 'everyone' knew what Dimitri believed to have happened. Not meeting anyone's gaze, Rose tried to appear unaffected and upbeat, although inside she was a mess. However, she knew she couldn't fall apart – she needed to keep it together for Lara – so Rose strode onwards imagining the whispers and looks were raindrops, and she was an umbrella – impervious to it all.

At the crèche, it was little better. For a moment, Rose was concerned they would not accept Lara's enrolment, however, happily, their greed overcame any moral objections. Accordingly, they offered Lara a position, even agreeing to take her a few days earlier than the usual six-week minimum age, naming an exorbitant daily fee. Rose mentally freaked out a little, agreeing to their terms. She'd known ahead of time how much daycare would cost, but when she'd considered raising Lara, she'd factored in Dimitri's wage as well as her own. Now she was doing it solo, daycare would take more than seventy percent of her weekly salary. Thank God she was a Queen's Guardian, and as such on the highest Guardian pay scale – because without that extra money, Rose wouldn't even be able to cover the weekly daycare payments.

Lara woke toward the end of the tour, so after signing away most of her savings with the two-week security deposit and enrolment fee, Rose found a park bench and proceeded to give Lara the bottle she'd prepared earlier. Unused to being outside, Lara was more fractious than usual and kept attaching and detaching from the teat. Finally settling in to feed, Lara guzzled down her milk more quickly than Rose had ever seen. The bottle drained, Rose was moving her to burp when Lara projectile vomited all over the baby carrier and Rose's shirt.

Frantically searching in the nappy bag, Rose tried to clean herself as best as she could while holding Lara in one arm, sponging the sodden carrier and her shirt with a baby wipe. Finally deciding it was like holding back a tsunami with a roll of paper towel, Rose ended up using Lara's spare onesie to mop up the worst of it. When Rose had packed everything she thought she might need, a spare top for herself had _not_ been amongst it.

Unwilling to put Lara back into the vomit-soaked carrier, Rose had to carry her back to the Palace. And if people had been staring before, it was _nothing_ on how they were looking now. Her white shirt obviously covered in puke, smelling to high heaven, Rose debated going the long way around to avoid observation versus heading straight to her rooms but passing the more populated café strip. Her need to be clean trumping her need to be unobserved, Rose chose the latter, striding determinedly past the cafés. Keeping as far from the outdoor lighting as possible, Rose was relieved that still being cool out, the outdoor seating was largely unused, most patrons preferring the warmer inside seats. In fact, she'd almost made it to the end of the strip when a door opened and out stepped Lissa and Christian, flanked by several of the Queen's Guard and, of course, Dimitri.

Rose couldn't help it. Her eyes locked with his. Used, as she was, to his eyes showing love and affection even when he was on duty, the cold way Dimitri regarded her was a shock. Rose stopped dead in her tracks. She wanted to run to Dimitri and declare her love. She wanted to tell him she'd never been unfaithful, and if she couldn't be with him, she didn't want to be with _anyone._ She wanted to tell him the only reason she'd even _considered_ Lissa's crazy plan was to give them the chance to love and raise a child together – because she knew that was something _he_ really wanted.

Lissa turned to see Rose, blanching when she saw Rose was carrying Lara before her eyes lingered on Rose's filthy shirt and baby carrier. Someone who didn't know Lissa so well would not have noticed it, but Rose could see her best friend's face wrinkle imperceptibly in disgust.

"Rose," Lissa said in a decidedly cool tone of voice. "If you'll excuse us, we're running a little behind schedule."

Rose nodded, too distraught to even speak. Lissa turned and grabbed Christian's arm, cuddling against him affectionately. The Queen's Guard closed ranks around the Royal couple as they followed Dimitri back toward the Palace. Despite Rose having the same destination, she dallied and took the long way around – wanting to make sure the group was long gone before she and Lara made her way back to their rooms. The whole way there, Rose's mind was occupied with the way Dimitri had stared at her. As though she was the most repulsive thing he had ever seen. And Rose knew it had nothing to do with the fact she had been covered in Lara's vomit.

* * *

 _Rosemarie. Word of what you have done has reached me. While I was never thrilled that you took up with your older mentor and fellow Guardian, I had thought you would be faithful to him. What you have done is repulsive, and reinforces every stereotype about Dhampir women. I can honestly say I have_ _ **never**_ _been more disappointed in you._

 _I wish you every luck with your daughter. Perhaps, in time, you will learn that things were not so easy for me as you imagined. But I cannot support what you've done, forgive the hurt you've caused, or the shame you've brought to our family._

 _Guardian Janine Hathaway_

Rose had never expected much from her mother. Things had improved, marginally, as she got older and Janine had undoubtedly been a lot more approving once Rose had become Lissa's primary Guardian and Captain of the Queen's Guard, however, Janine's regard had always been laced with a hefty measure of disapproval about many of Rose's life choices. For example, it didn't escape Rose's attention that Janine's first even vaguely supportive comment about her relationship with Dimitri came with a rebuke about Rose's supposed mistreatment of him. Janine hadn't even bothered to ask Rose's side of the story – which was in no way surprising.

Since he'd come into Rose's life, Abe had been much more approving than Janine. Happy to accept Rose as she was, and not as he might want her to be, Rose had no qualms admitting that of her parents Abe was the one she preferred. It sucked, big time, that he was in hiding right now. If Rose had a way to contact him, she would have done so in an instant. More than anything, right now, she could have used his unequivocal support and, frankly, some of his moolah, too!

The sad thing was, Abe would almost certainly love to know Lara. He'd missed all of Rose's formative years, something he'd mentioned he regretted more than once. Abe wouldn't care that Lara wasn't biologically Rose's – he'd love Lara because Rose had chosen to make Lara her daughter – irrespective of the child's parentage. All of which made Abe's absence particularly painful. Rose was loath to admit it, but she and Lara needed someone in their corner right now – and Abe was the person she knew always had her back.

* * *

 _Lissa – can you please visit me in my rooms when you get a chance? I need to speak with you. It's important._

Rose pressed send, hoping Lissa would respond to her text. She suspected Lissa would – because the alternative was Rose would come to see her, and more than anything Rose thought Lissa would want to avoid _that._ To be frank, the idea of leaving her room again scared the living daylights out of Rose. Even discounting the fact she'd seen Dimitri on her last trip out, the public's reaction to Rose had been so much more intense than she'd expected. Sometimes it was easy for Rose to forget that as Lissa's primary Guardian, the youngest ever for a reigning monarch, she was known and conspicuous. After her trip out with Lara the other day, this fact had been well and truly reinforced!

There was no response from Lissa for almost forty-eight hours, and Rose was thinking she'd have to resort to paying her a visit when there was a knock at her door late one evening. Hoping it was Dimitri finally ready to speak, Rose smoothed her hair and checked the room was tidy before she answered.

"Let me in before someone sees me!" Lissa demanded, looking up and down the deserted corridor in alarm.

"Why should it matter if anyone sees you?" Rose asked, nonetheless letting Lissa into her suite and closing the door after her.

"Because I'm here without my guard," Lissa said evasively. "What's up?"

"Lissa – I need you to remove the compulsion so I can tell Dimitri Lara is not my biological child. I'm miserable without him! I love him so much, and I want Lara to know the love of two parents. If you're worried about Christian finding out, you could compel both of us to say nothing!"

Lissa listened to all Rose had to say before shaking her head.

"Because of his time as a Strigoi, Dimitri is basically impervious to compulsion. It would never hold. Besides, if people see Dimitri forgiving you, they'll start to wonder why. I can't allow that to happen; this is the best way."

"The best for _who_ Lissa? Christian said Dimitri is heartbroken thinking I cheated, and so am I. Eddie doesn't know he's a father. Adrian has no idea people suspect him of something he didn't do. Christian trusts you, even though he shouldn't, and Lara is going to grow up in a life of poverty. With daycare, health insurance, diapers and formula I can't pay my bills. My father has gone incognito, so there's no help coming from him, and Janine sent me a message saying she's disgusted with me and as far as she's concerned what I've done is unforgivable. The _only_ person this works out for is _you!"_ Rose hissed, furious at Lissa and the damage she'd done.

"You promised me this would all work out. That it would be a wonderful chance for Dimitri and me to have a child to love. You promised me that as Queen you could make _whatever_ I needed happen. Lara is not even a month old, and I've already gone through all my savings. I need your help, Liss. I need you to pay at least half of Lara's daycare, because I can't cover it and everything else without help from Dimitri's wage, and thanks to you he wants nothing to do with me!"

Lissa was perched on the edge of the sofa. Lara was on the floor under her play gym, but her Majesty was looking anywhere but at her daughter – a fact that did not escape Rose's attention.

"I'll see what I can do," Lissa responded softly, standing. "I really _am_ sorry, Rose" she added, still not meeting her former best friend's eyes. "This wasn't how I thought things would turn out."

"I don't believe that," Rose replied bitterly. "If you had enough integrity to feel sorry, you would never have done this in the first place. Taking your daughter as my own has already cost me the love of my life – it's not fair that it bankrupts me, too. Just stick to your pledge; give me the help you promised to help me to raise _your_ child."


	7. Chapter 7

"Ambrose? What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to take two pretty girls out to lunch," he announced, breezing into Rose's room and padding across to where Lara was lying awake on her back on a bunny rug. "There's _one_ pretty girl here – but the other could use some work," he said, eyeing Rose and her dirty sweats meaningfully.

"I haven't had a lot of reason to dress up, recently," Rose replied her voice flat.

"Well, it's time to change that. You can't stay in your room forever. You need to get out there. Putting it off is not going to make it any easier."

Rose nodded. It had been the same thing she'd been telling herself all week, but the idea of running into Dimitri again was more than she could bear.

"Why are you here?" Rose asked, meaning why was Ambrose helping her. They'd always been friendly when they'd seen one another, but they didn't typically hang out.

"Because I thought you could use a friend right now," Ambrose replied. "Now why don't you let me play with this little treasure while you go have a shower? Take your time and wash your hair," he said, eyeing Rose's lank, greasy locks critically.

"Thanks, Ambrose," Rose replied, giving him a tight smile.

Standing under the spray, Rose reflected on Ambrose's kindness. The truth was she was scared to venture out of her rooms. Once upon a time, Rose had been fearless, not giving a shit what people thought about her. But that had been when she'd had the secure foundation of friends and a partner who loved and supported her. With Lissa's betrayal and everyone else believing Rose had cheated on Dimitri, suddenly Rose was feeling completely adrift. Christian was right – she was a social pariah – which made what Ambrose was doing all the more generous.

Washing her hair, brushing her teeth, and dragging a razor over her legs and pits, Rose had to admit being thoroughly clean made a marked improvement to her mood. Walking wrapped in a towel from the bathroom to her bedroom, she was happy to see Ambrose playing and talking with Lara.

"Wear something nice," Ambrose instructed without looking up as Rose made her way to her bedroom. "Not _date_ nice, but lunch with a friend nice."

Rose closed the door, dropping the towel as she stood in front of her wardrobe. Her casual clothing was limited – most of it 'at home' clothing bought for the months she'd spent with Lissa at Professor Blundell's. But rifling through her closet, Rose found a pretty calf-length dress which she teamed with a cardigan. Putting her still wet hair into a messy bun and applying a little lip gloss and mascara, Rose checked the mirror, deciding she was ready.

"Better?" she asked, standing nervously in her doorway. Ambrose looked up from where he was waving a rattle above Lara.

"Much. Pack your diaper bag, while I put this one in her pram."

"I can wear her in the carrier," Rose argued. She'd had to soak it for two days, but miraculously the carrier had cleaned up good as new after Lara's power-vomit. It didn't even smell!

"No, you won't. She'll be comfier in her pram, and you're not going to slink down a set of back stairs. You can't avoid the Palace foyer forever. No matter _what's_ happened, done is done. You need to stand with your head held high and get on with business."

Rose grimaced, embarrassed that Ambrose had so readily identified the reason behind her reticence to utilize Lara's pram. She quickly packed the diaper bag, sure to include multiple wipes, a small towel, and a spare outfit for her _and_ Lara – just in case.

"I'll be right beside you, Rose," Ambrose said sweetly. "You can do this. You _need_ to do this."

"I know." Rose's voice was small.

"Come on, Hathaway. You've always been a fighter. Do it for your daughter."

Rose squared her shoulders. Ambrose was right; the time for sulking and skulking was over. She needed to pull up her big girl britches.

"You said lunch. I hope you're paying, 'cos I'm broke!" Rose said, attempting a jaunty ambivalence and falling only _just_ short.

"It would be my pleasure," Ambrose laughed, opening the door to Rose's quarters and holding it as Rose pushed the pram through the opening. Ambrose kept up friendly chatter on their walk to the elevator. It was quite a walk through the Palace's many meandering passageways, but they didn't encounter anyone. Despite being beautifully maintained, the guest levels of Royal Palace were largely empty. In times past, when Moroi lived more in the human community than they did now, the Prince or Princess of each Royal family had held rooms here and would stay when they visited Court. Now so many Moroi families lived fulltime at Court, the guest apartments were rarely if ever, used.

"Don't look at anyone as we cross through the foyer," Ambrose counseled once they were in the elevator. "Just keep talking to me." Rose made a soft noise in acknowledgment, not trusting her voice to make any other response.

The elevator car slowed and stopped two floors above the foyer. Rose barely had time to flash a look of panic at Ambrose before the doors opened, revealing two Palace Guardians Rose knew. Jenkins, the older, gave Rose a contemptuous look, stepping into the elevator before pointedly turning his back to her in wordless rejection. However, Assmussen, the other Guardian, smiled leaning over to peer into the pram.

"I heard you're a mom now, Hathaway. Congratulations," he said giving Lara a smile. "A girl?"

"Yep. Lara," Rose responded tentatively.

"I hope she's letting you get some sleep," Assmussen commented pleasantly. "My sister's baby used to scream the house down every night."

"She's a good sleeper," Rose offered, grateful the young Guardian had taken the time to converse with her. Before she had need to say anything more, the elevator doors opened to the Palace Foyer. Both Guardians exited first, Ambrose stepping out to hold the doors open while Rose navigated the pram out of the elevator car and onto the perfectly smooth polished marble of the foyer.

"So, I'm not sure what you feel like eating," Ambrose commented brightly as people stopped to stare at Rose with the pram. "I quite like the idea of Indian, although maybe spice might not be best if you're breastfeeding?"

"No. Not breastfeeding," Rose said, realizing that, like everyone else, Ambrose believed Lara was her biological daughter. The thought was sobering. With her inability to deny Lara's parentage thanks to Lissa's compulsion, it was an assumption she'd have to get used to.

"So Indian then? Or a new Thai place has opened up which I have heard good things about?"

"Whichever you fancy," Rose answered, plastering a smile onto her face and assiduously avoiding eye contact with the many people gawking at the three of them as they made their way through the Palace ground floor toward the exit. Rose was careful to maintain a healthy distance between herself and Ambrose in order to discourage speculation that this was a date or anything along those lines. People already thought she'd been unfaithful – the last thing Rose needed was for them to speculate she had a new love interest.

"Ambrose!"

Rose shuddered as someone called out to her companion, forcing them to stop.

"Angelique!" he responded, stopping and turning to smile at an auburn-haired woman in her mid-forties.

"I hardly ever see you outside the salon! Are you having a day off?" she asked, eyeing Rose speculatively.

"That's right. Just visiting my friend Rose and her baby," Ambrose said brightly. "We're going to try that new Thai place on Voda Lane," he confided in his usual bright, gossipy way. "Barbara Dashkov said the food is _to die for,_ so I need to check it out!"

"Well don't let me keep you," Angelique replied, still regarding Rose curiously.

"Come see me at the salon on Monday. I have the most _amazing_ raspberry hair masque which does wonders bringing out the highlights for natural red-heads like yourself" Ambrose spruiked.

Smiling and continuing on their way, Ambrose waited until they were outside and not in anyone's hearing range before he explained, "Angelique Drozdov. Married to Prince Drozdov's third son Igor. Naturally a muddy brown, although more grey these days! Two decades ago, she discovered Igor has a thing for redheads, so she died her hair to catch his eye. They've been married twenty years, and she still keeps up the pretense!"

"You shouldn't tell me that!" Rose reprimanded with a cheeky look at her companion.

"Oh, Rose! It's Court's worst kept secret! She comes in every Monday to have her roots touched up. I'm surprised her hair hasn't fallen out with the amount of product we've used on her over the years!"

"I thought beauticians and hairdressers were like priests? Your conversations are meant to be _private!?"_

"I keep the good stuff to myself," Ambrose promised.

Lunch was surprisingly good. The food was delicious and inexpensive, and while people stared at Rose and the pram, initially, they soon got over it. Lara slept through almost the entire meal, rousing as Ambrose and Rose finished their food.

"Thank you so much for dragging me out," Rose said, picking Lara up and getting a preprepared bottle of formula out of the insulated carrier. Coaxing the nipple into her hungry baby's mouth, Rose cradled Lara while looking up at Ambrose.

"You're welcome, Rose. Tatiana always admired your spunk, and I want you to know I do, too. I know things are hard right now – but you have my friendship."

"I need that now more than ever."

"I understand. You're a good person, Rose. No matter what's happened, I believe in you."

"Thanks, Ambrose. I really needed to hear that, today."

"Don't doubt yourself. You're strong, Rose. Don't give anyone the power of knowing you're hurting."

* * *

"Let's do this," Rose said to her reflection, her hair up in a high pony-tail, her body covered in running skins and a hoodie. It was early, just gone 5 pm, but since Lara had been up since four, Rose had decided to get out of her rooms and go for a run.

Lunch with Ambrose yesterday had given Rose the confidence to get out there. He was right – she couldn't show anyone she was hurting, and she needed to get on with things. So despite the fact she was exhausted, thanks to dreams where she was haunted by a tall Russian Guardian who no longer wanted anything to do with her, Rose pushed her tiredness aside, carefully securing Lara into the jogging pram.

"Are you reading to come for a run with Mama?" Rose asked, staring at her baby. Lara had grown a lot in the last few weeks and had recently started to smile. It was honestly the most beautiful thing Rose had ever seen. "When you're older, you'll be able to run alongside me, but for now we need to make sure you're strapped safe into your pram."

Rose stared at her daughter, overcome by the amount of love she felt for the infant. When Rose had agreed to take Lissa's child to raise, she'd worried whether she'd ever feel like a mother or whether her connection with the child would be more that of an aunt. But here they were, a few weeks in, and as far as Rose was concerned, Lara was unconditionally and irrevocably her child, and she'd fight anyone who tried to hurt her or take her away.

"It's you and me, beautiful," Rose said, staring into the eyes that looked more and more like Eddie's every day. "Two Hathaway girls against the world!"

Making her way to Court's largest oval, the one with a rubber running track around the outside, Rose half-hoped to see Dimitri. They used to train from 5 – 6 pm every day, starting out with twenty-five laps of this oval before spending half an hour in the Guardian gym. Not yet ready to present herself and Lara in the busy gym, a long run around the perimeter of the playing field was a good reintroduction to training, and just what Rose needed.

Setting off around the track, Rose started off slow getting used to jogging with the pram. After adjusting the pram several times, she got the right handle length and recline angle that she could control the pram but also do her full strides. After that, she was able to speed up. Rose was at lap twenty-two when she saw Dimitri exiting the gym. Recognizable, even at a distance, thanks to his excessive height, Dimitri was staring across the playing field to where Rose was running with the pusher. He stood still, watching Rose and Lara for a few moments before turning away.

Rose ran at the same time every day for the next week, but she never saw Dimitri again. She wondered whether he was using one of the other running tracks at Court, and even briefly considered altering her own routine to try another, but quickly appreciated that as the only playing field with a rubber running track, she needed to stick to her usual route because of Lara's pram. After a week of running with the pram, and several Guardians noticing her some even nodding or waving a greeting, Rose finally decided to chance a session at the gym. Waiting until Lara was asleep, she pushed the pram in, going across to the weights section and starting in on her repetitions, keeping the pram close and in sight at all times.

"You have some nerve showing up here."

Rose looked up to see a junior Guardian addressing her. She couldn't remember his name, not that it mattered.

"Pardon?" Rose asked, raising her eyebrows as her eyes met his.

"You heard me. This is the _Guardians'_ gym – not a place for cheating bloodwhores like you or your offspring." Stunned, for a moment, it took Rose a couple of seconds to respond.

"Well, it's a pity for _you_ that no matter _what_ you think of me, as Captain of the Queen's Guard, I outrank you. I suggest you fuck off before I have you written up," Rose sneered, standing tall and staring the piss-twerp down. Rose would allow no one, and especially not some newbie Guardian, to be impertinent her – no _matter_ what he believed she had done.

He stared at her for a minute before finally slinking off, muttering under his breath. Rose stared at his retreating back, astonished that anyone thought it was ok to be so outwardly rude to her. No matter what he thought, Rose had earned her position through dedication and sacrifice – and she was done being disrespected.

* * *

Rose stood before her mirror, carefully adjusting her crimson-edged blazer for the fourth time. Even though she knew her attire was pressed to perfection, lint-free and immaculate, she could not help but check her uniform, hair, and attire yet again. Her first day back at work, today, she needed to be seen to be on top of her game.

Typically, Rose would start at 6 pm, even though Lissa and Christian didn't usually emerge from their suite of rooms until at least eight, and often more like nine. If Rose were at the crèche right on opening, hopefully, she'd be at work before the Royal couple appreciated she was running late. Rose had wanted to do a trial run with Lara before her first day back at work, but because she was already taking Lara in earlier than they typically allowed, Lara's first day at crèche and Rose's first day back at work coincided. She wasn't sure which was worrying her more.

The diaper bag packed, and Lara rugged up, Rose pushed the pram through the Palace to the elevator. Being so early, the Palace foyer was all but deserted as Rose strode through the cavernous space. Settling into a slow jog, Rose was soon at the front of the crèche, waiting for them to open the doors. Right on eight, the doors opened, and Rose pushed the pram inside. She wanted to stay and get Lara settled, but she could not afford the time. So showing the young Dhampir daycare worker the detailed instructions she'd written the night before, Rose gave Lara a kiss, told her she was loved and left her in another's care.

Once outside Rose ran back across Court to the Palace. The foyer was slightly busier, now, but Rose ignored everyone as she climbed into the elevator and pressed the button for the second floor – the level of the Palace Lissa and Christian inhabited. Rose's stomach was churning with nerves. She'd no doubt be seeing Dimitri, today, and she'd be lying if she said she wasn't hoping they'd have a chance to talk.

The elevator doors opened, and Rose stepped out, walking decisively over the thick, plush carpet. Passing the breakfast room, the table was set, but no one was there, which meant the Royal couple must not have yet risen. Taking a final deep breath, Rose turned the corner toward the Royal suite, the presence of the usual Guardians in the hallway confirming Lissa and Christian had yet to emerge for the day.

Rose's quick eyes took in the team. Everyone who should be there was, including Dimitri. He was standing down the far end, his eyes burning a hole in the paintwork on the opposite side of the hallway. His face was impassive, other than his tightly clenched jaw. He was pretending not to have noticed Rose had arrived, but she could read him like a book.

"You're late," one of the Queen's Guard said in a decidedly unfriendly tone.

"Well I'm here, now," Rose snapped, more bitterly than she'd intended, "so deal with it." Dimitri blanking her, while not unexpected, still freaking hurt.

Fifteen minutes later, one of the doors to Lissa and Christian's rooms opened, and the Royal couple emerged. In the past, Lissa would usually walk and chat with Rose as she escorted Lissa and Christian to the breakfast chamber, but not this time. In fact, Lissa didn't acknowledge Rose at all as she tucked her arm in Christian's. The Royal Guard noticed the snub, a couple smirking, others looking sympathetic. Lissa was making her disapproval of Rose's situation clear. And Rose had just about had enough of it.


	8. Chapter 8

"Guardian Hathaway? Can I see you at my office after your shift ends today please?" Guardian Croft asked, singling Rose out at the end of Friday's Guardian Council meeting. As was customary, Lissa had been in attendance. It had been all the usual political shit, but Rose had been relieved Christian was not present, and therefore neither was Dimitri.

Rose's hopes that working alongside one another would lead to some sort of interaction or opportunity to converse with Dimitri had proven entirely fallacious. If anything, with every new exposure Dimitri became more and more cold towards his former lover. He refused to acknowledge Rose's presence at all. While the first day Rose had seen the telltale signs of silent agitation – a clenched jaw and throbbing of the vein in Dimitri's temple – by the end of the week, it was as though Rose simply did not exist. There was only so much of that Rose could take, so, for now, she was relieved when Lissa and Christian's paths diverged, and strangely enough Rose got the sense Lissa felt the same way.

"Certainly, Guardian Croft," Rose replied, silently shitting bricks. Being singled out by Guardian Croft was rarely a good thing. In the past, Rose had maintained a relatively harmonious relationship with the senior Guardian, although there was no doubt that relations between them had been strained since Lissa's impetuous trip from Court so many months ago. Despite her Majesty having demanded the incognito departure from Court, insisting Rose be her sole security, somehow Hans still blamed Rose for Lissa's actions. It seemed to be a recurring theme.

"I'm feeling tired. I will be returning to my suite for the rest of the afternoon," Lissa told her guard, looking particularly out of sorts. Usually, if Lissa were discomfited, Rose would make eye contact and check whether Lissa wanted to talk. However, Lissa's actions over the week since Rose had returned to work had demonstrated Lissa did not want nor would appreciate such a friendly overture. Which is why Rose was so surprised when they reached the Royal suites for her Majesty to ask Fleur to step outside, and for Rose to join her for a private audience.

"Christian is sick of waiting for us to have sex," Lissa announced without preamble once the door was closed and she and Rose were alone. "I've told him I had to have a small procedure to help us try to conceive, and that's resulted in a long heavy period. I've been doing _other_ things to please him, but it's been weeks, and he wants us to have sex! I told him we'd do it this afternoon…"

Rose stared at Lissa incredulously, honestly lost for words. Was she really wanting advice about her love life and how to further conceal from Christian she'd birthed a child?

"You've read all the books. What did it say about sex after a baby?" Lissa asked nervously. Recognizing there was no point antagonizing Lissa, and that she needed Lissa's financial contribution to Lara's daycare fees, Rose wracked her brain.

"The hormones can make things a bit dry, so they suggest lube the first few times, and also a shallower position. You didn't tear or need stitches, so you should be ok."

"A _shallower_ position?" Lissa hissed, her eyes widening in confusion. "We usually only do it the one way?!"

Rose raised her eyebrows in silent question. Years ago, thanks to the bond, she knew Lissa and Christian always did it missionary, but it seemed ludicrous that in all the years since then, the couple had not experimented beyond that.

"You know. The _normal_ way. Christian on top," Lissa spelled out, flushing in embarrassment.

Rose suppressed a superior smirk. While she and Dimitri might no longer be lovers, at least they'd done it every which way to Sunday. In fact, somewhere in her rooms, Rose had a well-worn copy of the Kama Sutra to attest to the fact!

"Um, that should be fine," Rose replied, uncomfortable to be having this discussion.

"I thought I'd wear a babydoll," Lissa pressed on, seemingly oblivious to Rose's sensibilities. "I don't really have stretch marks, but things are still not as _tight_ as I'd like." In a moment of perverse intellectual rebellion, Rose wondered just which part of her anatomy Lissa was referring to.

"It's been over a year, and he loves you," Rose replied, her mind flicking to her own lack of intimate contact with Dimitri. "I doubt he'll care _what_ you're wearing."

Lissa looked strangely vulnerable, and for just a moment Rose caught a glimpse of her best friend and not the cold, manipulative stranger Lissa had become. Rose was about to plead her case, beg Lissa to come clean and tell Christian what she'd done. But then the outer door opened, Christian entered the sitting room, and the moment was lost. Lissa's frosty demeanor returned if anything more arctic thanks to her moment of weakness.

"Thank you, Guardian Hathaway. You can return to guard outside."

"Your Majesty," Rose demurred, eyes downcast, exiting Lissa and Christian's suite preparing herself for the remaining five hours of her shift standing in the hallway outside scant yards away from her former lover, staring at the wallpaper and hopefully _not_ hearing Lissa and Christian fuck.

* * *

"I thought your shift ended at 8 am, Guardian Hathaway?" Croft asked when Rose knocked on his office door at 6.45 am.

"Um, it does. Well, it did. Lissa, I mean her Majesty, approved me working 8 pm – 6 am so I can be there for my daughter." As she said it, Rose hoped Lissa had informed Croft of her change in hours. Croft didn't instantly refute her claim, so that was marginally encouraging.

Hans' eyes dropped to the pram Rose had tucked inside his office door. Lara wasn't asleep, but has happily engaged gazing at a bright toy suspended from the hood of her pram and other than the odd gurgle was quiet enough.

"Yes. Your _daughter,"_ Hans commented, segueing into the real topic of his meeting. "Six weeks old, now, is that right?"

"About that," Rose agreed uneasily.

"She was born while her Majesty was away on her _research project?"_

"Yes. That's correct." Hans' tone made Rose decidedly uneasy.

"So, while you were the _sole near Guardian_ protecting our Queen, you were heavily pregnant?!"

Rose opened her mouth to refute what he'd said, but nothing came. As always, it was like her mouth were stuffed full of cotton wool, and she was unable to direct her tongue to form even the simplest words to refute the accusations leveled at her.

"Do you have _any_ idea of the danger you placed her Majesty in?!" Hans questioned rhetorically. "I have _no_ clue how you convinced Vasilisa to go along with your crazy plan, but rest assured, it all stops here." Hans met Rose's eyes, and the young Dhampir knew there was no good going to come from his next words.

"Before her Majesty arrived at the Guardian Council this morning, I consulted with the Council members. There is provision to remove a Guardian from the Queen's Guard if there is the concern a personal relationship might compromise the reigning Monarch's safety. Given you concealed your pregnancy by convincing Vasilisa to go away for six months, and since then coerced her to approve you working less than your scheduled hours, the Council agreed there are more than sufficient grounds to remove you from your position as Queen Vasilisa Dragomir's primary Guardian effective immediately. You will also be removed from your position as a Queen's Guardian."

Rose's eyes widened as what Croft was saying sank in.

"I won't be a Guardian?" she gasped, in shock and then horror.

Hans paused, seeming to relish Rose hanging desperately on his every word.

"I recognition of your past service to the Crown, you will _not_ be stripped of your Guardian status," Croft articulated, smirking at Rose's relief. "You will, of course, always be welcome to hold a position as a general Court Guardian."

"But general Guardians work sixteen-hour shifts," Rose gasped. "Court's crèche is only open ten hours…?"

"I am sure you will sort something out," Hans said smugly, and it was then Rose recognized her predicament and Hans' subtle vengeance. He wouldn't actually fire her. He'd just take away every concession that made it possible for Rose to stay.

"You have two days to move out of your current rooms in the Palace. A new room in the graduate Guardian Quarters will be allocated. Take the weekend to move and get sorted. You can start general duties on Monday at six." Hearing the dismissal in Croft's voice, a stunned Rose nodded then wheeled Lara's pram out of his office.

From the way Croft spoke, Rose was certain any room she was given would be on the top floor of the oldest and most dilapidated accommodation block available. Not that it mattered. There was _no_ way Rose could live with Lara in graduate Guardian Quarters. The rooms were tiny, barely sufficient to accommodate a single bed. The bathrooms were communal, and there were no kitchen facilities at all. Even if Rose could use a kettle in her room to prepare Lara's formula, the walls in Guardian housing were so thin housing a young child there was an impossibility. That meant finding a private rental – something that was way beyond the reach of any general Court Guardian. Once you factored in crèche, and potentially an additional six hours of private care every day, the dire nature of Rose's situation came crashing down.

Everything she'd worked for. Every sacrifice Rose had made was suddenly moot. The two absolutes in Rose's world, Lissa and later Dimitri, had now been cruelly ripped away from her. Slowly walking back to her rooms in the Palace, Rose was mentally running through where to from here. Considering every option, then ruling each out in turn, Rose eventually decided she needed to have it out with Lissa – once and for all.

* * *

"Ambrose, I can't thank you enough for this. I honestly didn't have anyone else to ask!"

"I'm in a salon _filled_ with ladies – if she's not asleep I am sure I can find someone to play with her," Ambrose replied. When Rose had called on Saturday morning and asked if he could mind Lara for an hour, he wasn't thrilled. With a Royal Gala on tonight, Ambrose was going to be busy as hell at work. But when Rose explained Hans had let her go as her Majesty's Guardian he understood what was at stake, so agreed.

"She usually sleeps for a couple of hours around now, but if she wakes she probably just needs a change."

Rose was fretting. Leaving Lara at the crèche was one thing – they were trained professionals. Leaving Lara at a busy salon in the care of someone who was working was another thing altogether. However since she didn't have a booking at the crèche on a Saturday, Rose didn't have a great deal of choice. Swallowing her misgivings, and promising Ambrose her endless gratitude, Rose set off across Court back to the Palace.

With a Royal Gala on tonight, Rose knew Lissa would be in her rooms considering her closet and resting up. As Queen, Lissa couldn't appear to be bored or tired at an event. Galas were, after all, political affairs and so the morning of a function, Lissa would keep to her bedchamber. Better still, Christian usually held Offensive Magic Training sessions to Moroi volunteers on Saturday mornings. And where he was, Dimitri would be, too.

Entering through one of the Palace back staircases, Rose climbed to the correct floor. Rounding the corner to Lissa and Christian's rooms, the presence of Royal Guardians, and the absence of Dimitri, confirmed Rose's suspicions.

"Morning," Rose said confidently as she approached the group. She wasn't sure whether news of her removal from the Royal Guard had yet reached her peers. Densley contemptuous look quickly put _that_ query to rest.

"Hathaway? What are _you_ doing here?" His query was only just this side of insolence.

"I'm here to see Liss," Rose said casually, appreciating if she showed any sign of uncertainty she had no chance of getting through to speak to Lissa.

"I'm sorry – her Majesty is resting. She's asked not to be interrupted."

"Yes, I know. I've come to help her select a dress for tonight." Something Rose had habitually done in the past, Rose knew Lissa could easily refuse to see her, so Rose came up with something she knew would get Lissa's attention. "Also, I've just had an important call from Guardian Eddie Castile. I thought Liss needed to know about it as soon as possible."

"Wait here," Densley said in a superior tone, knocking and entering the Royal suites. A group of rooms containing Lissa and Christian's bedroom, a small sitting room, Christian's study, dual dressing rooms and a bathroom, this constituted Lissa and Christian's private inner sanctum. Previously, Rose had been admitted at any time without challenge, but like everything, recently, that too had changed. Rose waited, doing her best to appear entirely at ease. Guardians could be like psi-hounds; finally attuned to any sign of weakness. So smiling at a couple of Guardians she knew to be supportive, or at the very least sympathetic, Rose leaned back against the wallpaper in the hallway cooling her heels.

"Her Majesty will see you alone, now." Densley did not look pleased and hazarding a guess, Rose suspected he must have been appointed Lissa's new primary Guardian. But as he'd soon learn, Lissa's voice was law. If she said she was happy to meet with someone in her suite alone, then so be it!

"You've had a call from Eddie?" Lissa asked, not even trying to feign nonchalance. As Rose had suspected, his name had ensured immediate access to her former charge.

"No, but if I told you why I wanted to see you, you wouldn't have let me in," Rose replied coolly. "Densley's behavior suggests you know I'm no longer your Guardian or part of your guard?" Rose kept the emotion from her voice. Despite every indication to the contrary, Rose hoped this was still a misunderstanding – something Lissa could and would immediately correct as soon as she was made aware of the situation.

"I'm sorry, Rose! I really am," Lissa lamented in a way Rose _almost_ believed. "Christian is so upset about everything. He's not willing to let it go. I've tried to talk to him about it, but he thinks you're too close to me to be a proper Guardian. He's worried you'll let our friendship get in the way of protecting me."

The two women paused, carefully assessing one another.

"He thinks I've given you too many concessions in relation to your daughter," Lissa finally admitted, voicing what they both knew was the root of the issue. "He doesn't approve of what you did, and he thinks you're a bad influence. He spoke to Guardian Croft about it."

"What _I_ did?!" Rose roared. "All _I_ did is agree to raise _your_ child! The child you conceived by _cheating on your husband!_ When I was there lying in bed, sad and lonely every night, missing Dimitri and hating the fact he and I have no control over our lives and are subject to our charges' whims, you were fucking around and getting yourself knocked up! You compelled Lara's father to forget he ever slept with you. You bullied me for months to take Lara and raise her with Dimitri as our own. And when I finally agreed, you compelled me to never tell anyone you're Lara's mother, costing me the love of the man I adore! You set me up to take the fall from the get-go, and now it's cost me my career, too!"

"I didn't plan this!" Lissa snapped. "I really didn't. But the further we went along, the more trapped I was. There wasn't any other option!"

"There were PLENTY of options!" Rose growled. "You could have arranged for Lara to be placed in an orphanage with instructions that an adoption had already been arranged, and not to release her to anyone other than Dimitri and me. You could have let me speak with Dimitri about her while you were pregnant, instead of banning me from telling him. You could have _told_ me when Dimitri was due home so I could have met with him and explained the situation. Instead, I woke to find Dimitri heartbroken and confused in my room, believing the absolute worst of me – and then you compelled me so I could not tell him the truth!"

"You don't get it, Rose! If people found out she's mine, my life would have been over!" Lissa said desperately.

"Oh, I get it," Rose responded with contempt. "Thanks to what you did, taking Lara has cost me the love of my life, any sort of relationship with my mother, my career, my savings and my reputation."

"You can still be a _general_ Guardian…"

" _How,_ Lissa?" Rose asked, her voice dripping with disdain. "General Guardians work sixteen-hour shifts, and crèche is only open ten hours a day. Not to mention, as a general Guardian, I won't make enough to even cover daycare fees. Plus, I can't live in Guardian Quarters with a baby. That means a private rental. Something _else_ I could never afford as a general Guardian."

"Well, there are other options… What about working from home?"

"The only 'working from home' job for a female Dhampir is on her back," Rose spat out at her best friend. "Is _that_ what you want me to do to support your child? Do you want me to prostitute myself and bring up your daughter in a home with a never-ending stream of 'gentleman callers?!' And how long until one of them looks at Lara and thinks she's just a worthless Dhampir bound to go into the same profession as her mother?! Do you want your daughter forced into life as a blood-whore?! You promised me I could tell Dimitri the truth, and that you'd give us every help to raise Lara as our own. You painted a picture where Dimitri and I would have the chance to parent and love a child together. But that was a lie. It's obvious that you don't give a shit about your daughter, and now it's obvious you don't give a shit about m _e_. No matter _what_ it costs, no matter _who_ you hurt, the means justify the end - as long as _you're_ alright."

Rose stood, chest heaving, staring down her Monarch and former best friend. Once they had been as close as sisters, but now when Rose looked at Vasilisa, she didn't recognize the woman she saw.

"I never meant this to happen," Lissa reiterated uselessly, her eyes not meeting Rose's.

"You said that before, and I still don't believe you. You need to make this right!"

"I can't," Lissa whispered.

"Then we're done here," Rose replied, once and for all severing her emotional connection with Lissa.

"What are you going to do?" Lissa asked with trepidation.

"That's none of your concern, now," Rose said quietly, spinning on her heel and exiting the sitting room.

* * *

In Christian's study, Dimitri was sitting on the floor leaning against the door to Christian and Lissa's sitting room, his head resting in his hands. He'd heard about Rose's dismissal as Lissa's Guardian, so he hadn't expected her to be with Lissa this morning when he returned to the Royal suite to collect Christian's forgotten training notes.

Entering Christian's study from the hallway entry, Dimitri had heard Rose in the sitting room next door, her voice raised in anger. Initially concerned Rose might be taking her fury about her dismissal out on her Majesty, Dimitri had paused near the door, listening and ready to interject at the first sign he was needed. But that wasn't what had occurred. _Nothing_ could have prepared him for what he heard.

Lara was not Rose's biological child, that much was clear. It wasn't _Rose_ who had been unfaithful.


	9. Chapter 9

"Was Lara ok?" Rose asked when she returned to the salon less than half an hour after she'd left her daughter with Ambrose.

"She's not stirred once," Ambrose replied confidently, searching Rose's face. She looked composed, so perhaps her meeting with her Majesty had gone well after all? It was well known Rose and Vasilisa had been best friends since childhood; it didn't seem likely Lissa would let Rose be removed as her Guardian without putting up a fight. "Everything sorted?" It was as much as Ambrose could ask in the very crowded salon where every word would be overheard and no doubt repeated by bored, nosy Moroi.

"In a manner of speaking," Rose said, shrugging noncommittally. Hugging Ambrose, and promising to catch up with him soon, Rose wheeled Lara's pram out of the salon and onto the pavement. With nowhere she needed to be, Rose wandered aimlessly around Court for an hour, trying to think of a way out of her predicament. Lara's hungry cries pulling Rose from her thoughts, she returned to the Palace and her rooms, not caring who stared at them as they crossed the Palace foyer to the elevator.

Back in her suite, Rose made up a bottle of formula and sat on the sofa feeding Lara, meanwhile looking around her. It wasn't much. On the dark side of the building, hers were probably the smallest quarters available. But Rose had once such high hopes for this tiny apartment. She'd imagined her and Dimitri living here with Lara as their daughter, watching her grow up together. A proper, loving little family. Yet it wasn't to be.

"Don't worry," Rose reassured the bundle in her arms. "Mama will think of something." Brown eyes meeting hazel-green, Rose silently pledged she'd do whatever she needed to keep Lara safe and protected. After a burp, then a bottom change, Lara's eyes were drooping. Deciding she might as well start packing, Rose put Lara into her cot for the first time. Tomorrow they'd be leaving here, so Lara might as well enjoy her cot at least once.

Silently going through her daughter's drawers, Rose pulled out the bare essentials. Wherever they went, they'd have to travel light. It would be a pity to leave so much behind, but there was no other option. Settling a blanket over Lara, Rose tiptoed out to the living room, pulling her phone from her pocket and dialing a familiar number. It rang for quite a while before it was picked up.

"It's Rose. Everything is so messed up! Can I come visit you for a little while? I hate to ask, but I'll need to borrow the money for a ticket…?"

* * *

"Are you ok?" Densley asked suspiciously when Dimitri finally emerged from Christian's study into the hallway. Dimitri had heard Rose leave a few minutes ago, but he'd stayed sitting on the floor in Christian's study as he'd tried to collect his thoughts.

"I'm fine," Dimitri replied, not even looking at Lissa's new primary Guardian. Dimitri wasn't sure how he managed to get himself back to the gym where Christian was working, and it was only when he got there Dimitri realized he'd neglected to bring the forgotten training notes which was the reason he was in Christian's study in the first place.

"Belikov? Are you alright?" Christian queried when he saw his Guardian looking so distracted. "You don't look so good?"

Dimitri's eyes meeting Christian's he made a snap decision.

"I need a few days off. Something's come up. A private matter. I know it's short notice, but do you think one of her Majesty's Guardians could accompany you tonight and over the weekend?"

"Of course," Christian responded, pulling out his cell to ask for someone to be sent over. "Did you want to talk about it? Is there anything I can do to help?"

Christian and Dimitri had formed a solid friendship over their years as Guardian and charge, especially during their year away from Court at St. Basil's. Christian had a way of being able to tell when Dimitri was not one hundred percent, even if there was little outward appearance of it. And Dimitri sure as hell was not quite right now. Christian just hoped it had nothing to do with Hathaway. Guardian Croft had informed him and Lissa that the Guardian Council had removed Rose from her position as Lissa's Guardian and part of the Queen's Guard. He also explained she would probably have to leave Court. As far as Christian was concerned, Rose couldn't leave soon enough, but he hoped this wasn't the cause of his Guardian's distress.

"No. Not at the moment, thank you," Dimitri replied, still looking distracted. Knowing when not to push, Christian called for an alternate Guardian, reassuring Dimitri he was perfectly safe waiting in the gym with his class until they arrived. Despite numerous Guardians in the gym, Dimitri refused to leave until his replacement appeared, but his mind was clearly somewhere else. When Bury from the Queen's Guard appeared, Dimitri raised his hand in farewell to his charge and took off like psi-hounds were after him.

Dimitri sprinted to the Palace – climbing the back stairs two at a time before pounding on Rose's door. He'd only been there once before, but it's amazing how he found his way there again so quickly. But then again perhaps not. Ever since he'd returned from Russia, Dimitri's thoughts rarely strayed from these rooms and their occupants. When Rose didn't answer, Dimitri figured she mustn't be home. Debating whether to wait, he finally decided to return to his room, change into casual clothing, and try again in an hour or so. Now he knew at least some of the truth, Dimitri was determined to get to the bottom of what the hell was going on!

* * *

Rose was startled when there was a knock at her door. The only person who was likely to visit her was Ambrose, but she knew he'd be busy at the salon for hours, yet. Tempted not to open the door in case it was _more_ bad news, Rose sighed, pulling the door to Lara's room almost closed before opening the door to her suite.

"Rose? Can I come in? Please?"

Stepping back in surprise, Rose gestured Dimitri inside. After his behavior since he'd returned from Russia, he was literally the _last_ person Rose had expected to see. Closing the door behind him, Dimitri stood in the center of her small living room seemingly lost for words.

"I know Lara is not your child," Dimitri blurted out. "Your _biological_ child. I overheard you arguing this morning with Vasilisa."

"Not mine by birth," Rose agreed, "but she's mine, now." There was a hardness to Rose's voice that surprised Dimitri. She was making it perfectly clear that she was not going to give up Lara no matter _what_ he thought about it. And rather than disappointment, Dimitri felt his heart soar with love. He'd always known Rose would be a wonderful mother – seeing her so protective of Lara just proved it.

"She's biologically Vasilisa's? Lissa cheated on Christian?"

"She did," Rose confirmed with a nod, gesturing to the sofa. Dimitri folded himself on to the couch they'd bought when they first moved in together. It had been old and worn, even then, but it was comfy and had been the location of numerous make out and movie sessions over the years.

"Tell me everything," Dimitri requested, his voice soft and conciliatory.

So Rose started from the very beginning – the visit to the doctor and all that occurred after it.

"Eddie?" Dimitri gasped when she came to that part. "Does he know?"

"Lissa compelled him to forget."

"She _compelled_ him?!"

"He's not the only one, Comrade," Rose responded, her pet name for Dimitri slipping unbidden from her lips. "After you left that day when I woke up to find you here, I begged Lissa to come see me to help me explain everything to you. That's when she compelled me. I can't tell anyone about Lara's parentage or tell them she's not mine."

"But you're speaking with me about it?" Dimitri countered, looking confused.

"I can't tell anyone who doesn't already know," Rose explained. "It's to stop me revealing what happened. Any time people ask me about Lara, her father, whether she's adopted or whatever I just can't reply. I can't get the words out."

Dimitri and Rose were silent for a moment, staring at one another.

"She set you up," Dimitri whispered, his voice tortured. "From the very start."

"It looks that way," Rose admitted. "Lissa said it was just so there was no record linking her to Lara, but she made sure numerous records were linking _me._ There were so many ways she could have done things differently and still keep her secret. But she knew you were coming back, and she didn't compel me before you did, so maybe it was a knee-jerk thing? Either way, looking at it now, I think Lissa wants me to leave Court and take Lara with me. Out of sight, out of mind."

Dimitri moved along the sofa, slightly toward Rose. "I'm so, so sorry I accused you and didn't give you a chance to explain. If I'd just listened, things would be different now."

"Why didn't you?" Rose asked, finally getting to the nitty-gritty of what she wanted to know. "We've been through so much to be together; didn't you _know_ I'd never be unfaithful?"

"When we got back, Lissa gave me a key and directions… I thought that meant you would be waiting for me in bed. So, when I walked in and saw a baby lying in a bassinet beside you, and you all but passed out from exhaustion, I didn't know _what_ to think! I looked around, and there was half filled out birth registration forms with you listed as Lara's mother, insurance paperwork from the hospital in your name and even the shipping information on the box for the crib was addressed to you. I remembered those conversations we'd had about having a baby, and all I could conclude was that you'd cheated on me and gotten pregnant. The idea of you being with another man… him giving you the baby _I_ wanted to but couldn't… It nearly _killed_ me, Roza!" Dimitri's hands were balled into fists, and he was almost shaking with anger. Rose scooted along the sofa, resting her hand soothingly against his cheek.

"But there _was_ no other man, Dimitri," Rose whispered. "It's only _ever_ been you."

Dimitri leaned into Rose's touch, rubbing his jaw along her hand. Lifting his eyes to meet hers, Dimitri carefully grabbed Rose's hand, bringing it to his lips. Delicately kissing Rose's palm, and then each fingertip, Dimitri's eyes never left hers.

"Roza?" It was a plea. "I'm so sorry…"

"You really hurt me, Comrade," Rose whimpered. But her body betrayed her by moving closer to her man. Before she knew it, Rose was wrapped in Dimitri's arms, his lips claiming hers in their first kiss in a year. Arms snaking around Dimitri's neck, Rose straddled his lap, pressing her body firmly against his. Little whimpers were escaping them both as they vocalized their joy at touching one another again.

"I've missed you so much," Dimitri murmured, pulling his lips from Rose just long enough to voice his assertion. Before Rose had a chance to reply, Dimitri's mouth was on hers again. Tongues met gently – indeed almost tentatively at first. But soon Rose and Dimitri were kissing passionately, their movements urgent and demanding as Rose rocked her hips against Dimitri's hardness, and his hands grabbed her hips pushing her down against his bulging crotch.

"Bed," Rose gasped, tearing her lips from Dimitri's and canting her head in the direction of her bedroom door. Not giving her a chance to second-guess her request, Dimitri picked Rose up, her legs locked around his hips, and carried her into her room.

"Lara?" he groaned, throwing Rose onto the bed before stripping off his shirt and unbuttoning his fly, climbing onto the bed beside her.

"Asleep in her room," Rose gasped, removing her top and bra before starting in on her jeans. In between passionate kisses, the two managed to strip until finally, they were both naked.

"You're so beautiful," Dimitri groaned, his eyes and hands roaming Rose's body. While she'd changed from the seventeen-year-old he'd first made love to seven years ago, as far as Dimitri was concerned, Rose was still the most stunning woman he'd ever seen. Her full breasts were every bit as luscious as he'd remembered them. The second they'd spilled from Rose's bra, he'd needed to have his hands on them, stroking their silky skin.

Unable to stop himself, Dimitri shimmied down the bed, bringing Rose's breasts within range of his mouth. Capturing a nipple, he sucked it between his lips, stroking its hardening peak with the tip of his tongue.

"Dimitri!" Rose hissed, her hips bucking beneath him. Dimitri nipped at one breast before repeating his actions with her other.

Hands wandering over Dimitri's back and chest, it was like Rose wanted to touch and feel every part of him. To reacquaint herself with every inch of her man. Dimitri's skin against her felt magical, and Rose wanted him to make love to her as soon as possible!

"It's been too long!" Dimitri growled as he kissed his way over Rose's rock-hard abs and smooth stomach, internally cursing himself that he had _ever_ believed Rose had birthed a baby a month and a half ago. He was the world's biggest idiot, and he'd spend forever apologizing to Roza if she'd let him.

Finally reaching Rose's honeypot, Dimitri wasted no time diving in, licking and sucking on her lips and clit before thrusting his tongue in and out of her opening. Already ridiculously turned on, Rose's excitement was soon spread across Dimitri's lips and tongue – her scent and taste almost enough to push him over the edge. Determined to satisfy Rose before seeking any relief for himself, Dimitri added a couple of fingers – pumping them in and out of Rose's slick, tight channel as her moans increased in volume and duration. It took no time at all before Rose's cunt was clamping down on Dimitri's fingers, her voice raised in undeniable wails of pleasure.

"I need you now… I'll try to make it last," Dimitri promised as he moved up Rose's body, his fingers still lodged in her cleft prolonging her gratification. "I'm just so turned on!"

"Comrade!" Rose hissed, squealing when Dimitri removed his fingers, almost instantly replacing them with his thick, throbbing cock.

"Roza!" Dimitri roared, pushing into his woman before claiming her mouth with his. Dimitri had to stop as soon as he was encased in Rose's tight wet heat. If he'd moved, even an _inch,_ it would have all been over – and after a year, they both deserved more than that.

"Give me a moment," Dimitri begged, his face nuzzled into the juncture of Rose's shoulder and neck, placing hot, wet, open-mouthed kisses on her sensitive flesh. Already thrilled from her first orgasm, Rose was mewling, desperate for Dimitri to move. His passion finally under control, at least for the moment, Dimitri started rocking in and out giving them both the satisfaction they desired.

"So good!" Rose groaned, digging her nails into Dimitri's shoulders, thrilled by his breathy grunts and moans as his lips caressed her ear. Initially a quiet lover, over the years Dimitri had become more expressive – both in what he said as well as the noises he allowed himself to make. Quite vocal, herself, Rose loved it when Dimitri let himself go. And after a year apart, there was no way Dimitri could silence himself now.

"I missed you so much," Dimitri grunted, fighting a losing battle to keep his cool. If he kept up this way, he'd be lucky to last another minute!

"I missed you too!" Rose replied, surprising Dimitri by suddenly flipping them, so she was straddling him.

Rose on top had always been one of Dimitri's favorite positions. Sure, it allowed Rose to set the pace, and it was nice and deep, but the real appeal was watching Rose's ample breasts bounce with every move she made.

"So fucking beautiful," he groaned as Rose rode him hard and fast. Sweat glistening on her skin, beautiful locks of hair spilling out of her messy bun, Rose in the flesh was so much better than any of his pathetic imaginings or lonely recollections.

Knowing it was only a matter of moments before he came, Dimitri thumbed Rose's clit, circling the sensitive bud as she accelerated her movements on top of him. Gritting his teeth as he felt her walls tighten, at their very first orgasmic flutter Dimitri let himself go, cumming hard with and within his woman as she flopped on top of his chest, sweaty and panting but supremely satisfied.

"Don't think I've forgiven you just because I let you have sex with me," Rose grumbled sleepily a little later as she cuddled against Dimitri's chest.

"Wouldn't dream of it," Dimitri sighed, closing his arms around Rose and holding her securely against him. Rose would no doubt make his life hell before she finally declared him forgiven, but he knew he deserved it and more.

* * *

Rose opened her eyes to the most beautiful sight ever. Dimitri was standing in front of the bedroom window, naked except for his boxers, cradling Lara as he fed her from a bottle. As she fed, Dimitri was speaking to Lara in Russian, the words tumbling beautifully from his lips.

"I heard her about fifteen minutes ago," Dimitri explained, feeling Rose's eyes on him. "She wasn't crying, but when I went to check she was wet. I changed her, and she was starting to get hungry."

"Did you use one of the sterile bottles? How many scoops of formula did you put in?" Rose asked nervously.

"Yes and two – like it says on the side of the tin," Dimitri replied smiling at Rose where she lay in bed looking adorable. "It's not the first time I've made a bottle or fed a baby, Roza."

"Ok. Sorry. I'm just surprised she's ok with you. Other than daycare, she's only used to me feeding and changing her."

"She can probably tell I've had a bit of practice," Dimitri laughed, "although it's been a while. She feeds well," he commented walking over to the bed and sitting near the top so he could lean against the bedhead.

"She's been an easy baby, so far," Rose admitted. "I have no idea what I'm doing, really, but so far so good."

"That makes it easier," Dimitri replied. An uneasy silence fell between them, the only noises Lara's satisfied snuffles as she fed. Dimitri and Rose were skirting the issue they needed to discuss.

"So, you're no longer Vasilisa's Guardian or part of the Queen's Guard. Have you any thoughts about what we should do?"

Rose turned to look at Dimitri, sadness flickering in the depths of her eyes.

" _Me,_ Comrade. Me, not we. Thanks to my decisions, my career is basically finished here at Court, and I can't afford to raise Lara here. I'm leaving Court tomorrow. I'm taking Lara somewhere I can raise her the way she deserves, and you won't be coming with me."


	10. Chapter 10

"What?! NO Roza! I know I fucked up, but I need you to forgive me. _Please!_ I love you. I never _stopped_ loving you, not even for a moment! I know I've damaged your trust in me, and I regret what I said and did so much. I didn't mean it, and I'll do everything I can to show you I believe in you." Dimitri burped Lara and put her into the bassinette beside the bed, turning to face Rose urgently. "There's _nothing_ for me at Court if you're not here. Please give me a chance to earn your forgiveness. Let me come with you!"

"I love you, Comrade, but as far as everyone is concerned, I am a liar, a cheat, and a lousy Guardian to boot. I made my choices, and I have to live with them, but I'm not going to drag you down along with me. You have one of the top guarding positions in our world. You've worked so hard for so long - you deserve your success and thanks to the way things have turned out, being with me will only bring you harm."

Dimitri stared at Rose incredulously. In their seven-year history, they'd never been so at odds in the way they felt except, perhaps, after his restoration when he told Rose he'd given up on her. Thinking back to that time, now, Dimitri recognized Rose was attempting to do the exact same thing as he had then. She was willing to sacrifice her happiness believing it would secure his. Dimitri didn't say anything for a moment, slowly collecting his thoughts.

He'd had a pitch planned out weeks ago - he'd thought about it for months before he left Russia - but since then events had overtaken them, and he hadn't had need for it. Until now. But if there was ever a time, this was it so hoping Rose would listen to what he had to say, even though he'd not afforded her that luxury, he started.

"Roza? Are you happy?"

"Right now?!" Rose snorted, the question taking her by surprise. All but penniless, jobless and soon to be homeless with a newborn in the midst of saying goodbye to the man she loved? No. Right now Rose _wasn't_ doing so great.

"No, I mean before all _this._ Before Lara, were you happy with your life? With our life together?"

"Yes. Of course!" Rose replied almost defensively.

Dimitri nodded, his face thoughtful.

"Well, I wasn't."

They looked at one another as Dimitri's heavy words sunk in.

"What?" Rose whispered, shocked to her very core. She'd always felt her life with Dimitri was idyllic. They got to experience something most Guardians never did – a life shared with someone they loved. The thought that Dimitri might not have been satisfied with their life together was devastating.

"I had a lot of time to think in Russia, and I hate how we work twelve-hour days six or seven days a week, so by the time we have time off together, we're too exhausted to enjoy it. I hate how we can be ripped away from each other at a moment's notice with little or no consideration for our feelings and wishes. I hate we're paid so little yet have to risk and sacrifice so much. We can't make any long-term plans, because we're not in charge of our own destinies. It feels like, seven years on, we're still two people stealing time to be together whenever we can. I hate living like that, Roza."

Rose didn't bother to deny it. That's _exactly_ how it was. The difference was while Rose had rejoiced that they'd been able to experience everything they had, knowing it was more than most Guardians ever enjoyed, Dimitri had apparently begrudged they couldn't have more.

"When I was in Russia, I thought that when I returned you and I could take a leave of absence for a year or two. I was going to talk to you about it when I got back. I'd thought we could travel around the country, just the two of us? I imagined we would go by motorbike, but maybe now with Lara, we could buy a van or an old RV?"

"An RV?!" Rose questioned. It wasn't the transportation she was querying, her mind was spinning that Dimitri was suggesting they leave Court – and more to the point that he'd thought about them doing so _before_ he had returned to America.

"Not a _big_ one. One of the smaller types. We could drive and stay anywhere we want. If there's accommodation we can stay there, and if not the three of us can sleep in the van."

"The _three_ of us?"

"You, me and _Lara,"_ Dimitri said, reaching across to take Rose's hand. "I _want_ this. I want a life for _us_."

"Really?"

"Yes, Roza. I know you sprung the whole baby thing on me, but I _did_ tell you I'm ready and I _am._ Now I know Vasilisa is Lara's birth mother, I understand why you agreed to take her. I can accept that, and I want to give Lara my love and raise her with you, but I can't stay here knowing what Vasilisa did to you and was prepared to do to _us._ I wanted better for us even _before_ I knew about Lara. Now you have her, I want that more than ever. Originally, I thought we could travel for a year or two. Seeing how Vasilisa has treated you, seeing how this life treats _us,_ nowI'm ready to leave indefinitely."

"You'd accept Lara as your daughter?" Rose's voice hitched timorously. "You'd raise her with me as our own? Even if it means leaving your life here behind?"

"If she's _your_ daughter, then she'll be _my_ daughter too," Dimitri pledged. "I know you can't stay at Court, and I'm not prepared to stay here without you. Let's _do_ this. Let's take Lara and make our own way."

"What would we do for money?" Rose couldn't believe she was seriously considering what Dimitri was suggesting.

"I have some saved. Enough to start us off. We can get jobs along the way. We're used to living without much. We can drive until we find somewhere we like then maybe settle for a while?"

"It sounds like a dream…"

"Not a dream, an adventure. An adventure we could live together…" Dimitri tempted. When he'd originally conceived the idea of a year or so off together, he'd been worried he'd be unable to convince Rose to leave Lissa for so long. Now, with Lara, and Lissa's betrayal, it was the perfect opportunity to go.

"I had planned to go to St. Vlad's," Rose replied tentatively. "I rang and asked to borrow some money to get there…"

"Adrian?" Dimitri asked, his voice only slightly tight. Although Rose's history dating Adrian was brief and over _years_ ago, Dimitri was still a little wary of the Royal Moroi bachelor, and his recent thoughts that Adrian might have been Lara's father hadn't helped matters.

"Alberta, actually," Rose replied, rolling her eyes at Dimitri's proprietary bristling. "I knew she'd let Lara and me stay while I worked things out. I was going to ask Adrian to dream walk Abe to let him know I need money."

Dimitri shrugged. It made sense. Abe was loaded, and Rose was his only child. While Rose had always made a point of standing on her own two feet, they both knew Abe wouldn't hesitate to help if Rose let him know she needed it.

"At St. Vlad's you'd tell Eddie?" Dimitri asked.

"Yes. Well, you'd have to," Rose shrugged, referring to the compulsion Lissa had imposed upon her. "He's one of my closest friends – he deserves to know he's a father. It's not right that Lissa has decided all this behind his back."

"There's a chance he will want to keep Lara. He _is_ her father," Dimitri stated. Rose already considered Lara her daughter, and he knew it would break her heart if she had to let her go.

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it," Rose replied pragmatically. "Either way, Eddie needs to know, and I need to get out of here."

"Then call Adrian now," Dimitri suggested. "Ask him to dream walk Abe. It might take him a few days to catch him. I have enough to get us to St. Vlad's - we can work out the rest once we get there. Please, Roza? Give this a chance. Give _me_ a second chance."

"You're really ready to do this? You're prepared to walk away from your charge and your life here at Court? I mean yesterday you wouldn't even look at me, and now you're all for running away together. If it doesn't work out, I doubt you'd be welcomed back" Rose stated, spelling out what leaving would mean for Dimitri.

"I like Christian, and I enjoy being a Guardian, but it can't give me the life I want. I want a life where _we_ come first. I want to travel. I want to be able to visit my family. I don't want to live a life where I have to spend a year away from you because it suits someone _else's_ agenda. _You_ are my life. You, and now Lara. I know I fucked up, and I know you haven't forgiven me. Even if we do this as friends, not partners, I want to be there with you in whatever way you'll let me."

"We're going to do this? We're going to leave Court?" Rose stated, saying the words and trying them on for size.

"We are," Dimitri said, taking Rose's words as her acceptance. He slowly moved forward, making his intentions clear in case Rose chose to turn away. But she didn't, so he softly brushed his lips across hers. "Tomorrow our new life starts. _Together._ Now ring Adrian!" Dimitri passed Rose her cell before picking up Lara and taking her out to the sitting room, pulling faces at her and speaking to her in Russian again.

* * *

"Yours?" Rose asked, her eyes bulging when Dimitri unveiled his surprise parked at one of the Palace's service entrances. They'd spent the rest of the Moroi day planning and packing, Dimitri leaving at 8.00 am to hitch a ride into the nearest major human town. Now at midday, he was back with an old but serviceable looking van.

"If we flew, we'd have to leave almost everything behind. This way we can drive to Montana and take our stuff with us. If we want to travel after that, hopefully, Alberta will let us store our stuff at St. Vlad's. And it's ours. I registered it under both our names."

"We have our own wheels?!" Rose gasped, grinning as she carried Lara over to check out the van. It had a bench front seat with a metal luggage barrier separating the cabin from the rear.

"We do," Dimitri replied with a smile. Other than their dilapidated sofa, it was their first significant asset together.

"Will you let me drive it?" Rose asked, her eyes flashing in challenge.

"Yes," Dimitri replied, albeit perhaps a little grudgingly. "It's old, but I checked it out, and the engine is sound. We can put Lara's car seat in the front, and our stuff will easily fit in the back. We can take our time driving to Montana. I bought some camping gear and a couple of foam mattresses, so if there's a good spot we can camp out; otherwise we can rest in the back of the van or stay at motels."

"We haven't been camping in a long time, Comrade…" Rose's voice was gentle as she recalled their last camping experience.

"I know," Dimitri whispered, thrilled when Rose let him wrap her in his arms. Dimitri was feeling happier than he had in a long time.

Sending Rose and Lara back upstairs to sleep, Dimitri used the quiet Moroi night to clear his own quarters and load up. Since Rose and Lara's belongings were already packed, it only took an hour to bring their things down in the service elevator then pile them into the van. Playing a game of packing tetris with a luggage net in the rear of their new wheels, Dimitri managed to secure Lara's bassinette and the legless top of her change table right at the back of the van, then stacked the two single mattresses beside the side door in a makeshift bed. That way they'd be able to open the rear doors and change Lara or put her into her bassinette whenever they stopped, and there'd be a bed of sorts for him and Rose to crash in if they needed it.

* * *

"It's time, Roza," Dimitri said, shaking Rose slightly where she lay sleeping on their sofa. Dimitri had been sitting on the floor watching Rose and Lara sleep for a couple of hours, overwhelmed with love and excitement. In a few minutes, the life he desperately wanted was going to begin. The sofa was the only thing remaining in the rooms, other than the standard issue bed, Lara's carrier and diaper bag. It was the start of the Moroi day, and time for them to get going.

"It's not too late to change your mind," Rose said as she roused, staring at Dimitri with sleepy eyes.

"It was too late seven years ago, Roza," he chuckled. "You've changed me and what I want out of life. I _want_ this. I want _us._ "

"So what now?"

"Now I take a leave of absence as a Guardian, and so do you."

"We won't resign?" Rose asked. Dimitri had, after all, said he was willing to leave Court forever.

"A leave of absence leaves our options open. Lara might want to attend an Academy one day, and we might want to join her there. I say we each take four years leave. That gives us until Lara is ready to start kindergarten. We can work out what we want to do closer to the time."

What Dimitri proposed made sense. Resigning as a Guardian was permanent, but nothing was stopping them renewing their leave in the future if that's what suited them.

"So how do we do this?" Rose asked Dimitri nervously.

"Croft first, then I'll go tell Christian in person. We've become close, especially in Russia," Dimitri explained. "I'm not going to tell him the truth about Lara," he reassured Rose when he recognized the worry in her face. "Eddie deserves to know he is a father and what happened before anyone else, but I won't leave without telling Christian I'm going. Will you tell Lissa?"

"I don't think so. I said everything I needed to say last time we spoke."

"Well we're packed and ready. Let's go see Croft," Dimitri said, staring at Rose in adoration.

Rose fed and changed Lara, putting her into her chest carrier, checking over her rooms for the last time before passing Dimitri the diaper bag and closing the door. They'd had to leave their sofa behind, but since it was second hand seven years ago, it was no great loss in the scheme of things.

"Together or separate?" Rose asked as they walked across to Guardian Administration and Croft's office.

"Separate. You first," Dimitri suggested.

"You don't want him to know we're leaving together?" Rose asked.

"It's not that. He's going to figure out what's going on. But if he's going to quiz one of us, I'd rather he quiz me."

Nearly at the front of the Guardian Headquarters building, Rose nodded and walked fearlessly up the stairs. She did not fool herself that her appearance here today was not expected, or wanted, so she ignored the snide looks as she walked across to reception and requested an audience with Guardian Croft, Lara carefully strapped on to her chest.

"Guardian Hathaway," Croft drawled, pretending to be surprised to see her. "To what do I owe this honor?!" It was with an effort Rose stopped herself from punching him in the face. That Hans was enjoying this was patently obvious.

"Just here to turn in my guardian and room keys and lodge a leave of absence form," Rose said pleasantly, smiling benignly at Croft as though he'd approved some sort of special treat and not effectively ruined her career. "I'd like to take leave for four years starting today."

"A leave of absence?! How do you intend to _finance_ that?" Hans all but sneered.

Rose smiled sweetly. "Perhaps you've forgotten my father is Abe Mazur? Money has _never_ been an issue." While Rose didn't necessarily like to boast about Abe's plentiful finances, she didn't think it hurt to remind Hans of Abe's significant influence and reach, particularly amongst the upper echelon of Royal Moroi society. Hans needed to remember that while Rose might be jobless and homeless, she _certainly_ wasn't friendless or without connections.

"How fortunate for you," Hans sneered, all but flicking a form across his desk form Rose to complete. Sitting in front of Hans' desk, Rose filled out her leave of absence paperwork with one hand, absentmindedly stroking Lara's downy head with the other. The form complete, Rose stood, taking her keychain from her pocket and removing her master key and the key to her rooms.

"Is there anything else?" Rose asked, placing her key in the center of Hans' desk.

"Just know if you come back, you will _never_ be her Majesty's Guardian again," Hans growled. Rose wasn't sure how he expected her to react, but a laugh wasn't it.

"And you should know I'd never _want_ to. I have known Vasilisa since we were four. For three years I could read her every thought. I know _all_ her secrets and sins. I'd never guard her again. She doesn't deserve my service or trust, and if you knew what _I_ did, you wouldn't give her yours either."

Hans was stunned by Rose's declaration. He attempted some sort of rebuttal, but Rose didn't pause to listen. And as the younger Guardian left his office, Hans had to wonder why instead of defeated and crushed, Rose Hathaway looked jubilant.

Croft's phone rang. Picking it up, he was surprised to hear now Belikov was requesting an audience.

"Send him in," Hans barked, unwilling to believe Dimitri's appearance minutes after Rose was a coincidence. Like all of Court, Hans knew Rose had cheated on Belikov while he was overseas. If he had to guess, Belikov was here to request the position as her Majesty's primary Guardian. The position had been given to Densley, but Belikov was by every measure a stronger candidate. If he was to ask to be reassigned to her Majesty, Croft was predisposed to approve the move, despite his history as a Strigoi. In fact, Hans grinned at the idea. Nothing would bring Hathaway down more than hearing her former lover had replaced her as Vasilisa's primary Guardian!

"Guardian Croft," Dimitri greeted, standing in front of the older Guardian's desk reverently.

"Belikov," Hans acknowledged with a curt nod. "I think I know why you're here."

Dimitri was surprised but knew better than to confirm or deny Croft's suspicions. So instead, he lifted an eyebrow, canting his head deferentially in a wordless signal for Croft to continue.

"You've heard about Hathaway's demotion, and you're here to request her position as her Majesty's primary Guardian," Hans stated, looking triumphant as he declared his suspicions, unaware that every word he uttered merely confirmed Dimitri's abhorrence and disdain for Moroi society and the part he played within it.

"I'm afraid that's not why I'm here, Guardian Croft. I'm here to submit paperwork for a leave of absence," Dimitri said, maintaining a neutral, impassive face.

"You want to take leave?" Hans asked, his eyes wide with surprise, pulling out another leave form and passing it across to the Russian giant in front of him.

"That's right. I was on duty for a year in Russia with the Prince Consort," Dimitri said, using Christian's official title. "I've thought about it, and I'd like some time off."

"That's understandable," Hans replied, although he was troubled. A senior Guardian like Belikov requesting time off was unusual. "Would you like a week? Or maybe two?" Dimitri's lips curved in a soft smile.

"I was thinking of something somewhat longer, sir," Dimitri replied. "In fact, I'll be requesting a four-year leave of absence from today," Dimitri declared, noticing the quick flicker of recognition in Hans' eyes.

"I have to think this has something to do with Hathaway… She was here just before you also requesting a leave of absence." Croft's words were plain, but there was a measure of censure within them.

"I won't offend you by denying it," Dimitri replied with a smile.

"Have you thought about this? As in _really_ thought about it?" Hans asked, attempting to appeal to Dimitri on a personal level. "If you leave, you'll be lucky to return as anything above a general Court Guardian. We all know what Hathaway did… If anything, her prospects are worse than yours…"

"You don't know _everything,_ Hans," Dimitri replied confidently. "I know what I want, and I know what I'm doing."

"I'd hate to see you misled by a pretty young girl fooling you with an act of innocence and insincere words!" Hans growled, disappointed to see one of his finest Guardians leaving to spend time with a woman he considered a cheat and a whore.

Dimitri stared at Hans with sympathy, before he replied.

"And I could say the same for you, sir. Thank you for all you've done for me, especially your support after I was restored. I appreciate it more than you might know."


	11. Chapter 11

"Done?" Rose asked when Dimitri emerged from Guardian Headquarters.

"Done," Dimitri confirmed, taking the diaper bag from Rose, before bending to join his lips softly with hers. Rose accepted his kiss, although didn't reciprocate it. 'One step at a time,' Dimitri thought, secretly thinking he was lucky she allowed him even that. He briefly ran through his discussion with Croft, leaving out the more offensive aspects. "One thing left to do, and then we can leave," Dimitri said, leaning further down to kiss Lara's soft downy head. He was still adjusting to the idea of being a father to an adopted newborn, but he already loved Lara's delicate scent, and he adored seeing the way Rose had bonded with the infant. He'd meant what he'd said that if Lara was Rose's, then she was his, too. Rose was the only woman he wanted to parent with. Grasping her hand, the two walked back toward the Palace.

"Did you want to come up?" Dimitri checked as they approached the service entry where their van was parked.

"No. I think I'll get Lara settled," Rose replied. The only person she needed to say goodbye to was Ambrose, and she'd text him while she waited. Rose pulled her key fob from her pocket. Now her room and Guardian keys were gone, only her copy of the van keys were on there. Opening the passenger door, Rose was unsurprised to see Dimitri had already set up Lara's car seat, ready to strap Lara into. Surprisingly spacious, the cabin had plenty of room for the diaper bag under the seat, and Dimitri had already placed his CDs in the space on the dash and a couple of his books on the bench. No iPod plug on the stereo, Rose noted with a grimace. That meant they'd be subjected to Dimitri's questionable choice of music since she didn't own any CDs.

Carefully unstrapping Lara, Rose placed her in the car seat, covering her with a blanket. Peering through the luggage guard to the back, Rose could see their boxes and suitcases neatly arranged alongside Lara's dismantled nursery furniture. It had been expensive, so it made sense to bring it along. At the back were Lara's bassinette and change table. Both had the legs removed but were serviceable. Along the roller-door on one side of the van were two single mattresses lying one on top of the other with a quilt and a couple of pillows on top. Rose could also see new camping equipment along with bottled water, toilet paper, some tinned food and a new box of diapers and wipes. Dimitri must have done a run to the twenty-four-hour market while she and Lara slept. It was such a Dimitri thing to do.

Yes, Rose was still furious Dimitri had so readily believed the worst of her – but more than that, she was angry he hadn't given her a chance to explain. It was something she intended to discuss at length with him during their trip to St. Vlad's. Jumping to conclusions, especially when the circumstances were so damning, was one thing. Shutting her out without a chance to defend herself was altogether another. If Dimitri was genuine about wanting to parent together and be a family, they needed to work on their communication.

Trying to distract herself from Dimitri's conversation with Lissa and Christian, Rose pulled out her cell to text Ambrose.

 _I've put in for a leave of absence, and Lara and I are leaving Court. I'm not sure where we'll end up, but I'll let you know once we get there. Thanks for everything, Ambrose – but especially thank you for believing in me. Rose_

Pressing send, Rose switched off her phone. Dimitri would be back any minute now. Once he was here, and they were on their way, there was no one else she wanted to speak with.

* * *

"Densley," Dimitri said with a curt nod to the new Captain of the Queen's Guard as he approached down the corridor.

"I thought Bury was covering the Queen's Consort today?" Densley asked suspiciously, gesturing to where Bury stood slightly further down the corridor.

"He is. I just needed to have a quick word with Lord Ozera."

Densley nodded, knocking at the door to Lissa and Christian's suite. Disappearing inside, a little later he remerged gesturing for Dimitri to enter.

"Dimitri? I thought you were taking a few days off?" Vasilisa asked with a smile. She was sitting on one of the ornate sofas in the sitting room, Christian beside her. Both were wearing dressing gowns. "Please excuse our attire – last night was a late one, so we're only just up."

"Time off is what I'm here to discuss. I've just come from seeing Guardian Croft. I've requested a leave of absence effective immediately," Dimitri said, putting it straight out there.

"Is this because of Rose?" Christian asked delicately. "Because you'll no longer have to work alongside her. She's been removed as Lissa's Guardian and will no longer be part of the Queen's Guard. It can be arranged, so you never have to see her."

"It _is_ because of Rose, but not in the way you think. Rose and I have talked, and we're leaving Court. Together."

"You're leaving?" Lissa gasped in surprise. "With Rose and her baby?"

"This is no place to bring up a child – not when both of us would be working twelve or sixteen-hour days and have no control over where we might be posted. Life as a Guardian is precarious. There's no security; politics and duty will always come before what we want and need. Rose can't raise Lara in this environment, and I'm not prepared to either."

"So you're back together? Even though all of Court knows Rose cheated on you, you're going to forgive her?" Christian asked, more shocked than angry.

"I don't expect you to understand, Christian, but I've spoken with Rose, and there's _nothing_ to forgive." Dimitri's words were to Christian, but his eyes were fixed on Lissa.

"How could you ever trust Rose again?" Christian questioned. "Won't you always be wondering if she'd cheat again? From what I've heard, she's shown absolutely _no_ remorse. I thought I knew her, but after this, now I know I never knew her at all."

"Trust is _indeed_ a fragile thing," Dimitri replied, choosing his words carefully. "You're right – I wouldn't stay in a place where I felt I couldn't _trust_ or _respect_ those around me. I'm not going to tell you what Rose and I discussed, other than to tell you I love her and trust her absolutely. She can't stay at Court, so I'm leaving with her."

Christian frowned. He didn't understand what was going on, but he didn't want to leave things on bad terms with his Guardian and friend of almost seven years.

"I hope you don't live to regret this. There's always a place here at Court for you if you change your mind," he said, standing and reaching out his hand to shake Dimitri's.

"Thank you. For everything, Christian."

"So where are you going? When are you leaving?" Lissa asked, eyeing Dimitri warily.

"Where? No idea. Rose and I thought we'd wander around until we find somewhere we like the look of. As for when – either later today or tomorrow." Dimitri was deliberately vague on details. He hoped the three of them would be on their way before anyone tried to do anything to prevent it. Now he knew what he did about Lissa he wanted to be gone as soon as possible.

"Then good luck. Keep in touch and let us know how you get on," Christian replied.

"Will do," Dimitri replied - then with a final smile at Christian and Lissa he left, nodding to the Guardians on duty as he walked past.

"Wonder what's got him looking so damned happy?" Bury asked after Dimitri had disappeared down the hallway.

"Maybe he just heard Hathaway was demoted?" Densley replied with a sneer.

* * *

"I was beginning to think you'd changed your mind," Rose said when Dimitri appeared back at the van. She was only half joking. Now she'd had a chance to stop and think about it, the idea of abandoning Court and life as they knew it seemed crazy.

"No second thoughts here," Dimitri said, climbing behind the wheel and shutting the door. "Are _you_ ready to go?" Dimitri's chocolate brown eyes met Rose's, and she saw the question he was _really_ asking. 'I know I fucked up and gave you reason to doubt me - are you prepared to trust me to love and want you and Lara forever?'

"I'm ready," Rose said with a tentative smile. "Let's blow this popsicle stand!"

"Popsicle stand?" Dimitri asked, his brow furrowing in confusion. "I don't think I'll ever understand your American sayings. What does that even mean?"

"Um…? It's kind of hard to explain… It basically means let's get out of here."

Dimitri started the van, pointing out the various controls and switches to Rose before he pulled away from the curb and onto a side street then the main thoroughfare leading to Court's western exit. Pulling up at the checkpoint demarcating the outermost ward line, a Guardian Rose vaguely recognized came over to Dimitri's window.

"Belikov. Hathway," he greeted in surprise, seeing the rear-facing baby capsule installed between them in the cab. Like most, he must have heard about the falling out between the infamous Guardians. "Checking out?"

"Yes please," Dimitri replied, signing the register in the appropriate place.

"Estimated return?" the Guardian checked, as per protocol.

Dimitri turned to Rose and grinned before replying, "No plans to return."

Reaching across Lara's capsule between them, Rose rested her hand on Dimitri's thigh as he gunned the engine and they drove under the boom gate once it lifted. For better or worse, their new life had just begun!

* * *

"Are you going to visit Rose before they go?" Christian asked once Dimitri had taken his leave. "I know things have been weird with you and Rose since she had the baby, but you've been friends a long time…"

Lissa's attitude toward Rose bothered Christian. Whenever he asked about Rose's baby or what happened while they were away on Lissa's project, his wife clammed up and refused to discuss it. He understood, to some extent. Lissa and Rose had been best friends for twenty years. Hell – Lissa brought Rose back from death and they'd been bonded for three years, and it was only when Rose stepped in front of a bullet for Lissa that the bond was broken and the two could live more independent lives. Lissa being protective of Rose was understandable.

What Christian had a hard time comprehending was Lissa's attitude toward Rose now. When Dimitri had asked Christian if he would collect his belongings, Christian had been all for it. He'd wanted to ask Rose what the hell had gone on. He'd actually been concerned Rose may have been sexually assaulted, her baby a result of that because the idea of Rose cheating on Dimitri was so nonsensical. Of _any_ couple he knew, they had been the most devoted. It had been Lissa who had convinced him Rose was indeed guilty of what Belikov suspected and worthy of every bit of their opprobrium. Lissa had insisted Christian not question Rose, instead letting her know, in no uncertain terms, Dimitri wanted nothing to do with her.

"I think I will," Lissa said, after considering Christian's question. She'd been surprised by Belikov's visit. She had honestly thought he'd never speak to Rose again. Hearing they were leaving Court together alarmed her. She needed to know what was going on and stop it if she needed to. "In fact, I might get dressed and go now before breakfast. I'd hate to miss her."

Lissa disappeared into their room and then her dressing room, emerging soon after in jeans and a fitted shirt. Usually, Fleur selected Lissa's outfit for the day according to her schedule, but she didn't start until 9 pm. Jeans would be _fine_ for a visit to Rose. Lissa just hoped Dimitri would not be there – she couldn't have the frank and open discussion she needed if he were.

Exiting their rooms by the sitting room door, Lissa declared "I am going to be within the Palace – Densley will be sufficient to accompany me." The Royal Guard looked at one another uneasily. Usually, her Majesty was an easy and accommodating charge, but when she used _that_ tone of voice, they knew she meant business.

"I have to caution that you're supposed to have two Guardians with you at all times within the Palace," Densley commented as they walked down the corridor away from the other Guardians.

"Duly noted," Lissa replied coolly, not breaking her stride as she walked purposefully along the corridor to the elevator. Stepping inside and pressing the button for Rose's floor, Lissa maintained a dignified silence, aware Densley would have placed where she was headed.

Reaching Rose's floor, Lissa navigated the intersecting corridors. Finding herself at the end of the passage leading to Rose's rooms, Lissa told Densley he was to stop there.

"I'm meant to accompany you everywhere," he argued dispiritedly.

"You're also to obey your Monarch without question," Lissa replied with saccharine sweetness. "I am in no danger, here."

Privately Densley wondered about that. Hathaway had always been close with her Majesty. _Too_ close in his opinion. Hathaway had allowed protocols to slip, overconfident in her own abilities to defend their Queen. He had to wonder whether her anger at being replaced might play out physically.

"I'm afraid I have to insist," Densley declared, throwing his shoulders back and standing tall. He needed to make a stand with her Majesty from the outset. _He_ would not be accused of neglecting his duties or his charge.

"If that's what you want," Lissa said, almost absently. "But know that while the Guardian Council can replace my primary Guardian without my consent, the same is also true for me. _One_ word and I can have you replaced in an instant. And if you're fired as my Guardian on your first day, you'll be lucky to get a position during sunlight hours carrying Princess Badica's corgis outside so they can relieve themselves. So when I want a _private_ conversation within the safety of the Palace, I suggest you humor me." Lissa's smile was sweet but arch, and Densley quickly appreciated there was a lot more to her Majesty than he had previously understood.

"I suppose you're in no danger here," Densley reluctantly agreed, pushing aside his objections.

"I'm glad we understand each other," Lissa said almost smugly, arrogantly striding down the hallway to Rose's room, knowing Densley would not follow. Knocking on the door, Lissa allowed herself a little apprehension. Did Dimitri know about Lara, and if so _how?_ Dimitri's pointed looks during his talk earlier suggested Dimitri knew more than he'd declared, but perhaps that had been bravado? In any case, it seemed unlikely that Dimitri would forgive Rose unless she'd told him something convincing, and Lissa was at a loss to imagine what she might have said to persuade him other than the truth.

"Rose? Dimitri? Are you there?" Lissa called out softly, unwilling to be heard by Densley asking for admittance to a Dhampir's rooms. If Rose didn't answer, she'd demand Densley's master keys. But she'd prefer not to. Knocking a second time, Lissa tried the door handle, surprised to find it unlocked.

Cautiously opening the door, Lissa was astounded at the sight in front of her. The living room was completely bare other than the disgusting plaid sofa Rose had owned for years. Stepping inside, the only other thing Lissa could see was the supplied bed typical to every suite. Everything belonging to Rose and Lara was gone. Walking through both bedrooms, and checking the bathroom, the entire suite was empty. The only indication Rose had ever lived there was the threadbare sofa sitting reproachfully in the middle of the dark, dank space.

Rose was gone, and she knew if she checked Belikov's room in Guardian Quarters it would be the same. The two of them had obviously already left Court, and thinking about it, Lissa knew they would never be coming back.

* * *

"You've been awake over twenty-four hours," Rose said, sitting with her legs tucked up under her on the passenger seat watching Dimitri as he drove. With every passing mile, Dimitri looked more relaxed. Despite knowing him for seven years, Rose felt as though in some ways this new relaxed Dimitri was a stranger. She'd never seen him this carefree before. "We should pull over soon, so I can drive."

They'd been on the road for an hour and a half. The cabin of the van was more comfortable than Rose had expected, and she loved the way Lara way was nestled between them and how Dimitri rested his hand on top of hers where it lay on Lara's blanket-covered feet. It felt like they could really be a family.

"We're about an hour out of Brookville. I thought we'd stop there? It's not worth getting a motel room – we can pull over somewhere and snooze?"

"That sounds good," Rose admitted. Lara would be awake and need a change, a feed and some play time, soon, and Dimitri needed to rest. Sure, sleeping in a van would be different, but it was warm enough - Rose was up for the challenge.

They pulled off the highway and headed into Brookville. After a quick drive around, they found a deserted parking lot overlooking Redbank Creek at the rear of the Evangelical United Methodist Church. Pulling up into a secluded corner, hidden from the road by the Church, Dimitri turned off the engine and climbed out to stretch his legs.

"We won't stay here long," Dimitri reassured Rose through the open door. "And next time we stop, we'll get a room."

Rose shrugged. She didn't care. Just being out of Court felt so liberating, and it was hard not to be influenced by Dimitri's happy mood.

Lara was awake, so Rose changed her before pulling out a bottle of prepared formula. It wasn't hot but was warm enough thanks to the insulated carrier. Dimitri was sitting cross-legged on the mattresses and held out his arms when Rose closed the rear doors and brought Lara back around to the side.

"Can I feed her?" Dimitri asked shyly.

"Of course," Rose said, grinning when Dimitri took the swaddled bundle from her, sitting in the middle of their mattress holding Lara gently in his arms and feeding her from the bottle. Rose spent time making sure the van was secure – front, back and side doors locked, windows open just a little to allow ventilation. Dimitri had arranged their load so the bassinette was right at the foot of their mattresses. Knowing she wanted Lara as close by as possible, Rose placed their pillows at that end of the bed so Lara would be within arm's reach while they rested.

"I can see Vasilisa in her, but I see more Eddie," Dimitri commented, smiling as Lara gave him a milk-drunk smile.

"I see them both," Rose admitted, taking Lara as Dimitri stretched out on the mattress. Once he was settled, Rose passed Lara back to him, smiling when Dimitri placed the infant tummy down on his chest. His hand securing Lara against him, Dimitri spoke in a mixture of Russian and English until both their eyes started to droop. Once they were both asleep, Rose picked up Lara and carefully transferred her to her bassinette, covering her with her blanket. Then Rose cuddled up against Dimitri, using their restricted space as an excuse to curl up as close as possible to him. Smiling when Dimitri rolled over and pulled her tight against him, Rose quietly thought despite the uncertainty between them, she had never been as hopeful for the future as she was right now.


	12. Chapter 12

Rose woke to a half-asleep Dimitri softly kissing the back of her neck and grinding his full, thick cock against her ass as they spooned.

"Hmm…" Rose sighed in appreciation, pushing back against Dimitri's crotch and hissing slightly as one of his hands grabbed at her breast, kneading it gently.

"You feel good," Dimitri whispered sleepily into her ear, "but I can make you feel so much better…"

Dimitri's hands were reaching around to find the tie on Rose's sweats when they heard Lara start to stir in her bassinette.

"I went without you for a _year,_ Roza – I _need_ you!" Dimitri moaned softly, pushing his erection against Rose again to remind her of what was on offer.

"We could have been doing _this_ a month ago if you'd given me a chance to explain," Rose said curtly, wiggling her ass against Dimitri's crotch a final time before rolling away from him and sitting up and picking up the now awake Lara. It was light outside and early morning sunshine was spilling into the van through the front and rear windows.

Dimitri groaned as he realized he'd pushed too far too fast.

"Morning baby girl! Never mind Dimitri – he's just a bit grouchy this morning," Rose said with another giggle.

"That's because your Mama left me with a not so small problem…" Dimitri grumbled, adjusting himself before leaning over to nuzzle Lara's hair. "Ugh… Princess, you're not _smelling_ so good. I think you need a bottom change."

"Thank you for volunteering," Rose grinned, passing Lara to Dimitri while trying not to gag. How something so small and sweet could suddenly smell so horrific was beyond her.

"Open the door!" Dimitri demanded, diving out of the van and carrying Lara around to the back as soon as Rose opened the sliding door to the side of their mattresses. Rose followed, getting the diaper bag from the front cabin and passing it to Dimitri. Then she stood greedily breathing in gulps of air as she stood well back from the van, watching as Dimitri changed Lara.

"I think we can add air freshener to our shopping list," Dimitri growled handing a fresh, clean baby to Rose before bundling up the used diaper and wipes and sealing them in a bag. Walking across to the back of the Church in the early morning light he found a bin, disposing of the noxious waste before washing his hands using an outdoor tap.

"Lara needs her formula, and I could use something to eat. How about we find a diner somewhere?"

Dimitri consulted his phone. "There's a truck stop not far ahead. How about we stop there?"

Lara was snuffling around for a bottle, so wasn't happy about being strapped into her car seat, especially since the driver and passenger windows were open in a futile attempt to air out the van. Thankfully the ride to the truck stop was short.

"Let's get her fed first, then we can fuel up."

"The sign says there are showers here?" Rose noted with a hopeful voice.

"Are you sure you want to shower in a truck stop bathroom?" Dimitri asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I thought this was meant to be an adventure? _Live a little,_ Comrade!" Rose laughed, unstrapping Lara's car seat capsule and climbing out of the van with it.

Inside the truckstop diner was like something out of a movie. Cute red vinyl booths lined one wall while a long counter with stools was on the other. There was even a pass-through into the kitchen. Rose and Dimitri quickly chose a booth as far away from everyone else as possible. Lara was hungry, now, and starting to fuss.

"Morning! Don't see your sort around here very often!"

Rose looked up from where she was trying to calm Lara, looking at their attendant. A Dhampir in her late forties or early fifties, her nametag read Delilah.

"Just passing through," Rose said with a small smile, surprised to see a Dhampir working in a diner in a truck stop.

"What a cute little one," Delilah said kindly.

"A _hungry_ little one. We'll order in a minute, but any chance I could get some hot water? I need to make up her bottle."

"Coming right up."

Delilah wandered out the back, returning a minute later with one carafe filled with steaming hot water, another with cold. "If you're on the road, did you want to make up a few to take with you? Save you stopping again?"

"I would, but I need to sterilize the bottles first," Rose sighed, starting to appreciate how difficult traveling with such a young baby was going to be.

"Give them here. I can boil them up while you feed this one and have your breakfast."

"Are you sure?" Rose asked. "I don't want to be a bother…"

"No bother, just get that little one fed," Delilah replied tickling Lara under the chin before taking the empty bottles Rose pulled out of the diaper bag. Finding her last clean bottle, Rose mixed up the formula, testing it was the right heat before passing Lara and the bottle to Dimitri.

"You feed her."

"Is that in compensation for having to change her this morning?" Dimitri laughed.

"No. It's so I can study the menu," Rose replied smugly, trying to decide between the roadhouse pancakes or a full cooked breakfast.

Twenty minutes later, Rose was smiling. Full and happy her hands were resting on her tummy.

Delilah was cuddling Lara as she sat with Rose and Dimitri in their booth. The morning rush over, she was taking a break and chatting with the young couple. After a few minutes, the chef came out. Also Dhampir, he bore a promise mark and several molnija on the back of his neck.

"This is Gavin," Delilah introduced as he leaned over and pulled faces at Lara. "He resigned as a Guardian fifteen years ago. He hitched as far as here on his first day out of Court and never left. He opened the diner twelve years ago. I came through town a couple of years later and, well, we've been together ever since!"

"Do you have any contact with the Moroi world?" Rose asked curiously.

"Not a lot," Delilah admitted. "My sister died a few years ago, but her boys are both Guardians. They're good lads and keep in touch. Every couple of years we'll go to Court to see friends, but a lot of them are gone now." Delilah didn't need to explain. There weren't a lot of active Guardians in their fifties.

"Do you miss it?" Rose almost whispered. Delilah and Gavin weren't idiots – they'd placed Dimitri and Rose as a young couple leaving the Moroi world.

"Yes and no," Gavin said, speaking for the first time. "At first I missed the sense of purpose I had being a Guardian. It was hard to make decisions for myself, initially. But I love being my own man, and now I have Delilah, I wouldn't go back. I never wanted anything fancy – just a normal life with a few simple pleasures. We work hard, but we have a nice house, good friends, and we holiday overseas every second year. It's not much, to some, but it's enough for us." He spoke almost defensively – as though he suspected Rose or Dimitri might look down on what they'd achieved.

"I understand," Dimitri said simply, his eyes meeting Gavin's. "That's what I want for my family, too."

Announcing the bottles would be ready, Delilah disappeared out the back, returning with five clean bottles on a tray and another carafe of boiling water. Gavin shook Dimitri's hand before disappearing back into the kitchen.

"I'll make up three," Rose said to Dimitri after mentally calculating Lara's usual feeds, how long the bottles would stay warm, and when they were likely to stop again. Carefully measuring out formula from the tin, Rose mixed up the bottles, capping them and putting them into the insulated pouch at the end of the diaper bag. They were standing up to leave when Delilah reappeared, a small box in her hands.

"Yesterday's quiche, beef rolls, some slices of meatloaf, cold fried chicken, peach cobbler, apple pie, some salad, fruit and a bottle of boiled water to make up her bottles," Delilah announced, plonking the box on the table beside Lara's capsule. "And don't even _try_ to get your wallet out – breakfast and the supplies are on us."

"We can't accept that," Dimitri said, ignoring Delilah's demand they weren't to pay.

"You can, and you will," Delilah responded. "I don't regret leaving the Moroi world, but I hate that I _had_ to. There was no opportunity for me to have a meaningful life there. You've made a brave choice to leave it all behind. It can be a struggle on the outside until you get yourself set up. Some breakfast and leftovers are nothing to us now, but it makes Gavin and me real happy to be able to give them to you. People helped us early on – this is us paying it forward. Please accept them with our best wishes." Dimitri looked as though he wanted to argue, but Rose leaned forward hugging Delilah.

"Thank you. We still have so much to work out – and you're right, it _is_ a lot to manage - so we appreciate your help. It's inspiring to hear about the life you've built here."

"The best success is to be happy," Delilah replied sagely.

"Then I'm already a winner because I'm happier than I think I've ever been," Rose admitted, looking up at Dimitri and grinning.

Dimitri thanked Delilah and picked up the diaper bag and slung it over his shoulder before lifting the box of gifted provisions. This was healthy food, and in Dhampir sized portions. It would save them time and money. With a final farewell wave to Gavin through the pass-through and a promise to drop in if they were in the area again, Dimitri and Rose walked back to the van. Dimitri opened the driver's door and groaned. The stench from the van was like being belted in the face with a shit bat! It took a moment for Rose to smell the issue.

"Oh my God, Comrade – that stinks! _Do_ something!" Rose squealed, jumping back with Lara's capsule. The smell from Lara's earlier diaper change had not dispersed. In fact, the closed van had somehow intensified the odor.

"Like what?" Dimitri asked.

" _I don't know?!_ Light a match or something?!"

"I would, but I'm worried the van would ignite," Dimitri replied, taking another few steps back to take a cleansing breath. The two looked at each other and started giggling.

"So, what about that shower?" Rose suggested. "We can buy some air freshener while we're in there?"

"Walk Lara over. I'll drive the van over and park it right out front near the cameras so we can leave the windows open," Dimitri replied gritting his jaw.

"Thank you, Comrade," Rose smirked, walking across the parking lot, carrying Lara in her car capsule. She arrived in time to see Dimitri exit the van, locking it but leaving both front windows open so it could air.

Inside the main truck stop, there were a few fast food kiosks and seating as well as a sign pointing to the bathrooms. Dimitri had fossicked in the back of the van and located towels, fresh clothing and underwear for the three of them, so they headed straight to the bathroom. Expecting something less than ideal, Rose was delighted to find a large, clean space that even had a fold-down baby change station.

"It's hard to know when there'll be another place like this," Rose said once she'd stepped inside the surprisingly spacious bathroom. "I'll wash Lara, here. Do you mind helping me?"

Dimitri nodded, not trusting his voice. The bathroom was one open room. If Rose were planning to shower, short of turning his back to her and facing the door, he would be seeing her naked.

Locking the door, Dimitri tried not to become aroused as he held Lara while Rose stripped down. Rose standing naked in front of him was _so_ tempting. Things were still uncertain between them, so while Dimitri wanted to claim her against the white subway tiles of the bathroom, he knew he couldn't. So as Rose undressed, Dimitri carefully removed Lara's clothing and diaper, waiting until Rose had quickly rinsed herself down before passing the naked infant to her mother.

"This is your first shower, Lara!" Rose said enthusiastically, turning down the spray, so it was soft against the infant's sensitive skin. "I know it's a bit different to a bath, but Mama has you, and isn't it nice to cuddle together?"

Dimitri watched as Lara instinctively curled into Rose's chest, seeking physical reassurance as the water sprayed onto her.

"That's right!" Rose said, smiling at the child. "Nice and warm!" Rose kept murmuring reassuring comments to Lara, and was about to step out of the shower when she suddenly squealed: "She just _peed_ on me, Comrade!"

Dimitri chuckled as Rose positioned herself and Lara back under the spray, washing them down again.

"Did you want to have a turn in the shower with her?" Rose asked shyly. Dimitri looked at Rose in surprise. Showering with Lara meant stripping down. While Rose had rebuffed his advances this morning, Dimitri hoped her willingness to see him naked boded well for the future.

"Um, sure."

Quickly shucking off his clothes, Dimitri stepped forward to take Lara so Rose could towel down and dress. He'd held Lara skin against skin before, but something about stepping into the shower with Lara was much more intimate. Holding the small, vulnerable infant in his arms as they showered together seemed significant. While he cuddled Lara against his chest, Dimitri was imagining her first day at school and everything that came thereafter.

Rose was Dimitri's first love, and nothing would ever replace her. But in Lara, he could see himself discovering a different sort of love. The love a papa had for his little girl.

"She's pretty wonderful, isn't she?" Rose said, grinning as she witnessed Dimitri's expression as he showered with Lara.

"Beyond wonderful," Dimitri replied, reluctantly handing Lara back to Rose to dry and dress as he finished his own shower. The three of them clean and dressed, they emerged back out into the truck stop.

"We need air freshener," Rose demanded, not prepared to go forward without it.

"I'll go fill up," Dimitri offered, gesturing for Rose to go to the shop with Lara and get what they needed. Quickly locating air freshener, and an essential oil air plugin for the front air vents, Rose moved around the store checking out the other offerings. There wasn't anything they needed, although there was a discounted greatest hits double CD from eight years ago. All the tunes from when she and Liss had been on the run. It hurt Rose to think about Lissa, especially in light of her ultimate betrayal, yet her hand lingered over the plastic cover.

Rose wanted Lara to grow up knowing the Lissa _she'd_ known. The naïve, loving, and thoughtful girl who cared more for her friend than her title or position in the Moroi world. Rose would not sugar coat how things had changed – she wanted Lara to know the truth about her biological mother from the outset. But part of raising Lara honestly meant telling her everything – the good and the bad – and a couple of CDs representing Rose and Lissa's happiest times were a part of that.

"My turn to drive," Rose announced as she approached the van. Sure Dimitri had rested, but he hadn't had anywhere near the same amount of sleep as Rose and was still not a hundred percent. As the more rested driver, it was safest for Rose to take the wheel.

"Are you sure? You're…"

" _Shut up,_ Comrade! I am a _great_ driver!" Rose warned. Carefully securing Lara's capsule into the car base between them, Rose settled herself behind the wheel, adjusting almost everything. Giving Dimitri a 'don't you _dare_ object' glare, Rose ejected his Eurythmics CD, replacing it with one of her double 'greatest hits' CDs.

"I haven't heard this before?" Dimitri commented as he settled on the passenger side.

"It reminds me of a happy time," Rose explained. "With Lissa. These are the songs from when we were on the run. Things have changed since then, but I want Lara to know that at one time, Liss and I meant the world to each other."

Dimitri reached across Lara's capsule and rubbed Rose's arm in a wordless gesture of support. They hadn't thoroughly discussed it, yet, but he knew that Rose was still reeling from Lissa's betrayal. The two of them sat in silence for a while, Rose occasionally humming or singing along to the music.

"You haven't submitted Lara's registration of birth papers, yet," Dimitri commented casually. "They're still in the diaper bag."

"I know. I keep meaning to do it. I better get on to it – I have to do it before Lara's twelve weeks old."

"Why haven't you?"

"Because originally, I listed her as Lara Andrea Belikov… and then all that shit went down between us, and I kept putting off changing it. So now I guess we need to talk about her name."

"Well I like Lara, so we can agree on that. Did you know Lara is used a lot in Russia?"

"I did. That's why I chose it."

"And Andrea?"

"Lissa chose that. It's for André and Rhea."

Dimitri shrugged. "Makes sense."

"So that leaves the matter of her surname," Rose prompted. Previously Dimitri had claimed he wouldn't give 'her bastard' his name – but that's when he'd believed Lara to be the result of an adulterous relationship and Rose to be Lara's biological mother. Things were different now.

"I'd like it to be Belikov," Dimitri immediately stated. "Unless you'd prefer Hathaway-Belikov?"

"No. I've always thought hyphenated names are a bit pretentious," Rose replied, skirting the main issue. If she agreed to Belikov as Lara's surname, she was essentially telling Dimitri she'd forgiven him for his actions when he'd returned from Russia – and she wasn't _quite_ ready to do that, yet.

"In any case, we can't name Lara without consulting Eddie," Rose finally said. "I won't do that to him."

Rose drove in silence for a while, she and Dimitri both lost in their own thoughts. While their initial destination was St. Vladimir's, they hadn't discussed where to after that. For the first time in both their lives, they were free to make their own decisions. What Gavin said at the diner was strangely accurate – in some ways, it _was_ frightening. They had no game plan, and if Rose was honest with herself, that fact scared her.

Meanwhile, Dimitri was watching Rose from the corner of his eye, thinking she was still the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. He knew she was on her way to forgiving him – he also knew she wasn't there yet. So reminding himself he'd earned every bit of punishment she served him, Dimitri prepared himself to go slow – to show Rose, and Lara, that he loved them and wanted to part of their lives for the long haul.

* * *

Want more? Check out my Facebook Page for snippets and sneak peeks:

www facebook com / swimmingthesamedeepwaters


	13. Chapter 13

"I'll check us in," Dimitri said as Rose pulled up at a hotel one and a half hours drive away from St. Vlad's. They could have pushed through and arrived in the middle of the Moroi night, but neither wanted to.

The last week and a bit had been a learning experience for them both. They'd stayed at hotels a couple of times on the way to St. Vlad's, but they'd found once they were used to it, sleeping in the van was cheap, surprisingly comfortable and convenient. The tight quarters helped Dimitri get more familiar with tending to Lara, and while they had yet to be intimate again, Rose didn't object to Dimitri being as close as possible when they slept, so they didn't miss a larger bed.

"Any requests?" Dimitri asked before heading to reception to secure a room.

"A bathtub would be good," Rose moaned hopefully. It had been a few days since they'd stayed at a hotel, and they would all benefit from a bath. Lara was slowly getting accustomed to showers, but a nice long soak would relax them all.

"I'll see what I can do," Dimitri replied, winking playfully as he climbed out of the van.

Over their week and a half driving, Rose and Dimitri had several heart to hearts, including a lengthy discussion about Dimitri's reaction to first seeing Lara. It had taken a while, but eventually Rose had teased out the underlying source of Dimitri's response. Just as Rose had always worried Dimitri would regret choosing her over the opportunity to father a child of his own, Dimitri had worried Rose would feel the same. After lots of words, and finally some shouting, Dimitri had admitted his reaction was so extreme because he was disappointed a biological child belonging to both of them was an impossibility. He was a man in love and ready to start a family – he _hated_ the fact he couldn't give Rose a baby of their own, and Dimitri was devastated when he thought someone else had given Rose the child he couldn't.

Acknowledging the reality of their situation had been liberating, and they both felt happier now they'd discussed their feelings. That didn't mean Rose wasn't still giving Dimitri hell about his reaction – and he was still sucking up big time.

"It's a bit extra, but we've saved so much sleeping in the van along the way I got us the spa suite," Dimitri grinned climbing back into the passenger seat and directing Rose to drive to the far end of the hotel. Not expecting much from such an out of the way place, Rose was surprised when the spa suite was just that – a comfortable suite of rooms with a bathroom that included a large corner spa that was easily big enough for the three of them.

"That looks so good," Rose moaned, as Dimitri carried their bags then Lara's bassinette inside. Rose was already imagining herself relaxing in the spa. The suite had two main rooms, a small living room with sofas, a small table and a kitchenette, the other a king-sized bedroom. Dimitri looked at Rose quizzically, wondering where to place Lara's bassinette.

"I fancy watching a movie," Rose said disingenuously, gesturing to the flat screen at the foot of the bed. "Maybe you should set up Lara's bassinette in the other room? I'd hate the lights or sound to keep her up."

While Rose's instructions seemed innocent enough, Dimitri couldn't help but hope Rose had an ulterior motive for her arrangements. Over the last few days, the affection between them had been steadily increasing. The occasional touch while driving was now a constant hand resting on an arm or leg as the other drove. And at night? Well – the last few evenings had been torture! They'd laid curled against one another on the single mattress in the back of the van, pressed as close as could be. Each pretending to believe the other was asleep, their hands had explored and caressed. Last night, Dimitri had finally fallen asleep, his lips pressed against Rose's neck, desperately trying to disguise his arousal as he cuddled against the woman he loved.

"Let's give Lara a bath," Dimitri suggested, his voice husky.

"She'd love to stretch out," Rose agreed, giving Dimitri a loaded look.

Rose moved into the bathroom, stripping Lara along the way then flicking on the taps. Holding the infant in her arms, Rose struggled to undress herself.

"Do you need some help, Roza?" Dimitri asked, his dark eyes hooded, knowing what was about to come.

"Thank you, Comrade," Rose replied with a small smile. She handed naked Lara to Dimitri, stripping carefully – indeed deliberately – in front of Dimitri.

Dimitri's pupils dilated as Rose showed more and more of herself until finally, she stood nude in front of him. Smirking at Dimitri's excited appraisal of her, Rose stepped into the tub before holding out her arms for Lara.

"Come on, princess, we're going to take a nice warm bath!"

Rose lowered herself into the warm water, smiling when Lara giggled and smiled when the water covered her. Dimitri stood beside the tub, watching Rose and Lara.

" _Well,_ Comrade? Are you just going to stand there, or are you going to join us?" Rose's eyes flashed with challenge.

"I, erm… Yes. A bath sounds relaxing," Dimitri lied, secretly wondering if he'd be able to control his hard-on. Dimitri quickly shed his clothing, folding them neatly on the basin before turning to face Rose. Her eyes widened as she took a good look at him – _all_ of him. He moved to step into the water at the opposite side of the bath, but Rose shook her head.

"Climb in behind me," she ordered, moving forward to allow Dimitri to step into the large tub. The water swelled and raised as Dimitri carefully settled behind Rose, trying his best not to ogle her breasts as he sat behind her looking down over her shoulder.

"Lara!" Rose said with a giggle as the infant's eyes widened, Lara gurgling happily as a small wave made its way around the tub, lightly splashing her.

"She looks so happy," Dimitri murmured, watching Lara as Rose scooted back to sit between his legs. Her ass pressed against his thickening cock, and without a thought, Dimitri wrapped his arms around Rose's waist, pulling her to rest back against his chest as she embraced Lara.

"She does," Rose murmured, her head lolling against Dimitri's shoulder. Cuddling naked in Dimitri's arms was every bit as wonderful as Rose had remembered. _Better_ now they had time to actually enjoy one another.

They would be arriving at St. Vlad's tomorrow. Alberta knew to expect Rose, although she knew nothing of Lara or that Dimitri would be accompanying Rose. Adrian had texted the day before yesterday to tell Rose he had managed to contact Abe, and that Rose could expect a transfer of money to her account. Adrian didn't know anything other than Rose had needed an urgent message passed to her father, so their arrival should be a surprise to him, too.

Unexpectedly, other than Adrian's message and a brief 'Good luck!' text from Ambrose, no one had tried to contact either of them since they'd left Court. It seemed too good to be true, but for the time being, both Rose and Dimitri were happy to have no contact. Finding their way forward was exciting but challenging. It was a relief to have a little time to work things out.

"Lara is getting tired," Rose commented, smiling at the yawning infant in her arms. Initially wanting to get to St. Vladimir's as quickly as possible, they'd driven the maximum number of hours each day. However, once they'd worked out Lara's awake times, they'd organized their driving and stops to maximize Lara's playtime out of her capsule. It had worked better than Rose had feared; Lara found the noise and vibrations from the van soothing, so tended to sleep when they drove. On the other hand, Lara loved spending quality time with them when they stopped to feed, change and play with her. It had meant slower progress during their journey, but as Dimitri had rightly pointed out – they weren't in any hurry.

"I'll feed Lara and put her to bed," Rose offered, standing up with the sleepy infant in her arms. Dimitri made a soft grunt in acknowledgment, genuinely too overcome with the sight of Rose's wet, sexy ass rising from the water to formulate actual words. He watched Rose take Lara through to their bed, laying her down and carefully drying her before putting a diaper on her and then dressing her in a sleepsuit before throwing on some sweats herself. Leaving Lara on the bed, Rose boiled the kettle and mixed up Lara's formula.

"Here you go, bubba," Rose said, sitting on the bed and resting Lara in the crook of her arm and putting the nipple in Lara's hungry mouth. "Pretty soon, you're going to meet some very special people! Now don't you worry, they're going to _love_ you, just as much as Mama and Papa do."

"Papa?" Dimitri asked, quickly climbing out of the tub and wrapping a towel around his waist. It was the first time Rose had referred to him that way. To date, she'd always referred to him as Dimitri when she was speaking to Lara.

"Would you prefer Daddy?" Rose asked coyly, not looking up.

"No. I like Papa," Dimitri replied grinning like an idiot. "And Mama's right, Lara. She and Papa can't wait to take you to St. Vladimir's and for you to meet our friends." Dimitri sat next to Rose on the edge of the bed watching her feed Lara.

"I love you, Rose. I love Lara, too. Thank you for allowing me to be her Papa," Dimitri said softly.

"I love you too, Dimitri. And it's not like there were a lot of other contenders," Rose smiled, rolling her eyes, although strictly speaking, that wasn't true. Eddie didn't yet know he had a daughter. It remained to be seen whether he'd want anything to do with her. Still – that was a worry for another day. Right now, Rose chose to focus on her little family.

Rose had known she would forgive Dimitri, eventually. It's not like she was completely blameless in the situation. She should have told Dimitri everything as soon as Lissa had raised the idea. She'd made the mistake of putting Lissa above Dimitri, and look where it had gotten her. But the time for that was over. Dimitri was right – _they_ came first, now. Even if the unthinkable happened, and Eddie claimed custody of Lara, Rose was done putting other people ahead of her relationship with Dimitri.

"Why don't you tuck her in?" Rose suggested, passing the almost asleep infant to Dimitri. While Lara was growing fast, she was still tiny in Dimitri's arms.

"Come on, little one. Time to go to bed. You need a nice long sleep, and then we'll take you to the place Mama and Papa fell in love."

In the bedroom, Rose sat up in bed, switching on the TV and channel surfing before finding a movie and turning down the volume, so it was background noise. They'd avoided talking about how to handle things at St. Vlad's, but since they'd be there soon, it was time.

"So how do you think we play things at St. Vlad's?" Rose asked, admiring Dimitri's butt as he unwrapped the towel and slipped on a pair of sweatpants. "Alberta didn't mention anything when I rang, but she knew something was wrong. It was all anyone could talk about at Court, so she's probably heard about Lara by now."

"I think we call her when we're an hour or so away from the Academy. Let her know we're on our way, and we'll go straight to her office. When we do, I think we tell her everything, _except_ about Eddie. We'll explain you needed somewhere to regroup and called her before we'd spoken, but since you'd already planned to go the Academy, we decided to follow through. We'll ask if we can stay a few days and then we'll speak to Eddie."

"What about Adrian? If _you_ assumed he's Lara's dad, everyone else probably has, too…"

"You're right. We'll talk to him, but we need to talk to Eddie first. Going forward, we'll have to decide how much or how little to reveal about Lara's parentage. But I don't think we can make any decisions until Eddie knows the truth."

"What if he takes her, Comrade? It's only been a few weeks, but I can't imagine giving her up!"

"Shhh… I don't think that will happen," Dimitri reassured Rose, pulling himself closer to her.

"But what if it does?" Rose whispered, voicing her greatest fear.

"Then we'll deal with it. Together."

"You'll have given up your position at Court for nothing."

"Not _nothing,_ Roza. I want to be with you. It's all I've wanted for a long time now."

Rose cuddled into Dimitri's embrace, letting his soft kisses and caresses relax her. Pulling the two of them to lie on the bed beside each other, Dimitri whispered words of love, telling Rose how much he cared for her. How much he desired her. Rose responded by pulling off her top, followed by her sweatpants, lying unashamedly naked beneath her man.

"Make love to me, Dimitri," Rose demanded.

"Yes," Dimitri growled, wrestling his sweatpants down to his knees, then kicking them off entirely. Rolling Rose to face him, Dimitri ran his hands up and down her back, stroking her shoulders all the way down to the back of her thighs. "So soft," he murmured with reverence.

"Hmm," Rose responded, hoping Dimitri's hands would stray closer to the juncture of her legs. Driving across country with Dimitri without being physical had been _torture._ They'd been each other's for seven years – denying herself Dimitri's physical love after a year apart had been brutal, but she'd needed to prove a point. But Rose loved Dimitri, and she knew he loved her, too. They needed to be together – as partners, parents and now again as lovers. Here nearly at St. Vlad's – the scene of the crime so to speak, it was time to reconnect. So Rose made the decision to forgive Dimitri.

"I've missed you," Dimitri confessed as he trailed hot kisses along the column of Rose's neck.

"I've missed you, too. I love you, Dimitri. I always will."

Dimitri grunted possessively, pushing Rose onto her back, using a knee to nudge her legs apart before settling himself between them. Rose gasped, squirming beneath Dimitri until his manhood was positioned right at the entrance to her cleft. Dimitri was kissing her neck again. Getting impatient, Rose smacked Dimitri on his tight backside, encouraging him to penetrate her as quickly and forcefully as possible.

"Yes!" Rose squealed in approval as he did just that, before burying her face in Dimitri's neck in an effort to silence herself. They had a sleeping infant in the next room, and nothing was a greater passion killer than a crying baby. Dimitri groaned softly as he started flexing in and out, raising himself up on his elbows so he could watch Rose. Her hair spilled across the pillow in lose, wavy tendrils, lips puffy from their kissing, Dimitri could stare at his Roza all day - but he especially loved watching her when he was inside her. Staring deep into her dark eyes as they were joined in the most intimate of ways only accentuated the feeling of connection.

Looping her arms around Dimitri's neck, Rose was toying with his promise mark and strands of hair at the base of his neck. Slowly working the hair tie from his long locks, she smiled when Dimitri's hair fell loose, framing his handsome face. Pupils dilated with desire, his mouth open as he softly panted with each move, Rose was drowning in Dimitri's dark chocolate brown eyes. Silent messages and pledges passed between them, renewing long established promises.

Rose tilted her hips, wrapping her legs around his hips, rocking upward to meet Dimitri again and again. Scratching his back before reaching to kiss the stumbled underside of his jaw, Rose lost herself with the man she loved. The taste of Dimitri's sweat in her mouth as Rose mouthed his neck again and again was thrilling. Kisses that were almost bites, Dimitri growled, loving Rose being so passionate and demanding.

"So _good,"_ Rose whimpered desperately, thrilled by her man filling her so completely. She could feel every ridge and vein of his thick shaft, moans and sighs escaping her lips with his every push forward.

The TV flickered unseen at the foot of the bed as Dimitri buried himself again and again in Rose's tight, wet heat. The noise of his sack slapping against Rose's ass and his breathy panting mingled with the jingles from commercials.

' _Lucky Charms – they're magically delicious!'_

Rose smirked. _She_ was the one getting lucky, and she was willing to bet Dimitri tasted better than _anything_ that leprechaun could offer! Feeling Dimitri start to up his pace, she knew he must be about to cum. Releasing her legs from around his back, Rose used the resulting space to slip her hand between them to touch herself. She could often cum from penetration alone, but her orgasms were always _so_ much better if her clit was also stimulated. Feeling Rose's fingertips above where he was penetrating her, Dimitri groaned speeding up even more. He knew it would only take a few moments for Rose to detonate around him, and he loved it when they fucked then came together.

"I'm _so_ close," Dimitri grunted, begging Rose to hold on for just another moment. A thrust, then another, and Rose bit into Dimitri's shoulder to silence herself as she came hard. The bite and Rose's tight little twat squeezing his cock pushed him over the edge. Dimitri stilled as he spurted thick ropes of cum inside Rose's tight cleft, thinking he was the luckiest guy in the world.

"That was… just wow!" Rose giggled a little later, nuzzling against Dimitri's neck and stroking his sweaty back as every muscle in her body felt like jello.

"Hmm…" Dimitri agreed, unable to get his brain to formulate anything more eloquent.

The two lay connected for a while, Rose tracing patterns on Dimitri's back as he rested on top of her. Dimitri finally pulled out of Rose so he could roll over and pull down the covers of the bed.

"Let's sleep, Roza. We should rest while Lara's asleep."

"What about round two?" Rose teased, honestly too spent to consider anything more just now.

"Sleep and then round two," Dimitri promised, pulling Rose tight against his chest before reaching an arm out for the remote and switching off the TV then the bedside lamp.

Rose cuddled against Dimitri, loving the feel of his warmth. Yawning, Rose asked into the darkness "Comrade? On the way to the Academy can we stop at the supermarket? I want to get some Lucky Charms…"


	14. Chapter 14

"Do we _have_ to leave?!" Rose whined opening an eye before deciding it was _way_ too early, hence closing it again. They'd checked in to the hotel at 2.00 pm, and it was now 6.00 am. While Rose fancied another hour or two passed out in bed, Dimitri wanted to get them on the road so they'd be at St. Vlad's by early evening, Moroi time.

"Don't you want to see Alberta?" Dimitri coaxed, knowing how much Rose loved and missed the Guardian who'd been the closest thing to a mother throughout her school years. "She'll be so excited to see you, and she's going to _adore_ Lara…"

"You'd better get me donuts on the way," Rose grumbled, rolling out of bed and heading for the shower. "And my cereal!" Dimitri had made good on his promise for round two, then later on a lengthy round three, so a shower was _definitely_ in order. There was no way Rose was going to rock up to the Academy, jobless, disgraced, with a young baby _plus_ reeking of sex! Three out of four was bad enough.

"We'll stop at a market," Dimitri promised, packing up the few things they'd brought inside and moving them back out to the van as Rose busied herself in the shower. Lara was up and lying on a bunny rug on the floor. Dimitri had fed and dressed her not long ago, but she was usually awake for an hour or so around this time.

"Look at you!" Rose cooed at Lara, coming out of the bathroom not long after dressed and carrying her duffel bag. Dimitri had thoughtfully placed it in the bathroom, so Rose could dress. "Papa has you in your prettiest dress!"

Most of Lara's layette had been practical onesies and sleepsuits. However, one or two pretty dresses had snuck in. Today Lara was in a plain white footed sleepsuit with a pretty floral pink dress over the top. Dimitri had even added an elasticated floral headband over Lara's wispy light brown hair. She looked nothing short of adorable!

"I thought you'd want to show her off," Dimitri said sheepishly returning inside to hear the tail end of Rose's comments. He neglected to mention as a proud Papa, he _also_ wanted everyone to admire Lara.

"Of course everyone's going to think you're the prettiest little girl ever!" Rose gushed, picking up Lara and handing the bunny rug to Dimitri. A final check of the room and they climbed into the van ready to check out and be on their way.

"How come you get to drive?" Rose grumbled. She hadn't had a donut, yet, so was feeling a little out of sorts. Also, she was excited but strangely nervous about returning to St. Vlad's. It had been a while since she'd been there. But more than anything, Rose was apprehensive about seeing Eddie. She couldn't shake the horrible feeling that he was going to take Lara away from her.

"Because I'll stay in the van with Lara while you go into the market and get your Lucky Strikes," Dimitri said reasonably. Rose knew there was a flaw in Dimitri's argument somewhere, but could not be bothered thinking about it.

"Lucky _Charms,_ Comrade. Lucky _Strikes_ are cigarettes."

Dimitri shrugged as Rose smirked. It was times like these it was obvious Dimitri didn't grow up in America, but his occasional blunders were both amusing and endearing.

Rose stared out the window as Dimitri pulled away from the hotel. The last week and a half had been so good. Rose had a taste of what it could be like to be an ordinary family outside the Moroi world, and she liked it. Hopefully visiting the Academy would not mean a return to all the Moroi politics and bullshit, but realistically Rose didn't see how they could avoid it. Lost in her thoughts, Rose was surprised when Dimitri pulled up in a Walmart parking lot.

"Here we are."

"I'll get some more nappies and formula. Anything you need?" Rose checked.

"Maybe pick up some beer? It might help relax things…" Dimitri trailed off. Who did he think he was kidding? _No_ amount of beer was going to smooth the conversations they were going to have once they got to St. Vlad's.

"Sure. I'll get some wine, too. Alberta and I usually share a bottle when I visit."

Giving Dimitri a quick kiss, and Lara one too, Rose climbed out of the van. Ten minutes later she was lost in the wonder that was Walmart. You could seriously buy _anything_ in this place. Quickly loading up on a variety of treats she hadn't had since Lehigh, Rose also picked up nappies and formula as well as a couple of cute outfits she spotted for Lara. Dimitri was right – she deserved to be shown off!

Choosing a couple of new Westerns she thought Dimitri might enjoy Rose then proceeded to the audio area to select a few more CDs for the van. She was almost through the electronics section when she spotted an expensive camera setup. With a bag, collapsible tripod, several lenses, flash unit, memory cards and the camera itself, the total cost wasn't cheap. Rose had always wanted to learn how to take decent photos, and surely Lara deserved more than a few phone photos of her childhood, right? Grabbing one of the sets, Rose put it into her cart, refusing to think of the alarming dint it would make on her credit card.

Finally at the register, with a cart much more full than she'd anticipated, Rose appreciated she'd been in Walmart for close to an hour. Dimitri would probably be fuming. She put everything on her credit card, hopeful that Abe would come through, so she could pay it off promptly.

At the exit, there was an ATM. Having no cash, Rose stopped to take out a couple of hundred. Enough to have on hand just in case. Pulling the notes from the machine, Rose pressed the button to get a receipt and balance.

"The man has _no_ sense," Rose said under her breath after staring at the printed docket for more than a minute. Pocketing her cash, and pushing the cart out to the van, Rose waved to Dimitri through the windscreen before, opening the sliding door at the side and loading her numerous parcels onto the mattress. They'd be sleeping at St. Vladimir's tonight, so she didn't need to keep the bed space clear. Pulling out the donuts, CDs, and books into a bag, Rose left the rest in the back and climbed into the cab beside Dimitri.

"Hey, Mama. You were gone a while?" Dimitri said when Rose sat in the front. He didn't look angry at her protracted shopping trip - in fact, he was contentedly sitting in the cab of the van, Lara seated on his lap. Her head carefully supported, Dimitri was pulling faces at her, happily talking to her in English and Russian.

"Sorry – that place is like a maze."

"No mind. We're not too far from the Academy, now. I took Lara for a little walk by the park, and we watched the birds together. She loved them!" Dimitri said enthusiastically, pointing to an open area with a few trees a hundred yards away at the edge of the parking lot.

Rose grinned. If she'd been unsure about her inherent parenting abilities, the same could not be said of Dimitri. He'd taken to being a Papa like a duck to water. It probably helped he'd had such a solid upbringing with Olena, she mused.

"Oh my God! Your family has no idea what's happened!" Rose gasped. "What if they hear something!? They'll assume I cheated on you!"

"My family will be _fine,"_ Dimitri said with a smile. "They know you, Roza. They know you wouldn't do that. But we can Skype them from St. Vlad's."

"What if they don't believe me?! I mean, _you_ didn't…"

"I know the truth now, and I will tell them." Dimitri's voice was tight yet firm. He _hated_ that he'd doubted his Roza. He would regret his words and actions until his dying day. He would never be able to apologize enough, as far as he was concerned.

"Ok. But please, let's do it as soon as possible," Rose agreed, taking Lara and kissing her liberally before strapping her back into her car seat.

"So, what did you buy?" Dimitri asked in an attempt to change the subject, turning in his seat to look at the bags in the back.

"Oh, a bit of this and that," Rose replied evasively. "I got us some more CDs. And I bought some donuts!" Rose opened the box, passing one to Dimitri. Over the years he'd come to accept Rose's donut addiction, and would even partake, on occasion.

"We should probably get going. How about you call Alberta? Let her know we're an hour and a bit away," Dimitri suggested, leaning over the car seat to kiss Rose's chocolatey lips before starting and gunning the engine.

Reaching for her phone, Rose rung the familiar number.

"Alberta?"

"Rose! I was wondering when I'd hear from you. I thought you'd be here _days_ ago? I've heard all sorts of _crazy_ rumors from Court!"

"Long story – we ended up driving."

"We?"

"Me and Dimitri…"

"And…?"

"And Lara."

"Belikov is traveling with you?" Alberta's tone was light but curious.

"Yeah. Like I said, it's a long story… Which we'll tell you when we get there. We're just over an hour away. Can we stay for a few days? We've got a van we've been sleeping in along the way, but a real bed would be nice… Especially with the baby."

Rose thought she heard Alberta curse under her breath.

" _Of course_ you can stay! You stay as long as you need. I'll get everything ready, here. Does Belikov need a separate room?"

"No. We're good in a double. Lara has a bassinette, so she'll be fine in with us."

"Leave it with me. I'll see you soon. Come straight to my office."

"I can't wait to see you," Rose replied, her voice quivering with excitement as she disconnected the call. Even with the worry about the conversation they needed to have with Eddie, Rose was over the moon to be seeing Alberta.

* * *

"It's been a while," Dimitri remarked as he turned into the long road that led to the front gates of St. Vladimir's.

Rose had to stop and consider how long it had been since she'd last visited. Christian and Dimitri had been based here for six months a few years ago. Mostly they'd flown back to Court to visit, but a couple of times Lissa and Rose had joined them here.

"I can't wait to introduce Alberta to Lara!"

Dimitri didn't comment. He knew Rose considered Alberta her second mother. While not actually a mother herself, Dimitri had no doubt Alberta would competently take up the role of grandmother to Lara.

"Can I help you?" a Guardian Dimitri didn't know asked warily when they pulled up at the gatehouse for St. Vlad's. It wasn't common for the Academy to receive human visitors, but the gatehouse Guardians knew to be vigilant nonetheless. The young man's eyes carefully inspected Dimitri and Rose, his stance relaxing slightly when he recognized them to be Dhampir.

"Guardians Hathaway and Belikov here to see Guardian Petrov. She's expecting us." Dimitri was curt but polite. The young man's eyes widened as he regarded the two legends sitting in the van in front of him.

"Yes. At once. It's an honor Guardian Belikov. You too, Guardian Hathaway!"

Rose smiled as the flustered Guardian accepted Dimitri's signature on the sign-in sheet. He dutifully started to explain how to get to the admin building when Rose cut him off.

"I grew up here. I'm pretty sure I can remember how to get to Alberta's office," she said with a smirk.

"That's only because you spent half your school career in there," Dimitri replied, joking about the number of times Rose had been sent to Alberta for various infractions over the years.

"Yes. Sorry, Guardian Hathaway. Please go through," the young Guardian stammered, surprised at how down to earth and _normal_ the renowned couple seemed.

Dimitri gave him a nod, driving up the tree-lined driveway to the Guardian building. Pulling up right outside the stairs, he shut off the engine, sitting in silence as they adjusted to being back where things had started for them.

"It's going to be ok."

"I hope so, Comrade. It's just been so nice being away from it all, you know?"

"I won't let anything happen to either of you. I promise. If anyone tries anything, we'll take off - finances be damned!"

"About that. I checked my bank balance at Walmart… There were nine digits." Dimitri's eyes almost bugged out of his head. "There's a bit over a million dollars," Rose explained. "Looks like Abe came through."

"That's good," Dimitri replied, almost at a loss for words. "That gives you options."

" _Us_ options," Rose replied firmly. "Come on – let's go see Alberta. You know she'll be anxious to see us."

Dimitri carefully lifted their sleeping daughter from her car seat, transferring her into the baby carrier he'd strapped to his chest. Meanwhile Rose put a couple of bottles of wine into the diaper bag. They'd move the rest of their stuff to their room later.

"Alberta!" Rose squealed, running down the corridor to embrace the fifty-something Guardian who'd emerged from her office into the hallway of the Guardian building. "I missed you!" Rose admitted shyly.

"I missed you too," Alberta replied, pulling Rose into her arms and holding her tight. The two embraced for a long moment.

"Now – where's this little one?"

"Lara," Rose replied bashfully, gesturing Dimitri forward so Alberta could peer at the sleeping infant. Even with her eyes closed, her long eyelashes resting against her pale skin, she looked angelic.

"Belikov," Alberta greeted cautiously. She wasn't cold, but she wasn't exactly friendly either. Rose could see Alberta was trying to work out how things stood between the two of them.

"This is _our_ daughter, Lara," Rose said shyly, gesturing to the sleeping infant strapped to Dimitri's chest.

" _Your_ daughter?" Alberta questioned the emphasis on 'your.'

"It's a _long_ story. I have a couple of nice bottles of wine. How about you show us to our room, and we'll explain everything?" Rose suggested, looking around meaningfully. While there was no one in sight, Alberta understood that whatever Rose and Dimitri had to say was for her ears alone.

"It sounds like I might _need_ a drink," Alberta chuckled, stepping into her office to pick up her phone to alert the daylight staff she was going off shift. "Come on. I've had the best suite in guest accommodations set up for you," Alberta grinned.

* * *

"Vasilisa _compelled_ you?" Alberta gasped as Rose filled her glass for the second time. Over the last half hour, Alberta had listened incredulously as Rose had outlined everything. Well, everything other than the identity of Lara's biological father. Rose had intentionally glossed over that, and while Alberta was curious as hell, she didn't ask.

"She did," Rose whispered. It was the truth, no matter how embarrassed she was to admit it.

"Roza can't talk about Lara's parentage with anyone who doesn't know the truth," Dimitri explained. "I only found out because I overheard Rose arguing with Lissa about it."

"That's why Dimitri had to tell you whose daughter Lara is," Rose continued, "but as soon as he had, I could tell you everything else."

The three were sitting in the living room of a pleasant suite in guest accommodations. As well as the living room, there was a small kitchenette, plus a large bedroom with an alcove to one side. Typically housing a Moroi and their Guardian, it worked well for Rose and Dimitri, the alcove being the ideal spot for Lara's bassinette. But, right now, Rose and Alberta were sitting on the sofa, sharing a bottle of wine while Dimitri reclined in an armchair beside them, Lara still asleep in the carrier on his chest.

"So what have you heard from Court?" Rose asked, bracing herself for the worst.

"There are a few stories," Alberta admitted uneasily. "The most prevalent seems to be that you cheated on Belikov, probably with Adrian Ivashkov, Lara being the result. I did hear you were relieved of your post as Vasilisa's Guardian and position within the Queen's Guard and Hans Croft told me he thought you'd gone to live with your father."

"Did Croft say anything about Dimitri?" Rose asked curiously.

"No. That's the funny thing. He didn't say a word about Dimitri leaving Court. No one has. I was _very_ surprised to hear you were arriving together this evening."

Alberta's attitude toward Dimitri had become much friendlier once she'd established he had left his position and Court so he could continue to be a partner to Rose and now also a father to Lara.

"That's one hell of a story. So where will you go? What will you do?" Alberta asked. "You can't drive around sleeping in the back of a van forever?"

"Adrian was able to get a message through to my father telling him I needed money, so Abe has sent some cash to tide us over. As for what and where? We're not sure, yet. My career as a Guardian is over. Even if the truth about Lara came out, there's no going back for me. We thought we might take a few months and travel."

"Sleeping in a van? With an infant?!" This time there was no mistaking the disapproving tone in Alberta's voice.

"It hasn't been so bad," Rose said defensively, "although I thought we might upgrade to an RV with a bathroom."

"And then what?"

"We live, Alberta," Dimitri said, joining the conversation again as he reached across to stroke Rose's leg. "We live a normal life. Together. I don't really care where we live or how we make a living. As long as we're together, life will be perfect."


	15. Chapter 15

"Do you think I should dress her up? It will be the first time he sees her." Rose was pacing the floor of their rooms in guest quarters. They'd rested throughout the Moroi night and were now waiting for Eddie to visit their suite. "I want her to look her best… but what if it makes him want to keep her?"

"I don't think how Lara's dressed is going to influence if Eddie wants to raise her," Dimitri replied reasonably. He'd never seen Rose this nervous before – even before battle. He was doing his best to reassure her – a hard task when he was apprehensive himself.

The previous evening Rose had asked Alberta to send Eddie across to their suite first thing, describing it as a surprise for her old friend. Alberta had a set of eyes, and once the seed had been planted, she thought she could see a likeness between Castile and Lara. But for everyone's sake, she took Rose's assertions at face value, even promising to give Guardian Castile the rest of the day off to 'catch up' with his old friends.

"I'm nervous, Dimitri," Rose admitted, clutching Lara possessively to her chest. "I don't know what I'm going to do if he wants to take her. I know I've only had her a couple of months, but she's _mine."_

"It will be ok," Dimitri murmured, wrapping his arms around Rose and Lara. He needed to be strong for Rose, so he kept his misgivings to himself and held his girls tight, dropping loving kisses onto Rose's temple and Lara's forehead. A rap at the door pulled them from their tender embrace. Rose passed Lara to Dimitri, and he stepped out of sight into the bedroom. They were hoping Lara would sleep until it was time to bring her out to meet Eddie, so Dimitri was going to try and settle her into her bassinette while Rose greeted her old friend.

Waiting for the bedroom door to close, Rose opened the suite door to Eddie. It had been seven or eight months since she'd seen him, but even in that time, he seemed to have aged. Always long and lanky at school, Eddie had filled out making him appear much more manly. He was a good-looking guy, Rose realized. Hot in a handsome boy next door sort of way! She mentally told herself off – unused to thinking about her friend in that way. Something in his eyes seemed older, too, though. Maybe it's because Rose knew he was now a father?

"Rose! What are you doing here?!" Eddie asked in surprise, picking her up and spinning her around affectionately. "Is Belikov here, too?"

"Yeah, he is… He's busy just now. Come on in." They'd only just sat down when there was the unmistakable wail of a baby from the bedroom. Eddie's eyes nearly bugged out of his head.

"Shit, Hathaway, got something to tell me?!"

"Sure do…" Rose replied with a tight smile. "Come on out, Comrade," she called out loudly. There was no point Dimitri hiding Lara now Eddie had heard her.

Dimitri opened the bedroom door sheepishly. "Sorry. I thought she was asleep, but as soon as I tried to put her down…" he explained shrugging.

"Give her here," Rose said with a smirk, reaching out for the drowsy infant. She'd been fed not long before, and would usually be asleep by now, but today she was fighting it all the way.

"Rose? That's a _baby."_

"Well spotted. Nothing gets past _you,_ does it, Castile?" Rose replied with her characteristic sarcasm. "Eddie - can I introduce you to Lara."

"Yours?" Eddie asked in surprise, eyeing the sleepy infant warily.

"In a manner of speaking," Rose replied uneasily.

"Lara's mother was not in a position to look after her, so she asked Rose to take her and bring her up," Dimitri clarified.

"So, you're a mother now?" Eddie asked, still looking shocked.

"That remains to be seen," Rose replied, giving Dimitri a meaningful look.

"Lara is Queen Vasilisa Dragomir's biological daughter," Dimitri blurted out, his information freeing Rose to continue with her explanation.

"For _real?"_ Eddie checked.

"For real," Rose replied earnestly.

"But… that's a Dhampir isn't it?" Eddie replied, checking out Lara again.

"Yes. _She's_ Dhampir. Lissa had a one-night stand with a Dhampir, resulting in Lara." Rose tried to keep the irritation from her voice, but no one was going to get away with calling her little girl _it._

Even stating the facts out loud sounded so… _cheap._ Rose hated that the truth of her daughter's conception was so sordid. And Eddie didn't even know the _half_ of it, yet.

"Lissa cheated on Christian? He must be _devastated._ So you've brought her here to be brought up at St. Vlad's? Will you be staying with her?" Eddie queried.

"Christian doesn't know Lissa had a baby. _No one_ does. When Lissa found out she was expecting, she arranged for us to leave Court. We spent six months on a research project with a human Professor Liss and I knew from our time at Lehigh. I was near guard the whole time, the rest of the Queen's Guard doing perimeter control of the remote house we were staying at. No one from our world knew Lissa was pregnant. Christian and Dimitri were at St. Basil's, Liss was careful to make sure none of the guard saw her stomach, and she booked all her health appointments under _my_ name. For months she begged me to take the baby and raise it with Dimitri and eventually I agreed. Lissa was adamant she would not raise her, and I couldn't let her go to an orphanage…"

Eddie shuddered. Like Rose, he had been brought up at the Academy, but unlike Rose before St. Vlad's, he'd lived in an orphanage for Dhampir children. It was not an experience he'd wish on anyone.

"Once we were back at Court, Lissa compelled me so I couldn't reveal her secret, even to Dimitri. I can't discuss Lara's parentage with anyone who does not already know the truth – so as far as everyone at Court knows, Lara is my biological daughter."

Eddie looked as stunned as Alberta had when Rose had revealed the depth of Lissa's deception and betrayal. Rose rocked Lara for a minute to give Eddie a chance to consider all she'd said.

"I only found out the truth when I overheard Rose and Vasilisa arguing about it," Dimitri explained, taking over. "Her Majesty knew I thought Lara was Rose's biological child, and believing Roza had been unfaithful to me, I had ended our relationship. We were both heartbroken, but Vasilisa didn't care about any of that. Provided her secret was kept, she was willing to let us suffer the consequences of her actions. Originally her Majesty had promised Rose all sorts of help and allowances if Rose agreed to raise Lara. But then Rose was relieved of her position as Vasilisa's Guardian, removed as part of the Queen's Guard, and her accommodations within the Palace were revoked, too."

"Without a Queen's Guardian wage, accommodating hours, and a decent place to stay, I couldn't live at Court. The crèche fees, alone, would be more than I could cover. I needed somewhere to stay while I worked out where to next, so I rang Alberta and asked if I could come here. After I'd decided to leave Court, Dimitri came to tell me he'd overheard my argument with Lissa. Once he knew the basics, I was able to tell him the full story of what happened. We talked about it, and we decided we don't want to be part of Court or the Moroi world. We're sick of being treated like shit and used for pawns for other people's benefit. So we're leaving and going to try our luck in the human world. Abe has sent money, so we're good in that respect, but we have some stuff we need to sort out at St. Vlad's before we leave, which is why we're here."

"You wanted to say your goodbyes?" a shell-shocked Eddie asked. Rose and Dimitri were the most devoted Guardians he knew. The two of them leaving the Moroi world was completely unexpected. They were honestly the last two people he expected this of, however, given all they had revealed he understood their position.

"That's part of it," Rose allowed. "But the _main_ reason we came here is to speak with Lara's father. It was a one-off, and Lissa compelled him to forget the whole thing. He's a parent and _doesn't even know it."_

Rose paused, checking on Lara who was now asleep in her arms.

"You know who her father is?" Eddie asked warily.

"I do. Well, at least I know who Lissa said it was," Rose replied. "And I don't think she lied to me about that."

"And he's on campus here?"

"That's right," Rose replied sympathetically. "He has _no_ idea. Lissa compelled him to forget their night together and _sent him away_ from Court soon after…"

Rose might not have actually said it, but she was trying to soften the blow by hinting at what she meant. She and Eddie sat opposite one another eyeing each other carefully, until eventually, he asked: "What are you trying to say, Hathaway?"

"According to Lissa, Lara's _yours,_ Eddie."

"That's not funny, Rose," Eddie snapped. "That's not funny at all!"

"I wish I were joking," Rose said regarding Eddie compassionately. "Lissa told me it was the night of the solstice ball. She had too much to drink, and you escorted her back to her suite?"

"I can't remember," Eddie said, worry and doubt crossing his face.

"That's because she compelled you to forget," Rose explained.

"I don't think I _would_ have. I've never felt that way about her… And Christian – sure it's different now I'm a Guardian, and he's married to the Queen, but he was a friend. I wouldn't do that to _him._ "

Rose's eyes met Dimitri's, an unpleasant thought occurring to both of them.

"With the compulsion, we might _never_ know exactly what happened that night. I suggest a paternity test might give you certainty," Dimitri said gently.

Eddie nodded, his eyes riveted on Lara. He hadn't looked away from her since Rose had said she was his. Finally, his eyes met Rose's.

"You really believe she's mine?" he asked, his voice shaking.

"It fits, Eddie. The timeframe, Lissa's actions. It all makes sense. She even looks like you. Dimitri and I can both see you in her."

"Can I hold her?" Eddie replied nervously, looking to Rose and then Dimitri for permission.

Rose bit her lip nervously, showing Eddie how to position his arms and warning him to support Lara's head. Carefully transferring the sleeping infant into his arms, it was all Rose could do to stop herself from crying. The look of wonder on Eddie's face said it all.

"Hello, Lara. I'm your Daddy," Eddie said softly, smiling at his two-month-old daughter.

* * *

"Just go, and take the rest of the day off," Lissa snapped at Fleur, her eyes flashing as her Moroi assistant dutifully looked at the ground and scurried to exit the Royal suite.

"For fuck's sake, how hard is it?" Lissa complained to Christian. "I asked her to lay out some casual clothes for me, and she chose _jeans and a hoody?_ Why do I even _have_ a hoody in my closet? I'm the _queen_ for heaven's sakes – I can't dress like that!"

Christian decided not to mention Lissa had often worn jeans and a hoody in the past, and in fact, it was her 'go to' outfit of choice when she didn't have any commitments and could spend the day lounging around. Christian had been biting his tongue a lot, of late. His wife had been irritable and short-tempered with everyone. She hadn't been herself since he'd returned from Russia, but things had got distinctly worse when Rose and Dimitri left Court.

Lissa had returned from her attempted visit to Rose in a state of high dudgeon. Rose and the baby's rooms had been stripped bare, and a Guardian quickly sent to checkout Belikov's quarters returned with a similar report. Lissa had ordered a search of Court, and when that proved fruitless, she had rung each of the gatehouses, in turn, discovering that Rose and Dimitri had signed out of Court only minutes after Dimitri had left them earlier. Lissa was particularly infuriated when the Guardian at the gate relayed Dimitri's parting comment that they had no intentions of returning.

Since then, Lissa had been making discreet inquiries to determine where the couple might be headed. No one just took off without an idea of where they were going, especially if they had a young baby with them. Dimitri had already misled them when he'd suggested they intended a later departure, so it stood to reason he might also have been dishonest about not having a destination in mind. But try as she might, Lissa had been unable to unearth any clues.

Her greatest fear was that they would head to St. Vladimir's and attempt to contact Eddie. Not wanting to tip her hand by calling Kirova or Guardian Petrov, almost two weeks after Rose and Dimitri left, Vasilisa decided to instead call Adrian. If Rose and Dimitri were there, _he_ would know.

"Your Majesty," Adrian drawled, answering the phone and, surprisingly, sounding sober. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

Despite their years of friendship, Lissa never quite knew when Adrian was being serious and when he was mocking her. She suspected quite often it was the latter.

"It's been a while. I'm just ringing to get an update on the Spirit users you've been working with," Lissa said. She listened impatiently while Adrian brought her up to date on his pupil's progress, also outlining the work Sonya was doing with them.

"That all sounds good. Is anything else exciting happening around there?" Lissa asked leadingly.

"Let me see… Hmm… It's turkey meatballs tonight at the cafeteria, and that's always a highlight of the week. Oh – and I think some of the seniors are planning a party on the weekend, but I haven't scored an invite." This time there was no mistaking the sarcasm in Adrian's voice. Still, he was entitled to bitch. He was a single guy in his early thirties stuck living in the middle of nowhere surrounded by school kids.

"Right. Oh, I meant to ask – has Dimitri turned up there?"

"Dimitri Belikov?" Adrian replied, sounding genuinely surprised. "No? I didn't realize he was expected?"

"Oh, he's taken a few days leave from Court, and I thought he might have gone to visit his friends there?"

"Friends? _Belikov?!_ The guy is anti-social as. If he's not at Court sucking face with Rose, he's probably skulking around some dude ranch, looking for a horse large enough to accommodate his freakish height."

"You're probably right," Lissa said, disinterested in the conversation now she knew Rose and Dimitri were not at St. Vlad's. "I have a meeting, so I had better go. I look forward to hearing more about your progress soon."

Adrian checked the phone had disconnected before he tossed his cell onto the table in front of him.

"I'm pretty sure lying to our Monarch constitutes some kind of treason," he commented to Rose and Dimitri who were sitting opposite him on the other sofa. "So, are you going to tell me why you're here, and why Lissa wants to find you?!"

* * *

Something about the whole situation with Hathaway and Belikov didn't sit right with Hans. His whole career had taught him to trust his instincts, and something about this was off.

Hathaway had always been flighty and unpredictable, with a flagrant disregard for authority, but she had been relentlessly devoted to her Majesty – that business with Tasha Ozera was proof enough of that. Yet when she left she'd been so pointed in her remarks about her Majesty. She was so convinced about some gross misdeed on her Majesty's part.

And Belikov was no fool, either. He wasn't the sort to throw his career away on some whim or lie – especially after working so hard to prove himself after his restoration.

Hans had never understood Belikov and Hathaway's relationship. Sure, he'd been with women, but Hans had never experienced the sort of connection those two seemed to have. The way they unconsciously reacted to one another's smallest movements, and how one seemed to always know what the other was thinking. They were such an unlikely pair, yet there had never been any doubt about their devotion to one another – which made what Hathaway did all the _more_ surprising.

When he'd come to apply for leave, Belikov had said Hans didn't know _everything_ about the situation surrounding Hathaway's baby, and that bothered him, too. Secrets never brought anything good. It was Hans' _job_ to know everything regarding security at Court and her Majesty's security in particular. The more he thought about it, the more things did not add up.

If there was more going on, Hans needed to get to the bottom of it. Picking up his phone, Hans called through to the Guardian who worked as his assistant.

"Schedule me individual meetings with each of the Queen's Guard," he instructed. "Half an hour each, back to back where possible."

"Certainly, Guardian Croft. Shall I tell them what the meetings are for?"

Hans thought about it. Guardians were horrible gossips. Once they knew Hans wanted to see them, speculation would be rife. He didn't want to tip his hand, or for her Majesty to get word of what he was up to, so he needed a plausible excuse.

"Nothing exciting – just wanting to touch base with the team now there's been a change of her Majesty's primary Guardian. I wanted to get their perspectives on how the team is going and do some forward planning."

"No problem. When would you like me to schedule them for?"

"As soon as possible."

Ringing off, Hans looked at the pile of paperwork on his desk. His gut was telling him there was definitely something fishy about the whole business, and he was determined to work out what it was.


	16. Chapter 16

As soon as Eddie described himself as Daddy, Dimitri's heart plummeted. Losing Lara would _destroy_ Rose. If he were honest, it would devastate him, too. In only a fortnight the girl had managed to wrap him around her little finger, and he considered her his little princess in every way imaginable.

"Is she a good baby? Is she doing all the things she's supposed to?" Eddie asked looking across at Rose.

"She's perfect," Rose said with a sad look on her face. "I'd just got her into a routine at Court, and then I went back to work and all that changed when she started at crèche. Then I was demoted, we left Court, and we started the drive here. Despite all that, she's been great and sorta goes with the flow. She has a four-ounce bottle every three or four hours, and she usually has a few long naps during the day and will sleep up to five hours at night."

Eddie nodded looking back down at Lara.

"Were you there when she was born?"

Rose nodded, giving Eddie the date and time of birth as well as Lara's birth statistics.

"It was magical. Lissa didn't enjoy her pregnancy. She only spoke about Lara to complain. The labor was relatively short as these things go, and afterward, she didn't even want to hold Lara. But seeing Lara take her first breathes was incredible! By that stage, I'd agreed to take her, so after breastfeeding once, Lissa refused to even look at Lara again. I've taken care of her since then."

"I can't believe her Majesty would reject something so precious," Eddie said staring back down at Lara. "Don't worry, Lara. Daddy is not going to reject you."

Rose shot Dimitri a nervous look. Not wanting to prolong the agony any longer Dimitri stepped in.

"So. Now you know about Lara I guess we should discuss what role you see yourself playing in her life." Dimitri tried to keep his voice calm and dispassionate, not giving away the fact he too was hugely emotionally invested in the answer.

"She's my daughter. I'm going to be here for her, of course," Eddie said as though that should be obvious. "I need to step up and take responsibility."

Dimitri could see panic in Rose's eyes. This could turn ugly very quickly.

"Ok. Just so you know, there _are_ other options. Roza and I already love Lara and are willing to raise her."

"I appreciate that, and I appreciate all you've given up, but she is _my_ daughter. My responsibility! I can't just hand her off for someone else to raise!" Eddie said, surprisingly forcefully. His vehement statement woke Lara who started wailing. Eddie tried to soothe her, but when it became evident he was clueless, he passed her across to Rose. Within seconds Lara calmed, large hazel green eyes meeting Rose's with trust.

All Rose wanted to do was take Lara and run away. Her worst fears were coming to fruition; Eddie wanted to take Lara as his own. But the thing is, she _was_ his. Reluctantly Rose admitted that Eddie's claim over Lara was superior to her own – no matter how much that hurt.

"You just startled her," Rose said, gazing at Lara as her heart broke. "Just give it a minute for her to calm down."

Eddie stood up and came to sit next to Rose, staring at Lara now she was awake.

"I can see me in her," he said in surprise.

"Yeah. Dimitri and I can, too."

"So, who knows?"

"You, me, Dimitri and Lissa know you're her father. Alberta knows she is Lissa's child, but not who her father is."

Eddie gazed at Lara while Rose fought to contain her tears.

"You can't stay in the Moroi world. Once Lissa finds out you have a little girl, she's going to know who it is. She was willing to destroy my career and relationship to keep her secret, and I was her best friend for twenty years. I have no doubt she'll make life as difficult as she can for you. How are you going to manage on the run in the human world with a baby, no money, no skills and no one to help you?!" Rose posed.

"How were _you_ going to do it?!" Eddie countered hotly. He hadn't considered leaving his post as a Guardian, and the Moroi world, but what Rose said made sense.

"Well, firstly there are _two_ of us. One can work while the other devotes themselves to Lara's needs. And my father sent us enough money to buy a house and tide us over for _years_ if necessary as we establish ourselves. With _us,_ Lara could have it all. Two loving parents, a stable home and a safe, happy childhood."

"She deserves to know her father!" Eddie hissed, causing Lara to wail again.

"And she would!" Rose growled, pausing to shush and coo at Lara. "We're not here to try and steal Lara from you. If _that_ was our intention, we would have never come here and told you about her! You're my oldest living friend – I wouldn't do that to _you,_ and I wouldn't do it to _her,_ either. I love Lara. Dimitri does, too. We'd never try and exclude you from her life, but I honestly think we're in a better position to raise her."

* * *

"That could have gone better," Rose admitted once Eddie had left. Dimitri had stepped in before anyone could say anything they regretted, suggesting that since it was Lara's nap time, Eddie might want to take an hour or two to think things over and consider his options. Eddie hadn't been keen to leave, but once Dimitri assured him he'd call as soon as Lara woke he reluctantly agreed.

"Give him some time, Roza. It's a lot to find out in one hit."

"He's going to take Lara from us," Rose said struggling not to cry.

"We don't know that, yet," Dimitri lied, wrapping his arms around Rose as she held Lara. Eddie's instant reaction hinted that was _precisely_ what was going to happen, but there was no point distressing Rose even further.

Rose had just settled sleeping Lara into the bassinette and closed the door to their bedroom when there was a knock at the suite's door.

"A little birdie told me I'd find you here," Adrian said, smirking when Dimitri opened the door.

"Adrian," Dimitri greeted tersely, gesturing his cousin inside.

"Well aren't _you_ friendly," Adrian joked, flopping onto the sofa opposite Rose. "Little Dhampir – I think you have some questions to answer?!"

Dimitri lowered himself onto the sofa beside Rose. Neither was feeling particularly like talking. Adrian was opening his mouth to speak when his cell rang.

"Oh. Her Majesty! _This_ should be interesting," he said checking the caller ID.

"Don't tell her we're here!" Rose begged. _"Please,_ Adrian!"

Adrian said nothing, answering his phone.

"Your Majesty! To what do I owe this pleasure?"

Rose and Dimitri sat nervously, listening to Adrian's half of his conversation with Lissa. Finally, it seemed to be wrapping up. Adrian seemed amused as he checked his phone had terminated the call before discarding it.

"I'm pretty sure lying to our Monarch constitutes some kind of treason," Adrian said urbanely. "So, are you going to tell me why you're here, and why Lissa wants to find you?!"

Rose and Dimitri looked at one another cautiously.

"I already know there's a baby. Maybe you should start from the beginning?!" Adrian added with a lifted eyebrow.

"You know?" Rose asked.

"My mother rang me a few weeks ago. _Apparently,_ the talk around Court is that you, little Dhampir, cheated on my cousin here and got yourself pregnant? And my adoring mother thought the baby might be mine. The last mother heard you'd left Court, and according to her Majesty just now, my cousin here has taken a few days leave, and his whereabouts are presently unaccounted for. I knew _something_ was up when you asked me to contact Abe – so what gives?"

"We have a daughter," Dimitri immediately replied. "She's not ours, biologically, but she's still ours."

"Not yours biologically? _Either_ of yours?"

"No. We've adopted her. At least we're hoping to. It's pretty messed up right now," Rose admitted.

"So if she's not yours…?" Adrian asked, the question hanging in the air between them.

Rose and Dimitri shared a look, the former giving a subtle nod.

"Lissa's," Dimitri all but whispered. "The baby is Vasilisa's."

Adrian sat back his eyes widening as he contemplated all this meant. "Our Queen has an _illegitimate Dhampir child?"_

Rose nodded, grasping Dimitri's hand as she started to explain.

"She had a one-off with a Dhampir but fell pregnant. She decided she could not abort, but she wasn't prepared to raise the child either," Rose revealed.

"So…?" Adrian asked.

"So we went away on the research project so she could hide her pregnancy. Lissa persuaded me to take Lara and raise her with Dimitri as our own. She promised me help with reduced hours and all that, then once we reached Court, she compelled me so I couldn't tell anyone about Lara's parentage. Not even Dimitri."

"I came home from a year away to find Roza asleep with a newborn and a stack of paperwork listing her as the mother," Dimitri added. "I made a stupid assumption, and I was _wrong._ I overheard the truth weeks later when Rose confronted Vasilisa after she was removed as her Guardian and taken off the Queen's guard." Dimitri had grasped Rose's hand and was stroking his thumb back and forth across it.

"And Christian has no idea his wife is now a mother?" Adrian asked, rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

"None at all," Dimitri confirmed. "As far as Christian and everyone else is concerned, Lara is Rose's biological baby and with the compulsion, Rose was unable to tell anyone otherwise."

"That's messed up," Adrian said shaking his head.

"But you believe me?" Rose questioned.

"I can read the truth from your aura," Adrian replied simply. "Plus, I can see how you feel about my freakishly tall Cousin. I know you wouldn't cheat on him."

"Will the compulsion hold permanently?" Rose asked curiously.

"Not for something like that," Adrian replied. "The more you try to fight it, the more frequently the compulsion needs to be renewed. Without being around Lissa so she can reinforce it, you'll find yourself slowly being able to reveal it."

"How does that work?"

"First you'll probably be able to tell people she's your adopted daughter, but not who her biological mother is. Then you might be able to hint that she's Lissa's but not outright say it. Within a month or two you should be able to discuss it openly."

Rose nodded.

"I guess the question is, what are you going to do now?"

"We were thinking of traveling. Finding a place and settling down," Rose said.

"You'll leave the Moroi world?" Adrian asked in surprise.

"For a while at least."

"That's why you needed money," Adrian concluded. "You know, little Dhampir, you could have asked me."

"No, I couldn't," Rose said firmly. She'd taken Adrian's money when she'd gone on her ill-fated mission to kill Strigoi Dimitri. Afterward, believing she'd succeeded in her goal, she'd dated Adrian for a little while only to cheat on him with Dimitri when he was restored. It was a difficult time for all of them. Borrowing money from Adrian was something Rose was unprepared to do again. Adrian shrugged. He'd had years to get over the fact Rose had chosen Dimitri.

"Did Abe come through for you?"

"He did. Thanks for that."

"Any time. Your father is quite enterprising. We had a long chat. He had some ideas of how we could collaborate."

Rose eyed Adrian suspiciously. No good could possibly come from the erratic Moroi playboy conspiring with her shady mobster father.

"So the question remains – are you going to keep Lissa's secret?"

"That's all going to depend on Lara's father. Lissa compelled him to forget they'd had sex."

"But you know who he is?" Adrian probed.

"I do," Rose confirmed, her tone of voice making it clear she wasn't going to reveal his identity. "Hey - if the compulsion on _me_ is going to wear off, does that mean it will on him, too?"

"It depends on whether he _wants_ to remember. If it's something he would rather forget then his memories might never return. Are you going to give him an option to raise the child?"

Rose didn't know how to reply to that, so she settled for "We need to see what he wants."

* * *

Rose and Dimitri were lying on the bed napping when Lara woke.

"I'll do the diaper, you make her bottle," Dimitri volunteered.

"I knew there was a reason I love you," Rose smirked, getting out of bed and moving through to the main room that also housed the small kitchenette. Measuring out the scoops of formula, and adding the hot water, Rose capped the bottle then lifted her cell from where it was charging, sending Eddie a message that Lara was awake and ready for her bottle.

After Adrian left, Rose and Dimitri had discussed the likelihood that Eddie would want to keep and raise Lara. Rose's knee-jerk reaction was to leave – just take off with Lara – but she couldn't do that to Eddie. So instead until Eddie said otherwise, they were going to continue on as though Lara was theirs, but include Eddie as much as possible.

Rose was shaking the bottle when there was a knock at the door.

"Has she fed yet?" Eddie asked anxiously as he stepped inside.

"No. Dimitri's just changing her diaper. He'll bring her out in a moment," Rose said with an only slightly awkward smile, gesturing for Eddie to sit on the sofa.

She'd just said the words when Dimitri appeared from their bedroom, looking supremely comfortable holding Lara in his arms, a burp cloth casually flung over one shoulder. He was babbling to Lara in Russian but looked up with a smile when he saw Eddie.

"Look, Lara! Daddy's here. I think he wants to give you your bottle…"

Dimitri passed Lara to Eddie who was sitting almost rigid with tension. Rose gave him the bottle after demonstrating how to test the temperature on the inside of her wrist to make sure it was not too hot. Once he was ready to go, Rose helped position the burp cloth for Eddie.

"She feeds about six times a day," Rose explained as Eddie tried to push the bottle's nipple into Lara's mouth. Already impatient for her milk, Lara didn't like the shallow angle that Eddie was holding the bottle that was making it hard for her to latch. Not wanting to embarrass Eddie, Rose stopped herself from stepping in, but as Lara's wails became more and more frustrated, Eddie looked up helplessly.

"Try holding her more upright, and put the bottle on an angle," Dimitri suggested. "Tease her lower lip a little with the teat."

Eddie did as instructed, and finally, Lara latched, sucking down the bottle greedily.

"Maybe try and slow her down," Rose suggested after a few minutes. "Pull the bottle away for a moment. When she's really hungry, she drinks too fast and then she throws up."

Eddie pulled the bottle away from Lara, causing her to start fretting.

"It's ok. Just give her a moment," Rose counseled. She and Dimitri were already so in tune with Lara, seeing someone else feed her was disconcerting. "Try again now. Tease her lip a little…"

Eddie tried again, but by now Lara was wailing.

"Rose? Could you…?"

"Keep trying," Rose advised, coming to sit beside Eddie and smile at Lara. Taking the bottle from his hand she leaned across, saying reassuring things to Lara while coaxing the nipple of the bottle back into her mouth. Reassured by Rose's voice, Lara settled, taking the bottle again but drinking more slowly.

"There you go," Rose said with a smile, letting Eddie support the bottle as Lara fed.

"You're good at this. Both of you," Eddie admitted.

"It's just practice," Rose said quietly. "For the first six weeks it was just the two of us, so I learned what she likes. On the way here, Dimitri got to know that too, although he's got nieces and nephews, so he's already across the basics."

"It's really a twenty-four-hour job caring for them when they're this age, isn't it?"

"It can be," Rose admitted.

"I'm not sure I can do it alone. I thought about what you said, and you're right. I'd have to go into the human world, and even if I could find a job to support us, Lara would be in care most of the time. I'd never see her."

"What are you saying?"

"I think maybe you're right. Maybe Lara would be better off with you and Dimitri. How would you see it working?" Eddie asked, prepared to listen. Not trusting Rose to remain calm, Dimitri took over.

"Roza and I had already discussed raising Lara to know the truth of her parentage from the outset. We would be her Mama and Papa, but she would always know that Lissa gave birth to her, and she would know you as her loving Daddy." Dimitri intentionally used the word Eddie had used to describe himself.

"We thought we'd raise her mostly in the human world, knowing about her Moroi and Dhampir heritage. We applied for four years leave, and originally had the idea of moving to an Academy when she was four and working and living there with her. But now I think it's better we train her at home, and she starts at an Academy in high school. We all know how ill-prepared a Dhampir education leaves us for anything other than guarding. If she wants to be a Guardian we won't stop her, but we want her to have the choice," Dimitri continued.

What was unspoken hung in the air. Eddie, Rose and Dimitri had never had much of a choice. From their earliest years, Eddie and Rose were indoctrinated that 'they come first.' While Dimitri had been raised in a mixed human/Dhampir township, the pressure there was that boys became Guardians and girls became mothers. A life doing something else had never been an option for _any_ of them.

"I'd want to be a part of her life," Eddie said firmly, looking at the infant in his arms. "I want her to have the best upbringing possible, but I want to know Lara and for her to know me."

"That's why we're here," Rose agreed. "If we raise Lara, she will _always_ know who you are, and we'll support your relationship with her. You'd be welcome to visit her anytime, and we would visit you, too. Maybe once we settle down somewhere, you could even join us?"

Eddie smiled sadly. "Maybe," he said in a tone of voice that suggested it would never happen. Lying on his bed in the Guardian dorms earlier thinking of all that had been revealed, Eddie had come to the realization that he was unprepared to leave the Moroi world. He knew being a Guardian, but he knew little about raising a child or living with humans. "I could see her a couple of times a year?"

"Minimum. We would skype weekly, so you're kept up to date, then catch up at Christmas and for her birthday and any other time you want? You could visit us for one, and we'll come to you for the other?" Rose proposed.

Eddie considered what was being said. "I'd also like to help provide for her."

"That wouldn't be necessary," Dimitri said, stepping into the conversation again.

"Whether it is, or it isn't, I _want_ to," Eddie said staunchly.

"What about you set up a savings account for Lara?" Rose quickly suggested. "That will give her options when she's older."

"Fine," Eddie replied. "How long until you go?"

"A day? Maybe two?"

"So soon?" Eddie said with a disappointed frown.

"I'm worried about Lissa. Adrian dropped by to say hello earlier, and while he was here she rang asking if Dimitri was at St. Vlad's…"

"She isn't going to let this go, is she?" Eddie asked.

"Not if we're still part of the Moroi world. I think she wants us out of sight and out of mind; that's why we've decided to pretty much disappear. It's safest for _all_ of us."

Eddie left an hour and a half later, promising to draw up a list of his hopes for their arrangement. Once they'd agreed on the fundamentals, everyone was able to relax. Rose and Dimitri were cautiously optimistic. Everything seemed to finally be on track!

Lara back in bed, fed, changed and played with, Rose was about to order some food when her cell rang. Not recognizing the number, she answered cautiously.

"Hathaway."

"Rose! I just heard about the baby. I am _so sorry_ I didn't get a chance to _warn_ you!"

" _Sydney?"_ Rose asked.


	17. Chapter 17

"Where are you?" Rose asked.

"That's not important," Sydney replied evasively. "I've just heard you've had a baby. We only just found out it's possible."

" _Possible?"_

"Possible for a restored Dhampir to reproduce with another Dhampir," Sydney rushed out. "We knew it could happen if the _mother_ were restored, but now I guess we know it goes both ways?"

"Sydney, you're not making any sense. Can you slow down and explain?"

Since Dimitri and Sonya's restorations there had been several other Moroi and Dhampir restored from Strigoi. It was still far from common, and of course, the number of Moroi restored outnumbered restored Dhampir significantly, but Dimitri was not the only former Strigoi Dhampir out there.

"We heard rumors that a restored Dhampir called Olive Sinclair had conceived a child with a Dhampir Neil Raymond. It took us some time to track her down, and she died from a Strigoi attack not long after their child was born, but our tests have confirmed the child she carried is the biological offspring of two Dhampir."

"And you think…"

"We believe it's because of Spirit. We weren't sure if the mother had to be the one restored, but your baby proves it's not. I can't wait to get your child in to be tested and…"

"She's adopted," Rose managed to spit out. "There's no point testing her because she's not biologically mine."

It was a relief to Rose that she was able to say it. The panic about what Sydney was suggesting must have been enough to at least partially break through the compulsion - just as Adrian said would happen.

"Lara is adopted, but I can assure you, she's the result of a normal Dhampir/Moroi coupling."

"If you're sure," Sydney said suspiciously.

"I'm _positive._ But do you really think it's possible for two Dhampir to conceive?"

"We're certain it's happened once, and the only remarkable thing to explain it is that the mother was restored."

"So, you think there's a chance for Dimitri and me?"

"If it hasn't happened in seven years I doubt it will," Sydney said matter of factly. "You haven't been using precautions, have you?"

"No," Rose said immediately; however that was a lie. Ever since the Academy, Rose had used the pill to time and regulate her periods. It was handy being able to delay her bleeding, but she'd never thought about it in terms of the contraceptive benefit.

"Sydney, I gotta go. I'll call you back in a day or two."

"So, if your daughter is adopted who are her parents?"

"Bye Sydney," Rose said, disconnecting the call.

Rose was sitting in stunned silence while Dimitri regarded her carefully. He'd overheard enough to get the gist of the conversation.

"Roza? What did Sydney want?" Dimitri's voice was calm and composed. _Too_ calm.

"She heard about Lara. She rang to apologize for not warning us."

"Warning us?"

"That a restored Dhampir can have a child with another Dhampir because of Spirit."

"It's happened?" Dimitri asked in surprise.

"Once that they know of. The mother was a restored Dhampir. They've tested the baby, and it has two Dhampir parents. After hearing I'd had a baby, Sydney assumed Lara was biologically yours and mine."

"That's huge! Does that mean there's a chance that you and I…?"

"I don't know. It's only happened once that they know of."

"But it's a possibility?"

"Maybe. Sydney seemed to think maybe not since it hasn't happened for us yet, but I've been taking the pill since the Academy to be able to time and delay my periods. I only stopped taking it when I was away recently with Lissa because I wasn't going on missions or traveling…"

"So it _might_ be possible, and you're no longer on the pill?" Dimitri asked, a huge grin lighting up his face.

"Don't get so excited, Comrade. Can I remind you we have a two-month-old daughter? Even if it's possible, I'm not keen to add another baby to the mix quite so soon," Rose growled, entirely flummoxed by this new piece of information.

"You heard Sydney – it might not happen," Dimitri reassured Rose deviously.

"And if it _does?!"_ Rose snapped.

"Then I'll be the happiest man in the world," Dimitri said smugly.

* * *

"Lord Ozera? Guardian Chaung will be replacing me in an hour. I have an appointment with Guardian Croft."

Christian cocked his eyebrow inquisitively. Belikov had been gone a fortnight, so they'd soon need to announce he was on more than just a few week's leave, but as the Queen's consort, Christian had anticipated being consulted about his new permanent Guardian before one was appointed.

"What's that about?" Christian asked casually.

"Not really sure. He's meeting with all of the Queen's Guard over the next few days. Something about forward planning now her Majesty has a new primary Guardian."

Yes. Densley. While Christian still hated what Rose had done, he had to admit she'd been a damned fine Guardian. She had a way of managing Lissa that no one else seemed to be able to emulate. It was like Rose would instinctively know when to joke, when to fade into the background and when to be a friend and confidant instead of a Guardian. By contrast, Densley was obtrusive. Lissa didn't like him, claiming he was always in her way or in her sight when she wished he wasn't. While Christian didn't particularly like the guy, either, the fact was Lissa wasn't going to like _anyone_ who lacked the twenty-years personal experience with her Rose had.

Christian had gone so far as suggesting Lissa recall Eddie from St. Vlad's and appoint him as her primary Guardian. While Lissa was nowhere near as close to Eddie as she had been with Rose, Christian had hoped a familiar face she'd known for years might help her transition. Well – _that_ had been a mistake. Lissa had completely flipped out, citing every reason under the sun why she didn't want Eddie as her Guardian or even at Court.

Lissa's covert attempts to locate Rose and Dimitri had reached an impasse due to her refusal to try calling them, but sitting in his study, Lissa busy in a Royal Council meeting, Christian was under no such limitation. Thanking Bury, and asking him to guard outside while he made some phone calls, Christian pulled out his cell checking caller ID was switched on. He hoped knowing the caller was him, Dimitri might be more inclined to answer.

Dialing the familiar number, the phone rang for a long time before it was finally answered, Dimitri's voice cautiously saying "Belikov."

"It's Christian. Thought I'd ring to see how everything's going?"

He'd decided to start out with something low key. While Lissa was interested in the couple's whereabouts, Christian was concerned with how his former Guardian and good friend of seven years was going. He sincerely hoped Dimitri wasn't already regretting his decision.

"Everything is good thank you." It was curt and clipped, but Dimitri didn't know what else to say.

"Umm – so the traveling is going well. It must be hard with the baby?"

"We're managing."

"And things are ok with Rose?" Christian asked, keeping his voice light.

"Never better. She's happy. We _both_ are."

Christian wondered how Dimitri and Rose could be happy when one had been all but fired and was disgraced in their world, and the other was raising a child not even his own. But who was _he_ to comment? Christian was married to a woman who was moving further and further away from the person he knew and who was never happy despite having everything.

"I'm glad it's working out. I was worried you might regret your decision."

"Christian? My only regret is that Rose and I did not do this years ago. For the first time ever, our lives are our own."

"Well, I'm glad it's working out. Lissa has been out of sorts since Rose left. I keep suggesting she tries calling, but she doesn't want to. Perhaps if Rose called her…?"

"That won't be happening," Dimitri said, the previous friendly tone to his voice disappearing. "Rose wants nothing to do with her Majesty."

"Well if she changes her mind…"

"She won't."

"Ok. I won't ask where you are," Christian rallied, trying to steer the conversation back to neutral territory.

"I think that's for the best," Dimitri replied dispassionately.

"Look; I don't know everything that happened, but I consider you a friend. If forgiving Rose and moving on makes you happy, then I'm happy for you."

"You're right. You _don't_ know everything that happened. I told you once before, Christian. _Rose_ has not done anything that I need to forgive. Look I have to go, but thanks for the call. I'll keep in touch," but even as Dimitri said it, neither of them really believed it.

* * *

"Are you still thinking of leaving in the next few days?" Eddie asked when he visited later, armed with a few sheets of paper. Lara was doing tummy time on her bunny rug, and Eddie dropped to his knees beside her tickling the back of her neck.

"That's the plan," Dimitri said, passing the off-duty Guardian a beer when he stood before getting one for himself and another for Rose. "I'm going to ask Alberta if we can store our furniture here, and later I'm going into Billings to try and buy an RV."

"Well I guess we'd better get this sorted, then," Eddie said taking a swig of his beer before outlining his thoughts. "I'd like a guarantee I'd see Lara at Christmas and for her birthday every year and any other time it's practical. I'd also like weekly Skype, and I want to know where she is."

"That's fine," Rose agreed immediately, watching as Eddie put a tick next to the first item on his list.

"Also, I think it's best we keep up the pretense I don't know she's my child since I'm not in a position to leave the Moroi world. Does anyone know or suspect?"

"Alberta's not stupid – she knows Lara is Lissa's with the father an unnamed Dhampir. She has probably put two and two together," Rose replied nervously. "Similarly, Adrian's likely to work it out."

"They're fine. I'm pretty sure they'll go the don't ask don't tell route. What will you say if anyone outright asks you?"

"I'll tell them we know who her father is, but that we won't share that information," Dimitri immediately supplied.

"Thanks," Eddie said looking conflicted. "It's not that I'm ashamed of Lara, because I'm _not._ But if I'm going to help provide for her, I need a job, and if her Majesty discovers I know Lara's mine, she'll make it difficult for me."

"I understand," Rose said, reaching for Eddie's hand and giving it a reassuring squeeze.

"The final thing I want to discuss is her name. What did you end up calling her?" Since he knew her first name, Eddie no doubt meant her surname.

"I haven't submitted the paperwork yet," Rose said carefully. "Although I have to do it soon. I was looking at Lara Andrea Belikov. I chose Lara, Lissa chose Andrea as a combination of Andre and Rhea and Belikov coming from Dimitri."

Eddie looked over at Lara on her bunny rug.

"I'd like to give her a second middle name. The way I see it, that way each of her parents will have named her."

"That's a great idea," Rose said supportively. "What do you have in mind?"

"How do you feel about Macey? Lara Andrea Macey Belikov?"

Rose's eyes welled with tears. It was _perfect._ "Mason would have loved that," she whispered. Everyone knew she and Mason had been close, so it wouldn't raise flags with anyone else, but that wasn't the point. Mason had been Eddie's best friend. It was appropriate Lara was at least partially his namesake.

"I never thought I'd have a child, but now I do, I want to remember him in her name," Eddie explained softly. Neither Rose or Dimitri replied. They got it.

* * *

"Comrade – I'm seriously nervous leaving her."

"Lara will be _fine,"_ Dimitri asserted. "Between Alberta, Sonya, Mikhail, and Eddie they'll manage. It will be four or five hours, maximum. But if you're worried, I can go alone, and we can go back for the van later?"

"No. If you're choosing an RV, I want to be there," Rose said, checking her list of baby care instructions a final time.

"Sonya had a lot of experience with Jill as a baby," Dimitri reminded Rose. "She knows what she's doing. She'll have Alberta, Mikhail and Eddie to support her. Alberta's promised if there's any problem at all she'll call us, and we'll turn around."

"I know. She's just so little…"

"She is, but she's with people we trust. She's fallen asleep. If we leave now we'll be back sooner," Dimitri reasoned.

"Ok," Rose said, coming out of their room and smiling at the foursome in the sitting room who'd agreed to mind Lara for a few hours while they went to Billings to shop for an RV.

"Anything, _anything at all,_ just call me, ok? I mean it," Rose declared.

"We will," Alberta promised, pulling Rose in for a reassuring cuddle while winking at Dimitri over her shoulder. "Now go. We have this!"

Allowing herself to be steered to their van, Rose didn't object when Dimitri took the driver's seat. Appreciating distraction was what was required, Dimitri chose that moment to reveal Christian had called him.

"You're only telling me this _now?!"_ Rose shrieked, demanding a word-for-word recount of the conversation. Dimitri was immediately forthcoming, although it took a while – especially with Rose's frequent interruptions.

"He seriously wanted _me_ to call _Lissa?!"_ Rose exclaimed.

"He doesn't know," Dimitri murmured in explanation.

"Maybe he needs to." It wasn't a topic they'd discussed in depth before; should Dimitri tell Christian the truth.

"I think he's halfway there already," Dimitri replied. "When he asks, I'll tell him."

"Why not raise it with him?" Rose grumbled.

"Because Christian needs to be ready to hear it. It is going to destroy him. In his life, he's been betrayed by almost everyone he knows. He's already curious – the time will come when he will ask. It's kindest for him to know it in his heart before he asks me."

"You sound so sure?"

"I _know_ him, Roza. He was my charge for seven years. He's a good man, and I know how he operates."

"Ok."

"Ok?" Dimitri replied. Rose wasn't the sort to give in easily. Christian had accused Rose of being unfaithful and basically a whore, so Dimitri was naturally suspicious of such speedy acquiescence.

"Ok. Christian is a side issue. We have other things to discuss right now…"

"Like potentially being able to conceive a child of our own?" Dimitri volunteered. After hearing Sydney's information yesterday, they'd both been strangely on edge. It had added an unexpected element to their future planning, and Dimitri was right. They needed to discuss it.

"Assuming it's possible, I don't want another baby straight away. Lara is only two months old! We have no fixed address, and no concrete plans for the future," Rose started.

"I checked. It takes the average couple four to five months to conceive," Dimitri countered. "If you're unsure, we could track your cycles and not indulge in your time of peak fertility? So not try, but if it happens…"

"Then it happens?"

"Exactly."

"You really want this, don't you?" Rose questioned.

"More than anything, Roza. I love Lara. She's our daughter. Nothing will change that. But if there's a possibility we can grow our family, then I am all for it. If it's possible, I want to experience that with you."

"And what if it's _not_ possible?" Rose asked angrily. "What if it's all a pipe dream?!"

"Then we've lost nothing. We have a beautiful daughter, Roza. Anything else is a blessing."

"I'm scared of getting my hopes up," Rose admitted.

"Then let's just see what happens? We won't try, but we won't _not_ try."

"And if we fall pregnant in the first month?!" Rose challenged.

"Then we'll deal with it. We can do anything as long as we're together…"

* * *

"There are RVs with _two toilets?!"_ Rose gasped as they toured the Billings RV Supercenter.

"It seems so," Dimitri chuckled moving them away from the largest and newest state of the art vehicles.

"Who spends $200,000 on a _mobile home?!"_

"Not us," Dimitri reassured Rose. Asking their guide to show them the under $20,000 section, they soon identified a couple of dozen used RVs that could serve their needs. The ideal was an all in one camper with a toilet, shower, a double or queen bed and a kitchenette. They didn't intend to live there forever, but they needed something with enough space for them to travel in comfort and for Lara to have a suitable place to sleep.

"I know it's old, but at under $10,000 this one seems good," Dimitri suggested on their twelfth or thirteenth van tour. "I can stand up fully inside, it has a queen-sized bed, and while it's old, it has a decent kitchen, and there's room to have Lara's car seat installed between us in the front."

"What about the bathroom?" Rose posed dubiously.

"Bigger than most," Dimitri replied, opening the door to show Rose the bathroom. It was dated, but the space itself was ok. The shower stall was _just_ big enough for two, and thanks to a step-down shower, there was a shallow bath that would be _perfect_ for Lara, and also gave the necessary height for Dimitri to shower with a decent gap between the faucet and his head. "It has a pull-out shade cloth," Dimitri tempted, "and storage space underneath for outside chairs and a table. Whenever we settle, we could set up a comfortable outside space."

"And for Lara?"

"The spot up the front near the cabin is the perfect size for a porta-cot. I measured it. And if we have another, there's room at the foot of our bed for a bassinette."

"I don't want to raise _two kids_ _in an RV,_ Dimitri!"

"OK. Noted," Dimitri replied with a cheeky grin. "An RV is just a means to an end. If you fall pregnant, we'll settle down somewhere."

Rose and Dimitri toured another seven or eight vans but came back to the one Dimitri had suggested. He spent half an hour checking out the engine then taking it for a thorough test drive.

"It needs a bit of work cosmetically," Dimitri declared apologetically. "But it's a step up from the van!"

Finalizing the purchase of the RV, Dimitri suggested a quick bite to eat before they headed back to the Academy. They were sitting in a diner when Dimitri mentioned they should post Lara's registration of birth forms.

"You need to sign them, first. I didn't bring them."

"I did," Dimitri said, pulling the paperwork out of a pocket of his duster and flipping through the form until he found the sections he needed to sign. Plucking a pen out of another pocket, Dimitri signed the form in the required places with a flourish before carefully adding Macey as Lara's second middle name.

"Done! We're two Belikovs and a Hathaway, now," he observed. "Although… one of these days it would be nice to make it _three_ Belikovs," Dimitri said casually, sneaking a sly look at Rose as she ate.

An hour later Dimitri was driving their new home back to the Academy, while Rose trailed him in the van. Her eyes were on the road in front of her while her mind raced. Had Dimitri really hinted he was thinking of asking her to _marry_ him?!


	18. Chapter 18

"You feel _good!_ Fuck, Roza! I need you," Dimitri mumbled as he rolled Rose onto her front, straddling her from behind. Dimitri couldn't help himself – he needed to run his hands over Rose's smooth, soft skin. It had attracted him from the get go – and even seven years later he never ceased to marvel at how supple Rose's unblemished skin was beneath his fingertips. With his knees on either side of her thighs, his thick cock pressing up against her ass, Rose squirmed pushing herself back against her man. It was the early hours of the morning, Lara was asleep in her bassinette in the alcove attached to their room, and it was time for Mama and Papa to play.

"It's been _ages_ since you've taken me this way," Rose whimpered in excitement recognizing the position Dimitri had moved her into. One of her favorites, Rose knew she could expect a _mindblowing_ orgasm once Dimitri was finished with her. Hissing as Dimitri nipped at her promise mark and molnija, slowing moving to mouth her jugular vein, Rose was growling with need and want. Pulling a pillow under Rose's hips to bring her hips up even further, Dimitri spread his knees as far as he could so Rose could open her legs enough to give him access. She did it instantly. _Anything_ to get Dimitri's solid hard inches inside her as soon as possible.

They'd been making out minutes before, and Dimitri had been kissing and fingering Rose for a quarter of an hour – so he _knew_ she was more than ready for him. As soon as she opened her legs enough to give him room, Dimitri pushed the weeping tip of his cock into Rose's wet and willing cleft. Precum seeping from the slit of his dick, Dimitri needed to be inside his woman right now! Rose groaned in appreciation, waiting for Dimitri to push fully into her core before she closed her legs, letting Dimitri bring his knees in closer to her thighs.

Fully sheathed, Dimitri shifted his angle, moving further up Rose's body. Lazily pumping in and out, he waited until Rose loudly moaned her approval. Knowing he was at the angle where every push would ram the head of his dick into Rose's g-spot, Dimitri slumped forward, resting his forearms on either side of Rose's head and kissing the side of her neck.

"Good?" Dimitri mocked in a playful tone. He knew, right now, Rose was almost incapable of speaking.

" _So_ good!" Rose eventually groaned in response. She was all but immobilized by Dimitri's body – not that she was objecting…

Dimitri kept up a steady rocking action, pushing Rose closer to the edge of oblivion. As her mewling became long needy pants, Dimitri quickened his motions, nipping at the spot behind Rose's ear that long experience had proven drove her crazy. Pants turning into a needy wail, Dimitri slipped into his native tongue. After so many years together, Rose could identify some of the words he was saying. Love. Beautiful. Mine. Others were unknown to her, but Rose didn't need a translation to know Dimitri was claiming her as his lover and partner. A last nip at Rose's ear and she could hold on no longer, splintering into pieces as her orgasm was forced upon her.

"Finally!" Dimitri groaned. Feeling the tight, rhythmic pulsing of Rose's cunt, Dimitri let go, following Rose into a hard, rough climax they enjoyed together.

The two shared a moment savoring the bliss they'd brought to one another. Miraculously, their daughter remained asleep, despite her parents' indiscriminate noises of pleasure. Rolling off Rose, Dimitri rested on his stomach beside her, peppering her shoulder with kisses. They'd said their goodbyes to everyone earlier, and were waiting for Lara to wake before they'd leave the Academy.

"Have you thought where you'd like to go first?" Dimitri checked. With nowhere they had to be, he'd left the choice of their first destination up to Rose.

"Do you remember when we were in Rubysville? We went to the library and looked at a travel book?" Rose mentioned nostalgically.

" _100 Best Places to Visit in the World,_ " Dimitri said with a grin. "You want to go to the Corn Palace, don't you?" he asked, remembering how they'd joked about it.

"It _did_ cross my mind," Rose admitted with a cheeky giggle that made Dimitri's cock twitch, despite its very recent exertions. "I checked – it's about fifteen hours away…"

"South Dakota it is then," Dimitri agreed, reaching over and tickling Rose and reveling in her relaxed, happy giggles.

* * *

"Take good care of our little girl," Eddie said solemnly as Dimitri packed their last of their things into the RV. Significantly larger than the van, Rose was not confident driving their new home, yet, so Dimitri was going to take the first shift. They'd planned to slip away in the middle of the Moroi night, their belongings already stored in a vacant Guardian dorm room, but neither of them was really surprised when Eddie showed up to wish them farewell.

"We will," Rose promised, flinging her arms around Eddie. With her touch, she tried to tell Eddie everything she couldn't verbally.

"Thanks for looking after her, Rose. And thanks for lending me the van, too," Eddie muttered, trying to maintain a steady voice.

They couldn't take it with them, so rather than selling it, Rose and Dimitri had decided to lend their van to Eddie. He could use it to drive to them, or to an airport when it was time to visit. Once they settled down, they could go and pick it up along with their belongings at St. Vlad's.

Knowing they needed to go, Eddie gave Lara a final kiss on the forehead before Dimitri took her in her car seat capsule to the RV to get her strapped in.

"Ahh – little Dhampir! Glad I caught you," Adrian said, emerging into the shadow of the guest quarters building, the midday sun too bright for his Moroi skin preventing him from moving out any further.

"Adrian? Shouldn't you be passed out in a drunken stupor somewhere?" Rose teased. It was said affectionately yet there was the undercurrent of truth in her statement. Thanks to the effects of Spirit darkness, Adrian relied on alcohol more often than not to achieve sleep.

"I should be resting, but I have a message for you," Adrian declared smugly. "Your father asked me to tell you he's coming to the States in a fortnight. He has some _things_ to sort out at Court, then he plans to visit you. Expect a call."

"How much does he know?" Rose said, wrinkling her face in aggravation. She'd hoped to stall Abe's knowledge of Lara, and Lissa's involvement until she could speak to him in person. While he could be patience itself when it came to righting a wrong – revenge being a dish best served cold - the last thing Rose needed was Abe waging war without knowing all the information.

"Enough…" Adrian answered with a smirk.

Great – Abe on the warpath at Court. Lucky they had no plans on ever returning!

"Thanks for that," Rose replied acerbically. "If you speak to him again, _please_ ask him to call me before he says or does anything? _Please_ , Adrian?! It's important."

"I'll do what I can," Adrian promised, with a sincerity that belied his previous mirth. Despite everything that had happened between them, Rose still trusted Adrian to have her back. Throwing herself into his arms for a quick hug, Rose pulled back awkwardly.

"Well, we'd better get going…"

"Take care – all of you," Eddie said, hugging Rose again before shaking Dimitri's hand.

"I'll see you in your dreams, little Dhampir…" Adrian called out as Rose climbed into the cab. Dimitri started the engine, and with a final wave, the three of them were gone.

* * *

"So how often would you see Hathaway while her Majesty was away on her research project?"

Merson had no problem answering Croft's questions. He liked her Majesty's former guardian, Hathaway. He'd joined the Queen's Guard the same year she had, and while, at first, he was predisposed to resent an eighteen-year-old fresh graduate being his boss, he'd quickly come to appreciate that Hathaway had earned the right to be there every bit as much as he had.

"At first every day. She'd do a handover just after first light. The incoming shift would bring one of the feeders for her Majesty. Hathaway would greet the incoming team, take the feeder across to her vehicle for her Majesty, and once her Majesty was done Hathaway would walk the feeder back to the vehicle of the team going off shift."

"Her Majesty had more than one feeder?" Hans checked. It wasn't unheard of, but it wasn't the norm.

"Yes. She alternated between two." Hans jotted that fact onto his desk pad. A habit he started years ago, he found putting every bit of unusual information together helped him identify linkages or patterns.

"So what changed?"

"About a month and a half in, Hathaway called to say there was to be a new routine. The incoming team was to drop the feeder at an old bus shelter on the side of the road then start their shift. Hathaway and her Majesty would meet the feeder there and text the outgoing team to pick them up once they were done."

"So for what – four or five months you did not see Hathaway at all?"

"That's right. From the time we left Court we'd only see her Majesty waving from the car window after her morning feed, and after the feeding routine changed, I did not see either of them until we returned to Court."

"Did Hathaway keep in contact with you all?"

"Yes. She would call at least twice during each shift. More if there was unusual weather or anything else concerning to discuss."

"She was a good boss?" Croft posed.

"She was. Fair and exceptionally devoted to her Majesty."

"What about her relationship with Belikov? Did that cause any issues?"

"Not really. We all knew they were crazy about each other, but they kept it professional when they were working alongside each other. Hathaway would be grumpy and short-tempered whenever Belikov left on a long trip away with Lord Ozera, but that might be because her Majesty would be moody and irritable then, too."

"What would Hathaway do with her spare time while Belikov was away? Did she go out? Socialize?"

"Not so far as I saw. All I ever saw was her doing extra shifts with her Majesty or exercising."

"She didn't hang out with friends?"

"Not often. The only people she hung out with in recent years were Tanner, Sonya Karp, and Castile."

"Not Adrian Ivashkov?"

"Never alone. I only saw Rose hanging out with him as part of a group when her Majesty, Lord Ozera, and Guardian Belikov were present."

Sending Merson from his office, Hans sat and stared at his desk pad. It was the same story from each of his guardians, even the ones who didn't particularly respect Hathaway after everything that happened. By their accounts, she might not always use the correct titles or follow the standard protocols, but Vasilisa's safety and happiness always came first. So why did Hathaway say her Majesty didn't deserve her loyalty, and why was Belikov willing to leave with Rose even after she cheated on him? Thinking back to his conversation with Hathaway before they'd gone, she'd acted as though her Majesty had been the one at fault and Belikov had been convinced Hans did not know all the facts.

Rubbing his eyes wearily Hans looked back down at the desk pad. Two feeders. Prudent given they were out of the Moroi world for so long. One could become ill. Yet at Lehigh, her Majesty had only had one. Two were only allocated in exceptional circumstances, or when a Moroi woman was expecting a child. Hans' eyes darted around the jotter, an unlikely thought entering his mind. It wouldn't be. It _couldn't_ be. But everything he read supported the same conclusion.

"Holy fucking shit," he muttered, his mind going into freefall. He didn't want to believe what he was thinking, but it explained a hell of a lot. Picking up the phone, he dialed through to his assistant.

"I want you to find the two feeders who accompanied her Majesty on her research mission. _No one_ is to know about this, even her Majesty," he warned.

Replacing the phone handset in the cradle, Hans tried to recall more closely his final words with Belikov. He remembered saying something to Belikov about not being fooled by a pretty young girl with an act of innocence and insincere words. He hadn't understood at the time, but now Belikov's reply made sense. Because of her unorthodox history, everyone had already been predisposed to think the worst of Hathaway.

Additionally, the vast majority of Dhampir were born to a Dhampir mother and a Moroi father. So overwhelmingly so, few would even consider a Dhampir child could be carried by a Moroi mother if the father were Dhampir. It happened so infrequently, _especially_ in the upper echelon of Moroi society. And when it came to upper echelon, it didn't get any higher than their reigning monarch.

Considering it, Hans supposed it made sense it never occurred to anyone to think about the _other_ young woman who'd disappeared entirely for six months before returning to Court in the company of a young baby.

* * *

Lissa had dismissed Fleur and asked Densley to step outside. Thankfully Christian and Bury were out doing something elsewhere, so she was finally, blissfully, alone. For the last two or three weeks, it felt like there was _always_ someone with her. Watching her. Time alone, no matter how brief, was welcome.

Resting in the sitting room of her suite, Lissa closed her eyes and tried to relax her muscles. The last fortnight had been nothing short of hell. Rose and Dimitri had disappeared seemingly without a trace. None of her inquiries had elicited any information regarding their whereabouts. After thinking about it, she'd suspected St. Vladimir's or they'd gone to Mia and her husband in Canada. Adrian had confirmed they weren't at the Academy, so Lissa had tried Mia. After three days, and no response, Lissa had been confident the Dhampir couple must be there; however, she'd eventually managed to contact Mia to discover she and her husband were vacationing in Germany with his distant family and had been for over a month.

Vasilisa still couldn't believe Rose had left Court without letting her know. Rose had been her guardian, and they'd been best friends for _twenty years!_ Surely that deserved the courtesy of a goodbye? But more concerning was that Belikov had departed alongside Rose. He must know. He _had_ to – it was the only thing Lissa could imagine that would convince Belikov to leave Christian and abandon Court. But no matter how much she wracked her brain, Lissa couldn't figure out how Rose had been able to tell him. The compulsion should have prevented that.

It wasn't that Lissa wanted Rose to stay at Court – the further out of sight the child was the better. She just wished she had some idea of where Rose and Belikov were and what they were up to. Everything else was covered. Every possible link to the _truth_ had been obscured. She should be feeling confident and reassured, yet Lissa was worried. Rose had always been unpredictable, and now that it looked like that sordid part of her past could be forgotten, Lissa couldn't afford any unexpected surprises.

What she needed was a distraction. And she had the perfect one in mind.

She was actively trying to expedite a Royal pregnancy. Her cycles weren't yet back to normal after the child, but she was encouraging Christian's sexual attention as much as possible. As the Queen, and head of the Dragomir family, Lissa needed to produce the first of the next generation and as soon as possible. A pregnancy and a _Royal Moroi_ prince or princess was precisely the type of distraction she needed to remove any focus from the scandal of Rose's child. When she was pregnant with a little Moroi Dragomir, Rose and that child would not even be a blip on the radar.

With this in mind, Lissa moved through to her dressing room, carefully considering her lingerie to find something able to conceal her still not one-hundred percent flat stomach while still making _sure_ to put Christian into the right mood.

* * *

Their first night in the RV was incredible. They drove for five hours before stopping to pick up some supplies then parking for the night at a truck stop on the side of the road. The spot Dimitri had suggested for the porta-cot for Lara had proved to be ideal. Just behind the driver and passenger chairs, at the other end of the RV from their bedroom, it was close enough to keep an ear out for Lara, but far enough that they could enjoy their privacy. Rose had worried Lara would fret being in a larger cot further away from them, but she'd settled without complaint.

Dimitri had named their first night in their new home as a reason to celebrate. They'd made lasagna, garlic bread, and salad and shared a bottle of wine in the compact kitchen/meals area before retiring. The queen sized mattress was saggy yet serviceable, but Rose already had plans to replace it along with the faded bedspread and curtains. Dimitri had been right – with a little cosmetic attention, the RV would make a comfortable home for the three of them.

"Are you ready to go to bed, Roza?" Dimitri asked, his voice husky. There was no doubting what he had in mind.

"Just give me a moment," Rose said, retiring to the bedroom end of the RV with a knowing glint in her eye.

"I'll just check on Lara and make sure we're locked up," Dimitri replied giving Rose a few minutes of privacy.

Rose quickly shucked off her clothes, ripping the tags off a sexy bra and panty set she'd bought not long after Christian and Dimitri had left for St. Basil's. Part of a sizeable collection she'd purchased when her man was away, tonight seemed the perfect time to bring it out. Slipping into the ruby red underwear, Rose pulled out her hair and quickly fluffed it out before lying in the middle of the bed with a coy expression on her face. She could hear Dimitri walking to the back of the RV, and then the bedroom door creaked open.

"Roza," Dimitri moaned taking in the sight before him before pulling off his clothes and joining his woman on the bed.


	19. Chapter 19

"It's like a completely different world here," Rose said in awe, walking down the main street of Mitchell hand in hand with Dimitri. She had Lara in the baby carrier, facing outward so she could enjoy all the sights.

They'd arrived at dusk the night before, pulling up at an RV campsite. After three days staying roadside, Rose was ready for some creature comforts like a pool and spa. Dimitri needed to restock their supplies and make use of the dump station. Since it had been just the three of them for three days, it was weird to stay somewhere alongside other people, especially humans. But they'd used the barbecue next to another young couple who were there for the night as part of crossing America from east to west in an RV with their two young children, and after chatting while they cooked, they'd ended up spending a pleasant evening eating outside together and having a couple of beers.

Today Rose had insisted on a visit to the Corn Palace. She'd put her new camera to good use taking hundreds of photos, and now they were checking out the township. It was small – but the people were so friendly. Everyone they passed on the sidewalk smiled at them, some stopping to say hello and admire Lara.

"That's a pretty little one you have there," a plump, middle-aged woman gushed, puffing as she put several heavy-looking grocery bags onto the pavement to stop and admire Lara.

"Thank you," Rose responded with a smile. Lara did look particularly cute today. At a gas stop a couple of days ago, someone had accidentally called Lara 'him', so since then, Dimitri had insisted on the floral elasticated headband when they were out in public. Personally, Rose thought it was a bit prissy, but Dimitri wanted to show off his little lady, so she went along with it.

"Her name is Lara, and she's nine weeks," Rose replied proudly, dropping a soft kiss onto Lara's wispy hair.

"Well, she's just the sweetest little thing ever! I'm Pamela, and I live just outside of town. What brings you three here? Was it the corn museum?"

If anyone else had asked, Rose might have felt as though she were being interrogated, but everything about Pamela declared her to be a genuine, nice person.

"We've taken a couple of years off and are working our way around America," Dimitri responded. Pamela's ears perked as she heard his voice.

"That's not an accent I've heard before. Where are you from…?" Pamela paused, fishing for his name.

"Dimitri," he immediately supplied. "And this is Rose. I was born and raised in Siberia, Russia. But for the last seven years, I've worked mostly in Montana and Pennsylvania."

"You're a long way from home," Pamela observed.

"Home is where Rose and Lara are, now," he replied quietly.

"Have you found work around here yet?" Pamela asked shrewdly, eyeing Dimitri's size and obvious muscle mass. "And do you have any farming experience?"

"Not yet – we only arrived last night. No farming experience but I'm strong and work hard. I'll give anything a go."

Pamela nodded appreciatively. She liked Dimitri's positive but respectful attitude, and he obviously had a family to support.

"We're coming into harvest and could use another farm hand. You're welcome to come and give it a go if you're interested? It might not work out since you have no experience, but if you're keen you could come by at 6.00 am tomorrow and work at our property for the day? You'll be paid, and if it works out you could stay on for a week or so?"

Dimitri looked to Rose who shrugged. As a job, it had landed in their lap. There was nowhere they needed to be, so it was worth giving a go.

"That sounds wonderful, thank you, Pamela," Dimitri agreed. "We only have the RV, so I'd need to come in that."

"That's fine. We have a powered shed not too far away from the house. You can pull up there and connect to power and water for your stay. Rose – you might like to come across with Lara and visit with me? My daughters live away, now, so I'd appreciate the company."

Rose wasn't thrilled about the idea of hanging out, but it was worthwhile for a day or two, and Pamela seemed pleasant enough.

"If you walk me to my truck, I'll give you the address," Pamela said with a pleasant smile. Dimitri leaned down to pick up her groceries, and the two of them followed Pamela back down the sidewalk thirty yards to where a top of the line pickup truck was parked.

"Thank you, Dimitri," Pamela said, acknowledging Dimitri's assistance with her bags. "In the back is fine, thank you."

As Dimitri carefully arranged the bags into the tray of the pickup, Pamela was writing the address and driving instructions to their property.

"I'll tell Isaac to expect you at 6.00. If you want to arrive and set up earlier, that's ok. Come down the main driveway. You'll see the homestead on the left, and to the right, there is a large shed. Drive down to the far end. There's a concrete pad at the back where you can park, and you can run a power cord and water line across to the shed. Isaac and the men gather there at six. I'm up from six too, Rose. Come on across to the homestead whenever you and Lara are ready."

"I don't want to be an imposition," Rose replied.

"Nonsense. I don't get to see enough of my grandbabies. It's always a pleasure to have a little one around, and I'd appreciate the company."

With handshakes and promises to see each other the next day, they parted, Pamela climbing into her truck while Rose, Dimitri, and Lara resumed their walk up the main drag.

"Are you sure you'll be ok as a farm hand?" Rose asked.

Dimitri snorted – a noise Rose was unfamiliar hearing from him.

"Roza, it will be hard physical work, but I am sure it will be fine. I know we have the money your father sent, but I'd like to try and earn when I can."

* * *

"You look hot," Rose said with a grin, seeing Dimitri standing at the foot of their bed dressed only in a pair of boots and cargo pants. With his chest bare, Rose's eyes were free to caress every sinfully delicious muscle. "Pass me the sunscreen," she ordered, standing up and pouring a liberal amount onto her palms before smoothing it all over Dimitri's shoulders and neck. Taking the bottle from her, Dimitri applied the cream to his face and lower arms.

"Hmm," Dimitri groaned as Rose used the sunscreen almost like massage oil, stroking his muscles as she rubbed the cream in.

"I can't have you getting sunburned," Rose explained, dropping a kiss onto her man's shoulder.

Pulling a long-sleeved shirt on, Dimitri carefully tied his hair back then played with Lara while Rose made up her bottle. At 5.00 am it was only just light out, and they were preparing to head over to Pamela and Isaac's property.

"Nervous?" Rose asked as she sat in the meals nook, feeding Lara while Dimitri cooked up eggs, bacon, sausages, and toast for their breakfast.

"A little," Dimitri conceded. "I've never worked in the human world before."

"You'll be fine," Rose said encouragingly. "If you don't like it, we don't have to stay."

"Are you going to spend the day with Pamela?"

"Hopefully not _all_ day. Speaking of which, we should probably get our stories straight."

Over breakfast they came up with a credible backstory, including explanations for their promise marks and molnija. Deciding they should start as they meant to go, if Pamela or Isaac asked, they would reveal that Lara was their adopted daughter.

"I'll explain that a good friend found herself pregnant and not in a position to raise the child, so we agreed to adopt her and take her and raise her as her own," Rose suggested.

"And if she asks why we left Pennsylvania?" Dimitri posited.

"Let's go with the truth – or a version of it. We'll tell her Lara's birth mother was finding it difficult to be around her daughter. We wanted to travel, anyway, so for everyone's sake we went away."

* * *

Hans hated going to the feeders' compound. A necessary evil, given the Moroi diet and the number of Moroi who lived at Court, the idea of humans farmed like cattle – no matter how luxurious their accommodations – bothered him. Every feeder had their own room and bathroom, complete with a large television, top of the line cable entertainment and a bar fridge filled with nutritious, healthy snacks. Passing room after room decorated with attractive abstract artwork, individual heating and cooling, quality high-thread-count linens, top of the line mattresses and common rooms filled with books and other distractions, it was hard to be unaffected.

" _They treat their food better than they treat their protectors,"_ Hans thought with a grimace, considering the spartan apartments and conditions allowed to Guardians.

"The humans you wanted to see are down the end. As per your request, they've not been utilized for two days."

Moroi venom was not precisely addictive. However, it was hard for a feeder to think clearly when their bloodstream was filled with endorphins occasioned by a Moroi bite; hence Hans' request the feeders be venom free when he spoke with them.

Luck had been on his side locating the feeders. The Moroi feeding program worked on a number of bites basis. A human fed from twice a day, in different spots, could go for six or seven months before hard to explain scaring started to occur. Accordingly, the standard tenure for a feeder was six months. While her Majesty's feeders had done a six-month stint on site with her, they'd been fed from once a day every second day. This being the case, even now a couple of months after the project, they had yet to reach their maximum number of bites, so were still in the feeders' compound and yet to return to the human world.

Both females, one was in her twenties, the other late thirties or perhaps early forties.

Unused to speaking with feeders, and unsure how much they knew or comprehended about their situation, Hans relied upon their carer to guide him. Motioning the younger one into a side room, the carer gestured for her to sit down.

"Rebecca? This is Aleksander. He is here to ask you some questions. You're not in trouble – he just needs to check something with you. As soon as he's done, we have a nice young man waiting to feed from you."

Hearing her carer's words, Rebecca's eyes glazed in anticipation of her next feed, while Hans' stomach rolled. The carer's use of a fake name was a prudent move, and the choice of Aleksander particularly inspired. A popular name in many countries, there were more Alexanders, Alexs, Lexis, Aleks, Sanyas, Sashas, and Shuras around Court than almost any other moniker. If anyone went looking, it would take them _months_ to work through them all. Thanking the carer with a nod, Hans waited until they left to start his questions.

"Rebecca. I'm here to ask you about when you lived away? You lived in a house with a group of other people?"

"The Guardians," she acknowledged with a hesitant smile. "They were nice to me."

"That's right. The Guardians. Who did you see to feed with?" Hans asked leadingly.

"Vassillissaaah," Rebecca drawled, elongating her Majesty's name in a crude approximation of its true pronunciation. "She was pretty but mean."

"Mean?"

"Always angry with Rose."

"You remember Rose?"

"She was nice to me. She cared, even when the blonde didn't."

"The blonde? That was Vasilisa?" Hans asked, wanting to verify the direction of his thoughts.

"Yes. They said she is a _queen?"_

"Hmm," Hans replied noncommittally. "What else can you remember about her?"

"She did not like to be seen. She would shout at Rose about it."

"Anything else?" Hans pressed.

"At first she fed a little. But as she went further along, she fed more."

"Further along?" Hans asked, his face impassive.

"The further along with her pregnancy," Rebecca said, the dreamy tone still in her voice. While she was responding to Hans' questions, it was clear she was already anticipating her next feed.

"Vasilisa, the blonde one who fed from you, was _pregnant?"_ Hans asked, wanting a direct answer to a direct question. He already suspected it, but he needed to have his suspicions independently verified.

"Yes. Not that she was happy about it…"

* * *

By 8.00 am Rose could put it off no longer. They'd pulled up at 5.40 am at Pamela and Isaac's farm, the former's directions proving perfect. Dimitri was able to hook up their power to the shed, and by the time he was ready to hook up the water, Isaac had appeared introducing himself before helping Dimitri to connect the supply line.

In his fifties, Isaac didn't talk a lot, but shook Dimitri's hand with a solid grip and explained what they'd be up to for the day. Rose said hello, quickly excusing herself by explaining Lara was asleep and that she'd head over to the homestead a little later once she woke. With a final wave to Dimitri, Rose headed back into the RV and spent some time cleaning up the modest space and making a list of the small enhancements she'd like to do to make the RV more their own.

Lara awake, fed, burped and dressed in a cute onesie, Rose could put it off no longer. She wasn't sure why she was apprehensive about visiting Pamela, but she was. Packing the diaper bag with every _conceivable_ necessity, Rose set off across the yard toward the house. A large, sprawling ranch style home, her approach seemed to bring her toward the back door. Uncertain whether to knock at the back or walk around to find the front door, Rose's problem was solved when Pamela appeared at the back door.

"Everyone uses this door except the undertaker and the vicar," Pamela announced jovially, holding the screen open so Rose could walk through the door and into an enormous country kitchen and eatery. "Since I don't want to see either today, come on in!"

Inside were four large plank tables with bench seats on either side. At the other end of the vast room was an enormous country kitchen.

"I feed most of the farm hands here," Pamela explained, gesturing to the huge eating area. "Lunch and dinner most days during harvest."

"Are there many?" Rose asked awkwardly, standing between the meals area and kitchen with Lara strapped for her chest and carrying a large diaper bag.

"Up to twenty," Pamela said, stirring something in an enormous pot on the range. "Now - let's get your little one settled!" she declared, wiping her hands on her apron before showing Rose a corner of the kitchen where she'd set up a well-used baby swing. It was right beside the end of the bench. "Put Lara down there, then let's have a tea or coffee," Pamela suggested.

Strapping Lara into the swing, Rose grinned at Lara's excited gurgles once she activated the gentle swinging motion. They didn't have a bouncer seat like this, but seeing how much Lara enjoyed the movement, as well as looking at the spinning stuffed toys overhead, Rose decided something similar would be their next purchase.

"Tea or coffee? Or if you're breastfeeding…?"

"Coffee thanks. I'm not breastfeeding. Lara is adopted."

"You're young to adopt a little one?" Pamela observed without judgment.

"My best friend of twenty years found herself pregnant but not in a position to raise a little one. Dimitri and I have been together for seven years and were ready to start a family, so it made sense for us to take her," Rose explained, trying to keep her voice light and optimistic.

"That's generous of you."

Rose shrugged. "We couldn't let her go to a stranger."

"Well good on both of you!" Pamela said enthusiastically starting the coffee machine and fussing around for a few minutes before bringing Rose a fabulous brew.

Over the next three hours, Rose found herself needing to say little. Pamela kept up a steady stream of easy conversation, getting Rose to help her chop vegetables and knead bread for the workers' lunch. Lara nodded off in the rocker as they spoke, and Rose found herself enjoying the morning.

"The men will be back soon," Pamela warned close to midday as she asked Rose to set out homemade lemonade, water, and ginger beer on the tables. "I usually cut up the rolls and put it all out on the counter so they can serve themselves."

Slicing the homemade bread rolls and putting them on a platter beside meats, cheeses, vegetables, and condiments, Rose prepared for the men to return for their lunch. Right on midday, they arrived, Isaac walking into the kitchen meals area first.

"This looks delicious, Pam!" he exclaimed, walking through to a scullery at the other end of the eating area. The other men all followed suit. Peering from her vantage point near the kitchen, it appeared to be some sort of mud/scrub room. One by one, the men scrubbed their hands, returning to line up along the counter, picking up a plate and then serving themselves their lunch.

Dimitri followed the other men, Rose watching him as he washed his hands and then loaded a plate. Grinning at Rose where she stood at the end of the counter, he walked over and gave her a sweet loving kiss before handing her his plate. Rose was unsure what he was doing until she observed him stepping across to where Lara was asleep in the rocker, crouching beside her and placing a soft, loving kiss on her brow.

Standing up again, Dimitri returned to Rose, kissing her again before taking his plate and joining the other workers at one of the tables.

"Your man's an attentive father," Pamela commented with an indulgent grin. She didn't even try to disguise her approval for the young man and his woman making their way in the world with their adopted daughter.

Rose returned Pamela's smile. Dimitri was the best. She and Lara were so lucky to have him in their lives.


	20. Chapter 20

Rose was surprised by how quickly they settled into human life. Dimitri's first day as a farmhand had proven to be a success. Isaac had later told Pamela that Dimitri was a quick study and a hard worker and it would be to their advantage to keep him on. Which is why a fortnight later, Rose and Dimitri were living in their RV at Pamela and Isaac's property. Rose spent a large part of each day with Pamela chatting and helping prepare the meals for the farm hands, the rest of the time in the RV with Lara. At first, she enjoyed the downtime and peace and quiet, but since she still wasn't confident driving the RV, when Dimitri was working Rose was stuck on the property and was starting to go stir crazy.

"I'm going into town later today, would you like to come?" Pamela asked one morning.

"Would I ever!" Rose said, grinning with excitement.

"I need to do some shopping, and then I have a meeting, so I'll be there for a few hours," Pamela warned.

"That's fine. Dimitri and I shopped the other day, but I'll be happy looking around," Rose promised. Anything to get out and _do_ something! After feeding the farm hands lunch, and starting slow cookers to get dinner on its way, Pamela helped Rose strap Lara's baby seat into her truck and load the pram into the tray. Rose was almost bouncing with excitement as they drove the twenty minutes into Mitchell.

In town Rose said goodbye to Pamela, agreeing when and where to meet up before strapping Lara into the pram, slinging the nappy bag over the handles and setting out to explore. Deciding to walk the entire North Main Street, Rose found herself smirking when she walked past Moody's Western Wear – a store that promised full tack line, family apparel and monogramming. She'd have to bring Dimitri back here – he'd be in his element.

Walking further, Rose stopped into the medical clinic, making an appointment for Lara to have her scheduled immunization shots in a week and a bit. Being Dhampir, Lara was naturally immune to most of the diseases the shots prevented; however, Rose's research had shown many human schools required an immunization record, and the lack of one could be problematic. She'd been in two minds about it, so had called Olena for advice. Dimitri's mother had assured Rose the immunizations were harmless to Dhampir, and as such worthwhile in terms of helping Lara blend into human society.

Rose smiled thinking about her even closer relationship with Olena and the other Belikova ladies. As Dimitri had promised, they'd rung his family and explained the situation. While she and Dimitri had not revealed Lara's parentage, Dimitri had explained Lara was adopted but nonetheless now theirs. Since then, their typically fortnightly calls to Baia had accelerated to two or three times a week – often while Dimitri was at work. A result of her uncertainty as a first-time mother, and boredom, Rose would frequently call Olena and the other Belikovas for a chat, to ask for advice, and to bring Olena her up to date on her latest granddaughter's progress. As Dimitri had predicted, his family were _thrilled_ Rose and Dimitri were parents and accepted Lara as the newest little Belikov.

While they hadn't shared it with the rest of his family, in a private conversation, Dimitri had told his mother and grandmother about the information from Sydney, and that there may be a chance he and Rose may be able to conceive a child of their own. Olena had been polite but skeptical while Yeva had sounded unsurprised. Rose still didn't know what to make of it all. Her period had arrived not too long after the news, so she was now tracking her cycles trying to get an idea of whether she was naturally regular and if so when her fertile period would be.

Out of the clinic and back onto the street, Rose continued her walk. The trip up and down the street didn't take long, and Rose was looking around considering ways to kill time when she spotted a gym. It had been weeks since she'd been able to use proper workout equipment, and she'd be lying if she said she didn't miss it. Lara was happy in her pram looking at a soft butterfly toy Rose had clipped to the hood, so Rose wheeled her inside. The smell of wood, leather, and sweat immediately making Rose feel at home.

* * *

"How's my little girl?" Abe greeted, calling Rose out of the blue at 8 pm the next evening just after they'd finished dinner.

"Baba! Where are you? Are you in the States yet? Are you safe? Is everything _sorted?!"_ Rose asked. She was thrilled to hear her father's voice but, nonetheless concerned about the reason for his disappearance.

"I am in the States. All is well with the Bratva. Let's just say we have an iron-clad understanding, I've increased my territory and ended up even wealthier than before! Now - more to the point, where are _you?"_

"Mitchell, South Dakota."

"What's in Mitchell, South Dakota?" Abe asked his daughter.

Rose giggled happily. "Honestly? Not a hell of a lot!"

After thanking Abe profusely for the money, Rose explained that they'd decided to travel and see a bit of America, so they'd bought a second-hand RV, chose a spot almost at random, and tried their luck.

"We're staying on a property here in the RV and Dimitri is working as a farm hand. I went into town yesterday and dropped by a gym that had a crèche. I did one work out session, and they offered me a job! Three half days a week I'll be training their female clients and running a cardio class."

"After all of your guardian training and now you're running a _fitness class for humans,"_ Abe growled. He wasn't happy.

"I'd rather do that than what I was doing before," Rose replied quickly. And it was true. Maybe it was because it was all new and different, but even if it were possible to return to Court and go back to the way things had been before this whole mess started, Rose wouldn't. "It's the happiest I've ever been, Baba. I love our life now."

"But you shouldn't have _had_ to give up your career," Abe objected his voice dangerously quiet. Zmey really was an apt name for him, Rose pondered - because the hiss of Abe's voice right now sounded remarkably like a snake just before it attacked.

"No. I shouldn't," Rose agreed, outlining her version of the events from start to finish. She was lying on their bed in the RV with Dimitri, Lara resting between them kicking her feet in the air.

"I'm going to ruin her," Abe vowed, once he'd heard it all. "She might be the Queen, but I am going to take her down!"

"No," Rose said decisively.

" _No?!"_ Abe growled, surprised by Rose's stance.

" _No,_ Baba. Leave it. Please. Done is done. She fucked me over, and that's the long and short of it, but the last laugh is on her. She did me a favor. _Us_ a favor. Dimitri and I have a little girl we adore, we're living a life we could only dream of before, and we're _happy!_ I firmly believe Lissa will get what's coming to her without any assistance from us."

Abe was _far_ from pleased about it and pleaded his case, but eventually, he agreed not to pursue Lissa. For now, at least. That promise extracted, talk moved on to when and where they would catch up. Abe was eager to meet Lara, and he admitted to missing Rose, too. Appreciative that his presence in Mitchell would raise too many questions, Abe agreed to meet up in nearby Sioux Falls in a fortnight.

"I'm proud of you, Roza," Dimitri said with a smile once she was off the phone. He'd been sure his girlfriend would be plotting vengeance with Abe against Lissa so was pleasantly surprised by her stance.

Rose shrugged. She knew what he was getting at. "An eye for an eye makes the whole world blind."

Dimitri raised his eyebrow questioningly.

"What?! It was on a fortune cookie," Rose said defensively, causing Dimitri to chuckle and shake his head.

"I mean it. She did us a favor. You said when you were in Russia you wanted us to take time off and travel when you returned but were worried I wouldn't do it. And you were right to worry. I doubt I would have agreed. Not for any length of time. I put my duty above us and would probably have continued to do so. It took being shown how disposable I was to one person, and how important I was to another, to show me where my priorities need to be."

"Important to someone, hey?" Dimitri teased, his lips curving into a soft smile.

"Very important. Or so he tells me," Rose replied, carefully rolling toward Dimitri while making sure she didn't squish Lara.

"He should tell you and show you more often," Dimitri responded, leaning forward to brush his lips sensually against Rose's.

"He tells and shows me _plenty,"_ Rose murmured against Dimitri's lips as Lara stared at her parents kissing above her and giggled.

* * *

Christian was with Bury hiding in the palace kitchens. Taking up almost half of the basement of the palace complex, the remnants of a bygone era when the palace was full and needed an enormous food preparation and cooking space, nowadays only a minuscule part of the labyrinthine rooms, larders and storage spaces were used. The Prince Consort had discovered them soon after he and Lissa moved to the palace, and over time he'd claimed one of the disused spaces as his own.

Cooking had always relaxed Christian. It wasn't even about the eating, not that the Guardians objected when he shared his creations. Something about making food from scratch was pleasurable. In times past, Christian and Dimitri would sometimes spend the day down here cooking side by side, working in companionable silence. While Bury was a nice enough guy, he didn't have the history with Christian that Dimitri had, which made Christian miss his erstwhile guardian all the more.

The best thing about the kitchens is that Lissa would never come down here. Christian wasn't even sure if she knew he had a space down here. Which made it perfect for when he wanted time to himself.

The last few weeks he'd felt like a walking, talking sex toy. Every time they were alone, Lissa was trying to coax him into bed with her. He was a red-blooded man and liked sex as much as the next guy, but it wasn't appealing when it seemed like he was just a means to an end.

Ever since Rose had left Court, Lissa had become _obsessed_ with having a baby. Initially when he'd returned it felt as though Lissa was avoiding sex with him. In the weeks before his return, he'd anticipated sweeping Lissa off to their suite for a weekend of intimacy and passion, but that wasn't the way it happened. Every night, Lissa had been too tired or already asleep when he came to bed, and their days were overscheduled with meetings or appointments. After a year of celibacy, Christian was disappointed. He wanted sex with his wife!

A fortnight after his return they'd argued, Christian telling Lissa he'd missed her and wanted intimacy. Never one to enjoy giving head, Lissa had surprised him by instigating blow jobs every day, but still not opening her legs to him. Just as he was about to put his foot down, Lissa had admitted to needing a small gynecological procedure, and promised that within a fortnight they'd be good to go.

Well. Be careful what you wish for! Since her recovery, Lissa had been insisting on sex every day. At first, Christian was keen, but it soon became apparent her interest was not connecting with Christian – it was all about conceiving. Despite Lissa wearing alluring underwear, there was no love or intimacy in their acts. More than once, Christian had caught Lissa looking, well, impatient and bored.

More hurt than he could admit, Christian sincerely wished Dimitri was still his Guardian. He had no one he could trust to talk about this sort of thing with, and while they'd never discussed _specifics_ about sex or intimacy, Christian trusted Dimitri implicitly and valued his judgment.

Yet again, Christian wondered why Dimitri had decided to leave Court with Rose. He'd been so adamant that Rose was innocent of wrong-doing, and Dimitri was not a man to be easily fooled. So either the baby was Dimitri's – an impossibility since Dhampir could not reproduce together and in any case, Dimitri and Christian had been away together for a year – or it was someone else's, but Rose was not at fault. Letting his mind wander, Christian allowed himself to revisit the notion that Rose had been assaulted, and maybe the child was a result of that.

But that made no sense. Lissa had been with Rose the whole pregnancy and knew the truth, although she refused to discuss it, and she was adamant that Rose was at fault. Christian found that hard to understand, too. For twenty years, Rose and Lissa had been best friends. Lissa's backflip was so sudden and pronounced it didn't add up. Finally determined to demand Lissa discuss things, Christian finished working the pastry for the chocolate filled croissants he was making. One of Lissa's favorites, Christian was hopeful a batch of warm, baked treats might put Lissa in the mood for a necessary discussion.

* * *

"Your Majesty?" Hans greeted his Queen when Densley escorted him through to Vasilisa's office.

"Guardian Croft," Lissa greeted questioningly, looking up from the pile of paperwork requiring her attention. As Head Guardian, Croft met with her once a week to go through the necessary issues relating to his position. In her half a decade as Monarch, this was the first time Guardian Croft had sought an interview with her unbidden.

"Please excuse the intrusion, her Majesty. I have a _personal_ issue I need to discuss with you _privately."_ Hans glanced at Densley, raising his eyebrows suggestively.

"Thank you, Guardian Densley, please wait outside."

"But…?" Densley started to argue. Protocol stated he should remain present and all three of them knew it.

"I am in _no_ danger from Guardian Croft," Lissa said a little crossly. "Please wait outside!"

Nodding, Densley moved to stand outside the door, wondering whether Croft would applaud his decision to obey his Monarch or discipline him for the break in protocol. Part of him almost wished for punishment and a demotion. Hathaway had always made guarding her Majesty appear so _effortless._ But he was learning, first hand, just how difficult their Monarch could be!

"Guardian Croft?" Lissa inquired superciliously. One of the first things she'd learned as queen was never to show when she was caught by surprise. This in mind, Lissa projected her most professional, and least approachable, demeanor. It gave a clear message an unscheduled meeting was an intrusion, and usually put her visitor on the back foot. But if she had expected uncertainty, or reticence as a response, Hans surprised.

"Thank you, your Majesty," he replied politely. "As I said, I have a few _personal_ issues I wish to make you aware of. Chief of which is I have arranged for the two feeders from your mission out of Court to be dismissed, their memory modified, and for them to return to the human world."

"My human feeders?" Vasilisa inquired vaguely, conscious to keep calm and appear unaffected as she started to freak out. "They were with me for six months? Surely they'd returned to the human world already?"

"No. Until recently, they were still at the feeders' compound."

"But feeders do a maximum of six months…" Lissa murmured faintly. She was suddenly feeling lightheaded and queasy.

Hans explained the complicated feeder system, outlining how it was bites, not time, that delimited a feeder's stay within the program.

"The two ladies had been with you six months, but had effectively given less than two months service," Hans explained.

"So you've arranged them to be returned to the human world?" Vasilisa asked, feigning a degree of disinterest. It wouldn't pay to tip her hand. Hans might not realize there was any significance to those particular feeders.

"I have. _Given the circumstances,_ I thought it was for the best," Hans said meaningfully.

"The circumstances?!" Lissa repeated her voice questioning.

"Yes, your Majesty," Hans replied deadpan. "I thought it prudent that… link… to what happened while you were away disappeared."

He said nothing else – but that, in itself, was noteworthy. Lissa could literally feel ice run through her veins as she appreciated everything Hans was implying yet not actually stating. Her secret was secret no longer.

* * *

"I told Pamela about my job offer, and she said I can take one of the farm trucks into town," Rose explained, filled with excitement. "We can use the red pickup any time we want. Her kids use it when they visit, but no one needs it for the time being."

"You're confident with the crèche?" Dimitri checked, thrilled about Rose finding a job but understanding that with him working up to ten-hour days, for now, at least, the childrearing rearing responsibilities were primarily falling to Rose.

"It's right beside the gym," Rose outlined, "with a big glass wall. I'll be able to see Lara at all times. Most of the women I'll be training have school-aged kids so don't need the crèche, but there are a few with babies and toddlers, so they have a dedicated attendant."

"It sounds perfect. I've been worried about you here alone. I know it must get boring."

"A little," Rose allowed, watching as Dimitri played with Lara. Every day was the same – Dimitri would come home, have a shower, and then it was Papa/princess time. Dimitri would give Lara her last bottle of the day, put her down to bed and then he'd spend one on one time with the _other_ special female in his life.


	21. Chapter 21

"Belikov. You better have been taking good care of our girls?" Abe reached out to shake Dimitri's hand. Abe and Pavel had just arrived at the restaurant in Sioux Falls where they'd arranged to meet. It was early evening, but Rose and Dimitri had driven up in the morning, spending the day shopping at Target and getting measurements taken for new blinds for the RV.

"I've been doing my best," Dimitri replied warily. Over the years he and Abe had developed an understanding, but Abe's usual, casual demeanor was demonstrably absent right now.

"Try _harder._ The way I see it, you still have some groveling to do."

Dimitri nodded. He'd expected a lot worse from Abe. Even though Rose had glossed over the issue when she'd spoken with her father, Dimitri wasn't stupid enough to believe Abe would remain ignorant of his reaction and behavior when he'd first seen Lara. And Abe was right. Dimitri still had a _lot_ to atone for.

"So, where are they?" Abe asked looking around.

"They're freshening up," Dimitri explained. Moments later Rose returned to the table carrying a freshly diapered Lara. Rose had insisted their girl looked her best when she met her grandpa, so had purchased a sweet pink floral outfit and matching headband for the occasion.

"Baba!" Rose exclaimed enthusiastically, as Abe wrapped his arms around them both. "I've missed you!"

"I've missed you too," Abe replied. "Now how about you show me this little beauty? Hello, Lara, I'm your büyükbaba!" Rose passed Lara to Abe before hugging Pavel. Then the four adults took their seats, Abe talking and cooing to Lara in English, Russian and Turkish the whole time.

"I can see her Majesty in her," he admitted quietly. "What about the father? Any ideas there?"

"Yes. We know who he is, and he knows about Lara. She's with us with his blessing," Rose explained.

"And the registration of her birth?" Abe asked, his shrewd eyes glinting as he ran every possibility through his head.

"She's registered as ours," Rose replied with a frown. "Dimitri's and mine. _Why?"_

"It makes your case stronger if her Majesty were to try and claim her later on and take custody."

"You don't think she'd do that, do you?" Dimitri asked in alarm.

"After what's happened, I wouldn't put _anything_ past her," Abe said, his eyes narrowing dangerously. "You're in touch with the father?"

"We can be," Rose replied evasively.

"Then make sure you get a DNA test proving he is a biological parent, then get a custody agreement signed off by him. Just as a precaution. I can have something drawn up if you'd like?"

"Yes please, Baba. I don't think Lissa will come for her; she made a point of not even _looking_ at Lara once she was born. As far as she is concerned, having a Dhampir child is shameful. But if you think it will help protect Lara, we'll do it."

"Lara's part of our family, now. My first grandchild. I'm not going to let _anyone_ take her away from you," Abe vowed cuddling the infant against his chest. As Rose had anticipated, her decision to make Lara hers had made Lara Abe's, too. "Speaking of _family,_ I had a conversation with your mother."

"Here we go," Rose muttered under her breath, calming slightly when Dimitri stroked her outer thigh. Abe was continually trying to broker peace between his daughter and her mother.

"Janine now understands you and Dimitri have _adopted_ Lara and the rumors from Court about you cheating on Dimitri were wildly inaccurate. She asked me to let you know she's sorry she jumped to conclusions and would welcome a call to hear more about Lara."

"Of _course_ she did. How many times are you going to do her dirty work for her, old man?" Rose asked insultingly, feeling decidedly out of sorts. _Any_ discussion about Janine tended to do that to her. Every time there was gossip or insinuation of impropriety involving Rose, Janine would sound off first and ask questions later.

"Since it's your mother we're talking about, and given her temper, I should imagine I have numerous occasions ahead of me yet," Abe quipped, the corner of his lip twitching. It was only funny because it was true.

Rose smiled while Dimitri and Pavel openly laughed.

"Call your mother," Abe ordered with a grin. "But feel free to make her eat humble pie…"

Their waiter appeared with menus, and the four of them checked them out. Abe was surprisingly adroit at juggling a baby while reading a menu – and it was clear he was enjoying the experience. Their orders placed, and the waiter gone, Abe continued to cuddle his granddaughter as he listened to his only child and her partner talk about their new lives outside the Moroi world.

* * *

Lissa sat shaking at her desk after Hans left. Once he'd dropped his little bombshell, she had asked him if there was anything else he needed to discuss. He'd replied there wasn't, so doing her utmost to appear calm, Lissa had dismissed him.

Running the conversation through her head, again, Lissa wondered whether it was _certain_ Hans knew. He hadn't actually _said_ he knew about the parentage of the child, and he hadn't made any demands or threats, either. In fact, if anything, he appeared to be taking care of loose ends on her behalf.

Getting rid of Croft was not an option, and she couldn't outright ask Hans what he knew without tipping her hand that there was something _to_ know. Plus the man was smart – you didn't get to be Head Guardian if you weren't. If he'd worked out what had occurred, he wouldn't let her know he knew without putting a plan in place to protect himself.

Since becoming Queen, Lissa had learned a _lot_ more about her predecessor Tatiana Ivashkov than had been publically known. A series of highly confidential reports had given Lissa an accurate picture of their late Monarch. The Head Guardian and the Queen's Guard were nothing if not loyal, and when it came to their reigning Monarch, they were unfailingly discreet. They'd kept Tatiana's secrets, so Lissa could only hope they'd keep her own. In the absence of any other option, Lissa pushed down her growing dismay and panic and resigned herself to waiting to see what Hans did with his newfound knowledge.

Returning to the stack of papers on her desk, Lissa flicked through the topmost, stopping at the yellow tags to read and sign where indicated. After signing, she continued to the next stack of reports, glancing over them and only pausing at the red-flagged areas. Because most of the information that crossed her desk was routine, it didn't require her detailed attention, but anything of importance was highlighted in red.

Most of the information wasn't critical, and she wondered why anyone thought the marked passages required her to consider them. Sighing and picking up the last report, the weekly report she received from the Alchemists, Lissa dutifully turned to the flagged sections. Mostly statistical information about Strigoi attacks that the Guardian Council would read and consider in their allocation of resources, Lissa turned with relief to the final red annotation.

An overview of an Alchemist report regarding a restored Strigoi Dhampir named Olive Sinclair, who was now deceased, the report claimed she had given birth to a child who had since been proven to be the offspring of two Dhampir. A detailed breakdown of the science behind the conception was included, but Lissa skipped to the conclusion. The Alchemists, after testing the child and now other restored Dhampir seemed reasonably confident that thanks to Spirit a restored Dhampir, male or female, would be able to conceive a child with another Dhampir.

The report fell from Lissa's hand, fluttering across the floor in a random splay of paper. Her throat felt tight, and her breathing came fast. It was hard to give credence to what she had read. In addition to raising _that_ child, if this report were to be believed, Rose and Dimitri might get to have children of their own!

* * *

"Hello!" Christian greeted Lissa optimistically as he stepped into their suite. As soon as he opened the door, he could see his wife and Monarch looked out of sorts.

"Where have you been?" Lissa asked in a tone of voice that wasn't _quite_ angry but wasn't friendly, either.

"I thought I'd bake some sweets for my sweet," Christian replied humorlessly, his sarcasm entirely lost on Lissa. He placed his offering of chocolate croissants on the coffee table. "What's wrong? You look distracted?"

"There was some interesting news in my weekly Alchemist report."

"Oh?" Christian asked.

"There's been a child born to two Dhampir. The mother was restored, and they believe that's what enabled her to conceive with another Dhampir. The Alchemists have tested the blood of several restored Dhampir, and are now of the opinion a restored Dhampir can reproduce with another Dhampir."

"That's huge," Christian murmured, his thoughts immediately going to Dimitri, and by extension Rose. "Are you going to tell Dimitri and Rose? Surely they have a right to know?"

"When they left Court they lost their right to know anything," Lissa responded harshly.

"They've only taken a leave of absence," Christian pointed out, deciding no matter what Lissa thought about it, he'd call Dimitri to let him know there was a possibility he could father a child with Rose. "They're both still Guardians."

"Only because I _let_ them be," Lissa sneered.

Christian looked at his wife. He didn't know who she was anymore. "I don't get what your problem with them is?"

"Rose should be here guarding me, not out there somewhere doing God knows what!"

"But she _can't_ be here," Christian argued. "She was removed as your Guardian and from your guard."

"She deserved to be after what she did! What she did was unforgivable!"

"What exactly _did_ she do, Lissa? I don't understand why you won't talk about it? The two of you disappear for six months, and suddenly Rose comes back with a baby. It doesn't make sense. I can't see Rose cheating on Dimitri! They've been so through so much to be together. She _loves_ him, and he loves her. And if she did cheat, why did Dimitri suddenly go away with Rose? He went from hating her to telling me she'd done 'nothing for him to forgive.' What did he _mean,_ Lissa? What the hell happened while we were away?!" Christian was roaring, now. He wanted answers.

"You _know_ what happened," Lissa said dismissively. "Rose got herself knocked up."

"And you organized a whole trip away to help her hide that?"

Lissa shrugged noncommittally.

"That doesn't make sense either! If you were so committed to helping Rose disguise what happened, why not continue to assist her once she was back at Court?"

"How was I meant to help her conceal _a child,_ Christian?" Lissa's asked, her voice scathing.

"That's not the point. You moved heaven and earth to disappear for _months_ so no one would know that Rose was pregnant, but as soon as the two of you return to Court with the baby you turn your back on her? What aren't you telling me?!"

"I've told you everything!" Lissa said defensively.

"You've told me nothing," Christian rebutted. "Where did Rose have the baby? When did she tell you she was pregnant? And _who is the father?!_ It's not Dimitri, so who is it?"

"I can't tell you."

"Can't? Or _won't?!"_ Christian spat at her. "None of this makes sense! Rose would _never_ put you in danger by taking you out of wards for so long with only her close by to protect you, especially if she was heavily pregnant. She'd never let you risk your safety for her!"

"You don't know all the facts!" Lissa replied hotly, her words echoing those Dimitri had said to him.

"Then _tell_ me!" Christian bellowed furiously. "I know there's something you're keeping from me! There has to be a reason you've turned your back on Rose after twenty-years of friendship!"

"I don't _choose_ to discuss it, Christian. As your wife, and your _Queen,_ you need to _trust_ me!" Lissa screeched.

Christian stood still, biting his tongue. That was the ultimate issue. He did love his wife. But he didn't think he could trust her.

* * *

"They come first." It was the first sentence Hans wrote as a child. As a career Guardian, prioritizing Moroi was second nature to him. But even _he_ was struggling with his latest discovery.

Sure, an illegitimate Royal child was a surprise, although it was certainly _far_ from the first in the history of their Monarchy. While he'd never picked her Majesty as that type, a Dhampir child was manageable as far as Hans was concerned. What had stunned him was the callous disregard their Queen had shown to her best friend and long-term Guardian along with the lengths she'd been prepared to go to conceal what happened.

The information he'd gathered from the feeders, as well as the hints he'd received from Dimitri and Rose, led Hans to paint a particularly unsavory picture of their Monarch. If what he suspected was true, Lissa had set Rose up – and it was frightening to think what a person willing to do that to their best friend might do to people she didn't know personally or care about.

Hans was a realist – he'd never expected Vasilisa to be _perfect_ – although he had held out hope a new, younger sovereign might be more open-minded and liberal. And in that respect, he was not disappointed, but he'd been unprepared for the level of deception he'd now uncovered. Which is why he was sitting in his office in the middle of the Moroi night. He was used to working long hours, and could usually switch his brain off to sleep, however, tonight his mind was working overtime. So when his phone rang at 2.00 pm, he answered it on the first ring, despite the fact it was from a blocked number.

"Croft," he greeted impassively.

"Good evening, Guardian Croft."

The Head Guardian shivered. Even though his dealings with the man had been minimal, he placed the voice instantly. Given he was Hathaway's father, it stood to reason he'd be in contact now.

"Mr. Mazur. Always a pleasure. How can I help you?"

* * *

"You're looking happy?"

"I am," Dimitri said with a grin, leaning down to kiss Rose. "It's been a great morning."

Dimitri had left before dawn with Isaac to visit a friend who was a blacksmith. They were in between major jobs on the farm, so Issac had suggested they take a trip to repair some of the equipment ahead of the next cycle of craziness.

Rose prepared sandwiches for lunch while Dimitri enthusiastically described how the blacksmith had repaired the huge metal pieces of farm equipment, asking for Dimitri's help from time to time moving and positioning things.

"It was _amazing,_ Roza. There's a lot of modern equipment, so it's not like what you see in the movies, but the fundamentals are the same. As well as repairing farming equipment this guy makes all sorts of other metal stuff. Isaac and I are going back tomorrow – you should come with us."

"You don't think he'd mind?"

"I'm positive – I already asked."

Sitting with Lara on his knee, Dimitri ate his sandwiches, still talking excitedly about the forge and everything he'd learned. Rose had to admit – it did sound kind of cool.

"So you can make anything? As long as it's out of metal?" Rose asked.

"He uses iron and steel, but metalsmiths can use all sorts of metals depending what they're doing."

"Sounds cool, Comrade," Rose replied, enjoying seeing Dimitri so interested and enthusiastic about something. "I can't wait to see how it's all done."

Putting their dishes in the sink Rose moved through to their bedroom, beckoning for Dimitri to follow. It wasn't often Dimitri got an afternoon off, and Rose wanted to spend some time cuddling with her two favorite people. Climbing into bed, Rose lay on her side as Dimitri joined her, carefully placing Lara in the middle between them.

The two of them looked at their daughter. Her eyes were still a hazel green, although her hair was getting lighter. Still darker than Eddie's sandy brown, it was lighter than it had been at birth.

"My beautiful girls," Dimitri said, lifting his eyes from Lara to regard Rose, wrapping his arm around her waist and carefully leaning over to kiss her, before resting his head on his pillow and contentedly closing his eyes.

* * *

Christian was sitting in the Palace kitchens. This time he wasn't cooking, just drinking. He should have a sofa and a bed brought down here, he mused. It seemed to be where he was spending all his time these days.

It was 3.00 pm, and he should be sleeping, not drinking. Bury had gone off shift, replaced by another Guardian. Christian couldn't remember his name and didn't want to speak with him in any case. He just wanted to drink, and keep drinking, until everything that had happened since he'd returned was a distant memory.

Marrying Lissa had been the happiest day of his life. After what happened with his parents, and then Tasha, he'd been alone in the world. Lissa had given him a family again. _She_ was his family. Rose and Dimitri had been his family, too. But now they were gone. Gone thanks to a secret that apparently _he_ was the only one not to know about!

"What the hell happened?" he asked himself. Rose and Lissa went away for six months and come back with a baby. If it wasn't Rose's, it had to be…

* * *

"Belikov," Dimitri said quietly. Half asleep, he'd fished his phone from his pocket and answered it quickly so it wouldn't wake Lara.

"Dimitri? It's Christian," the Royal Moroi slurred. "I know. I know the secret you three won't tell me. The baby. Lara? She's not Rose's, is she?"

Dimitri was awake now, his eyes widening as he looked at Rose who was also awake. She was lying close enough to hear most of what Christian was saying.

"No. Lara isn't biologically Rose's."

"So that only leaves one other option. Is Lara Lissa's?"

* * *

Sorry for the delay with this chapter. Yesterday I received the news that my first long VA story "Reality Bites" has been shortlisted for the 2018 Watty's Award on Wattpad :o Shortlisted authors have to fill out a whole heap of stuff to go to the judges, so I've been busy doing that. If you want to stay up to date with what's going on with my writing, check out my Facebook Page. I put sneak peeks, pictures and news up there.

www facebook com / swimmingthesamedeepwaters


	22. Chapter 22

"I'm not sure you can help me, but maybe _I_ can help _you?"_ Abe replied.

"And how do you think you can do that?" Hans asked neutrally. He didn't want to offend the man universally known as Zmey – but he wasn't stupid enough to become indebted to him either.

"I trade in many things, Croft. Not the least of which is information…"

"Let me stop you there, Mr. Mazur. If you're ringing to tell me what I _think_ you are, I already know."

"Is that so?" Abe asked, his voice instantly glacial. If Hans had known all along and was complicit in Lissa setting Rose up, Abe was going to _end_ him. Rose had elicited a promise that he'd not go after _Lissa;_ he was under no such limitation when it came to Croft.

"If we're talking about the same thing, it's information I've only just become aware of in the last couple of days," Hans quickly stated.

The men paused, neither wanting to be the one to spill the beans.

"Have you spoken with your daughter recently?" Hans finally asked as a way to move the discussion forward.

"I have. Rose, Belikov, and their little girl are doing well."

"I'm pleased to hear that. I only saw the baby a couple of times. A cute little thing – not that she looked much like Rose…" It was as far as Hans was willing to go.

"No. Her eyes are green, and Rose tells me her hair is getting fairer by the day…"

Nothing more needed to be said – they were on the same page.

"They're happy and living their lives. I'll be _extremely disappointed_ if anything happens to disturb the life they're making together with that little girl," Abe warned. _"_ I might be so disappointed I'd be _forced to act,_ and I doubt anyone would like that. They've both served loyally and sacrificed so much. They don't deserve to be messed around…"

"I understand and agree. Completely. Neither of them deserves that." Now he knew the truth, Hans was ashamed at how completely he'd been played, and how he'd unwittingly been duped into being part of what had happened to Hathaway.

"As long as you remember that, you and I won't have a problem," Abe declared hanging up.

"And hopefully all the statues at Court will remain intact," Hans muttered, rubbing his forehead with one hand and replacing the handset with the other as he thought about the _last_ time Abe had decided to 'step in' to protect his daughter.

* * *

"She is," Dimitri said simply, after flipping his phone onto speaker, calmly answering the question he'd known Christian would eventually ask.

"How long have you known?" Christian asked, his voice tight. He could barely spit the words out he felt so betrayed.

"I found out hours before Rose and I left. I'm sorry I didn't tell you. If you're willing to listen, Rose and I can tell you the whole story from start to finish."

"You lied to me," Christian hissed.

"No. I've never lied to you. But I didn't share the truth, either, and for that I am sorry. After what happened, my priority was getting Rose and Lara safely away from Court."

"So what _did_ happen?" Christian asked. Now he knew his wife had been unfaithful he wanted to know all of it.

"Rose is probably better placed to tell you," Dimitri suggested, shrugging when his girlfriend scowled at him.

"Um, hi Christian," Rose voiced tentatively.

"Rose." It was a distinctly cool greeting.

"Are you ready to hear everything?"

"No. I'll never be ready," he laughed joylessly, "but tell me."

"Firstly, I'm sorry, Christian. You don't deserve any of this." Rose paused, but there was no response, so she started her long and sorry tale.

"One day about five months after you and Dimitri left for Russia, Lissa demanded I take her out of Court in daylight hours. She fought with Croft and pulled rank, so just the two of us could go. I drove for a while then she told me to take her to the hospital. We went to the specialist area, and she said she had an appointment with a gynecologist. She'd made the appointment in my name but explained it was because it was personal, and she didn't want anyone from Court snooping. I _thought_ it was for a women's health test, but once we were in there, the doctor did a scan and confirmed Lissa was pregnant."

Christian growled. Hearing the details was more challenging than he'd thought it would be.

"I was in shock. I had _no_ idea that there was a possibility Lissa could be expecting. We went to a diner after to discuss it, and Liss asked me if I'd consider taking the baby and raising it with Dimitri. Lissa said since we couldn't have a child of our own, her child would give us a chance to be parents."

"About that – the Alchemist's sent Lissa a report saying…"

"We know," Rose interjected. "Sydney rang and told me. But thanks for mentioning it."

"She only read it today," Christian explained apologetically.

Rose felt better that Christian had only just discovered that information. Sure it was highly hypocritical given what she'd concealed from _him,_ but she hated to think Christian would intentionally not tell them something so potentially life-changing.

"At the diner, Lissa already had a plan to go away on the project to conceal her pregnancy. She asked me to go with her and keep her secret, and I agreed, but only because I honestly thought she'd change her mind about keeping Lara once the pregnancy progressed. But she didn't. Every appointment was in my name, and as we went on, she got more and more insistent I take Lara. I didn't want to agree to it without talking it through with Dimitri, but eventually, I felt I had to. Lissa promised me assistance with hours and pay and all that once we returned to Court, and she also agreed that when the two of you returned, I could tell Dimitri the truth and that she'd tell you then, too."

Rose paused to take a breath. While Lissa's infidelity might have been the worst part for Christian to hear, the compulsion was the ultimate betrayal for her.

"No one told me you and Dimitri were due back at Court early. It was only a few days after Lissa and I came back, and with a newborn to care for I was wrecked. I woke up, and Dimitri was sitting in my living room reading the paperwork that named Lara as mine. We fought, and I didn't have a chance to explain the truth to him. I called Lissa, and she came to see me. I _begged_ her to send some guardians to find Dimitri and bring him back so we could tell him the truth. Instead, she compelled me so I couldn't discuss Lara's parentage with anyone who didn't already know the truth."

"She compelled you." It was a statement, not a question. Christian wanted to be surprised, yet he was not. Everything he heard corresponded with what he already knew, suspected or filled in the blanks that had been perplexing him. Knowing Lissa had compelled her best friend horrified him, but in light of everything else he'd heard, he was not surprised.

"She did," Rose admitted. "You know everything that happened after that. I was let go as a Queen's Guardian at the end of my first week back. I went to Lissa and begged her to help me. Without the assistance of Dimitri's wage, and with longer hours and less pay if I worked as a general guardian, I wouldn't be able to stay at Court without financial assistance from Lissa. I pleaded with her to help, and she basically said her hands were tied. Dimitri overheard us arguing and that's when he found out the truth."

"I went to Rose, and because I already knew, she was able to tell me how everything had happened. It was clear there was no future for Rose and Lara at Court, and once I knew the truth I made the decision to go with them," Dimitri explained, taking over again. "I had enough saved to buy a van, so we packed up and took off. Rose contacted Adrian and asked him to dream walk her father to tell him she needed money. Abe came through, so now we're traveling. We've both picked up some casual work in the human world, and we're working out what's next for us." Even now Dimitri was telling Christian the truth, he still chose to be cagey about exactly where they were and what they were doing.

"Who's the father? Does he know? They're obviously a Dhampir…? Were he and Lissa together for long?"

"He knows. We told him. Lissa told me it was a one-time thing, and she compelled him to forget it. He doesn't remember anything about that night and had no idea he was a father until we contacted him," Rose explained.

"Do I know him?" Christian asked through gritted teeth.

"I'm not prepared to talk about that," Rose said.

"The man sleeps with my wife, his Queen, yet you want to _protect_ him?" Christian asked incredulously.

Dimitri stepped in. "Christian, he has no recollection of that night, and we'll probably _never_ know exactly what happened. He's a decent guy. He was stunned when he found out he had a daughter, but his first instinct was to step up to the plate and take responsibility."

"So how come you still have her, then?"

"We talked, and he agreed Lara was better off growing up outside of the Moroi world with two parents. There's no going back for Rose and me. Not now. Thanks to Abe we have the money to set ourselves up, so that's what we're going to do."

Christian poured himself another glass of bourbon. To think there was a time he'd pitied Belikov. Now he'd give anything to be him. He had a woman he adored, a woman who hadn't been unfaithful to him, a child and a life outside of this shithole.

"What are you going to do?" Dimitri asked, his voice softening. While he'd never been as close with Christian as he had been with Ivan, he still cared for and respected him. Christian had been served a shit hand all around when it came to his family, and now his wife.

"Right now, I am going to get shitfaced," Christian replied. "I'm going to drink until I can't stand up. Then I'm going to take a few days to think this over. Up to now, this shit show has been on Lissa's terms. That's going to change… Do me a favor? Don't let anyone know that I know, ok?"

"Sure. We won't say a word," Dimitri promised.

"You got it," Rose added in support.

"Rose? I'm sorry. I said horrible things to you. I thought you cheated on Dimitri. I should have known better." It wasn't much of an apology, but given all he'd discovered, Rose was amazed he'd managed it at all.

"It's ok, Christian. I was hurt, at first, but things happen for a reason. Dimitri and I are happier than we've ever been. We would never have taken the step to leave the Moroi world unless we were pushed. Change is scary, but it's been worth it. You're going to be better eventually too."

"It doesn't feel that way now," Christian replied, downing another glug of bourbon.

"It will get better," Rose promised softly, her heart breaking for the loner who'd had his heart crushed time and time again by those closest to him.

"I hope so, Rosie." And Rose felt so sorry for Christian, she didn't bother to tell him off about calling her that.

* * *

Eddie was lying on his bed in Guardian Quarters waiting to hear from Rose, Dimitri, and Lara. True to their word, the couple had contacted him every week, working around his rosters to Skype him at a time when Lara was awake. Rose had a notepad where she'd jot changes she'd noted since their last contact. Every sniffle, new development and even changes in Lara's feed and sleep routines were reported – and Eddie loved hearing every little thing!

He had to hand it to Rose and Dimitri, they'd been genuine when they'd promised to include him in parenting decisions – the recent vaccination discussion being a case in point. When they'd last Skyped, Rose had introduced the idea of vaccinating Lara, outlining the pros and cons including the implications for her future schooling. Eddie had listened, initially having no stance on the issue. Rose had gone through every aspect impartially, before asking Eddie his opinion. The three had decided the pros outweighed the cons, so Eddie had consented for Rose to go ahead with the vaccination.

Checking his clock as he counted down the moments until they'd Skype, Eddie pondered his new status as a father. Lara was still a little young to interact with him, but his favorite moments were when Rose would feed Lara, cuddling his daughter and putting the bottle in her mouth while Dimitri held the phone above her so Eddie could talk to Lara as she looked at his image. The first couple of times he'd been embarrassed talking to his daughter, but Rose had quickly told him not to be – leading the discussion by talking to Lara and encouraging him to do likewise. After the first couple of times it became more normal for them all – and the last time they'd Skyped, Lara had even giggled at some of the funny faces Eddie had pulled!

Referring to himself as Daddy Eddie, he'd tell Lara about his week, or sometimes stories about growing up with Rose. Reminding each other of all the scrapes they'd gotten into over the years, Rose had come to enjoy their Skype sessions as much as Eddie did. With Mason gone, and after what Lissa had done, Eddie was her oldest remaining friend and thanks to Lara they had a permanent connection linking them.

His phone rang with a video connection. Answering straight away, Eddie was greeted by Rose and Lara's smiling faces.

"Hey Rose, hello sweetheart," Eddie greeted. "I see you got the parcel Daddy Eddie and Grandma Bertie sent?" he added, noticing Lara dressed in an apple green dress Alberta had decided Lara absolutely needed and insisted on including in a parcel Eddie had recently sent.

* * *

Where the _hell_ was he? Usually spending the day skulking around their suite in the Palace, or in the gym practicing his magic, today Christian was nowhere to be found, and Lissa was furious.

She'd been trying to pinpoint her ovulation through a combination of temperature charting and a magnifying glass that analyzed her saliva. When she was ovulating, the shapes in her saliva changed into a fern-shaped pattern. Combined with today's slightly raised basal temperature, all the signs suggested Lissa was close to ovulation and at her most fertile. So it was particularly irritating that Christian had chosen _now_ to disappear.

His guardian had hauled him to their suite a few days back drunk as a skunk. He was so intoxicated, Lissa had ended up getting the guardians to make him up a bed on the sofa before she headed out to start her day. He wasn't in their suite when she returned at the end of the day, and she hadn't seen him since.

There was no doubt he was still at Court, somewhere. The Guardians would have alerted her if his whereabouts were unknown, yet she was loath to admit that she didn't know where her husband was and didn't want to resort to asking her guard about Christian's location. She'd almost decided just to call Densley in to ask him to locate Christian when the door to their suite opened, and Christian appeared. In comparison to his sallow, drunken appearance from the other day, today Christian was freshly showered and shaven, his hair trimmed and he was wearing jeans, a button up and a leather jacket. It was more casual than the clothing he usually wore, and Lissa thought he looked hot!

"I was wondering when I'd see you," Lissa said. It didn't come out harshly – in fact, there was a distinct purr to her voice.

"Well here I am," Christian replied, his voice giving nothing away.

"I missed you," she said, walking over to her husband and running the back of her index finger tenderly along the side of his face. Usually when she did that Christian would lean into her hand, but today he was still, other than a tightening of his jaw. "I have the rest of the day off. Why don't we spend some time catching up… in bed?"

Lissa saucy attempt to engage Christian's attention fell flat.

"Catching up…" Christian drawled. "Yes, I think we have a lot to catch up on. I'd like to start with this obsession of yours about getting pregnant. Before I went to Russia, you were happy to wait another year or two. But ever since I've been back, it's all about getting pregnant. I can't help but think this has something to do with Rose's baby."

A look of fear flashed across Lissa's face but was gone almost as soon as it appeared.

"What do you mean?" Lissa asked warily.

"It seems odd that _Rose_ has a baby, then suddenly you want one, too…"

Lissa considered what Christian was saying. He thought she was jealous of Rose. Well – she could work with that.

"You might be right," Lissa said in a small voice. "I always thought I'd be the first one to have a baby. Then Rose had hers, and maybe I _am_ a little jealous." Lissa was looking up at Christian from beneath her lashes, giving him her best contrite look.

"Why's it so important, Liss?" Christian asked.

"Well, there's only Jill and me left… I need to have babies to build up the Dragomir line. Everyone's expecting it and will ask questions if it doesn't happen soon. And politically it's a good time…"

Christian couldn't help but notice Lissa mentioned every reason possible reason to have a child, other than wanting to have a baby with him.

"I get it," Christian said as Lissa lifted her eyes to his. "You've had your cake, now you want to eat it, too."


	23. Chapter 23

"Is that your boyfriend?" Jean asked, her eyes bugging out of her head when Dimitri came into the gym carrying Lara to collect Rose after the cardio class she ran.

"He surely is," Rose said with a wicked smile. Jean wasn't the only woman there checking out Dimitri, although most concealed it by pretending to coo over Lara.

"I hope you had a nice workout, ladies," Dimitri said giving them a smile that should have been illegal. "You'll have to excuse me, we have an appointment, so I have to steal my beautiful woman away."

Rose said goodbye, promising to see everyone at their next training session.

"Tall, dark, muscled and handsome. He's good with the baby and looks as though he's crazy about her. I wonder if he has a big…"

"Jean!" one of the other women remonstrated while the rest tittered. Despite being ten yards away, with their enhanced Dhampir hearing, Rose and Dimitri could hear every word.

"Oh, if only she knew," Rose said wickedly, looking up at Dimitri and winking as he flushed. "Are you sure James doesn't mind us coming out for the afternoon?"

"He's fine. He said he's got a big job on and would appreciate the help."

His third trip to visit James, the blacksmith, Rose and Lara's second, Dimitri had used a day off from Isaac and Pamela's as an opportunity to look around Mitchell with Lara while Rose worked a session at the gym. Now it was lunchtime they stopped for a quick bite before heading out to James' workshop on his rural property.

The trip there was quiet. They'd borrowed one of Pamela and Isaac's farm trucks, so Lara was in her car seat, strapped in between the two of them.

"James – thanks for having us out here again! I find this stuff fascinating, so I appreciate you taking the time to show me some of what you do."

"Not a problem at all, Dimitri. I won't lie – having a strong young man out here to help me is a real help with these bigger pieces." A stocky man in his early sixties, James had short cropped hair and a long wiry beard he tied into a knot at the base of his chin for safety's sake. A born storyteller, he rattled off tale after tale as the young family spent the afternoon in his workshop. Lara was down the end in her pram well out of the way of any stray sparks. Rose sat a little closer, watching mesmerized as Dimitri helped James with the large metal pieces he was working on.

As the sun was setting, the men washed up and Rose got ready to take Lara home. Standing beside the truck, James pulled his wallet from his back pocket, fishing out some notes.

"You've worked hard, Dimitri. You have a family to support – I should pay you."

"No, it's fine, James. It's my day off. I'm here because I'm interested in what you do."

"That may be the case. However, I make money off these repairs you've helped me with. It's not fair to use you."

"Teach me, then? We're traveling, so we're not going to be around forever, but I'm happy to put in my spare hours here if you're willing to show me some of what you know?"

"You interested in this as a job?" James asked speculatively. "You certainly have the build and strength for it."

"Maybe," Dimitri said with a shrug, looking at James, so he didn't have to meet Rose's eyes.

"Well if you're willing to put in the time, I'm happy to teach you," James said, pocketing his cash and reaching out to shake Dimitri's hand. "You call me whenever you're free to come over. We'll spend half the time on the heavy stuff I need help with. The other half I'll show you how to do other things."

Dimitri and Rose climbed into the truck, saying goodbye to James and starting on the trip back to the farmstead where they were saying.

"So. _Blacksmith?"_ Rose asked raising her eyebrows. Seven years on, she still couldn't lift one eyebrow much to her continued annoyance and Dimitri's mirth. Dimitri kept his eyes on the road, but he knew Rose was watching him carefully as he drove.

"Maybe? It's only been a few times, but I like what I've done so far, Roza. I'd like to learn more."

"Then _do it."_

"Really?" Dimitri sounded surprised yet so hopeful.

"Yes. Isaac and Pamela seem keen to have us stay a while. I thought we'd keep on until Christmas? The break at St. Vlad's is so short, Eddie would spend half the time traveling if he came to us, so maybe we can leave then and go to Montana to see him? That gives you a few months to visit James and learn what you can."

Dimitri nodded considering Rose's words.

"It will be getting cold by December. If we can stay at St. Vlad's, or nearby in a house, it would be better." While he and Rose could cope with freezing temperatures, it wouldn't be ideal with a six-month-old baby, which Lara would be by then.

* * *

"What do you mean, Christian?" Lissa asked, careful to keep her voice calm. He couldn't mean what she thought he did. He just _couldn't!_

"I mean you had your fun. _And_ your Dhampir baby that you tricked Rose into taking. So now you want another baby. A Moroi you're willing to actually claim."

Lissa's heart shuddered. He knew. Her very worst fear had come to fruition and was playing out in front of her.

"Christian! It's not what you think! I mean I never… It isn't how it sounds!" Panicking, Lissa tried to explain it was a stupid mistake that she could barely remember. A mistake that filled her with shame every time she thought about it.

"She means _nothing!_ I didn't even look at the baby before I handed it over to Rose. She means nothing to me. Nothing at all!"

Christian looked at his wife with disdain.

"Do you mean Lara means nothing to you? Or is that _Rose_ you're talking about?! Because both things you've done are despicable! Rejecting the child you conceived is an asshole act. And compelling your best friend to keep your secret, even though it cost her career and could have permanently separated her from the man she loves is selfish and cruel!"

"Oh, boo-hoo. Poor Rose. Life is _so hard_ for her! She wouldn't _be_ here if it weren't for me. Same with Dimitri. They _owe_ me! Both of them!"

"You really think that, don't you?" Christian asked seeing a whole new side to his wife. She'd always been myopic when it came to the sacrifices Rose and Dimitri made for them, but he'd put it down to a lack of realization, not a lack of caring. To discover Lissa believed their Guardians owed her every part of their lives was alarming.

"Before you try and compel me, I've already made provisions and put aside proof of what you did. You can't get away with it, this time. So tell me – who was it?"

"Does it matter?" Lissa asked, walking over to their bar cart, putting ice in a glass and pouring herself a Punt e Mes vermouth. She hadn't been drinking recently as she'd been hoping to conceive, but that idea was apparently going to hell in a handbasket – so she might as well imbibe.

"It matters to _me!"_ Christian snarled.

"He's nothing. A _nobody._ I was drunk, and I missed you so much! I was so stressed about everything happening at Court and lonely. It was just the once…"

"And you compelled him to forget."

"Who told you that?" Lissa hissed.

"Does it _matter?!_ Surely the fact I _know_ is the important part?!" Christian countered, feeling nothing for his wife now other than contempt.

"I'm the _Queen,_ Christian. _Yes_ , it matters! _Anything_ I do matters!"

"You're more concerned about other people finding out than how _I_ feel," Christian observed. It was a sobering realization.

"I can't just think of just one person now," Lissa explained in a fatalistic tone.

"I don't know… You seem to have done a _great_ job thinking only about yourself," Christian replied sarcastically, pleased when he saw his wife flinch.

"I need to know what you plan to do?" Lissa asked in an attempt to regain control of the conversation. "Is this something we can move past? Do you want a divorce?!"

Pausing, Christian considered his options.

"I don't know. I honestly don't know _what_ I want. For now, I think it's best I leave on another long tour for the offensive magic training program. I'll visit the various Academies and be back at Court early in the New Year."

"You won't be here for the solstice or yule balls?" Lissa asked, trying to ignore the screaming in her head that it was the solstice ball where this nightmare all started.

"Make excuses for me," Christian said with a lack of emotion. "You've proven yourself to be quite the accomplished liar; I'm sure you'll make whatever excuse believable!"

Christian moved through to their bedroom, pulling out his suitcase and laying it on their bed.

"How soon are you planning to go?" Lissa asked in alarm. She'd hoped Christian would give her a day or two to explain before he left. She was confident with a lot of apologies, and even more sex, she could persuade Christian she was genuinely repentant.

"I'd like to leave within the hour. As soon as there's a Guardian allocated to accompany me, I want to get out of here."

"You don't need to leave on _my_ account," Lissa snipped. "I can arrange somewhere else for you to sleep if that's what you prefer?"

"Au contraire, your Majesty," Christian said, revulsion displayed on his face. "You're _precisely_ the reason I need to leave. I don't even want to be in the same country as you."

* * *

Swigging vodka from the bottle, Adrian flicked on the TV, pressing play on the remote. He'd already discarded his clothes and was sitting in his boxers, settling in for an evening of hard liquor, buffalo chicken, and his favorite girl on girl porno. He'd just wrapped his mouth around a succulent bit of thigh when his phone rang. Tempted to ignore it, he checked the caller ID. Christian. Something told Adrian he needed to answer, so he did.

"This better be good, Ozera! I just put on _My Secret College Experience!"_

"If it's a bad time?" Christian replied sounding uncertain. "I can call back?"

Adrian sat up, pausing the porno and putting his bottle on the table. The sound of Christian's voice alone was enough to indicate he knew what Lissa had done.

"Nah it's ok. I've seen this one like a hundred times," Adrian said, inwardly realizing how pathetic that truth was. "What's up?"

"I'm taking off on a tour of the Academies and other offensive magic sites. Thought I'd see if you want to come?"

"Time away from Montana? It's appealing… keep talking, bro!"

"I thought I'd start with St. Christopher's? Spend a bit of time hanging out in Europe. Then St. Basil's?"

"Aren't you just back from there?" Adrian asked, trying to lead Christian to discuss the real reason behind his call.

"I am. I just need to get out of Court, and I thought you might want to join me?"

Not wanting Christian to know he knew of Lissa's infidelity before he did, Adrian decided to play along. He'd call Rose to let her and Belikov know not to mention it to Christian.

"Sounds good. How long you thinking of going for?"

"I told her Majesty I'd be back early in the new year," Christian responded.

 _Her Majesty?!_ Man, that was harsh, Adrian thought before replying.

"Dude? Is everything ok? You sound a bit upset?"

"I'm _not_ ok. A truckload of shit has gone down, and I could really use a friend," Christian admitted. It was hard for him to ask, and Adrian could tell.

"Well, you rang the right man! A couple of months in Europe sounds _perfect._ Hell – I'll go anywhere if it gets me away from here!"

"You'll need a Guardian – do you have one allocated?" Christian asked.

"I came with a few," Adrian replied, strictly speaking telling the truth. Mikhail had come here at the same time as himself, Eddie, and Sonya. "Let me check who's free to come along."

It _wouldn't_ be Castile, Adrian thought to himself. Adrian had picked Castile as the father of Lissa's baby almost as soon as Dimitri and Rose had told him about Lara. The timeline, his proximity to Lissa, and almost everything else fit - _especially_ Eddie's interest in the child when the three of them had visited campus. Since he'd picked it, Adrian was _certain_ Alberta would have, too.

"I'll be taking the Royal jet," Christian said, oblivious to Adrian's inner thoughts. "I'm leaving in twenty minutes. I'll head to St. Vlad's, and we can head to Europe whenever you're ready."

"Sounds great," Adrian said cheerfully, grateful the four hours flight time Pennsylvania to Montana would give him an opportunity to sort things before Christian arrived. Ringing off, Adrian checked his phone, finding and calling Alberta's cell.

"Petrov," she answered sounding a little put out. She was probably off shift, Adrian realized.

"Guardian Petrov," Adrian greeted cordially. "It's Adrian Ivashkov."

"Lord Ivashkov," Alberta replied tiredly, nonetheless professional and polite.

"I'm sorry to ring so late. I just received a call from the Prince Consort, Lord Christian Ozera. He sounded _quite distressed._ He's asked me to accompany him on a tour of the offensive magic sites overseas. He'll be arriving in around four hours. I'll need to take a Guardian with me, but I'm not sure Mikhail or Eddie are good choices."

"I agree," Alberta immediately responded, reading between the lines. "They both have commitments here. I have a Guardian who might be suitable… How do you feel about a female?"

"Alberta," Adrian said, slipping into more familiar parlance, "I'm pretty sure Christian is feeling pissed off with women. While I have _no_ problem with a female Guardian, I suspect Christian wants to get away from females. If he's rung me, he wants strip clubs, nightclubs and everything that goes with it."

"Trust me, Ivashkov," Alberta said, dropping the usual titles, "Frankie would be perfect for that."

"Frankie?" Adrian asked. He wasn't familiar with a Guardian by that name - and he'd checked out _every_ female Guardian on campus.

"Isabella Frankenelli," Alberta supplied. "Twenty-one, Blood Master Four, and newly arrived from a mission in Prague. She's a top-notch Guardian, and she'll be wasted here."

"Tell me about her," Adrian prompted.

"Frankie is unorthodox. She's loud, outspoken, and takes shit from _no one._ She reminds me of Rose in that way. She's also an amazing Guardian. She's been overlooked for a quality position because of her forthright nature, but I think she'd be _perfect_ to go with the two of you."

"You're not trying to offload a problem onto me, are you?" Adrian teased, half seriously.

"Adrian – if I wanted to do that, I'd send _Alto_ to accompany you," Alberta said in a blatant breach of protocol, using Adrian's first name as well as criticizing one of her staff members. "Frankie is young, up for some fun, and highly qualified. I should warn you, she is covered in tattoos, and her hair is a different color every week, but I wouldn't suggest her if I thought she wasn't the best person for the job."

"How soon can she be ready?" Adrian asked, all but accepting Alberta's suggestion.

"She'll be ready when Lord Ozera gets here. Does the Prince Consort know Rose, Dimitri, and the baby were here?" Alberta asked innocuously.

"No so far as I know. I need to call Rose before Christian arrives – but if he doesn't know, I don't intend to mention it."

"I think that's for the best," Alberta replied. "Has Christian mentioned _why_ he wants to leave Court?"

"No. But I am in _no_ doubt he has his reasons."

"Yes," Alberta said quietly, all but admitting her own knowledge about what had happened.

* * *

"Why me?" Frankie asked, eyeing Alberta suspiciously. She liked the Head of the Guard at St. Vladimir's immensely, but she was unused to being handpicked for a mission – especially the sort of mission anyone else might actually want.

"Because I think you're the right person to go," Alberta replied. "You'll be accompanying Lord Ivashkov and Queen's Consort Lord Christian Ozera to other Academies and various other places in Europe."

" _Other_ places?"

"I believe strip clubs and nightclubs were mentioned," Alberta replied rolling her eyes. "I don't think this is going to be a typical guarding gig. Needless to say, since you'll be with the Queen's Consort, a high level of discretion will be required…"

"So no telling anyone about his visits to brothels. Got it," Frankie said with a serious expression.

"I doubt Christian will be partaking in any of that," Alberta said quietly, remembering the serious young man who'd been a loner until he got together with Vasilisa who then became his entire world. "But I expect Lord Ivashkov might visit a few."

"There's something you're not telling me, isn't there?" Frankie asked.

"There is. And it's not for me to tell. Take your lead from Ivashkov. He is a Spirit wielder and reads auras, so he's got a good grasp on how people are feeling."

"Anything else?"

"You no doubt know about Lord Ozera's parents and aunt?"

Frankie nodded, her hot pink hair shifting slightly as she did so. What had happened to Christian's parents, and then what his Aunt had done, was common knowledge.

"Don't treat Christian like he's broken. He _hates_ sympathy and pity. He'll respond much better to blunt honesty and sarcasm," Alberta said, trying to pave the way for when Frankie found out the truth about the reason for this impromptu trip.

"So _that's_ why you're sending me," Frankie laughed, her bright eyes twinkling. "I can do blunt, and I'm _all about_ sarcasm!"


	24. Chapter 24

"Rose?"

"What time is it?" Rose growled softly, unwilling to open her eyes as she spoke into the phone she'd plucked off her minuscule side table in the RV where it was charging. The last thing she needed was for Lara to wake, especially since she was just starting to sleep through most nights.

"Shit. It's 2 am," Adrian replied apologetically. "Sorry to ring in the middle of your night. It really _is_ urgent."

"Couldn't you have dream walked me?" Rose grumbled.

"Sorry. I didn't think about it."

"Well I'm awake, now," Rose sighed begrudgingly giving Adrian her permission to continue.

"I've just had a call from Christian. He's in a bad way."

"Yeah. He's figured it out. He rang Dimitri a couple of days ago and asked whether Lara was Lissa's, so we told him everything. Has he told you about it, yet?"

"No, he just said he needed to get out of Court and that he could use a friend. I've never heard him so lost. Not even after Tasha's execution."

Occurring not long after his marriage to Lissa, Tasha's execution for regicide caused Christian to withdraw for months. It was a dark time in Christian's life, and to hear he was worse now than he was then was sobering.

"Shit," Rose said, sitting up in bed, pulling the sheet up to cover her upper body. After an evening of passion with Dimitri, she'd fallen asleep naked curled up in her man's arms. Her movements rousing him, Dimitri opened a bleary eye, looking up at Rose questioningly.

"Adrian," she silently mouthed, still attending to Adrian's conversation.

"He's asked me to go overseas with him. He's arriving at St. Vlad's in a few hours, and then we're taking off for Europe," Adrian explained.

" _We?!"_ Rose asked in panic. The _last_ thing Christian needed was to suspect or discover Eddie was Lara's father.

"Christian, some Guardian from Court I've never heard of, myself and Frankie."

"Who's Frankie?" Rose asked.

"Guardian Isabel Frankenfurter or something like that. She goes by Frankie."

"How did you end up with her?!"

"Alberta recommended her," Adrian replied.

"Oh. She'll be fine then," Rose responded, her concern immediately assuaged. Alberta had a knack for placing Guardians in suitable allocations. If Alberta had suggested Frankie to accompany the two Moroi, then Rose had no doubt she was up to the task.

"Does Christian know you guys were at St. Vlad's?" Adrian asked, getting to the point of his call. With the benefit of hindsight, he appreciated the primary reason they'd visited St. Vlad's was to speak with Eddie. If he could figure that out, he was sure Christian probably would, too.

"No, and I think it's for the best he doesn't find out. He doesn't know you know the truth about Lara, either."

"I thought as much. I'll let him tell me in his own time, and I'll meet him at the airstrip, so he doesn't need to come up to the main campus."

"Thanks, Adrian. He's been through so much, and he's hurting. Please - look after him? He didn't deserve any of this."

"None of you did," Adrian said softly, wishing Rose a good night and promising to keep in touch.

* * *

"Dimitri!" Rose hissed in alarm, jostling him lightly as she climbed out of bed, silently pulling on her pants, a bra, and a top. "I'm feeling queasy!"

They'd gone back to bed after Adrian's call, but Dimitri's eyes shot open immediately. "Strigoi?!"

"I think so," Rose whispered, looking at where Lara was asleep in her porta-cot.

"Close?" Dimitri asked.

"Not super close, but near enough." Rose tried to stop her voice from shaking.

Arming themselves with their stakes, Dimitri whispered instructions.

"We'll take Lara to the main house. Pamela can mind her, and we'll take them out."

Rose nodded, pushing down her panic. She was always edgy going into a fight, but with Lara, it was a different situation altogether. Until she was safe, Rose couldn't engage in a battle. She'd be a sitting duck.

Carefully picking Lara up from her cot, Rose tried not to rouse her. As soon as Rose had her, Dimitri opened the door to the RV, and the two stepped out into the brilliant moonlight. Not immediately seeing any danger, they walked slowly across to the main house, Rose following Dimitri who had his stake drawn.

Strigoi attacking isolated farmhouses was not unheard of. In the middle of nowhere, they were easy pickings.

Reaching the farmhouse without incident, Rose's queasiness was increasing exponentially. It felt like there might be more than one, and they were close. Dimitri tried the back door, cursing under his breath when he found it open. Pamela didn't usually lock the door. They were too far out for anyone to arrive on foot, so there was no need. Padding through the darkened house, Rose and Dimitri approached Isaac and Pamela's bedroom. Rose knocked quietly, waiting for a noise before letting herself into the room.

"People are lurking around outside," she said, as a startled Pamela and Isaac sat up in bed. "I can't explain but please – stay indoors and look after Lara. Dimitri and I will deal with this."

Pamela started to object when Isaac held up a hand to silence her.

"We'll keep your little one safe," he promised, taking Lara from Rose and handing her to Pamela before climbing out of bed.

"Stay in here," Dimitri warned. There was no point telling them to lock the doors. If a Strigoi wanted in, a bit of wood wasn't going to stop them. Padding back through the house, Rose drew her stake.

"Let's do this," Rose murmured, knowing today she wasn't just fighting for _her_ life. She was fighting for her daughter's, too. They slipped silently through the back door. Barely ten feet away from the house, they heard an amused voice.

"And what do we have here?"

Whipping around to the direction of the voice, Rose's heart sank. Five pairs of red-rimmed eyes regarded them intently in the darkness.

" _Dhampir,"_ another voice drawled.

"Not as good as Moroi, but better than human," a third Strigoi voice added, sounding almost bored.

Five against two were dismal odds, but Rose and Dimitri had faced, and survived, worse before.

"Love you," Rose whispered. She didn't care if the Strigoi heard – it was something she and Dimitri said every time before they went into battle. It was a reminder and a promise. Their promise to do whatever it took to make it through. Together.

"Forever," Dimitri replied. The same thing he said every time.

"How sweet," the first Strigoi mocked. "They _love_ each other. Let's kill them first, then we can feed on the humans and the baby inside."

Rose took a deep breath, focusing her attention. No one and she meant _no one,_ fucked with her little girl. Picking her target, knowing without words Dimitri would be doing the same, they stepped toward their foe, starting the fight rather than waiting for it to come to them.

Dimitri had picked the largest Strigoi, knowing his size and strength, rather than skill, would be a problem later on. It was prudent to take him out at the aft. Rose had analyzed the others, choosing a small female as her mark. She'd been the third one to speak, the blasé tone of her voice hinting she felt she had nothing to fear. And that made her stupid or skilled. Suspecting it was the latter, Rose fixed her as a target. If she were the boss, there was a chance the others might take off if Rose got her down. Besides which, being small and female, the Strigoi was probably usually picked last in a fight – which would give her an advantage, especially if she was old and strong. Rose's gut told her the small female was the one to go for, and in the absence of any other intel, she was prepared to run with it.

The fight was even more brutal than Rose expected. Not ancients, these were still seasoned Strigoi – which meant they were fast and intelligent enough to have survived decades without being staked. This group wasn't going to fall easily.

When Dimitri and Rose attacked their chosen two, the others stepped back observing the fight. A fundamental difference between Strigoi and Dhampir; Guardians were taught to look at the battle as a whole, inserting themselves wherever they could to help bring down the enemy. Strigoi were different. Fueled primarily by self-interest, they were happy to hang back, watching others fight and learning what they could before engaging.

Dimitri's fight with the large Strigoi lacked finesse but made up for it in brute strength. Closer to a brawl than a battle, the two men duked it out. By comparison, Rose's fight was much more subtle. The two women shadowed one another, each looking for weaknesses. As soon as one moved, the other reciprocated. While each managed to land hits on the other, they were minor. Neither was prepared to fully commit lest the other take advantage of any momentary vulnerability. Seeing Dimitri had worked his opponent toward her, a fleeting glance was enough to clue Dimitri into what Rose had planned.

Out of the blue, Rose spun, leaving herself entirely vulnerable as she launched an aerial attack at the huge Strigoi Dimitri had been battling. Kicking him square in the back of the head, he sunk to the ground, Rose's stake slipping between his ribs from behind and into his heart. A shudder, then a sigh, and it was all over.

Rose didn't have time to protect herself, trusting that Dimitri had her back. Sure enough, he had used the momentary distraction of Rose's change of focus to change targets. Surprised by Rose deserting their fight, the female Strigoi had dallied just long enough for Dimitri to surprise her. Spinning to face her new opponent, she was half a second too late – Dimitri's stake perforating her chest and meeting its ultimate destination.

Arguably the two biggest threats down, Rose and Dimitri paused to regroup. Checking out their remaining opponents, the two Dhampir were stunned to see Isaac silently approaching the three remaining Strigoi from behind. Carrying a gas cylinder, and a long wand applicator, before they knew what was going on, Isaac had set the cylinder down, opening the valve and lighting the wand. A jet of hot flame erupted from the nozzle, Isaac quick to aim it toward the Strigoi.

Turning to face the fire, and stepping away from its heat the Strigoi left their backs momentarily undefended. It wasn't long. Yet it was long enough for Rose to stake the two closest to her, Dimitri staking the one nearest him. Isaac lowered his flame but didn't extinguish it.

"Roza? Are we ok?" Dimitri asked urgently, relying on her inbuilt Strigoi sensor.

Rose closed her eyes, clearing her mind. "I can't feel anything."

Dimitri and Isaac eyed each other warily.

"Rose can sense them," Dimitri explained. "We're clear."

Isaac nodded, turning off his impromptu blow torch.

"This is not the first time you've seen them, is it?" Dimitri asked, putting the pieces together.

"It is, but I know what they are. I know what _you_ are, too."

"How?" Rose asked faintly moving across and into Dimitri's open arms. Now the threat was over, she wanted to be as close to him as possible. Feeling the same way, Dimitri held Rose close, closing his arms around her.

"My stepmother was Dhampir," Isaac explained. "She left that world and married my father when she was in her forties. Her son, my step-brother, was a Guardian."

"Was?" Dimitri asked.

Isaac's eyes dropped to the ground. "He's been gone these thirty years…"

"I'm so sorry," Rose replied not needing it spelled out. "Does Pamela have any idea?"

"None whatsoever. I don't want to ask you to lie, but I think it's best we tell her you heard people creeping around outside, and we scared them off."

"I agree that would be best," Dimitri agreed. "There are people I can call in to dispose of the bodies, or we can leave them for the sunlight to take care of, but since you know about our world a bonfire might be more convenient…?"

"Pile them up – I'll get some accelerant," Isaac said with a tight smile leaving Rose and Dimitri to drag the five corpses away from the house and into a stack while he disappeared into the shed, emerging a few minutes later with a tin of gasoline. Pouring it liberally over the inert bodies, Isaac stepped back, Dimitri and Rose doing likewise. Pulling a box of matches from his pocket, Isaac lit one, tossing it onto the pile of Strigoi.

The three stood in silence, watching the corpses burn.

"Pammie and I would be dead now if it weren't for you," Isaac acknowledged, watching the flames. "Thank you."

"It's what we do. Well – at least it's what we used to do," Dimitri responded.

"You've left that world?" Isaac asked.

Rose nodded, her eyes still trained on the smoldering Strigoi bodies.

"We have. We want more for Lara. We want her to have every option about what she wants to do with her life."

* * *

"Christ you're colorful," Adrian greeted as Frankie walked toward him at the Academy airstrip. Dressed in black, as was Guardian custom, there was nothing standard issue about Frankie's attire. Her fitted stretch cargo pants showcased her long legs, a tight button-up black shirt leaving her tattooed arms visible. Her hair currently bright pink and she wore matching pink laces in her black combat boots. Frankie was bright in full technicolor.

But it was her aura that Adrian was referring to. Auras had different colors depending on the temperament and mood of the individual. Most people had a base color, with other colors swirling around. But not Frankie. Her aura was like looking into a kaleidoscope – colors merging, blending and replacing each other constantly. He'd never seen an aura like it.

"Take a photo – it lasts longer," Frankie snipped, slightly unnerved by Adrian's gaping.

"Sorry. I was checking out your aura."

"Ahha," Frankie said disbelievingly. "Let me guess; _'If I told you you had a nice aura, would you hold it against me?'"_

Adrian chuckled. "I haven't heard that one before. Adrian Ivashkov," he said holding out his hand. "Spirit wielder, inveterate bachelor and good time, party guy."

"Isabella Frankenelli - and the only person to call me that is my mother. You can call me Frankie. Graduate of St. Agnes' and voted the Guardian most likely."

"Most likely to what?" Adrian asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know," Frankie quipped with a wink. Yep, Frankie was going to fit in on this mission _just fine,_ Adrian decided.

"So, what's the deal with this trip?" she asked.

"His Royal Highness Prince Consort Lord Christian Ozera wanted some time out of Court," Adrian said, mocking Christian's grandiose title. "Reading between the lines, something big has gone down, and he wants to hang out and be a normal twenty-five-year-old dude, not the man married to her Majesty and all the bullshit that brings."

Bullshit wasn't the half of it, but he'd let Christian disclose that aspect of things when he was ready.

"He's a nice guy, but it takes him a while to warm to people. He's also going through some stuff right now, so if he's abrupt, don't take it personally."

"Ok. Anything else I need to know?"

"Yes. Don't ask about his parents or his aunt. He doesn't like to talk about either."

"I bet," Frankie replied dryly.

The two stood in silence in the early morning sun waiting for the royal jet to land. They were a contrast in opposites – Adrian with his matching luggage, artfully messy hair and designer clothes, Frankie with nothing but a large black duffel bag. They didn't have to wait long until the plane came into sight, coasting in low over the trees surrounding campus before touching down on the runway. Taxying over to where they waited, the jet came to a stop, the stairs promptly unfolding.

"Lord Ivashkov," a Dhampir in his mid-twenties stepped out, greeted him reverentially. "My name is Artyom Vitsin. I will be serving as Guardian to Lord Ozera."

Adrian returned his greeting before the Russian guardian took Adrian's luggage, stowing them in the undercarriage of the jet.

"Frankenelli," Frankie greeted Vitsin, helping him with Adrian's suitcases. The Royal Moroi didn't travel light, that's for sure.

"Guardian Frankenelli," Vitsin greeted professionally, nodding his head in a sign of respect.

"Call me Frankie, please."

Bags stowed, and the hold closed, Vitsin and Frankie boarded the jet to find Adrian settling himself on board opposite an inebriated Christian. Fixing Adrian and himself drinks that were more bourbon, and less coke, Christian sculled his down in two large gulps.

"This is my Guardian, Frankie," Adrian introduced. Christian looked up, taking in the woman standing before him. His eyes slightly unfocused, for a moment there were two of her.

"We'll have no trouble finding you in a crowd," he slurred rudely, referring to her hair and tatts.

Frankie shrugged. "When you look as good as I do, what's the point in trying to hide it?" she asked sassily. Vitsin's eyes were bugging out of his head at the irreverent way Frankie was addressing his charge. Turning to Vitsin, Frankie suggested, "Maybe get a bucket ready. I think your charge might need it."

Watching the exchange with interest, Adrian couldn't stop himself from laughing.

"An uptight Russian and a woman who speaks her mind no matter who it's to. Remind you of anyone?" he joked. "This trip is going to be _legendary!"_


	25. Chapter 25

"Lissa slept with someone else and got herself pregnant with a Dhampir baby. She had it in secret then shoved it off on Rose. Then she compelled Rose so she couldn't tell anyone, and stood by and watched as Belikov left her, then as Rose's career was ruined."

Christian and Adrian were sitting side by side on the sofa sharing a very expensive bottle of cognac and watching the sun come up over the London skyline. Originally Adrian had suggested they go to Paris, but the idea was quickly nixed when Christian pointed out the last time he'd been there was on his honeymoon with Lissa. Since they needed to land and refuel in London anyway, they decided to make it their first destination.

They were now installed in the Royal apartment in Mayfair, drinking and watching the sunrise. They'd arrived a week ago, but Christian was finally ready to spill his guts. Vitsin and Frankie were situated nearby – close enough to keep their charges in clear sight, far enough away they could pretend they weren't overhearing the reason Christian wanted out of Court and America.

"I'd heard the gossip. My mother rang me thinking maybe the child was mine! So Rose's kid isn't actually hers?" Adrian asked thoughtfully. Christian didn't seem to notice anything odd, but studying him carefully Frankie could tell this wasn't exactly a revelation to Adrian.

"No. It's Lissa's. Belikov found out when he overheard Rose and Lissa arguing about it. Lissa cheated on me, then was willing to fuck over her best friend to hide the fact. Even when I told her I knew, Lissa didn't seem to care how I felt about what she'd done. It was all about her reputation and saving face."

"That's rough, man. I'm really sorry," Adrian said, pouring them each another drink.

"You and me both," Christian replied mournfully. "I should have known. Beautiful. From a good family. Why the hell would she want _me?_ I always thought this day would happen. I just didn't think she'd be unfaithful."

"Don't be so hard on yourself, man. You have a lot to offer a woman," Adrian said forcefully. He'd seen almost their whole romance play out, and Christian had always worshipped the ground Lissa walked on. Adrian knew there was always two sides to a story, but in this case, it was clear where most of the blame lay. "What's happened with Rose and Belikov?"

"They've left Court and the Moroi world. I rang them a few days before we left to confirm my suspicions about Lara and Lissa. Dimitri said they're traveling and have found jobs in the human world."

"He's sticking by Rose?" Adrian checked.

"Sure is. Said he loves the kid like his own and they've never been happier. Lissa read a report from the Alchemists that said as a restored Dhampir there is a chance Dimitri and Rose might be able to have a kid together. It's happened with another restored Dhampir."

"That's huge," Adrian gasped, genuinely surprised this time. Once upon a time, when he'd fooled himself he might have a shot with Rose, one of the only things he'd been able to offer her that Belikov couldn't was the opportunity to have a child of her own. And now it looked as though Belikov could give her that, too.

"Yep," Christian agreed, lying his head back on the sofa and closing his eyes. He'd been drinking for hours, so it was no surprise he'd eventually passed out. Adrian waited for a minute or two to check he was actually asleep, but it was clear Ozera was out for the count.

"Vitsin? Frankie?" Adrian called, waiting for the Guardians to come and help him drag Christian to his room. Depositing Christian in the center of a king-sized bed, Adrian closed the curtains and took off Christian's shoes and belt, long experience from his own drunken nights leading him to know these were the most uncomfortable items to wear overnight.

"She really did a number on him. On her Guardian, too," Frankie commented once Vitsin had left the room. "No wonder they left our world."

"You don't know the half of it," Adrian said, gesturing for Frankie to follow him from the room, joining him on the sofa where Christian had just left. Capping the cognac and switching to soda, Adrian told Frankie the entire history of Rose, Lissa, Dimitri, Christian and himself.

"So Belikov is your cousin?"

"He is. Our fathers are brothers," Adrian confirmed.

"And you still love her? Rose?" Frankie asked, sympathy plastered on her face.

"I know she's his. The sad side-effect of seeing auras is you can see people's genuine emotions. I never stood a chance with Rose, but yes – I love her. I'm still in love with her," Adrian admitted for the first time in seven years.

"That's why you've never moved on with someone else?" Frankie quizzed, trying to work Adrian out.

"I guess so," Adrian said, raising his glass of soda and clinking it against hers. "If I can't have her, I don't want anyone else."

* * *

"Hey old man. I've got a question for you…?"

"Rose! What a surprise! I am just sitting down for a meal with your mother, and she was telling me you haven't called to update her on Lara." To an impartial observer, Abe's comments would sound genial, but Rose knew he was unhappy she hadn't yet called to try and make peace with Janine.

"Sorry, Baba. Between working and a young baby, time's been tight, you know?"

"Well no time like the present," he said sweetly and Rose internally cursed. There was no way she'd get off the phone today without speaking to Janine. "Now what do you need?"

Rose objected to the assumption that she was only ringing Abe because she needed something - mainly because he was right. Making a mental note to call the old guy once a week, whether she needed something or not, Rose outlined her dilemma.

"There was a Strigoi attack where we are staying the other day. Five and they were _old!_ Dimitri and I sorted them out, but I'm wondering about molnija? We're officially on leave of absence – but they're still kills. Are we allowed to get them credited, and if so how?"

Sitting in a restaurant at Court, Abe scratched his goatee thinking around the issue. He knew her Majesty was exercising considerable resources to try and find Rose, Dimitri, and Lara. He also understood they didn't particularly want to be found. This would be an ideal opportunity to throw Vasilisa off their scent.

"I have some friends overseas who owe me a favor," Abe replied slowly, unraveling the plan in his mind as he spoke. "I can get them to write the kills up under your names. It will go through Guardian Headquarters and will no doubt be reported to her Majesty. It will send her on a wild goose chase. As for the molnija – get a local human tattooist to copy them. You each have enough to serve as an example."

"Can we do that?"

"Why not?" Abe asked. "As long as your necks match your recorded kills, I doubt anyone cares who inked them."

Rose chuckled. Her father was a genius. Logging some kills overseas and far away from them was the best way to throw Lissa off their scent.

"Which countries?" Rose checked.

"Hmm? Turkey, Syria, Iraq, Greece, Bulgaria, Georgia, Romania, Ukraine, Russia…"

"Russia," Rose instructed with a grin. "Make it Russia." It was the first place Lissa would think they'd go, given Dimitri's background. She could have people stake out Baia for a year and find no trace of them. "Hang on, Baba," Rose asked, quickly relaying the information to Dimitri.

"Vladivostok," Dimitri suggested as a location, explaining to Rose it was situated on the Sea of Japan and was close to the North Korean border. It was harder to get any further away from Court. Relaying this information to Abe he laughed, promising someone would call in the next day or two to take the details of their kills and log them to downtown Vladivostok.

"Now that's sorted, I'm sure you have a lot to tell your mother," Abe said with artificial sweetness.

"Yes, Baba," Rose groaned, knowing there was no getting out of it, listening as Abe passed his cell across to her mother.

"Rosemarie," Janine greeted warily. Unbeknownst to Rose, she'd had her own serve from Abe already. He'd been particularly blunt about giving their daughter the 'benefit of the doubt' and 'asking before acting.' "Your father told me you're traveling?"

"That's right," Rose replied. "Did he share everything about what happened with Vasilisa?" While Janine objected to Rose using anything other than formal titles for her charge – or former charge now – Rose refused to call Lissa 'her Majesty' outside of formal settings. They'd been best friends for almost their entire lives, and she'd shared Lissa's _mind_ for three years. That warranted more than a formal honorific!

"Yes, he explained the situation," Janine responded, conscious she could be overheard. "I wanted to say I regret my hasty and misinformed message to you," Janine spluttered out. Humble pie was never easy for Janine. "I'm sorry I didn't give you the chance to explain before reacting."

"Well thanks to the compulsion, I wouldn't have been able to tell you anyway," Rose admitted, "but I'm sick of you always believing the worst of me! _How many times_ do we have to go down this road before you understand if you hear a rumor, you need to _ask_ me before blowing your stack! Or ask Dimitri or Baba. _They_ believe in me! I'm not a fundamentally bad person. Sure, I've made some different decisions, but it's _always_ been in benefit of my charge, even though most of the time _I've_ been the one to suffer the consequences. Hell! Even taking Lara was something I did to protect Lissa. Yeah, she was willing to fuck me over to hide her secret, but I couldn't see my best friend's child raised with no one as an orphan like _I_ was, so I took her!" Rose ended up shouting.

Janine was sitting in one of Court's finest restaurants, trying to maintain an impassive demeanor while her daughter screamed down the phone at her. The worst thing is, Janine had no response. Everything Rose had said was true. She _did_ always assume the worst of Rosemarie, even though time had proven each rumor unfounded or incomplete.

"I _am_ sorry," Janine volunteered uselessly, appreciating it was too little too late. "I'd like to hear about my granddaughter…" And with those seven words, Rose's heart softened. Janine referring to Lara as her granddaughter meant the world to Rose.

"She's _gorgeous,"_ Rose said, affection evident in her voice. "Her hair was quite dark when she was born, but it's getting lighter. She's a good baby and _such_ a daddy's girl! She's meeting all her milestones, and she is _such_ a little cuddle monkey! We try and take turns feeding her, and we've got her into a routine now, but she's pretty adaptable."

"What did you end up naming her?" Janine asked.

"Lara Andrea Macey Belikov," Rose said proudly before explaining each of the names. Not wanting to disclose Eddie's connection, Rose let her mother believe Macey was her choice to remember her friend. Not that Janine had ever really known Mason – but she _had_ been there in the aftermath of Spokane.

"I'd like the opportunity to meet her. I like to see you and Dimitri, too. Is there a suitable time to get together…?"

"We _are_ planning to go to St. Vlad's for Christmas," Rose divulged. "Maybe you and Baba would like to join us there?" Rose offered.

"I'd like that, darling. I _am_ sorry. I can't say it enough."

"Actions speak louder than words, Mom. We'll be at St. Vlad's. If you want to meet your granddaughter, that's your chance. We can talk more about things then."

* * *

Christian sat at the breakfast bar, his throbbing head resting in his hands. It was 1 am, and he'd only just emerged from his bedroom. Adrian was still in his own room with a Dhampir prostitute from the night before.

They'd been in London for a fortnight and settled into a pattern. Wake, eat, drink, party, fuck - or not in Christian's case - then sleep. Adrian seemed determined to drag Christian to every nightclub, strip club and brothel, no place being too obscure or too seedy. Parading an endless stream of women in front of Christian, paid and otherwise, Adrian was adamant that some indiscriminate sex would get him out of his funk.

The thing was, no matter how pretty the woman, or skimpy her attire, Christian found himself disinterested. It wasn't even a moral thing, although he had stopped to ask himself if he even could go ahead with it given he was still a married man. The issue was physical. He just wasn't aroused, and the idea of being intimate with anyone repulsed him.

"Last night's was a screamer," Frankie commented, walking into the kitchen looking far too bright. Since she was on duty when they were out, she didn't drink, so didn't have the killer hangover Christian did this morning.

Christian shrugged. "I don't know how they can demean themselves in that way."

"Pardon?" Frankie asked. A more awake Christian might have heard the warning in her voice but he was too far gone in his own pain and pity-party for one, so he missed it.

"Dhampir women prostituting themselves."

"You think they're demeaning themselves?"

"And you don't?" Christian asked, lifting bloodshot eyes to meet Frankie's blue eyes. He'd never noticed how very blue they were. Blue like the sky in summer. Endless and beautiful.

"I think like most Dhampir women they've probably had an education focused on being a Guardian, leaving them ill-prepared to do much else. The chances are that even if their Moroi parent is wealthy or influential, they will have grown up with none of those benefits. Without papers, it's almost impossible to set up in the human world – which severely limits the scope of what they can do with their lives. I think the question shouldn't be whether Dhampir women are demeaning themselves by being sex-workers, the question should be why the Moroi in power make it so they have few other options."

"You've given this a lot of thought," Christian said in a languid tone. It was too early to get into a fight, and he'd had enough of politics when he was at Court.

"Well it may have escaped your attention, but I'm both female _and_ a Dhampir," Frankie retorted. "And for what it's worth, _Lord Ozera,_ I think it's more shameful to be the one _paying_ for sex than being the one selling it."

Christian shrugged. He couldn't say he disagreed, and the point was moot as he'd done neither.

* * *

Vladivostok? Lissa had no idea precisely where in Russia that was, but according to the report Hans had just brought her, five kills had been credited to Rose and Dimitri there a few days ago. Firing up her search engine, Lissa determined it was about four-thousand miles from Baia, so not an obvious spot for them to go.

"Are you certain about the veracity of this report?" Lissa asked Hans.

"I have no specific reason to doubt it," Hans replied, not mentioning his gut told him Hathaway, Belikov, and the baby were nowhere near Vladivostok and probably never had been. He didn't understand her Majesty's interest in locating Rose and Dimitri. What did she intend to do if she found them? Surely out of sight and out of mind would be for the best?

"And what about the other report?" Lissa asked, turning to the daily report on Christian and Adrian's activities. Since he'd taken the Royal jet for his travels, Christian hadn't tried to hide where he was going and who he was with. Since he was traveling with Adrian, Lissa could only assume now he, too, knew her secret. The thought was unsettling.

"Much the same as the other days, your Majesty. Nightclubs and the like."

"And Christian hasn't…" It was hard to get the words out. How could she ask if Christian had remained faithful when _she_ hadn't? Lissa hadn't wanted anyone to know about Christian's decision to spend time away from her and their marriage, but his absence wasn't something she could hide. Announcing it as another tour of offensive magic sites, she'd told Hans part of the truth – that she and Christian had fought, and he had taken off overseas to lick his wounds.

"Not so far as we've been able to determine," Hans said delicately. "Lord Ivashkov seems to have frequent female company for the night, but to date, Lord Ozera has spent his evenings alone.

"And the word around Court? Have you heard any whispers about the situation?"

It was hard to know which 'situation' Lissa meant. Lara? Rose? Belikov? Ozera? Because while Hans understood them to be interrelated, few others did.

"The scandal involving Rose and her baby is dying down. Now she's not at Court, people are finding new things to gossip about. Mr. Mazur, her father, is in town but he doesn't seem to be stirring up trouble. A few of the Royal Guard are questioning when Belikov is going to return to Court. Unless you want it commonly known he left with Rose, I'd advise being overheard mentioning he's been reallocated or some such."

"And you've heard nothing about Christian?"

Hans paused. Guardians were notorious gossips and also trained to be observant. For those most intimately associated with guarding the Royal couple, it hadn't escaped their attention that things weren't as they should be between their Monarch and her husband. Some of the more brazen had even asked Hans about the situation.

"Nothing of concern, your Majesty."


	26. Chapter 26

"I'm late," Rose whispered into the darkness. Lara was asleep covered in blankets at the front of the RV, and Rose and Dimitri had just climbed into bed. They were lying curled up tightly together, Dimitri spooned behind Rose tracing random patterns on her outer thigh. It was early December, and the temperature had suddenly plummeted. Until now, sleeping in the RV had been fine, but it was now undeniably chilly, and it was only going to get worse. They were planning to leave Pamela and Isaac's to head to St. Vlad's in the next couple of weeks, but had yet to set a departure date.

"Late?" Dimitri asked, his fingers ceasing their caress.

"My period," Rose explained, nervous to be sharing her news. "It was due a week ago. Plus my breasts are so freaking sensitive, and I nearly hurled from the smell when I helped Pamela cook bacon this morning."

"Oh Roza," Dimitri moaned his voice hopeful, pulling himself even closer to her. "Do you think…?"

"I think I might be," Rose admitted.

When Sydney told Rose having a child with Dimitri might be a possibility, she had refused to genuinely entertain the idea. The impossibility of the situation had been drummed into her since birth; Dhampir could not have children together. Not that Rose didn't _want_ to – but she hadn't wanted to get her hopes up, which was why she'd agreed to wait and see what happened.

Well – for the last few days, Rose had a reasonably good idea of what had happened. She was tired and absentminded, her breasts ached and seemed fuller, she was peeing every ten minutes, and certain smells made her nauseous. Textbook pregnancy symptoms.

"Do you have any tests?" Dimitri asked, ever the pragmatic partner in their relationship.

"No. But you're not working tomorrow; I thought we could go into Mitchell and get some?"

Dimitri moved back, rolling Rose toward him onto her side, so they were face to face. Draping his arm around her waist, he was already imagining a bump on her abdomen where their child would grow.

"But you're pretty sure you are?" Dimitri checked, hope and excitement radiating from his chocolate brown eyes.

"Everything seems like it," Rose admitted, with a shy little smile, a hand reaching up to stroke the back of her man's neck affectionately.

"Our little girl is going to be a big sister!" Dimitri whispered in awe, gently kissing his girlfriend. His lips were lingering behind her ear when Rose felt something trickle down her neck.

"Comrade?" Rose asked, her voice tender.

"I'm so happy," Dimitri admitted burying his face in Rose's neck because he didn't want her to see him crying.

"I might not be…" Rose warned.

"You don't believe that, do you?"

"No. I think I'm pregnant with our baby," Rose admitted.

Continuing along her neck, Dimitri was kissing Rose everywhere he could reach, whispering loving words in English and Russian. Finally, he brought his lips up to her face, peppering it with kisses before coming back to her lips.

"I want this with you so much."

"I know. We're going to have two under a year and a half. That's double the nappies," Rose said starting to panic a little.

"And it's going to be _wonderful,"_ Dimitri promised. "Lara will have a little brother or sister she can grow up with."

"Our hands are going to be full," Rose predicted.

"But so will our hearts," Dimitri replied, rolling Rose onto her back and continuing his kisses. They were becoming more urgent when Dimitri hovered over her, nudging her legs apart with his knee. Reluctantly pulling away from her lips, Dimitri asked "Is this ok? If you don't feel like it…? I just want to be close to you."

Rose silenced Dimitri's questions by grabbing the back of his head and forcing it down to meet her lips again. She wanted his loving badly, so wasted no time showing him via a long passionate kiss. Groaning as tongues met, stroking softly, Dimitri pushed off his boxers, freeing his cock, Rose lifted the TShirt she was wearing, giving him easy access. Holding himself up with one arm, Dimitri reached between them, running his erection the length of Rose's wet slit before finally sinking into her oh so slowly.

"Yes!" Rose mewled, closing her eyes and giving herself over to pure sensation as inch after delicious inch slid inside her, giving her a delightful full feeling. Dimitri was always thoughtful when he made love to her, but tonight he was extra solicitous. His movements were slow but deep, designed to give her maximum enjoyment and pleasure. Opening her eyes, they locked with Dimitri's, his gaze and body telling her the things his lips were too shy to.

Little hisses escaped Dimitri with each push forward. This slow going was hard on him. Every instinct was telling him to go harder and faster, but he knew it would be a much better orgasm for Rose if he took his time. Spending half an hour bringing Rose right to the very edge of release, Dimitri found himself unable to hold back any longer. His hisses becoming grunts and finally groans, he quickened his pace, speeding up to give himself the friction he needed.

"So close," Rose told him, rocking her hips against each thrust. "Oh! Oh God!" she squealed as seconds later she came apart beneath him.

It was what Dimitri had been waiting for. Feeling the walls of her pussy pulsing as they gripped his shaft, he moaned loudly when he came, "Roza!"

"Comrade!" Rose reciprocated, lost in him as she joined his pleasure.

Their passion assuaged, for the time being at least, they lay in bed holding each other tight.

"I can't believe you might be carrying our baby," Dimitri said in awe. What had seemed utterly impossible for most of their relationship now might be a reality for them, and it would not have happened had he not once been Strigoi. A part of his life he genuinely wished he could erase from his mind, it was perverse that something so wonderful could come from something so malignant, and Dimitri had to fight the feeling that he didn't deserve happiness after all he'd done when he was part of the undead.

"I know," Rose replied, snuggling against Dimitri, oblivious to the direction of his thoughts. "If I am, you don't think you'll love it more than Lara? Because it's ours?" Rose loved Lara so much it was impossible to imagine she could love another child as much. If she was worried Dimitri might favor a new baby because it was biologically theirs, she was worried she might not love a second child as much as their first.

"Lara's ours, too," Dimitri soothed instantly, understanding where Rose was coming from. Karolina had felt the same way when she was pregnant with Zoya. "Mama says when you have another child, the love doesn't divide, the heart multiplies. We will have enough love for Lara and any other children that might come along."

" _Other_ children?" Rose asked perturbed.

"We'll cross that bridge if we come to it," Dimitri promised, deciding now was probably _not_ the best time to divulge he'd loved growing up as one of four. "For now let's just be happy with what we have, and what might soon be coming for us."

"I like the sound of that," Rose murmured, her head against Dimitri's chest listening to his steady heartbeat as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"That's his _third_ lap dance tonight," Christian commented, peering across to the semi-private area where Adrian had adjourned with an erotic dancer. The 'dances' were getting more explicit with each iteration, so Christian didn't want to look too hard at what was going on.

Early on in their trip, they'd discovered that while Frankie had no issue playing bodyguard while Adrian got his rocks off, the dancers were often uncomfortable with a woman standing beside Adrian as he pursued his amorous entertainments. Accordingly, it was Vitsin guarding Adrian just now, resolutely staring at the wall as a young, lithe human hovered over Adrian's lap, pushing her scantily clad cleavage close to his face.

"Half the time I think Adrian does it to shit with Vitsin," Frankie said with a grin. Adrian had proven again and again he couldn't care less what anyone thought, however, Vitsin was definitely the most moralistic of their impromptu alliance. Adrian delighted in embarrassing the Russian Guardian via lewd sexual references whenever he could, Frankie sometimes joining in.

Tonight Frankie was sitting in a booth beside Christian listening to dated dance music and surveying the area as Christian stared without interest at the mostly naked dancers. The evening was winding down, so the dancers did a dispirited last hurrah, knowing the chance of snagging someone wanting to purchase 'additional services' at this hour was minimal at best. Several looked over hopefully to Christian, but Frankie's glare convinced them it wasn't worth pursuing him as an option.

Once the last dancers departed the stage, the lights in the central part of the club were raised a little, most other patrons taking the hint that it was time to leave. Adrian still otherwise occupied, and Christian starting to look morose, Frankie stood up.

"I've always wondered how hard it is to pole dance," she laughed, looking at the now empty stage. There was no one around, and if the noises from the private room were anything to go by, they'd be waiting a while yet for Adrian. "Do you mind?"

"Knock yourself out," Christian replied sardonically.

"Don't mind if I do," Frankie said, doing another careful check of the room before climbing up onto the raised podium. Checking out the pole and circling it once or twice, Frankie started swaying to the music. Not as loud as when the entertainment was on, it was enough to give her a beat and to set the mood.

Her hips swaying from side to side, Frankie closed her eyes for a moment, allowing herself to get lost in the rhythm. After an initial couple of passes around the pole, Frankie grabbed it high, jumping up and twirling around, emulating a move she'd seen numerous dancers perform over the last few months.

The trip with Adrian and Christian had proven to be a lot less about work and a lot more about play – not that it bothered Frankie. However, it hadn't been all smooth sailing. After butting heads a few times early on, Frankie had told Christian she didn't care _what_ Queen Bitch had done to him, it didn't mean he got to be an asshole to everyone else. Adrian had panicked, worried such abrupt confrontation might send Christian into another bout of alcoholic overindulgence and maudlin behavior, but surprisingly the reverse had been true. It had been the kick up the ass Christian needed to show him he wasn't responsible for Lissa's actions, but he was for his own. So while he still accompanied Adrian to nightclubs, and more often than not strip clubs, each night he now mostly drank coke and enjoyed the music.

"You look good doing that," Christian called out, laughing as Frankie straddled the pole, attempting moves he'd seen almost nightly over the last three months. But never from her.

"Perhaps an alternate career?" Frankie joked, wiggling her hips temptingly. The club was deserted, it would be light outside, so while she was always watching, it was safe enough for her to have a little fun.

Her hair was blue tonight – only recently changed from the emerald green of a week ago. Wearing her usual skin-tight cargos, teamed with a black satin bustier secured by a blue ribbon tie at the front that matched her hair, Frankie was undoubtedly a vision. In fact, before he knew it, Christian was reaching under the table to discreetly adjust himself. Despite all but _living_ in strip clubs since their departure from America three months ago, it was the first time he'd felt aroused by a woman other than Lissa. Oblivious on the stage, Frankie continued her provocative moves.

Finished with his lap dance, Adrian stood to the side watching Christian watch Frankie. They'd been on their trip for a week before he'd divulged what had happened with Lissa. While Adrian already knew, it didn't make the retelling any easier to hear. Frankie and Vitsin had stood silently to one side, pretending not to overhear as Christian spilled every sordid detail about Lissa's betrayal. Vitsin had responded by acting as though he's heard nothing, and while Adrian had been worried Frankie would appear sympathetic, she'd kept up her lighthearted, snarky demeanor with Christian.

But snarky wasn't what he was seeing in Christian's aura right now. Christian's aura was lustful. No matter what his _rational_ mind thought about it, Christian was coveting Adrian's Guardian. Shifting his focus to Frankie, her mood was harder for Adrian to decipher. The ever-changing nature of her aura made it hard to work out what she was feeling – however, there were enough pinks and reds when Frankie regarded Christian to suggest her feelings weren't _entirely_ platonic even though Adrian suspected she didn't yet realize it.

* * *

Rose strode into the pharmacy smiling at Sara who regularly attended her morning fitness sessions. Picking up three of the big brand pregnancy tests, she moved to the counter a small smile playing across her lips.

"You're not buying these 'for a friend,' are you?" Sara teased, ringing up the purchases and discreetly placing them in a paper bag as Rose handed across some money.

"Nope," Rose said with an excited grin, pocketing her change.

"All the best with it," Sara replied hoping Rose got the outcome she was hoping for.

"Thanks!" Rose chirped, exciting the store to where Dimitri was wearing a groove in the pavement thanks to his pacing.

"Do you want to go home? Can you hold on? It's meant to be first-morning urine…"

Rose stared up at her man's very excited but very nervous face.

"How about we go to the gym? The staff changeroom should be free at this time."

Half a block from the pharmacy, Rose and Dimitri walked to the gym where Rose worked. Lara was awake, strapped to Dimitri's chest, facing outward and looking around with interest. It was still early, so not a lot of businesses were open. But the pharmacy and gym were open early every day.

"Hey Rose, Dimitri," one of the attendants called out when the couple walked into the gym.

"Hi Reece," Rose responded with a friendly wave. "We're about to head for breakfast, but Lara needs a change. I thought we could use the staff changeroom?"

"Knock yourself out," Reece replied, smiling at the young family.

Heading through to the staff area, Rose held the door for Dimitri and Lara before following them inside. A large open space with lockers, a lavatory, shower, table and even a couple of chairs, the whole area could be locked off which made it perfect for the business at hand.

Dimitri sank onto one of the chairs, cooing at Lara as Rose lowered her jeans and hovered over the toilet. Thankfully one of the tests came with a sterile cup, so she could fill that then use it for each of the tests. She already had the boxes ripped open, and the tests lined up ready to go.

"Do you need to use all three?" Dimitri asked nervously. Seeing Rose pee wasn't new to him, but it was the first time he'd ever seen a woman do a pregnancy test, and he was beyond hopeful about the outcome.

"I want to have a clear idea either way," Rose justified.

Dimitri nodded. Rose was right. A _maybe_ right now would kill him!

Filling the cup and setting it on the washstand, Rose carefully dipped each test into the warm plastic cup of urine before recapping the tests and placing them beside the taps. Wiping, and flushing, Rose pulled up her panties and jeans before pouring the excess urine down the sink, then washing the plastic receptacle and her hands. Carefully gathered all the packaging into the pharmacy paper bag so there'd be no evidence of their testing, Rose stood and waited.

"How long will it take?" Dimitri asked.

"Two minutes for these two tests," Rose said pointing to two of the capped pastel colored tests on the washstand, "and this one three."

"Longest two minutes of my life," Dimitri laughed feebly. He patted his lap, indicating he'd like Rose to sit on his knee as they waited.

"If it's _not,_ try not to be too disappointed," Rose requested. She was almost certain she was pregnant but knowing how much Dimitri wanted it worried Rose.

"I promise," Dimitri said, his voice and accent uncharacteristically thick. "And if it _is,_ try not to freak out too much," he countered.

"I'll do my best," Rose replied with a nervous laugh.

Checking her watch Rose picked up the first test. The test panel showed a clear, distinct control line and a lighter, but still there, positive line.

"Does that mean…?" Dimitri asked.

"It's faint, but it looks like a positive," Rose whispered, stunned to see her suspicions confirmed on a pregnancy test.

"What about that one?" Dimitri added, looking at the next test.

Picking it up, Rose held the test so they could both see the result. More evident than the first, there was a visible pink plus sign in the middle of the testing pane.

"That looks pretty clear," Dimitri said, his tentative smile expanding.

"It does," Rose agreed. Picking up the third test, a digital, the LED display at the end was already flashing _'Pregnant'_ in an irrefutable declaration.

"Three for three, Roza. We're having a baby!"


	27. Chapter 27

"Comrade! We need to stop again!" Rose groaned as her dry retching turned into imminent heaving. Dimitri pulling over as soon as he safely could, Rose opened the passenger door of the RV and bolted out onto the green verge on the side of the road, hurling her guts up for the second time that day. And it was only a quarter to seven in the morning.

Returning to the RV, Dimitri already had wipes, a bottle of water and a container of mouthwash waiting on the seat. Rose quickly cleaned herself up before climbing back into the RV.

"I'm sorry," she groaned. Morning sickness was bullshit – especially since this was twenty-four seven sickness, made worse by the motion from traveling.

"Don't be. You're growing our baby, Roza. It's to be expected."

"I bet if _men_ had babies there'd be a cure for morning sickness," Rose muttered mutinously. She hated throwing up.

"Do you want to recline your seat and have a sleep?" Dimitri suggested. Only two weeks since they discovered Rose was pregnant, she was exhausted all the time and had taken to napping whenever she could.

"No. I should call Baba. I need to get the address of the place he's rented."

They'd said a tearful goodbye to Pamela and Isaac yesterday, the couple getting up at 5 am to send the young family on their way. Promising to stay in touch, Pamela gifted Lara the swing she'd used almost every day in her kitchen when they'd visited. Rose had tried to refuse it saying she'd already bought Lara one to use in the RV, but Pamela had insisted, pointing out they'd need two swings when the _next one_ arrived. Rose had blushed, knowing she'd failed to hide her pregnancy as well as she thought she had.

Setting out and driving into the early evening, they'd parked in the parking lot of a Walmart overnight. It had proved convenient as Dimitri was able to stock up on necessary supplies and they'd headed off this morning at first light. Fully stocked, they should be able to make it to the house Abe had rented near St. Vlad's tonight. If not, they'd camp roadside or at a Walmart again and arrive tomorrow morning.

"Baba – is this a good time?" Rose asked, calling her father on his cell.

"It's a great time," Abe confirmed. "Your mother and I have just finished dinner, and we're settling into the new space. We can't wait for you to join us!"

"We're about seven hours away," Rose said, Dimitri silently confirming it with a nod. "At this stage, we expect to arrive today, but we'll see how Lara goes. We might need to stop overnight. I'll let you know."

"How is my little Princess?" Abe had taken to referring to Lara that way, despite or perhaps _because_ of the irony of it.

"She's good. She's so alert, now. And she's grown so much!"

"I can't wait to see her, again" Abe confessed, at that moment sounding more grandfather than mafia godfather. "You and Belikov, too!"

Jotting down the address situated an hour away from St. Vlad's, Rose rang off after asking her father to relay their greetings to Janine.

"You're going to have to talk to her if we're staying in the same house," Dimitri reasoned.

"I don't see why," a petulant Rose grumbled, reclining her seat and resting on her side as Dimitri drove. Knowing better than to argue, Dimitri let it be.

They'd decided not to tell Rose's parents she was pregnant until they saw one another in person. It was still early days, and since the knowledge restored Dhampir were able to procreate with other Dhampir was limited, they'd both decided to leave it until they could share their happy news face to face.

Driving and watching his girls sleep, Dimitri's mind kept wandering to baby number two. He knew Rose was keen for another girl, but he was hoping for a son. Ideally Dimitri would like two of each, however since a third or a fourth was far from a given if two was it for them, Dimitri wanted a boy.

* * *

Christmas and Lissa would be spending it alone. Christian and Adrian were still overseas. Jill was spending the holiday with her boyfriend's family, not that they'd ever marked the holiday together in any case. Rose and Dimitri were God knows where, and her own family was gone these ten years past. While there were plenty of Royal families that would love to curry favor by inviting _her Majesty_ for the holidays, the sad truth was no one wanted Lissa there just as Lissa, and in any case, she was too embarrassed to let anyone know she'd be spending the holiday by herself.

She'd gone so far as to call Christian to check whether he'd like to join her to celebrate the holiday together at Court. An awkward conversation, his brusque and immediate negation was as expected as it was humiliating. Christian had stated he thought spending the day at a strip club with paid erotic dancers would be a more _genuine_ experience than spending time with her. Which is why on the afternoon of the Yule Ball, held on Christmas Eve, Queen Vasilisa Rhea Sabina Dragomir was preparing to celebrate the holiday season without her husband, family or any friends.

"Your Majesty? Ambrose and his team are here to prepare you for tonight," Fleur announced, interrupting Lissa's thoughts.

"Show them through to my dressing room," Lissa replied. "Will you be attending the Ball tonight?" she continued absentmindedly.

"No, your Majesty. Once you're ready for this evening, I'll be leaving Court to spend Christmas and New Years with my family in Quebec. We're renting a cottage there."

"Yes, that's right," Lissa murmured, vaguely remembering Fleur mentioning it, disappointed as her last hope of sharing Christmas with someone disappeared.

Sighing Lissa walked into her dressing room. One end was a well-lit makeup station where she got ready for various functions. It not being seemly for the Queen to prepare at a salon beside other partygoers, Fleur arranged for a team to come to the Palace to help her prepare. Ambrose came in first, followed by a woman who would do her nails and another who would style her hair. Most of the time she'd do her own makeup, but for significant events like this, Lissa had Ambrose or Jessica come to make her up.

"Your Majesty," Ambrose greeted professionally. Lissa hadn't seen him in ages. She and Rose used to do spa days occasionally, but it was no fun going alone, and these days there was no one else Lissa felt she could ask.

"Thank you for coming," Lissa replied graciously. "I'll be wearing this gown this evening," Lissa continued pointing out a long, crushed red velvet dress trimmed with ermine. "Do whatever you think works with that." Sitting in the comfortable makeup chair, Lissa allowed the team to get to work. The manicurist was painting her nails a deep red, making Lissa regret giving them carte blanche. Rhea had always maintained red nails, and bright red lipstick, were cheap and hinted that a woman had loose morals. Distracting herself from distressing thoughts about her mother, Lissa addressed Ambrose.

"Have you been busy? I sorry I haven't had a chance to make it down to the spa recently."

"It's always busy at this time of year. Everyone is invited to so many parties and functions, and of course everyone wants to look their best for Christmas with their family," he said brightly. "Maybe we'll see you in the New Year? I know this time of year must be crazy for you."

It wasn't until he said it that Lissa remembered Ambrose had been the lover of the _last_ Queen. How many times had they sat in this very room preparing for functions?

"Yes – I'll make an appointment in the New Year," Lissa said, with absolutely no intention of doing so. She closed her eyes and contemplated how she'd spend the week between Christmas and New Years, meanwhile wondering where and how Christian and Adrian, and Rose and Dimitri would be celebrating.

* * *

"Wake up, beautiful, we're here!" Dimitri smoothed Rose's hair from her brow. Rose had slept most of the morning, waking when they stopped for lunch. They'd played outside with Lara for a while, but even heavily rugged up it was too cold for the infant to stay out for long.

Dimitri had made them soup and warm bread rolls for lunch, remembering it was one of the only things Karo could stomach in the early days when she was expecting Paul. Sure enough, it seemed to sit well in Rose's stomach – at least well enough for them to be able to continue on their journey. Mindful of the slippery conditions, Dimitri took it slow – sticking to the main roads. Sometime around 3 pm, Rose curled up to sleep again, and now at 5 pm, Dimitri had pulled the RV up to the farmhouse Abe had rented for Christmas through to the end of January.

Opening her eyes, Rose sat up in her chair. She was absolutely starving, but that was nothing new. Dimitri helped her from the cabin of the RV, before returning to the cab to collect Lara's car capsule.

"You can hand her over right now," a gruff voice demanded, Abe taking Lara's capsule and moving toward the house. "Your mother's got a room ready for you, and Pavel's cooking."

"Thank God that's not the other way around," Rose retorted sarcastically to Abe's retreating back. Janine was universally known to be a horrible cook!

"I heard that," Janine said coming to the door and demanding Abe bring Lara in immediately before she caught a cold.

"Come on, Roza," Dimitri said supportively. "We can unpack later."

The warmth inside the house was blissful. Walking into a substantial farm-style kitchen, Rose was amused to see Pavel in an apron presiding over the range while Janine was swatting Abe's hands away as he went to lift Lara out of her car capsule.

"You've already met her – it's _my_ turn. Don't make me hurt you," Janine threatened, only half joking as she gave Abe her best no-nonsense look.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing? It's been a long time?" Abe commented sarcastically.

Janine was opening her mouth to deliver what was sure to be a splenetic retort when Dimitri interjected.

"No swearing or fighting in front of Lara," he ordered, stepping forward and undoing the harness on the car seat, kissing Lara on her brow before handing her over to Janine.

"Watcha cooking, Pavel?" Rose asked, sidling up to her father's Guardian. It was all about food right now as far as Rose was concerned.

"Steak and salad for you two, I've made mashed pumpkin and stewed apples for Lara, and a cooked breakfast for your parents and me."

"With bacon?!" Rose asked immediately feeling queasy.

"Yes…?"

"Where's the bathroom?" Rose groaned, putting her hand over her nose and mouth in an attempt to block out the smell.

Janine looked up at Rose suspiciously, before Dimitri barked "Bathroom?"

"Under the stairs," Abe said, looking at the two in confusion. Rose bolted further into the house, finding the stairs and the powder room. The sound of Rose vomiting carried into the kitchen where Dimitri calmly found a glass and filled it with water before walking to where Rose was kneeling on the floor her head hanging over the toilet.

"Better?" Dimitri asked, handing her the glass of water so she could swill and spit out the taste of vomit.

"Much," Rose answered still looking a little green. Once the nausea passed, Rose followed Dimitri back to the kitchen where the smell had thankfully dissipated, although Abe, Pavel, and Janine were looking at Rose warily.

"Sorry, guys. I think bacon is going to be off the menu for a while. I can't cope with the smell of it at the moment…" Rose announced sheepishly.

"And is there a _reason_ for that?" Janine asked, her voice furious but controlled.

"I think this is going to be one of those _'ask before acting'_ moments," Abe counseled, putting a restraining hand on Janine's arm. She looked as though she were going to explode, and if she wasn't cuddling Lara, Rose had no doubt she would have already.

"The day after we left Court, Sydney rang to tell us there was a chance Dimitri and I could have biological children of our own. _Together,_ I mean. There's been a case where a restored Dhampir woman was able to have a biological child with her Dhampir partner. Anyway, Sydney was right. Two weeks ago we discovered _we're pregnant!"_

"Pregnant?" Abe asked, his eyes bulging.

"Yes, Baba. It's a bit of a surprise, but this is something we discussed and wanted. Neither of us was sure it was even possible. Guess we know now it is!"

"Rosemarie! What are people going to _say!_ Everyone already thinks you cheated on Dimitri. Now they'll think you've done it _twice!"_

"Mom, I don't _care_ what people think, and it's not like we're part of the Moroi world anymore, anyway! Anyone whose opinion matters will be told the truth," Rose reasoned.

"So next Christmas you'll have _two_ children?" Abe said a smile on his face.

"It's looking that way. Think of the benefits – you and Mom can each have one to cuddle. No fighting!" Rose joked.

Pavel looked at Rose's parents before laughing, Abe and Janine soon joining in.

"Don't worry, petal," Janine said, talking to Lara. "Nanny has two arms, I'll be able to hold _both_ of you!"

* * *

Eddie was pacing like a cat on a hot tin roof. He'd received a message at 5.30 pm that Rose and Dimitri had arrived at the property an hour from St. Vladimir's ready for Christmas. At Rose's request, Abe and Janine had invited Alberta and Eddie to join them for Christmas, and since there was plenty of room at the farmhouse, they'd be staying through to New Years.

Rose had asked Eddie to bring Lara's crib since she and Dimitri would be staying until the end of January, and Lara might as well get some use out of the expensive cot stored at St. Vlad's. Eddie had vacuumed, washed, waxed and loaded the van the day before. As well as the crib, linens and high chair Rose had requested, Eddie had a box with Christmas presents including a range of toys and clothing for a six-month-old. Now at 6.00 pm, the usual start of his day, Eddie had been awake for _hours_ in an attempt to transition to human time, and was standing outside the Guardian building waiting for Alberta to give her last instructions to Stan Alto who was going to fill in for Alberta for the week while she was away.

"Let's get out of here," Alberta grumbled, throwing her duffel in the back of the van, before placing an enormous bag filled with brightly wrapped presents beside it.

Eddie raised his eyebrows.

" _What,_ Castile?! You're not the _only_ one who wants to spoil the little one!"

Eddie opened the passenger door for Alberta before walking around to the driver's door. It was going to be an awkward drive. Eddie suspected Alberta knew he was Lara's biological father. He also knew she adored Lara because she was _Rose's._

"You must be excited to see everyone," Alberta observed pleasantly. "Lara has grown so much!"

A complete luddite when it came to email and telecommunications technology, Alberta relied on Eddie to supply her with the photos Rose regularly messaged him. Additionally, Alberta had asked him to include items in the monthly parcels she knew Eddie sent.

"I've been counting down the days," Eddie admitted, surprised when Alberta leaned over and squeezed his hand supportively.

"I've already approved your leave request for June," Alberta mentioned when she let go. "I noticed you've applied for a week. That's a quiet time at the Academy, so if you're happy to work an extra half-hour every shift before then, you could take two weeks at June or take another week later on?"

"I didn't know that was a possibility?"

"Think it over. You'd actually be doing me a favor. As long as the hours add up, I can juggle things around to make it happen," Alberta said, pulling knitting needles out of her bag and continuing on with a pair of hot pink soft-soled toddler shoes she was knitting. If Eddie hadn't seen it firsthand, he wouldn't have believed it. Ever since Alberta had met Lara, she'd turned into a knitting machine. Every staff meeting, or other occasion when she was obliged to sit and listen, the repetitive clicking of Alberta's knitting needles were sure to be heard. She'd already made several cardigans, sweaters, colorful woolen dresses, a blanket, and stuffed toys. Now she was knitting in fine cotton, making various pretty shoes to protect Lara's feet when she took her precious first steps.

It was an easy drive to the house Abe had rented. Literally turn out of the end of the private road that led to the Academy, drive for forty-five minutes, turn onto a side road and fifteen minutes later they were there. At 7.00 pm it would be getting close to the end of Lara's day, and Eddie was hoping she'd be awake when they arrived.

"There's the RV," Alberta commented, pointing to the vehicle parked near the farmhouse. The lights were on inside the building, and opening the door to the van Eddie could smell on the air that someone had a fire burning. The farmhouse door opened before they could knock, Belikov coming outside to welcome them.

"I'll help you with the luggage," Pavel said, materializing behind Belikov.

"You get in there," Dimitri said to Alberta and Eddie. "A tired little lady is waiting for you to bath her and give her a bottle."

Needing no second telling, Eddie walked into the kitchen to see Rose holding Lara on her lap while Janine was trying to feed the irritable little girl solids. The presence of a lump of mashed pumpkin in the older Guardian's hair suggested it wasn't going so well.

"Hey, Alberta! Eddie!" Rose grinned looking up to see the woman who was her second mother standing beside her oldest friend. "I'm just going upstairs to bath this junior terrorist – come help me, Eddie?"

"Sure thing," he replied, his eyes fixed on his daughter.

Dimitri and Pavel were bringing the luggage inside as Rose and Eddie were climbing the stairs.

"Good to see you, Janine," Alberta could be heard saying in the kitchen. "Did you know you have pumpkin in your hair?"

"Spoilsport," Abe chortled when Janine replied she did _not_ know. "I wasn't going to tell her!"

Upstairs Rose carefully removed the food-covered sleepsuit Lara was wearing before handing her over to Eddie. Since Lara was wearing just a diaper Rose was worried Lara would get cold, so she passed Eddie a bunny rug to cover her with while he cuddled her.

"She's so much bigger," he said in wonder. Despite weekly Skype sessions, it was nothing like seeing Lara in person.

"I know. It seems like every day she does a new thing," Rose replied, setting the bathtub to fill before moving into the room she'd be sharing with Dimitri to find a clean sleepsuit for after Lara's bath and getting a fresh diaper ready. "You want to do the honors?" Rose asked, going back to the bathroom to check the temperature of the water.

"I'm not sure I know how," Eddie admitted in alarm.

"Make sure her face doesn't go underwater. Other than that, she likes to play with the rubber ducky."

"Ok," Eddie replied. "Don't go too far…"

"I'll stay right here," Rose promised, spreading Lara's hooded baby towel over the heated towel rail as Eddie stripped Lara's diaper and placed her into the shallow bath. It was weird for Rose to see anyone other than Dimitri bathing Lara, but she knew how important these little rituals were for bonding, and how much Eddie wanted to be a hands-on Daddy whenever he could.

"While it's just us, I've thought about what I'd like Lara to call me. I know we'd decided on Daddy Eddie, but that's not going to fly in public, and it's only going to take one slip up, and everyone will know. I thought what if instead she calls me 'D.' People will probably think it's because she can't say Eddie, but _we'll_ know it's D for Daddy."

"I think that's a _great_ idea," Rose admitted. It was an issue that had occurred to her before now, so she was relieved Eddie had thought about it and found his own solution to the problem before she'd had to raise it. "I haven't said anything to Mom or Baba, but they're going to figure it out when you're here every Christmas and birthday…"

"Is that likely to be an issue?" Eddie asked. Rose's parents scared the _shit_ out of him. He didn't want to end up on the wrong side of Abe or Janine.

"Not at all. They know Lara is with us with her father's permission."

"That's good then," Eddie said smiling and making faces at Lara as she sat in the bath splashing and playing with her yellow duckie toy. Rose passed Eddie a face washer so he could carefully wash Lara down. Dimitri walked past the doorway delivering Alberta and Eddie's bags to their rooms. With five bedrooms and an outdoor guesthouse, the property had plenty of room.

"Comrade? Got a minute?" Rose called out.

"Yes," Dimitri responded, coming to stand beside Rose in the doorway to the bathroom, slipping his arms around her waist from behind and unconsciously resting his hands on her still flat stomach.

"We have something else to tell you," Rose said to Eddie. "You remember Sydney? The Alchemist? We got a call from her just after we left Court telling us a restored Dhampir had a baby with her Dhampir partner. She thought there was a chance Dimitri and I could have a biological baby of our own. I've been on the pill since St. Vlad's to time my periods, so we had no idea if it was possible for us. We decided if there _were_ a chance to give Lara a baby brother or sister we'd go for it. Two weeks ago we discovered I'm pregnant. Lara is going to be a big sister."

* * *

If you want to see what Frankie looks like, check out my Facebook Page:

www facebook com / swimmingthesamedeepwaters


	28. Chapter 28

"You don't want Lara anymore," Eddie concluded flatly.

" _Of course,_ we want Lara," Dimitri growled, absolutely furious at Eddie's suggestion.

"Why? You're having one of your own, now" Eddie challenged, picking Lara out of the bath and cuddling her against him. "Why do you need Lara?" Cold and disoriented in Eddie's embrace, Lara started to wail.

"Lara is _everything_ to us," Rose growled, plucking Lara from Eddie's arms and swaddling her in the heated towel Dimitri held ready. It didn't escape anyone's attention that as soon as Lara was in her mother's arms, she calmed down immediately. "Being pregnant with another baby makes _no_ difference to how we feel about Lara," Rose announced stiffly. "As far as we're concerned, she's still our baby girl. We adore Lara, and can't wait to give her a playmate."

"What if you love your own more? I won't have Lara loved less." Eddie looked at Rose and Dimitri angrily.

Dimitri snorted. "You don't need to worry about _that._ Roza has been fretting ever since we found out. She loves Lara so much, she's worried she won't care for the new baby as much!"

"Really?" Eddie asked, his acrimony displaced by surprise.

"I love Lara like she is my own," Rose spelled out. "I love her absolutely. I can't imagine being able to care for another child as much as I do her." Rose started sniffling, clutching Lara to her as she turned to Dimitri and then the floodgates opened, and she sobbed against his chest. Eddie looked at Rose in astonishment as she blubbered. While Dimitri was becoming familiar with a pregnant, hormonal and over-emotional Rose, it was a complete surprise to Eddie.

"I'm one of four, and Mama says it's common when a mother prepares to welcome a second child. She's assured me with each new child, the love expands," Dimitri murmured to Eddie in explanation. "My sister was worried about loving her second child as much as her first. Apparently, it's very normal." Dimitri wrapped his arms around Rose and Lara, whispering soothing things to them both. Finally calming down, Rose dried her eyes, not meeting Eddie's as she took Lara through to the bedroom she shared with Dimitri, quickly putting a fresh diaper on Lara before dressing her in a clean sleepsuit. One of the ones he'd sent for Lara, Eddie noticed.

"I'm sorry. I just don't want her to _ever_ feel second best or not as good," Eddie explained apologetically after he'd followed Rose through to where she was clothing Lara.

"It won't be that way," Dimitri promised solemnly. "As far as we're concerned, we're welcoming baby number two into our family. We love Lara completely, and we'll feel the same way about the new baby, too."

* * *

Her Majesty sat at the head of the smaller formal dining table in the palace. Usually set to accommodate between twenty and twenty-four, today, Christmas Day, the table was set for one. It would have been easier to eat at the smaller breakfast table closer to her apartment, but tradition dictated Christmas was always in the smaller formal Royal dining room, so here was where she'd eat.

Palace kitchen attendants smiled courteously as they placed numerous small dishes in front of Vasilisa. Presenting every imaginable Christmas delicacy, the plates were plentiful in number yet diminutive in size. Each was a portion for one. Nodding as the servers departed, Lissa asked her Guardians to step outside, maintaining her dignified pose as she sat at the head of the Royal dining table, preparing to eat her Christmas meal completely alone.

Finally unaccompanied, the Moroi Queen started her feast. The finest candles were burning. The linen was thick, starched and positioned beside the crystal and flatware faultlessly. The food and presentation of same were undoubtedly perfection. Yet Lissa barely noticed any of it. She drank more than she ate before picking up two of the bottles of wine, walking the deserted corridors through to her chambers flanked by her Guardians. There was no one else to see, or care, what she was doing. Switching on Netflix, dejected and alone, she changed into a pair of pajamas. Christmas through to New Years was going to be getting smashed and watching re-runs, and Lissa knew she couldn't blame anyone but herself.

* * *

"I would never have picked you as a _The Sound of Music_ fan," Adrian teased, looking at Frankie as she sat on the sofa opposite him. She was flopped on the couch in their borrowed accommodation, sitting beside Christian. Watching the two of them, Adrian wondered whether either of them realized how often they sat or stood close together. It was like watching magnets – when she moved so did he and visa versa.

"So how did you score this place?" Christian asked Adrian. When Adrian had insisted he knew the perfect place to spend Christmas and New Years, the group had gone with it. The opportunity to visit somewhere warded, with Guardians and house staff, was appealing as it meant Frankie and Vitsin could enjoy some well-deserved time off.

"One of my second cousins lives here," Adrian explained. "They go to Court for Christmas and New Years, so they were happy for us to use the place."

"It's stunning," Frankie admitted, turning to look through the enormous windows at the snow falling over the historic buildings. It truly was like a Christmas card.

They'd arrived the night before, and Frankie had almost swooned when she saw her room. Boasting a huge queen-sized bed, topped with the softest and fluffiest duvet she had ever seen, Frankie had stripped and crawled into bed, thrilled to know she could sleep as late as she wanted tomorrow, Adrian and Christian being guarded by the house's Guardians for the duration of their stay.

She still couldn't believe they were in Salzburg – the place where _The Sound of Music_ had been filmed. Growing up poor and Dhampir, her mother hadn't been able to show Frankie the world like she'd hoped, so their thing had been watching Hollywood classics, Frankie learning her love of travel through glimpses of foreign places on the silver screen.

"Glad you like," Adrian said with a satisfied grin.

"I more than like it. I _love_ it!" Frankie declared, standing up and crossing to where Adrian sat, leaning down and giving him a long hug. "It's been my dream to see here since I was a little girl!"

Initially pleased to see Frankie's joy, Christian felt angry and bitter witnessing Frankie with her arms wrapped around Adrian. In a startling moment of clarity, Christian realized _he_ wanted to be the one with his arms wrapped around the beautiful young Guardian and bringing such a happy smile to her face.

"No worries," Adrian said, carefully disengaging himself, all the while noticing the jealousy emanating from Christian. He might not be ready to _acknowledge_ his feelings, Adrian noted; nonetheless Christian's interest in Frankie was getting stronger.

"Do you want to watch the movie?" Frankie asked shyly, looking at Christian as she returned to sit beside him on the sofa. "I haven't seen it in years. I love it, and Mom and I always watched it at Christmas…"

"I don't think I've seen it," Christian admitted, placated now Frankie's attention was back on him again.

"Seriously?! Oh my God – it's a classic you _have_ to see it!"

"I've seen it like a hundred times, so count me out," Adrian said, giving Vitsin a look that he should also make himself scarce.

"K," Frankie replied without turning around as the other two left, finding the remote and searching through their host's movie collection until she found the classic.

"I'm warning you now, Ozera – I can't sing, but I forget that when I watch this."

"I don't care how you sound," Christian replied, a look on his face that was more of a smile than a smirk.

"I'll remind you of that when your ears are bleeding," Frankie retorted playfully, using another remote to dim the lights before throwing a blanket over the two of them. They weren't touching, although there was less than half an inch between them as they sat beside each other, watching the snowcapped mountains morph into beautiful lake filled valleys and overhead town vistas before Julie Andrews twirled, singing on the top of a green grassed hill.

* * *

"There are seven adults here," Eddie said looking at the mountain of food on the farmhouse table in front of him for Christmas lunch. Roasts, pies, vegetables, salads, and sweets; there was anything one could wish for. "We won't be able to eat through _all_ of this!"

"I'm willing to give it a go," Rose responded with a smirk, eyeing the food optimistically. Everything looked amazing. Mostly a result of Dimitri and Pavel's culinary efforts, Alberta helped out a bit, too – the result being enough food to feed an army. Or in their case, six Dhampir, a Moroi, and a Dhampir baby.

Lara was situated at the head of the table in a high chair. Rose was seated on one side, Eddie on Lara's other. Everyone was comfortable and at ease, the shock of yesterday's pregnancy announcement forgotten.

When they'd come down from bathing Lara and shared their exciting news with Alberta, Abe and Janine had accepted Eddie's presence, and precedence, without question - leading Rose to suspect a conversation had occurred between Alberta and her parents. While the three still jostled for grandparent cuddle time with Lara, they understood that when it came to little Lara Belikov, Rose and Dimitri came first, Eddie a close second. Rose had absolutely no doubt her parents knew the truth of the situation; however, they'd asked no questions, so she had not needed to tell any lies - and that worked for everyone.

Lara had slept in her porta cot overnight, waking to a mountain of presents downstairs on Christmas morning. The adults exchanged gifts, too. However it really was all about Lara – Rose taking numerous photos as Lara sat propped between Dimitri's outstretched legs, Eddie passing her gift after gift, helping her unwrap them one by one. Surrounded by doting adults, and a mountain of colored paper, Lara loved being the center of attention.

When Pavel and Dimitri moved through into the kitchen to start preparing the Christmas feast, Abe and Eddie transported Lara's cot upstairs from the van. The unlikely pair spent the morning putting it together in the corner of Rose and Dimitri's room, Rose surprising them by snapping photos as the two scrutinized a not particularly helpful instruction diagram. The crib finally assembled, mattress and linen also in place, Eddie and Abe proudly posed on either end of their achievement. Both were proud Lara would enjoy the fruit of their labor that night.

Rose, Janine, and Alberta spent the morning catching up, Alberta and Janine taking turns cuddling and playing with Lara. Rose was tired, so the additional help with Lara was welcome. By the time lunch rolled around, everyone was happy and ready to eat.

"Here's to Lara's first Christmas!" Abe said with a grin, raising his glass along with the other adults. "And to family! It's a delight to have us all here to celebrate with her today!"

* * *

Christian woke to find Frankie sleeping against him. One of his arms was wrapped around her waist, the other was resting somewhat higher, one of his hands draped across Frankie's soft, round breasts. Warm and comfy beneath the blanket, they'd enjoyed three hours of _The Sound of Music._ After a quick toilet break, they'd sat back down together to watch Frankie's other favorite old-time musical – _The King and I._

They must have fallen drifted off because Christian couldn't remember the end of the second movie. Now, reclined against the end of the sofa, Frankie lying back asleep in his embrace, Christian felt the most at peace he had in a _long_ time. Frankie's toned, sexy body felt so _right_ in Christian's arms. If he hadn't been a married man, he would have certainly tried something. As it was, Christian lay there, relishing the feel of Frankie in his arms, loving how _she_ felt and hating how _he_ did.

It was late – well after their bedtime – when Christian realized they could not stay on the sofa overnight. So moving as carefully as he could, Christian scooped Frankie into his arms, carefully carrying her upstairs to her bedroom. Kicking the door to her room open, Christian placed Frankie on the bed, waiting for her to roll over onto her side before pulling the duvet over her. In her sleep, she seemed so much younger than when she was awake. Her gorgeous blue eyes closed, her dark eyelashes resting on her cheeks were almost as alluring.

For just a moment, Christian allowed himself to imagine what Frankie might look like naked. Her curves already abundantly evident in her stretch cargos and tight long-sleeved top, Christian let himself fantasize about Frankie unclothed and him running his hands all over her; her legs open as he hovered above poised to claim her. Skin pale and milky, but lacking the sickly, translucent hue of some Moroi, Frankie was perfect. He'd already seen her arm tattoos, and of course, there were her promise mark and molnija, but for some time, Christian had wondered whether there were _other_ tattoos hidden beneath Frankie's clothes. And he'd be lying if he didn't want to see them.

Raking his fingers through his hair, Christian softly padded from Frankie's bedroom, heading toward his own. An icy shower was the only thing he had to look forward to – unless you counted an hour of self-recrimination and stern reminders he was a _married man_ who had no business fantasizing about a woman's body, no matter _how_ enticing he found her.

* * *

"My marriage is over," Christian told Adrian, the two of them sitting side by side in comfortable leather armchairs beside the fire, watching Frankie and a couple of other Guardians through the large windows. Christmas morning and they were having a snow fight outside. "I'd walk away tomorrow if it wasn't for the offensive magic program."

"It means that much to you?" Adrian questioned.

Christian shrugged. "After what my parents and Tasha did, it's what I think I'm meant to do with my life. To somehow atone for their evil. If I divorce the Queen, any political influence I have disappears with it. In fact, people are likely to avoid me and the program in case they offend her Majesty."

"So stay married then," Adrian countered, playing devil's advocate.

"I _can't._ Every time I think about her, all I can think of is the lies. It's not even the cheating or the baby that upsets me the most. I could have overcome that. It's the way she treats people like they're disposable. Rose and I were the two people closest to her. We would have done anything for her, but she feels absolutely no guilt or shame about the way she's manipulated and lied to us or the way she's destroyed our trust. It's all about her image with _no_ consideration of the cost to those who love her. _That's_ what I can't forgive."

"Just because you're married, doesn't mean you have to _live_ together or be a couple," Adrian reasoned, pouring himself another glug of his second cousin's good brandy. "Live where you want, do whatever you want to do. Turn up to Court a couple of times a year to show your face then take off again. You can be your own man."

"That involves its own sacrifices," Christian said sadly, his eyes latching on to Frankie as she frolicked outside.

* * *

Eddie and Pavel were sparring, Rose standing to one side adjudicating while Alberta stood nearby explaining the fight to baby Lara. Whether she wanted to be a Guardian or not, that kid was going to kick ass at an Academy one day if her family had anything to do with it!

"So, two kids. That makes you a family man, Belikov. How are you planning to support Rose, Lara and the new little one?" Janine asked not unpleasantly as she sat to the side with Abe and Dimitri watching the fight.

Abe's almost imperceptible head shake suggested Janine might not be aware of the very generous financial transfer he'd made to Rose some months ago.

"We have some savings," Dimitri started cautiously, "and I've been working, so we've been living off what I've earned and saved some too. While we were in Mitchell, I was introduced to blacksmithing. It turns out I'm quite good at it. Rose and I have discussed me doing some study and making a profession of it."

"Shoeing horses and making fire guards? I can't imagine there's a living in _that,"_ Janine declared, dismissing the idea out of hand.

"With all due respect, Janine, that's not what it's about these days. _Modern_ blacksmiths are involved in lots of things, including the maintenance and repair of large farm equipment. The equipment is expensive, to begin with, so it needs to be maintained. Additionally, if a machine breaks down during harvest or similar, hundreds of thousands of dollars can be at stake. Mechanics take care of the engines, but blacksmiths maintain the other large parts. There's a shortage of skilled blacksmiths, so it's possible to make a very comfortable living, and it has the bonus of being a portable skill. Wherever we end up, there's likely to be work for a skilled blacksmith."

"How long would you be studying?" Abe asked, interested in this information. It was the first he'd heard of the idea.

"A couple of years," Dimitri admitted. "There's a course in Bozeman that runs a few days a week at the technical school. I'd prefer to do it faster, but with Roza pregnant…."

"You'd choose to stay in Montana?" Janine asked in surprise.

"We thought it was a good idea with Rose pregnant. She trusts Dr. Olendzki and hopes that she can deliver our baby. Plus being close to an Academy means we can stay in touch with our Dhampir friends without having to be a part of the Moroi world."

"And what would Rose do while you're studying? She's not the type to stay parked in an RV playing housewife," Janine warned.

"We've talked about that, too. There are some graduate courses at Montana State University Rose is interested in. She can take on as many or as few classes as she wants…"

"Our baby with a _Graduate_ degree?!" Janine gasped, tearing up as she turned to face Abe.

"She earned her undergraduate degree despite _hating_ the subjects and guarding Vasilisa full-time," Dimitri justified. "She's decided she wants to try studying something she's _interested_ in. It will be a juggle, but we'll rent a house somewhere around here and balance looking after our children and studying."

"Rose never had a chance for something like this. Not like she _should_ have," Janine said to Abe and Dimitri, wiping tears away from her eyes. "Our little girl has a dream. You have the money, I _know_ you do. She deserves to have her chance. _Make it happen,_ Abe!" Janine said forcefully, fixing Abe with a glare.

Dimitri smirked behind Janine's back as Abe looked at the mother of his daughter with a devoted expression.

" _Of course,_ Jeanie. You leave it with me. I'll sort it out so Rose can do _whatever_ she wants," he promised, using the opportunity as an excuse to pull Janine closer to him and kissing her to seal the deal.


	29. Chapter 29

Rose opened her eyes to darkness. They'd all been running on a daylight schedule for Lara's benefit, and a quick look over to the cot confirmed she was asleep. Turning to face Dimitri she noticed his eyes were also open. He had a peculiar expression on his face. Opening her mouth to speak, Rose stopped when she heard soft moans coming from the room next door, along with the rhythmic sound of something rocking.

Revulsion on her face, Rose whispered, "Is that what I _think_ it is?"

Dimitri closed his eyes and shuddered. "I sincerely hope not!" he whispered in reply.

Any doubt was soon removed as the rocking sound got faster and faster before there was a feminine squeal of pleasure, followed shortly thereafter by a man's groan.

With five bedrooms in the main house, Alberta, Pavel and Eddie had each taken one, Janine and Abe sharing the second biggest, Rose, Dimitri and Lara taking the largest room. Since Rose very much doubted Alberta had something going on with Pavel or Eddie, it only left one other option.

"That's _so gross!"_ Rose hissed, revolted to have heard her parents _doing it!_ She didn't _care_ it was technically the early hours of New Year's day. If her parents wanted to start the year with a bang, she'd have rather them buy fireworks!

Over the years Janine and Abe had been unforthcoming about the exact nature of their relationship. When they traveled they usually shared the same room, but Janine still worked as a Guardian and was often away for months at a time. While the couple were somewhat affectionate when they were just with family and close friends, Rose hadn't been sure they still had a physical relationship. Until _now!_

Thankfully the noises had stopped, so Rose cuddled into Dimitri, trying to think of anything except what she'd just overheard.

"Are you excited about tomorrow?" Dimitri asked, stroking Rose's flat stomach.

"Very," Rose replied, leaning forward and kissing directly above Dimitri's heart. Alberta and Eddie were due to return to the Academy, so Rose and Dimitri were going to drive them back. They'd secured an appointment with Dr. Olendzki for Rose to have an antenatal check and hopefully the first scan for their baby. They hadn't divulged the reason for Rose's appointment, but Alberta assured them they had the equipment, and Dr. Olendzki had agreed to see them at 10.30 am, after curfew, so next to no one would know they were on campus.

Since they'd need transport for the rest of the month while they stayed at the farmhouse, the van was going to stay at the property, and Dimitri was driving Eddie and Alberta back to St. Vlad's in Abe's car. A late model Mercedes, it was a huge step up from the van, and the RV and Rose knew her man was looking forward to driving it.

"Do you think it's safe to go back to sleep?" Rose whispered. No further noises were coming from next door.

"I hope so. The idea of your parents doing it twice in one night is too frightening to consider."

* * *

"You be a good girl," Eddie said, making his farewells to Lara before climbing into Abe's Mercedes. While he was sad to be saying goodbye, for now, the week spent with Lara, Dimitri, Rose, and her family had put his mind at rest. Rose and Dimitri were honoring their promise to support his relationship with Lara. But even that wasn't what set him most at ease. Seeing Lara on Christmas Day, surrounded by loving family, was what had done it. Eddie wanted _everything_ for Lara. Dimitri and Rose were giving her that, including now a baby sister or brother.

"Are you two sure you're up to this?" Rose asked Abe and Janine suspiciously. Rose's parents had been up bright and early New Years day, looking revoltingly chipper and they'd volunteered to babysit Lara while Rose and Dimitri went to campus as they'd be a lot less conspicuous without a baby with them.

"She's a six-month-old baby, Rosemarie," Janine said rolling her eyes. "Between the three of us, I'm sure we can manage."

Oh yes. _Three._ Pavel was staying at the farmhouse with Abe and Janine.

"Right. Well, call me if anything happens. And Pavel? You're in charge. Don't let them fight over her, and for heavens sakes don't let Mom make her solids. I've written her schedule so make sure you stick to it. Otherwise, you can stay up all night with her when she's cranky and out of routine," Rose instructed, climbing into the passenger seat.

"Better that than what we heard last night," Dimitri mumbled under his breath.

Finals threats, instructions and assurances given, Dimitri pulled away from the property, setting out in the morning sunshine.

"You forget how pretty the countryside is in daylight," Alberta observed from the back seat as she looked out the window. It had been a long time since she'd taken a week of leave and she'd thoroughly enjoyed it. Of course, the company helped with that.

"I love the sunlight," Rose agreed, reaching over and squeezing Dimitri's upper thigh. "It always makes me happy." Dimitri dropped his hand on top of Rose's, reciprocating the squeeze.

"Are you really planning to stay around here for a while?" Eddie asked. It was selfish, but having Lara just down the road meant he'd be able to see her a lot more often.

"Provided Dr. Olendzki is happy to deliver the baby, and I can get into the Blacksmithing course, then yes," Dimitri answered for them both.

"And you're going to do graduate studies?" Eddie checked, speaking to Rose.

"If I can find courses I like. I've had a look, and there are a few that seem interesting. I'm not sure I'll do a full degree, but I called, and I can do individual subjects and then if I like them maybe go on to complete something."

"That's a lot while pregnant and managing a toddler," Alberta warned.

"I'll start with one or two subjects," Rose explained. "I'll work it around Dimitri's schedule, so one of us is always available for Lara. I can't just sit around and do _nothing."_

"Where will you live?" Alberta asked, hoping the young family would not return to their RV as home base. It was January and just too cold to have a baby in that sort of residence.

"We're going to try and find something to rent. We want to be close to the Academy but not _too_ close and somewhere near enough to Bozeman that we can study."

"Around where you're staying now would be suitable," Alberta suggested innocently.

"It's one of a few areas we've identified," Dimitri agreed. He knew Eddie and Alberta would both like Rose and Lara not too far away. He thought that might be beneficial for Rose, also.

* * *

"Your Majesty," Prince Tarus greeted cordially, approaching the area where Lissa sat surrounded by her guard watching the Royal New Years Eve party. "Lord Ozera not joining you this evening?"

While his question had the veneer of civility, Lissa couldn't help but wonder if she imagined the underlying subtext of his question.

"Not tonight, Rufus. Although he's due back any day, now."

"You must be looking forward to seeing him?" Rufus asked, an eyebrow raised. "His work on the offensive magic program is certainly keeping him _busy…?"_

"As Royals, our lives aren't really our own," Lissa's said brightly. _"You_ know that, Rufus. _Live to serve,"_ she said, quoting the Tarus family motto. Not that it meant a lot to Rufus. He was one of the least selfless people imaginable and never did anything unless there was a demonstrable benefit to himself.

While she appeared at ease, Lissa's bright smile concealed her dismay. Apparently even an _absent_ husband was better than none at all. Christian's abrupt overseas tour, less than two months after returning from a year away, had undoubtedly started tongues wagging. Thanks to a text received an hour or two ago, Lissa was able to assure the members of the Royal Council, and the other Moroi movers and shakers here tonight, that her husband's return was imminent.

While _that_ was sufficient to reassure most, Lissa was dreading Christian's return. They'd spoken only once since Christian left, both preferring to limit any necessary communications to brief and business-like texts. With Christian coming back to Court, Lissa would no doubt hear his thoughts about the future of their marriage, and she had a feeling she was not going to like what he had to say.

* * *

"Back to the real world," Adrian said sardonically, raising his tumbler of scotch. All good things must come to an end, and sadly that included their trip to Europe. Relaxing on board as the Royal jet flew them back to the Academy, Adrian was doing his best to psych Christian up for the talk he had to have with her Majesty once he returned to Court. "Have you decided what you want to say?"

"Not really," Christian replied, also sipping at a drink. The mood in the cabin was somber, and it wasn't entirely due to the fact they were leaving Europe. Christian knew he had some big decisions ahead of him.

Christian was saved from saying any more by Frankie coming over and flopping into the seat next to him.

"I can't believe we're going back to the third most boring place on earth," she exclaimed to Adrian.

" _Third_ most boring?" an indolent Adrian asked. "I can't imagine anywhere more dull than St. Vladimir's."

"Ha! You obviously haven't been to St. Agnes'" Frankie retorted, referring to where she'd trained in Iowa. "It makes St. Vlad's look like a thriving metropolis!"

"Shit, that's got to be bad," Christian laughed, unconsciously perked up by Frankie's mere presence.

"It was pretty dismal," Frankie agreed, entertaining the two Royal Moroi with tales of her time as a Novice in middle America.

"So what's going to happen when you get back to St. Vlad's?" Christian asked. It suddenly felt as though there was a vise around his chest.

"General Academy guarding, I guess," Frankie replied with a shrug. "Unless I'm called off on another mission."

Christian's mood started to plummet again.

"Did I ever tell you about the time I ran away to New York to become a tattoo artist?" Frankie said in an attempt to raise everyone's spirits.

"No?" Adrian asked, recognizing the start to a good story when he heard one.

"Well…" Frankie drawled, "it was the summer before my senior year. You have to understand if St. Agnes' is the butt end of the world, the town I grew up in is the anus. The highlight of each day is the interstate freight train passing through – west in the morning, east in the afternoon."

Adrian leaned back in his comfortable leather seat, facing Frankie across the burnished walnut table between them. Beside her Christian also made himself comfortable, settling in for what sounded like it would be a good yarn.

"I had _planned_ to go to San Francisco," Frankie explained, "but I slept in. So rather than hitch the next train west, I decided New York would be just as good. When the freight train passed through town that afternoon and slowed before crossing the gorge bridge, I jumped on and hitched a ride."

Taking a sip of her soda, Frankie was gratified to see Adrian and Christian were listening intently.

"I had to change trains about three times, and outrun the guard on one service when he realized I didn't have a ticket," but I finally made it to the Big Apple. There I am, standing in the middle of Grand Central Terminal when I hear someone calling my name. The city that never sleeps surrounded by hundreds of thousands of people, and I have barely even taken a step when a Dhampir from my hometown sees me. He was a year ahead of me at St. Agnes' so had graduated and was on his first allocation at Court. He'd come to New York for the weekend and had just arrived when he spotted me."

"What'd he do?" Christian asked.

"Well it took him two minutes and a phone call to work out I wasn't meant to be there. Mom went _apeshit,_ but Clint was able to convince her he'd keep me safe and we'd check out New York for a long weekend before he'd put me on a train back to Cloaca, Iowa. We had a _ball._ We told everyone we were brother and sister, so they let me stay at the Guardian transit house with Clint in Brooklyn. We spent three days checking out New York, and while I never _did_ get to be a tattoo artist, I did get my first tat, so I guess that's something."

"Is it one of those?" Christian asked, gesturing to Frankie's floral half sleeve.

"No," she said, pulling her shirt out of her pants and pulling it up to display some of the best abs Christian had ever seen on a woman. Cupping her bra in one hand, she turned to the side, showing them a delicate tattoo of a dandelion with several seeds being blown on an imaginary breeze placed just underneath and to the side of her right breast.

"Wow… That's beautiful… May I?" Christian asked, waiting for Frankie's nod before gently touching the ink. "The lines are so fine but detailed," he complimented, noticing Frankie's slight shiver as he touched her, "and the placement compliments the shape of your body."

"She's a great tattooist," Frankie said, letting her top fall and tucking it back in after Christian's fingers had left her body. "A Dhampir who left our world, she's made a name for herself as the 'it' tattooist."

"Is that what you would do? If you weren't a Guardian?" Christian asked.

"Hmm. Maybe. I'm not sure I could live full time in New York, though. I think an apartment in New York and a pad by the beach in California somewhere. I'd spend half the year in each," Frankie joked. "Make mullah in the big smoke then chill out in California. Ahhh… a girl can dream… What would you do?" Frankie asked, tilting her head in curiosity.

Christian shrugged. He was having a hard enough time working out his real life without trying to imagine what he'd do in a fantasy one.

"Well I'd travel the world, getting drunk and having lots of sex," Adrian replied, swilling the scotch in his glass and raising it to Frankie and Christian.

"So, what you've spent the last four months doing, then," Christian asked.

"Yep, that's me. Playboy bachelor, living the dream," Adrian replied self-deprecatingly.

* * *

"Rose! It's wonderful to see you!" Dr. Olendzki said fondly. "You too, Belikov." She greeted the couple at the entry to the medical wing. "There's no one admitted at the moment, so we're the only ones here," she added reassuringly.

"Did you miss your best patient?" Rose teased as they followed Dr. Olendzki through to her office. It was true that during her time at St. Vlad's Rose had spent a disproportionately large amount of her time in the Academy's hospital.

"I'm not sure you were ever my _best_ patient," she teased. "Possibly my most frequent, though."

The three laughed as Rose and Dimitri sat in front of Dr. Olendzki's desk.

"I heard you had a baby not long ago, Rose. Congratulations," she started.

"We do have a little one. Her name is Lara, and she's just turned six months, but she's adopted. She's not biologically related to either of us," Rose said, not even pausing now when she clarified the situation about Lara. "However, we're here today because I'm pregnant," Rose said as Dimitri took her hand and they shared a tender smile.

Dr. Olendzki was good. She didn't even bat an eyelid.

"It's ours. Together," Rose explained none too articulately.

"We were informed there was a case where a restored female Dhampir was able to have a child with her Dhampir partner. It was confirmed by DNA testing. They thought it might be a result of being restored, and Roza has been on the pill to time her periods since she was here at the Academy, so we didn't know whether it was a possibility for us. We talked about it and decided not to use any contraception and see what happened. A few weeks ago, Roza started experiencing many pregnancy symptoms. Three weeks ago we did a test, and it was positive."

"Just the one test?" Dr. Olendzki asked.

"Three," Rose said with a grin. "All positive."

"Were your cycles regular before that?" the doctor checked, jotting information on her notepad.

"Twenty-four to about thirty days," Rose replied. "It varied."

Asking more questions and taking down the dates Rose mentioned, Dr. Olendzki then moved on to pregnancy symptoms, agreeing Rose was experiencing most of the classics. Asking Rose to leave the room to provide a urine sample, when she came back the doctor dipped a test strip in it.

"Well that's a positive!" she agreed when she examined it two minutes later. "Without a regular cycle, it's hard to say how far along you might be. Going by the dates you recall, you're likely somewhere between five and eight weeks pregnant. I'll do a scan in a minute to see if we can narrow it down a bit. I should warn you, it may still be too early to detect a fetal heartbeat. If we can't, that doesn't mean the pregnancy isn't progressing well - it might just be a bit too early."

"Ok," Rose said, shooting Dimitri a nervous look.

"Try not to worry. I only mention it as a possibility because with these dates we're right on the edge of when we'll be able to hear a heartbeat. Now I'll just step outside for a minute. Rose can you take your jeans and panties off, climb onto the bench and cover yourself with the blanket."

"Her _jeans_ off?!" Dimitri asked.

Dr. Olendzki and Rose chuckled.

"I'm afraid so, Comrade. This early they do a test with a wand kind of thing via the vagina."

"Karo never mentioned that," Dimitri said blushing a little.

"You were what _fourteen_ when she had Paul? I doubt any fourteen-year-old boy wants to hear that word coming out of his sister's mouth."

"You have a point," Dimitri admitted, still red as Dr. Olendzki left the room.

Quickly shimmying out of her jeans, Rose passed Dimitri her panties and jeans which he neatly folded as she climbed onto the bed, putting her sock-clad feet into the stirrups, covering herself with the waffle weave blanket. Dimitri pulled a chair beside the bench and was holding Rose's hand when there was a knock at the door.

"All decent?" Dr. Olendzki asked opening the door a crack.

"No. But I'm covered," Rose joked, a bit embarrassed to have _that_ part of her so intimately examined.

The doctor laughed, opening the door and pushing in a portable ultrasound machine.

"Before I do the scan, have you had a women's health test recently?" Dr. Olendzki asked.

"I'm due for one," Rose said sullenly.

"I suggest I take a sample now before we do the ultrasound. It's routine to do one for expectant mothers to rule out any infections or conditions that might harm baby. It will only take a minute. Guardian Belikov might like to step outside…?"

"I'm sure he'd _love_ to," Rose grumbled. "But he stays. If I have to go through this, the least he can do is hold my hand."

"Whatever you want, Roza," Dimitri murmured.

Dr. Olendzki left the room, returning with the metal speculum, a few other items and what looked like a long Q-tip on a metal tray. Rose was amused to see Dimitri blanch a little when he saw the various apparatus. Doctor Olendzki quickly explained what she'd be doing before asking about Lara and her milestones. She and Rose were talking about different types of solids to try, and the importance of tummy time, when the doctor declared _that_ part of Rose's examination done.

"Now… Let's see if we can see your little one," she said, covering the wand with a condom before inserting it. "This shouldn't hurt, but it can be a little uncomfortable."

It wasn't much fun, but it was all worth it when Dr. Olendzki fiddled with the dials on the ultrasound, and an unmistakable sound filled the room.

"That's your baby!" she said with a grin, pointing to a round blob with a flickering heartbeat in the middle of what looked like a sea of static. "Going by your dates, the size of the fetus and the fact we can see and hear a heartbeat, I'm putting you at around seven weeks. Baby's heartbeat is nice and strong, the sac is high in your uterus, and everything is as we'd hope it to be at this stage of your pregnancy."

Rose and Dimitri were staring at one another smiling.

"That's our baby," Dimitri said, tears in his eyes despite his enormous grin.

"It is," Rose agreed, lifting her lips to meet Dimitri's when he leaned over and kissed her tenderly.


	30. Chapter 30

"Your Majesty," Christian said mockingly as he bowed flamboyantly before Lissa. She'd been sitting in their chambers for the last hour waiting for him to appear.

Christian had arrived in the early hours on the Royal jet. Knowing he was due, Lissa had expected him to come straight to their suite, but he hadn't. Instead, he and Guardian Vitsin had slept in adjacent guest rooms on the second floor of the Palace. Now showered, dressed and breakfasted, Christian made the obligatory appearance.

"Christian," Lissa replied her voice steady, despite being taken back by his formal greeting. "It's good to see you."

"Is it?" Christian asked, almost in surprise. Lissa might appreciate seeing him, but the same could not be said of how he felt about seeing her.

"It's been months, Christian," she replied, almost imploringly.

"Not enough of them," Christian replied with an undeniably bitter note to his voice.

Pretending not to hear his acrimony, Lissa smiled politely and gestured for Christian to sit. His refusal made their meeting all the more awkward.

"Cards on the table time, your Majesty," Christian said, looking at his wife like she was some sort of science specimen. "I know you slept around and got pregnant. I know Rose and Dimitri's kid is your biological daughter. I know you were willing to do whatever it took to her, and me, to hide that fact. What I don't know is how you see things going forward."

This hadn't been the homecoming Lissa had hoped for. She'd naively hoped months absence would make Christian more forgiving. If anything, the reverse was true.

"We settle down and start a Moroi family of our own," Lissa replied, as though that outcome was obvious. "I know I did the wrong thing and, in time, I hope you can forgive me."

"You want us to pretend nothing happened, maintain the lie Rose cheated on Dimitri, and just go on with our lives?" Christian asked, stunned Lissa was so openly callous.

"I'm not proud of my decisions," Lissa said, meeting Christian's eyes. "I made the best choices I thought I could at the time. Rose will take care of the child. As monarch, I can't be seen to have a Dhampir bastard."

"So, it's ok to _have_ one, but not to have people _know?"_ Christian asked, his contempt multiplying by the second.

" _Yes!_ A King can have mistresses and bastards by the dozen, but it's different for a Queen. I need to be seen as pure and irreproachable. If word of this… situation… were to become public, it would ruin me and create untold political instability," Lissa tried to explain.

"I don't _care_ about the political ramifications of what you did! I care about the promises you made to me. The same ones I made to you! You stood in front of half of Court, our friends, and _God,_ promising to love and be faithful to me! We're meant to be a partnership! Then I find out that you cheated. And not just that, you were willing to destroy your best friend's life to try and conceal what you did! All this time you have justified your response by discussing what's politically expedient. Not _once_ have you apologized to me. You've not apologized for cheating on me. You've not apologized for lying to me. And you've not once thought about this from anyone's perspective but your own!" Christian bellowed, uncaring who might hear him.

"That's not true," Lissa asserted. "I _am_ sorry!"

"Sorry for being caught is not the same as being sorry for doing it in the first place!" Christian growled.

"I _am_ sorry! It was a stupid one-off. I was drunk and lonely. If you hadn't gone on that tour…"

"So it's _my_ fault now?"

"I didn't say that…" Lissa defended.

"What the hell do you want me to _do,_ Lissa? Sit around Court, twiddling my thumbs and turning up in a tux whenever needed?! I need something to give my life _meaning."_

"I'm the _Queen,_ Christian. The Queen of our world. Your job is to _be my husband!"_

Christian shook his head, before laughing bitterly. "And your job was to be my wife."

* * *

Hans sat in his office, for the first time in a long time he had no idea what his day might bring. His morning briefing sheet had alerted him that the Queen's Consort, Lord Christian Ozera, had returned from his jaunt to Europe. Apparently, the Royal jet had landed at St. Vladimir's to disembark Lord Adrian Ivashkov, then continued on to Court, landing in the middle of the Moroi night. Hans had it on good authority Lord Ozera did not immediately go to the Royal chambers, instead electing to rest in one of the Palace's many guest suites. However, now he was back, there was no doubt Ozera would see his wife, her Majesty. What Hans was unsure of was what was going to happen when he did.

Ever since Hans first met Lord Ozera, boyfriend to the then Princess Dragomir, Christian had looked at her like a thirsty man in a desert. He worshipped the ground Vasilisa walked on, and despite his natural propensity for solitude, Ozera had stepped up and been everything her Majesty needed him to be. If Hans noticed her Majesty had perhaps not been the most supportive partner during Tasha Ozera's trial and execution, then it was easily explained by those events occurring during the early days of her Majesty's reign. Besides - with his devoted eyes, Lord Ozera had not seemed to notice.

But therein lay the problem. A loyal man, his trust betrayed, became an angry man. Knowing what he did of Christian, Hans couldn't see him moving past what her Majesty had done which begged the question – what _would_ he do?

There'd never been a reigning Monarch go through a divorce, but times were changing. However, a divorce could potentially cause a political schism were the Ozera clan to feel slighted. While the family had all been quick to distance themselves from Lucas, Moira, and Tasha after their crimes, they'd loudly voiced their approval for Christian when he married Vasilisa, thereby putting an Ozera into the position of Royal Consort.

Divorce could also be detrimental to the offensive magic program. A necessity, as far as Hans was concerned now Guardian numbers were dropping so fast, the program existed, in large part, due to her Majesty's unwavering support. A divorce would also put that at risk.

What a fricken mess.

He was already down two of his best Guardians, and it hadn't escaped his attention that Hathaway Senior had put in for almost six weeks off, and was now on leave, current whereabouts unknown. Recognizing there was nothing he could do to influence the inevitable shit storm that was likely to come from this, Hans found himself wishing, not for the first time, that her Majesty had just kept her legs together.

* * *

"What about journalism? That sounds interesting?" Janine suggested. She and Rose were sitting on the sofa downstairs in the farmhouse using Abe's laptop to check out the graduate courses on offer at the University of Montana, Bozeman campus. Surprisingly there were numerous courses and subjects. Quickly ruling out the medical and teaching options, they were now looking at humanities.

"Writing is not my strong point, Mom," Rose admitted. "I'd rather something more hands-on."

Janine's lips pursed. She was more than a little emotionally invested in Rose doing Graduate studies, but every subject she'd suggested so far, Rose had rejected for one reason or another.

"Fine. What about studio arts? There are pottery, painting, theory and other practical electives. That sounds like fun?"

Rose looked up to where Dimitri was sitting at the table, feeding Lara her lunch. Everyone else seemed to end up wearing half of it when they tried to feed the fractious infant, but Lara obediently opened her mouth every time so Papa could spoon the minced vegetables into it. Dimitri had already finalized his enrolment in the blacksmith course at the trade college in Bozeman and would be starting in a few weeks. Rose needed to find something to study, too, because she knew Dimitri would only follow his dream if he felt she was doing likewise.

"Pottery sounds good. I've never tried it anything like it, but it sounds interesting," Rose said clicking on the link. Reading the subject blurb it sounded cool, and the timetable would work with Dimitri's.

"Maybe try a theory subject as well?" Janine urged.

"I've never liked essays and all that."

"You loved Animal Behavior and Physiology at the Academy," Dimitri interjected, his handsome chocolate brown eyes regarding Rose. "You even liked doing the assignments."

"That's different. That was _interesting!"_ Rose explained.

"There are some graduate subjects involving animals," Janine suggested optimistically.

"Yeah – breeding them to _eat,"_ Rose retorted, wrinkling her nose up in disgust. "I don't think so!"

"What about a technical drawing class then?" Janine offered, clicking on the link.

"What if I'm not artistic?"

"It doesn't matter," Abe said, voicing his opinion for the first time. Sitting in an armchair, he'd been playing on his phone. "College is where you're meant to find out what interests you. You didn't get that chance the first time around with Vasilisa, so now is your time to experiment."

"Technical drawing _could_ be alright," Rose conceded. The blurb seemed interesting, and she could pair the class with the pottery one, meaning only one day on campus.

"The _Myths and Mythology_ literature subject sounds interesting," Janine said, pointing to the screen. "It's run online, so it might be good when you're home alone?"

"I'm not sure… What if I don't get time?"

"Then drop it," Janine said in a surprising display of nonchalance. "It's only money."

Rose suspected her mother's tone would be different if it were _her_ cash being spent. Then again, after what she'd overhead the other night, maybe it was? There was clearly plenty more to her parents' relationship than she understood.

"Fine. I'll give it a go," Rose pledged, interested in the mythology subject despite herself.

"Right! We'll sign you up for those three, then," Janine declared suddenly all business, typing in all Rose's necessary information. "I'll need your credit card, Abe," she declared after a minute or two.

Standing up and handing it over without complaint, Abe hugged Rose as Janine entered the digits.

"You're all signed up! Now tomorrow how about we go to Bozeman to set you up with a laptop and a new car? Your father's treat!"

"We already have the van, _and_ the RV," Rose argued. _And almost a million dollars left of Baba's money_ Rose thought to herself.

"The van can't accommodate you both _and_ two car seats, Rosemarie," Janine pointed out. "Besides – there will no doubt be times when you and Dimitri both need a vehicle. Your father and I don't like the idea of you alone and stranded if Dimitri is in Bozeman with the van."

Janine had a point.

Rose turned to face Dimitri.

"We could trade the RV? If we're staying around here for the next couple of years, we won't need it, and it's really not practical with two kids."

"That makes sense," Dimitri agreed. "I can drive it into Bozeman tomorrow and see if I can get a reasonable price for it. If not, I'll take it into Billings and try there."

"Now. What sort of car do you think you'd like?" Abe asked. Rose had no idea, but Pavel, Dimitri, and Abe were soon deep in discussion, arguing the pros and cons of various makes and models.

* * *

"I _am_ your wife, Christian," Lissa said with a furious dignity.

"And were you my wife when you were opening your legs to some guy?" Christian asked his voice icy with contempt.

"I _told_ you. It wasn't like that!"

"Oh? Then how was it?"

"You don't understand! As Queen, I have to be perfect all the time. I am under constant scrutiny. I'm the youngest Monarch in hundreds of years! Everyone is waiting for me to mess up."

"Well, that's an expectation you lived up to!" Christian's words were dripping in sarcasm.

"I don't get the _luxury_ of being able to disappear for days on end, doing whatever the hell I like!" Lissa snapped, taking a cheap pot-shot at Christian's activities. "I am _always_ working. I _always_ have to be on form! You were away, and I was tired and lonely. It was the solstice ball. Rose asked for the night off so _she_ could let her hair down, but I had to sit there to the side and watch everyone dance and enjoy themselves! Only the Princes from each Royal family asked me to dance, and they're all a thousand years old. I was bored, so I had more to drink than I should have. Rose came over and noticed, so asked one of the Guardians to take me back to my suite. The rest of the guard followed, but only the one Guardian helped me inside our suite. One thing led to another and – well you know what happened."

"Was it consensual?" Christian asked jaw gritted.

"He didn't force me," Lissa admitted in a very small voice. She contemplated lying, but with no idea exactly how much Christian knew, it wasn't worth the risk.

Christian laughed, but it was without humor. "It wasn't _you_ I was worried about."

"You think I'd _order_ someone to have sex with me?" Lissa snapped, outraged by the suggestion.

"I honestly don't know," Christian replied his voice cold. "You told numerous lies to leave Court and conceal your pregnancy. You bullied Rose into agreeing to take your child then _compelled_ her so she couldn't say anything to anyone about it! I have no idea of what you're capable of anymore."

"That's _her_ word against mine," Lissa contested.

"Rose is not the one who told me Lara is your child." Christian was smug as he dropped that bombshell. "She's not the only person to know. You weren't as clever as you _thought_ you were!"

Lissa could feel her heartbeat accelerate in panic. If Christian had not learned the truth from Rose then _who?_ Hans? Someone else? This whole situation was getting worse by the minute.

"Who?" Lissa demanded. "I _demand_ to know."

"Who did you sleep with?" Christian countered, refusing to answer Lissa's question so responding with his own.

"That's irrelevant," Lissa snapped.

"Not to _me_ , it isn't." But even as he said it, Christian appreciated he was lying. He didn't care who the father of Lissa's child was. He cared the woman he'd pledged his heart to had cheated, and that she'd been willing to go to almost any lengths to avoid her duplicity being discovered.

"We can get past this," Lissa almost pleaded. "I still love you, Christian. You're the only man I've ever loved. I want to make this better."

Standing silently in front of his wife and his Queen, Christian realized he no longer considered Lissa his love. Some betrayals ran too deep to be forgiven.

"You can't. _We_ can't." It was a relief for Christian to say it. Perhaps Lissa was right. Maybe they _could_ move on. But Christian didn't want to.

Lissa flinched, Christian's words cutting her like knives.

"Do you want a divorce?" Lissa whispered, her eyes wide. "Is _that_ what this is about? Because I don't want that… Why not give us another try? We can have a baby. More than one if you want? You'd make a _wonderful_ dad, and that will give you something to focus on…"

The words had barely left her mouth before Lissa appreciated her error.

"You'd make me a stud for your Royal babies?" Christian mocked, once again struck by how little regard his wife had for him and his feelings. "I'd need to perform what – once a year? Every second year? Is _that_ all I mean to you?!"

"I didn't mean it that way!"

"It seems there's a litany of things you 'didn't mean,' your Majesty. I, for one, am sick of hearing it. I don't want to sleep with you, and I _sure as hell_ don't want to be your _baby daddy!"_

"Then I'll divorce you! See how quickly your precious offensive magic program lasts without my support," Lissa said, raising her eyebrows and smirking. If Christian wanted to play dirty, she could do that! For just a moment Vasilisa thought she was triumphant.

"Not long, I should imagine," Christian acknowledged dryly. "But if you divorce me, then I will make sure every Moroi in our world knows _why_ we're parting. I'll tell them how you cheated on me. And I'll make sure they know how you manipulated and compelled your Dhampir best friend to take the child you didn't want and then drove her from our world after compelling her into silence. Too many people know, Lissa. Even if something happens to me, I've made sure there are plenty of other people who will broadcast what you did."

"If you don't want to try and overcome this, why stay married to me?" Lissa asked, not comprehending Christian's motivations. "Surely we're better off going separate ways and moving on?"

"I might one day move on," Christian admitted. "It just won't be with _you._ Let me spell out how this is going to work, _your Majesty._ You can divorce me any time you want - provided you're willing to come clean about what you did. Until you do, we are going to stay married. I won't live here, but I will turn up to Court a few times a year to show my face and be seen. In return, you will continue to enthusiastically support the offensive magic program. When I am at Court, I will be observed to be your loyal, loving husband. I don't care if you take a lover, provided you are discreet about it. However, if you fall pregnant, I won't let anyone think it's mine. I _will_ divorce you and let everyone know why."

Lissa stared at Christian in horror as what he was saying started to sink in.

"I'm the last Dragomir. I _need_ to have children to continue the family line," Lissa gasped.

"You _have_ a child. You just need to claim her," Christian retorted.

"A _Moroi_ child," Lissa quickly corrected. "You know dhampir don't count!"

"Lucky there's Jill, then. _She_ seems the loyal, maternal sort. Perhaps she'll have enough Dragomirs for both of you?"

"Do you understand what you're asking of me?" Lissa moaned. "You're asking me to choose between my duty as Queen and my duty continuing the Dragomir family line. I am the last legitimate Dragomir. Jill is a bastard sired in a moment of madness. You can't expect me to allow her to continue our line! I am the eldest! The responsibility falls to me!"

"I'm not asking you not to have children," Christian replied, the sardonic, bitter smirk Lissa had not seen in years now gracing his face. "You can have as many Royal Moroi babies with whoever you want. All it will cost you is your reputation," Christian sneered. "Or should I say the truth?!"

Turning on his heel, Christian left the Royal suite. He'd stay at Court long enough to wrap up his affairs. After that he'd be leaving Court – the further away the better!


	31. Chapter 31

"Little Dhampir," Adrian drawled when Rose answered her cell. It was 10 am – the end of his day, and mid-morning for Rose. "Is now a good time?"

"Now is perfect," Rose replied. She'd just put Lara down for her morning nap, Janine, Abe, and Pavel had gone into Billings for the day, and Dimitri had taken the van to scope out a property nearby they were considering renting.

"Christian's back at Court. Or he was. He's had it out with Lissa."

"What happened?" Rose asked, curious about how it had all played out. Her feelings toward her former best friend were complicated. She hated Lissa for the way that she'd treated her, but she still cared for her as a person – or more the person she'd once been. They were difficult sentiments to reconcile.

"Well if he hasn't already, he's leaving Court as soon as possible. He told Lissa she could have a divorce, but only if she publicly admitted what she'd done to you, and openly acknowledged Lara as her daughter." Adrian sounded smug. After everything Lissa had done to her, Rose was going to _love_ that!

" _Are you fucking kidding me!"_ Rose screamed, followed by a string of curse words that would make a sailor blush. "Why the hell would he do _that!_ Lara is not some pawn to be used in Christian and Lissa's marital differences! She's a little girl! _My_ little girl! Sparky better take off somewhere far far away, because if I find him, I'm going to _murder_ him!"

"Rose calm down…" Adrian started.

"Don't fucking tell me to calm down!" Rose shrieked. "What do you think is going to happen if Lissa decides to admit Lara is her daughter? She'll _take_ her. It's the _only_ thing she can do to try and save face. You're not a parent, so you don't understand, but Lara's _our_ daughter. We love her, and I am not going to give her up! Not to _anyone!"_

"It's ok. Lissa's not going to claim her. Just let me finish," Adrian interjected as quickly as he could.

"Tell me," Rose growled.

"Lissa wanted Christian to forgive her. She asked him to start a family with her. When he said he didn't want to, she threatened to divorce him and withdraw support from the offensive magic project. Christian said if Lissa divorced him, he'd tell everyone about Lara and what Lissa did."

Rose was growling and about to explode again.

"They're going to stay married in name only, and Christian is going to live away and work on the program. He'll go to Court a few times a year to keep up appearances."

"And what about children? Lissa has always wanted a large family," Rose asked. "She and Jill are the last of the Dragomir line… She's not going to give that up! Ever since I can remember, Lissa has wanted a large family with lots of kids."

"Christian said he doesn't care if she takes a lover, but if she falls pregnant he won't claim it as his, and he'll divorce her and tell everyone what she did."

* * *

Rose was still ranting by the time Dimitri got home. He listened as Rose outlined everything Adrian had said, her concerns getting more and more paranoid as she articulated every fear. Once she'd finally worked herself into a complete panic, Dimitri stepped in.

"Roza – Lissa will _not_ take our daughter. You will not let her. I will not let her. And there is no way your parents or Eddie will let her either. We have the DNA test proving Eddie is Lara's biological father, and he has signed the shared parenting and custody plan Abe had drawn up. Everyone saw the way Vasilisa treated you after Lara was born, and how she made everyone believe Lara was your child then punished you for that. She can't _ever_ claim Lara. The backlash would be just too severe."

"But she's the Queen, _and_ Lara's birth mother!" Rose wailed, trying not to panic.

"To be one she has to give up the other," Dimitri pointed out. "As it stands she is still Queen. If Lissa were to claim Lara, there is only a slim chance she would be awarded custody, and if she did it would almost certainly cost her the throne. From what you've said, she's not likely to get Christian back – and the chances of attracting another Royal suitor if she is dethroned is small. Even if she were to be awarded custody, you know Abe would hide Lara so Lissa never set eyes on her. Vasilisa's only option is to keep the status quo."

"Are you sure, Comrade?" Rose asked hopefully.

"I'm certain," Dimitri replied. "Lissa has everything to lose, and nothing to gain by acknowledging Lara."

Finally reassured, Rose let Dimitri pull her into his arms. The cuddled for a long time, each taking solace in the love and affection of the other.

"How was the property?" Rose finally asked.

"Not great. The house was tiny and in bad shape. It was downright filthy. It's right on a busy road and would also put us further away from St. Vlad's and Bozeman than we are here," Dimitri complained. _"And_ we'd need to furnish it."

"Well, we can't stay here. You heard Abe – the owners want us out by the end of January so they can work the land. Maybe we shouldn't have sold the RV after all?" Rose fretted.

Dimitri shook his head. A pregnant girlfriend and a growing toddler in an RV during winter was _never_ going to work. Lara was already on the cusp of crawling, and there simply wasn't room in the RV for her to do that. Besides which, when they'd gone to Bozeman the day before last, he'd managed to sell the RV for more than they'd paid for it. Even once he took into consideration the new blinds and mattress they'd bought for it, Dimitri managed to get enough that they came out a couple of hundred dollars in front; their thorough clean, cosmetic enhancements and the hours Dimitri had spent on the engine paying off.

"I'll call the real estate agents in the area," Dimitri suggested, his voice optimistic. So far, they'd been going off the online listings. There weren't a huge number of properties advertised in the area, so calling the agents direct might elicit more results.

Lara was awake, and Rose was coaxing her to eat solids when Dimitri started calling around. The first two agents had nothing to suggest, and nothing on the horizon, so Dimitri called the third. Introducing himself as one of the guests staying at the current property, which was let through that agency, Dimitri explained they liked the area and were looking to stay nearby for a couple of years.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Belikov. I wish we had something to offer you, but the land is just too valuable to lease. The property you're staying at was a deceased estate. The new owner was happy to rent the property out over winter, but coming up to spring they need to be able to plant out the land."

"Oh, I see," Dimitri murmured thoughtfully. "How big is this property?"

"About 1,800 acres," the real estate agent replied. "But I can tell you now, the owner has _no_ interest in selling or renting it out. They own the properties on either side and have recently taken down the dividing fences, so they crop it as one lot."

"What about just the house and the few acres that surround it?" Dimitri checked. "There's a few acres fenced off?"

"You'd want to rent the house without the cropping land?" the agent asked in confusion. Used to rural lettings, purely residential tenancies were unfamiliar to him and not common in the area.

"If the price is right," Dimitri replied. "It would need to be less than we're paying now. After all, right now my father in law is renting a 1,800-acre property. We like the area, and we'd consider staying here without the land provided the price is right."

The agent agreed to put the question to the owners, promising to be back in touch soon. Disconnecting the call, Rose raised her eyebrows at her man.

"What?" Dimitri asked with a shrug. "The agent was all about the land – I don't think they give a shit about the house!"

"We don't _need_ a five-bedroom with a separate two-bedroom guesthouse property," Rose said.

"Don't we?" Dimitri posed. "We need rooms for us, Lara and the new baby. It would be nice for Eddie to have a permanent room here, too. Plus Alberta and your parents and Pavel are bound to visit from time to time…"

"Yeah – they can stay in the guesthouse next time," Rose said with a shudder, still not over the horrific auditory assault she'd experienced a few days ago from her parents.

"This place is in good condition, it's furnished, and it's almost halfway between St. Vlad's and Bozeman. The shed would be perfect to convert into a workshop. It's worth asking," Dimitri maintained.

Rose nodded. Despite needing a bit of work, the house was gorgeous, but she had no confidence the owner would rent it as anything other than a stop-gap. Dimitri was right, though. Don't ask, don't get!

"Speaking of guests, Adrian wanted to come for a visit once we're settled somewhere."

"Did you tell him about the baby?" Dimitri asked.

"No. I only want our closest to know until we're further along."

They'd called Olena and the family in Russia before they'd shared their news with Abe and Janine. Dimitri's family were _thrilled_ Rose and Dimitri would be giving them a second little one to love, and Alberta and Eddie were all but family, now, too.

"How about we tell him when he visits?" Dimitri suggested. "If it's after your parents leave, we'll be past the first trimester, then."

Rose nodded, rubbing her still flat stomach. If it weren't for her bouts of queasiness and the constant tiredness, it would be easy to forget she was pregnant with their baby. Not that Dimitri was likely to _let_ her forget. Pregnancy and birth books had taken the place of his usual westerns. In typical Dimitri fashion, he wanted to read up on everything and be prepared for _every_ eventuality. Rose loved that Dimitri was so invested; however, she'd drawn the line when he'd started discussing the third stage of labor over dinner. Abe and Pavel had looked as though they wanted to throw up, and Rose had lost _all_ interest in food when Dimitri had read from his latest book, excitedly describing how their baby would crown.

Agreeing that telling Adrian later was a better option, Rose and Dimitri were sitting on the rug in the living room, giving Lara tummy time. She was now able to get up and rock on all fours – even shuffling forward a few inches. Wanting to entice her to crawl, Dimitri took her favorite toy – a stuffed pink rabbit Eddie had given her – and placed it two feet out of reach.

Looking at it, then Dimitri in fury, Lara attempted to move toward her toy. Lurching forward, then falling on her face twice. Rose was about to pick her up when Lara got up on her knees again before working out how to shuffle forwards. Inelegantly, and slowly, Lara made her way to her rabbit, finally getting close enough to pull it to her and suckle on its left ear.

"What a clever little girl!" Rose squealed, scooping Lara up into a cuddle, positioning her on her lap as she complimented Lara, telling her how wonderful she was and kissing her cute little button nose liberally. "Mama and Papa know you are the smartest little girl ever!"

Sitting in her mother's lap, sucking on her toy's ear, Lara gave her father a look that could only be described as smug. If there'd just been a battle of wills, Lara clearly thought she'd been the victor!

"Get your phone," Rose whispered to Dimitri, taking the toy away from Lara and throwing it two yards away before putting Lara front down back onto the rug. "We need to video this for Eddie!"

* * *

Packing his clothes into his suitcase, and checking the Royal suite one last time for his personal belongings, Christian prepared himself for the trip he had to do. As the last of his line, he'd inherited three residences; the country house he'd grown up in before his parents had turned, the Court residence he'd been at when they did, and Tasha's home in Minneapolis.

He'd visited the Court residence in recent years, although Tasha had cleared it out just after his parents turned, however, he'd not visited the country house since that time, and he'd never been to his Aunt's home in Minnesota. Wanting to cut all painful ties and move on with his life, Christian decided to deal with the properties once and for all.

He'd start with the country house. An easy four-hour drive from Court, it was time to finally clear out his parents' belongings. Something he'd been too young to do when it happened and had avoided doing as an adult, now he wanted closure. Christian hoped that by clearing the house and putting it up for sale, he'd be able to move on from the evil his family members had committed.

His bags packed, Christian spun past Guardian Headquarters, checking in with Guardian Croft.

"Lord Ozera. Welcome back," Croft greeted, surprised to see the Queen's Consort so soon after his arrival back at Court. "I trust you had a pleasant trip?"

"Guardian Croft," Christian greeted. "Yes, I did, thank you. Unfortunately, it's just a quick visit back at Court. Later today I'll be leaving for the Ozera country house."

Crofts eyebrows lifted. He hadn't been part of the team Hathaway Senior had led to hunt down and kill Lucas and Moira in Poughkeepsie, but he could still remember the events of those days as though they were yesterday. Two prominent Royals making the choice to turn Strigoi – it wasn't the sort of thing one easily forgot.

Seeing Croft's surprise, Christian continued. "It's the house I lived in as a child, but haven't been back there since it all happened. I'll never be able to live there; it's time the house is cleared out and put up for sale, so I intend to go do that. After that, I'm going to travel to Minneapolis to do the same with my Aunt's home."

"You'll need a Guardian to accompany you," Croft replied, all business. He knew Lord Ozera didn't want his pity, yet it was hard not to feel sympathy for the young man who'd been through so much because of the actions of those he loved. First his parents, then his Aunt and finally his wife. It would be enough to cripple some men, but here Christian was, rolling with the punches. "How long do you intend to be away?"

"Months," Christian replied. "Once I have dealt with the properties, I intend to travel again. I have no specific destination in mind."

"Do you have a preference for your Guardian?"

"Not really, although Vitsin would be good if he's happy to travel again so soon?"

It was consideration like that which set Christian apart, Croft thought. Most Royals wouldn't acknowledge a Guardian's wishes.

"Let me just go get his file," Hans said, stepping out of the room. He didn't want to call Guardian Vitsin in front of Lord Ozera, especially since he had some particular instructions to give the young Russian.

"Vitsin," he answered on the first ring.

"Guardian Croft," Hans identified himself. "Welcome back to Court. Lord Ozera has just informed me he's planning to leave on another extended trip this afternoon. I was wondering whether you'd be interested in accompanying him?"

Vitsin paused. He didn't mind guarding Lord Ozera – Christian was a decent guy and generally a considerate charge. But more of Lord Ivashkov's antics he could do without.

"A similar trip to last time?" Vitsin asked, hoping for more information on which to base his decision.

"I think not. Lord Ozera will be visiting the house he grew up in as a child to clear out his parents' belongings. Then he intends to travel to do likewise with his Aunt's home. He mentioned he intended to be away for several months."

"I will accompany him," Vitsin declared. Knowing what he did about the state of Christian's marriage, he understood why the Royal Moroi might want to get away.

"This could be quite an emotional trip for Lord Ozera," Hans said leadingly. "I get the sense a lot is going on for him. I would not like you to betray any trusts, but I _would_ appreciate you keeping in touch and letting me know how he is going…"

"Certainly, Guardian Croft," Vitsin replied. He and Christian had not been Guardian and charge long enough to be friends, but they had an understanding.

* * *

"It looks like we've got a place to stay!" Rose announced when Pavel and her parents walked through the door, back from their trip to Billings.

"The place you were checking out today?" Abe asked Dimitri, his pause just enough for Janine to step in front of him and scoop up Lara.

"Nope," Rose said gleefully, popping the p. "My clever boyfriend has negotiated for us to stay on here!"

"I rang the letting agent, and they told me it had been a deceased estate," Dimitri explained, "and the neighbor bought it for the land. They don't care about the house at all. I offered to rent _just_ the house and the few acres surrounding it on a long-term lease, and they said yes."

"That's _excellent_ news," Abe declared, beaming. While the furniture was a little dated, and the whole place could do with a fresh coat of paint, and the windows cleaned, the house was solid and well located. The perfect place for Rose and Dimitri to start the next stage of their lives.


	32. Chapter 32

"Everything is perfect," Dimitri reassured Rose for about the twentieth time.

"I _know!_ It's just he's our first proper guest except for family," Rose said, checking the kitchen and sitting room yet again.

They had food cooking in the range, beds made up upstairs, and Lara was enthusiastically crawling from one end of the house to the other. Now she was mobile, everything had been moved up – and after a near miss with a hot pan and Lara underfoot near the stove, Dimitri had installed a baby gate that kept their princess out of the busy cooking area.

"Did Adrian say which Guardian was coming with him?" Dimitri asked. They'd both hoped it would be Eddie, but it hadn't worked out that way.

"Some guy called Frank, I think?" Rose said absentmindedly, already second-guessing herself about the meal they'd prepared. Not that Adrian would have more than a mouthful or two, anyway. Speaking of which, Rose pulled out a couple of blood-bags to defrost. The Moroi equivalent of a TV dinner, they held the nutrition required despite, apparently, similarly lacking in taste. Still – for a long weekend they would suffice. There was a good chance Adrian would bring a thermos from the Academy with fresh blood, but since it only lasted twenty-four hours, he'd need some of the frozen stock Abe had so thoughtfully left behind.

Rose's parents and Pavel had departed at the end of January. Dimitri started his blacksmithing course but wanting something to keep them occupied until Rose started her classes, with the landlord's permission they'd completely refurbished the guest quarters. Cleaning, painting, decluttering, washing the curtains and rearranging the furniture, by the time they'd finished the drab cottage looked sensational. In fact, the three moved in for a fortnight while they gave the main house the same treatment.

The difference a fresh coat of paint and a spit and polish gave the house was amazing. Carefully packing up the items in the house that were not to their taste, they'd moved the boxes out to one of the sheds. Clean, decluttered and repainted, the house started to feel much more like their own – which is why, three weeks after Janine, Abe, and Pavel left, Adrian and his Guardian were coming to visit.

A black SUV pulled up out the front right on 5:00 pm. It was safest to travel in daylight hours, so Adrian and his Guardian had arranged to arrive before nightfall. It being very early in the Moroi morning, rather than get up early, Adrian had elected to stay up in an attempt to adjust to the human timetable Dimitri, Rose and Lara operated on.

"What are you feeding that child? She's grown," Adrian noticed as Dimitri stepped out of the house to greet them, carrying Lara with him. Dimitri stopped short when he noticed the young, pretty Guardian accompanying his cousin. Before Adrian could say anything, Rose stepped out of the house.

"Hello, little dhampir," Adrian greeted before stopping short. "Whoa! Fuck, Rose! You have _two auras!"_

"No swearing around Lara!" Rose snapped, her eyes flashing. "Come inside, I'll tell you everything," she continued, like Dimitri eyeing Frankie curiously.

"Hi – I'm Rose, this is Dimitri and our daughter Lara," Rose introduced herself.

"Oh yeah – sorry this is Frankie. She's my Guardian," Adrian said, grabbing his bag and walking into the house.

"I see Adrian's manners haven't improved," Rose said. "Please come in."

Frankie shouldered her bag, following Rose into the house. She knew quite a bit about the former Guardians from Christian and Adrian, but it was still interesting to meet them in person.

"Comrade? Can you stew Lara's dinner?" Rose asked Dimitri. "I'll get Adrian and Frankie settled in."

Adrian and Frankie followed Rose through the house, looking around curiously. Trailing her up the stairs, Rose pointed Adrian into one room, Frankie into the one next to it.

"Unless you'd prefer to share a room, of course?" Rose asked leadingly. Adrian hadn't said anything about being in a relationship or a 'friends with benefits' arrangement, and Rose didn't want to assume, but something about the casual way Adrian was interacting with Frankie suggested they didn't have a regular Guardian and charge sort of connection.

"Well _I_ wouldn't object," Adrian said, raising his eyebrows and leering at Frankie comically.

"I would. _Fuck off,_ Ivashkov," Frankie retorted good-humoredly.

Rose laughed. She liked Frankie already!

"Bathroom is in there. Wash up and come on down when you're ready. Dinner should be ready in half an hour."

Leaving their guests to settle in, Rose all but sprinted downstairs to see Dimitri.

"Are they together?" Dimitri whispered, pulling Rose in front of him and wrapping his arms around her from behind while standing in front of the range stewing carrots and apple for Lara.

"I don't think so. I like her, though."

* * *

"How long since you've been here?" Vitsin asked as they pulled up outside the country home where Christian had grown up.

"Years. Not since my parents…" He didn't say turned. It wasn't necessary. Lucas and Moira's decision was well known and still not disregarded. "I'd forgotten how huge the place is," Christian said, stepping out of the SUV and standing in the early morning sunshine looking up at the imposing building in front of him. Built from rough handmade bricks, the steep, mossy slate roof was exactly as he remembered it. In fact, nothing much had changed other than the garden. His mother had been a very particular woman. Everything had to be 'just so,' and that had included the garden. The maintenance team that came once a month kept things neat and trim, but it was far from the lush, verdant space it had been when his mother had resided here.

Stepping up to the front doors, Christian took a deep breath before using the keys the caretaking firm had provided him. Stepping inside it was like being transported back to his youth. Before he could get lost in recollection, the alarm pad beside the door started to beep. Turning, Christian input the alarm code. Unchanged since his parents lived there, the familiar digits of his birthdate muted the beeping and disengaged the alarm.

Moving further into the space, Christian gestured for Vitsin to follow. Something about being inside the house was unnerving. He wasn't frightened, but he did appreciate the presence of another person with him. Someone to help save him from the onslaught of memories assaulting him.

"That was them," Christian said, moving toward the staircase and pointing up at a life-sized portrait of his parents on the double landing. Lucas looked similar to Christian with the trademark Ozera dark hair and startling blue eyes. Maybe it was only the benefit of hindsight, but in the portrait, Lucas looked stern and unhappy. Beside him, Moira was undoubtedly a beauty. Dressed in an evening gown fashionable some fifteen years ago, her arm was tucked into Lucas' as she stared out of the painting. Regal, and haughty, there was a lack of warmth in her gaze, too.

It was hard to know whether the coldness in his parents' eyes was a deficiency of skill on behalf of the artist, or if that had been how they'd been. As a child he could remember his father been firm but loving, his mother fond if perhaps a little more interested in her appearance and society functions than her young son. Looking at their likeness, now, it was still hard to believe they'd made the choice to attempt immortality. A choice they'd wanted to impose on him, once he'd been old enough.

"The wards on the property have been renewed, but it's probably safest we stay in the old Guardian quarters," Christian suggested. "There is a secure room there."

Leading the way through the ground level of the house, through the 'family' kitchen, which he remembered had hardly even been used, through to the prep kitchen where servants had prepared all their meals, and finally through to the Guardians' quarters. Distinctly less ornate than other parts of the house, there were six bedrooms attached to a central living space, a small kitchen and two bathrooms. Peering into the rooms, two still had items belonging to former occupants, the other four were empty.

"Let's go get our bags and make up our beds. Then we can stock up on supplies," Vitsin suggested. While inside the house was clean, it was a large home filled with quality furnishings and other items that would need to be disposed of before the house could be sold. This wasn't going to be a two or three-day job.

* * *

"By the end of the night, Adrian was _so drunk_ he could barely stand up. He'd paid a pretty Asian girl to come home with him for the night. Given the type of club we were in, and the fact she was selling her affection, we all had our suspicions, but Adrian was adamant. Anyway – we get back to where we were staying, and the two of them go to the bedroom and start getting busy. Suddenly Adrian races out, only in his boxers, saying that his little friend had a 'little friend' of her own!"

"There was nothing _little_ about it! That woman was _hung!_ She was even bigger than I am," Adrian complained.

Rose was almost falling off the sofa she was laughing so hard, and Dimitri was smirking.

" _That's_ got to be disconcerting," Dimitri admitted, his face cracking into a smile.

"Adrian only _you_ could go to a trans bar, pick up a woman and not realize she's a ladyboy!" Rose shrieked with laughter.

"She was gorgeous! So believable," Adrian grumbled.

"So what happened?" Dimitri asked Frankie, wanting to hear the outcome of the story.

"We expected her to leave once she realized Adrian wasn't into it, but she said she'd stay till the morning buses started. Adrian passed out, and she pottered around in the kitchen showing Christian how to make different Thai dishes."

Frankie, Adrian, Rose, and Dimitri were sitting in the downstairs sitting room after dinner, chatting and trading tales in front of the fireplace. After telling Adrian and Frankie their exciting news, and discussing the various political consequences, Rose had put Lara to bed and was now catching up on stories from Adrian and Christian's travels.

Rose's immediate thoughts about Frankie had proven correct. She really liked her! While Rose had always gotten along reasonably well with other female Guardians, Frankie was the first one who understood her independent spirit, but also her dedication. Not that she had the same commitments anymore, Rose thought wryly.

"I think my ego has had enough hits for one night," Adrian said, standing up and picking up the bottle of scotch and his tumbler. "I'm going to adjourn."

"Night, Adrian. Make sure you're quiet upstairs. House rules are you wake the baby you have to deal with her," Rose joked. Adrian had proven inept and possibly even scared around Lara. He had _no_ idea how to interact with the infant, and while he was happy to look, he had freaked out at the suggestion of holding her.

"I might go upstairs too, Roza," Dimitri said, standing and bending down to kiss the top of Rose's head. Dimitri had noticed the connection between Frankie and Rose, so wanted to give them some time together. It hadn't escaped his attention that since losing Lissa, Rose had no young women her own age to speak with - and he suspected she missed it.

Frankie waited until both men had gone upstairs before she looked at Rose speculatively.

"So I've heard about her from Christian and Adrian, but what's she really like?"

Rose sighed, not needing Frankie to spell out who she meant.

"She was my best friend," Rose said sadly. "From when we were four years old we were the closest…"

"What changed?" Frankie asked, the picture Rose was painting far from what she'd heard when she was in Europe.

"Losing her family obviously affected her. Then there's Spirit and everything that goes along with it. But I think becoming Queen is what did it in the end. She only ran as a distraction because I'd been arrested for Queen Tatiana's murder. At first, I felt bad because her whole life had changed, and she'd lost her independence because of something she did to help me. It took me years to figure out she _likes_ it. She likes the respect, and more than _anything_ she gets off on the power."

"How did Christian ever end up attracted to someone like that?" Frankie asked, her nose wrinkled in distaste.

"Like I said – she wasn't always like that. When we returned from being on the run, I was training four hours a day to try and catch up plus classes. It was hard for her. She'd was used to being a big deal amongst the other Royals, but when we returned she was alone, and I wasn't able to support her as much because I was training. She and Christian met and hung out in the Church attic, and it grew from there. Despite everything that's happened since back then, she was good for him. She brought him out of his shell and showed him he was worthwhile."

"I wonder how he feels now?" Frankie murmured, causing Rose to consider her speculatively.

"Sparky is a lot stronger now than he was then. He'll get past this."

"Do you think he'll go back to her?" Frankie asked, picking at a loose thread on her cargo pants, so she didn't have to meet Rose's eyes.

"Not a chance in hell," Rose replied.

* * *

Lissa's hands were shaking as she sat at her desk. She'd just got off the phone from her half-sister Jill. They rarely called each other, each preferring to limit their interactions to dutiful emails. Typically, Jill would email on the first of each month, Lissa responding to the email a fortnight later. Twenty-four emails a year mostly filled with polite inquiries about the other's health and the communication of any required information. Which is what made today's phone call so unexpected. Jill had rung Lissa to tell her that her boyfriend Douglas Voda had proposed and that Jill had accepted.

Lissa had panicked, quickly calling up the Royal Moroi database to ensure Douglas had enough Dragomir ancestors in his bloodline to enable Jill to pass on the Dragomir name. In Royal marriages, the female usually took on the name of the man; however, in circumstances where the woman was high ranking or from one of the smaller families the reverse could be true. As sister to the Queen, and one of only two Dragomirs left, Jill would undoubtedly be retaining the Dragomir name and passing it on to her children.

And that had been the second surprise in their conversation. After Lissa had begrudgingly given her best wishes and permission for the union to go ahead, Jill had explained the wedding needed to occur sooner rather than later as she and Douglas had a baby on the way. An unexpected kick in the guts, especially given her own predicament, Lissa had made all the required encouraging noises, secretly hating that her father's love child was going to produce the first Dragomir child of their generation. Well – the first child that _counted._

Jill had said, given the circumstances, they hoped to have a small wedding out of Court. Being her half-sister, Lissa was obliged to attend, which complicated matters due to the intense security her Majesty's presence necessitated. Jill floated the idea of holding the ceremony and reception at a Voda family property in Michigan, Lissa immediately ruling it out for security reasons. Finally suggesting Jill liaise with Guardian Croft about potential warded venues, Lissa rang off, staring out into space and wondering when everything had got so out of control.

* * *

She was sitting above him, plump nipples in stark contrast to the smooth skin of her shapely breasts. They were both naked after rolling around the sheets, kissing and divesting one another of their clothes.

Even before her panties came off, he could smell a sweet muskiness emanating from between her legs. A delicate scent that went straight to his cock, making it hard as a rock. He wanted to nip and suck at the beautiful tips of her breasts, but right now burying his shaft in her tight, wet heat was a more urgent need.

Plenty of time to focus on her breasts later, he thought, meeting her eyes and loving the mischief he found there.

"I need you," she moaned, causing his dick to get, if possible, even harder. Straddling his thighs, just below his cock, she had it fisted in one hand, slowly stroking up and down. A bead of precum was already on the tip, and she rubbed it with her thumb, bringing her finger up to her mouth before licking it experimentally.

"You like that?" he moaned, unable to help himself and bucking upward into her hand.

"I'm going to like it better inside me," she replied, leaning down to give him a final kiss before she crawled up his body, her glistening slit positioned over the top of his manhood. With a last devilish look, she confidently grabbed his shaft again, guiding it to her opening. Then, eyes locked on his, she dropped down – all but impaling herself on his cock.

"Fuck!" he hissed. She felt good. So damned good.

She groaned, too, as he stretched her, filling her completely. Not giving either of them a chance to recover, she started moving, tilting her hips back and forth resulting in shallow thrusts in and out of her dripping wet cunt. She wanted this every bit as much as he did, as evidenced by her copious secretions.

Unprepared to let her set the pace, he grabbed her hips tightly, pulling her up and forcing her down onto him again and again. Harder, and deeper, than her initial movements, they were both gasping with pleasure at the more intense pace. Silent, other than groans, the room was filled with the sound of skin slapping against skin and wet noises as his cock pounded into her dripping pussy.

"Harder!" she groaned, almost bouncing on his crotch, now. It was probably going to hurt, tomorrow, but right now he couldn't care if she broke his pelvis as long as she let him keep fucking her.

As her noises got louder, her movements became uncoordinated. "Fuck me! I need you to fuck me so hard!" she screamed as he took control – holding her hips firmly as he took her as hard as he could from beneath.

"Yes! Yes please!" she screamed a final time and then she let go – her body shaking as her pussy gripped at his cock, her orgasm squeezing him so tight it almost hurt.

Her undoing started his own, and within moments he was filling her tight little cleft with spurt after spurt of his cum, relishing her delighted mewling as he gave her his seed.

His eyes closed, when they opened, he looked around to find himself in the Guardian quarters at his old family home. It was the middle of the night, he was alone, and his boxers were stuck to him thanks to his cum.

Christian groaned softly, hoping to God that Vitsin hadn't overheard his filthy dream. Closing his eyes again for just a moment, Christian brought back the image from his vision – of Frankie riding his cock and telling him how much she wanted him.


	33. Chapter 33

"I'm nervous, Comrade. She'll be there. You _know_ she will!"

"So what if she is? She can't hurt you. She can't hurt _us."_

"She'll be able to tell I'm pregnant. _Everyone_ will!" At twenty-five weeks, there was no hiding Rose's baby bump – and it didn't help that Dimitri drew attention to it by having his hands all over it _every chance he had._

"Good! I want to show off my very beautiful pregnant girlfriend," Dimitri said, taking Rose into his arms and waltzing around the kitchen with her.

"You guys are enough to make someone ill," Eddie laughed as he cuddled Lara, giving her the bedtime bottle. It was early May, and Lara was coming up on eleven months old. Sitting unassisted, she'd moved past pulling up on furniture and was able to stand independently now. She hadn't yet attempted her first steps, but Rose and Dimitri both felt she wasn't far from it.

"Are you _sure_ you two are ok with this?" Rose asked yet again.

"It's _six or seven hours_. Lara is perfectly safe with the two of us," Eddie assured Rose, his eyes twinkling as he turned to smirk at Guardian Hathaway.

Rose had received a call from Jill in late February, asking for an address to which she could send a wedding invite. Cautious about letting anyone know where they were settled, she'd requested it was sent to Abe's post office box at Court. From there, one of Abe's staff sent it on to their local post office for them to collect. Rose had almost forgotten about it when an invite arrived mid-March requesting the pleasure of their company at Jill and Douglas' wedding the first weekend of May at St. Vladimir's.

When they received the invite, Rose had immediately called Alberta confirming the Academy was the chosen venue of the young couple to marry and celebrate their union. Apparently not their first, or even second choice, Alberta explained the options had been limited due to Jill's connection with her Majesty and the security issues Lissa's attendance posed.

Seriously in two minds whether to accept, Rose had eventually been swayed by Christian. Being the wedding of his wife's sister, he was obligated to attend as Vasilisa's partner. To say he was reluctant was the understatement of the year, so he'd called Rose and Dimitri, together and later separately, to _beg_ them to attend as moral support.

Surprisingly, Dimitri was the one to insist they went. As far as he was concerned, they had done _nothing_ wrong and there was no reason for them to hide away. Although she agreed, Rose had broken down, refusing to take Lara anywhere _near_ where Lissa would be, which is how they'd reached a compromise. Eddie had booked leave and came to their home to take care of Lara, assisted by Janine. While not invited to the wedding, Abe and Pavel would be in attendance at St. Vlad's, ready to step in at a moment's notice if required.

Knowing Eddie and her Mom were there to care for Lara calmed Rose considerably. Eddie had visited a few times over the last few months and had formed a solid bond with Lara. As their daughter/granddaughter, Rose knew Eddie and Janine would protect Lara without question and that she was safe with them.

Adrian, Frankie, Alberta, and Christian were the only ones who knew the young family lived close by, and they had committed to keeping that information to themselves. If asked, the official word would be that Rose and Dimitri had asked Abe for the use of his plane to bring them to campus for the nuptials. They would stay for the wedding and the reception before being seen to leave to return to the landing strip to head home. Abe and Pavel were already at St. Vlad's, having arrived unobserved in the middle of the Moroi night. After the festivities, Abe's plane would be seen to arrive and then take off. Empty other than the flight staff, it would head to Bozeman where Janine, Abe, and Pavel would meet it in a few days. Abe, Pavel, Rose, and Dimitri would secretly leave the Academy by car.

"It's almost 8:00 pm. Time to get dressed, Roza," Dimitri instructed, guiding Rose upstairs to their room. Panicked about what to wear, given her expanding proportions, two weeks ago Frankie had met up with Rose in Billings. The two had spent the day shopping and hanging out while Dimitri and Adrian had looked after Lara. Dimitri had spent half the day laughing as Adrian freaked out, clearly unfamiliar with how to attend to a baby.

"I don't know which dress to wear," Rose said, pointing to two very different options. The first was Rose's usual style. Tight and sexy, without being tasteless, it was in a stretch black knee-length velvet. With a sweetheart neckline and long sleeves, it would show her curves to advantage.

The second dress was very different. A crossover, V-necked style in teal lace over a graphite lining, the dress had a ribbon that tied beneath the breasts but above the baby bump along with pretty lace cap-sleeves. Not at all Rose's usual look, it was decidedly feminine.

"Try that one on," Dimitri requested, his voice husky. Wearing just his suit pants and a white shirt unbuttoned, if they'd had time Rose would have jumped him. Alas, they did not have time.

"Are you sure? I liked it when I tried it on, but it's not my usual thing…"

"I'd like to see you in it," Dimitri replied, his eyes raking Rose's body. Her shape had changed – gentle curves replacing her once flat stomach, breasts fuller, and rounder. Standing in front of him in just heels, panties and a matching lacy bra, if Rose didn't put on _something_ soon, they wouldn't be making the wedding!

"Fine," Rose said, stepping into the dress and turning to Dimitri to zip her up before she adjusted the bow to one side of her bump.

"That's the one," Dimitri moaned, stepping forward and wrapping Rose in his arms as she steadied herself against him, switching the black heels she was wearing for a satin graphite grey pair.

"You didn't even see the other dress," Rose complained.

"I didn't need to," Dimitri said, kissing up the column of her neck. "The lace on this looks like lingerie. It's a _huge_ turn on," he murmured, sucking the lobe of Rose's ear into his mouth and nipping it lightly. Rose leaned back against Dimitri's chest, tilting her head to one side as he kissed her neck again, his hands reaching around to rest on her breasts, squeezing them gently.

"Can we skip the wedding?" Rose whined needily, pushing her backside against the swell of Dimitri's crotch.

"I'm tempted," Dimitri growled, just about to reach down and run his fingers up the side of Rose's leg and up her thigh to the delights that lay at the top.

"If you don't want to be late, you'd better get going now," an amused Scottish accented voice said from the doorway of their bedroom. "Come on, little bairn, let's put you to bed. You don't want to see Mama and Papa doing _that!"_

Janine walked off smirking, carrying Lara to her bedroom to put her down for the night.

"Hey – we had to _hear_ it," Rose mumbled under her breath, causing Dimitri's erection to shrivel almost instantly.

Finished dressing, and helping Dimitri with his collar, Rose went into the nursery.

"Mama loves you, baby girl," Rose said, leaning over with difficulty to kiss Lara goodnight.

"Papa does, too," Dimitri said coming to stand beside Rose.

"You two scrub up well," Janine complimented as the three padded downstairs.

"Thanks, Mom. I'm so nervous about seeing Lissa."

"Don't be. You did nothing wrong," Janine said, her voice betraying her anger. Oh how her tune has changed, Rose thought, remembering the message Janine had sent her almost a year ago.

"If anything happens, anything at all, let us know," Eddie said.

"Nothing will happen," Dimitri said firmly. "But thanks."

Holding open the passenger door to Abe's E-Class Mercedes, Dimitri helped Rose climb in before coming around to the driver's door. "Time to see Jill get married."

* * *

"Here you are," Alberta said, opening the gate at the side of the Academy's airfield. They'd decided not to risk entering St. Vlad's through the main gates as it may alert someone they were within driving distance of the Academy. So they'd arranged to meet Alberta at the Academy landing strip. All Jill's guests were already on Campus or were arriving by car, so there was no one around to see the Captain of the Guard open the gate usually used by tankers refilling the Academy's aviation fuel store.

Locking the gates behind them, Alberta climbed into the back of the Mercedes but not before peering at Rose.

"You look beautiful! Truly radiant!"

"Thanks, Alberta," Rose replied with a tight smile. "Is she here?"

Alberta nodded, knowing Rose was nervous about seeing Lissa. "She arrived yesterday and is in the Royal suite."

"What about Christian?"

"He hadn't arrived when I left to come here, but I'm expecting him any minute. He's arriving by car."

Driving to a deserted back entrance of the Guardian building, Dimitri parked Abe's car before coming to help Rose.

"I'll be around and about, but I'll catch up with you later. Have a great time, you two," Alberta said, passing Dimitri a key to the airstrip gate. After the reception, they'd be departing the same way they arrived. With so many guests and fancy European cars at the event, one less would not be noticed, besides which Abe's plane would be seen to arrive and depart.

"It feels different to be back here," Rose commented as they wandered through the deserted Guardian building, stepping out into the commons area and then slowly walking across the lawn toward the chapel. They'd been back a couple of times to see Dr. Olendzki, but they'd always gone straight to the infirmary. This was the first time they would be seeing anyone else.

"Rose! Dimitri! I was hoping you'd be here!"

"Mia!" Rose said with a grin, her smile widening even more when Mia took in her baby bulge.

"I heard you'd had one, but now a second?" Mia gasped a little nervously, looking at Dimitri. Since dhampir could not reproduce together, the obvious assumption was that Rose must have been impregnated by someone else.

"Second child, first pregnancy," Rose said, hugging Mia hard. "Our daughter is adopted. However, _this_ little miracle is a side-effect of the restoration process. It turns out a restored dhampir can reproduce with another dhampir. There's at least one other we know of so far."

"Wow!" Mia said, pulling her husband over. "That's _awesome_ news! I thought there was something weird about those rumors from Court. I mean – you two have been through so much together… I couldn't see you cheating on Dimitri. So how far along are you and what are you doing these days?"

"About twenty-five weeks and we're living in the human world. We're both studying at the moment." Rose looked at Mia carefully noticing the tiniest swell at the slim Moroi's waist. "Um, Mia… You don't have any news of your _own,_ do you?"

Mia giggled and looked around.

"We do, but we're keeping it to ourselves for a little longer. One of Gus' aunts by marriage was a Voda and will almost certainly be here today. She's such a _gossip_ , so we're trying not to let on…"

As if on cue, a boorish female voice could be heard calling out "Avgustin Drozdov? What are you doing here?"

"Aunt Marigold," Gus replied with a forced smile. "Mia knows Jill from their time at the Academy. Can I introduce Mia's friends Guardians Hathaway and Belikov?"

"Are you still a Guardian, dear?" Marigold Drozdov asked Rose haughtily. _"I_ heard you were let go?"

Rose smiled, squeezing Dimitri's hand tight, knowing how infuriated this sort of exchange was likely to make him. Uncaring what people said about him, people slighting Rose invariably got him offside.

"We're on a leave of absence at the moment, and it's unlikely we'll return, but yes – we're both still Guardians," Rose replied with every appearance of civility.

"That's irresponsible, isn't it?" Marigold posed. "With Guardian numbers already so low, taking leave for _whatever reason,"_ she said, eyeing Rose's baby bump with distaste, "puts Moroi at risk."

"If Moroi want to retain their Guardians, perhaps they should try _treating them better,"_ Dimitri responded crisply, giving Lady Drozdov a scathing look.

"Or Moroi could learn to defend themselves?" Mia suggested saucily.

"And isn't _that_ just what I want to hear?!" an amused voice drawled.

"Sparky!" Rose squealed, turning around to see Christian standing behind her.

"Looking good, Rosie," he smirked, his eyes bulging when he took in her belly. Christian knew Rose was expecting, but he hadn't seen her in person, so this was his first look at a pregnant Rose.

"If you say I'm glowing I might have to hurt you," Rose replied, accepting a hug.

"Good to see you too, big guy," Christian said shaking hands with Dimitri. "Civilian life seems to be suiting you."

"Seems so," Dimitri agreed.

Letting Dimitri's hand go, Christian hugged Mia then shook hands with Gus.

"May I present my aunt, Lady Marigold Drozdov?" Gus asked, knowing the older woman wouldn't leave until she had an introduction.

"It's an honor, Lord Ozera," she responded with a curtsey. While strictly speaking other Royals did not _have_ to bow and curtsey to Christian, a lot of the old-school Royals chose to do so in an attempt to curry favor with Lissa. Christian thought the whole thing was ridiculous but kept his feelings about it to himself. The more seriously people took him, the more seriously they'd take the offensive magic program.

"Delighted to see you again, Lady Drozdov. We chatted at the Royal Gala last July, didn't we?"

Rose had to give it to Christian – he was good. She could tell he had no recollection of who Marigold Drozdov was. However, every Moroi between nine and ninety attended the July Royal Gala, Solstice and Yule balls if they could – and since Lissa made a point of conversing with pretty much everyone, it was a safe bet.

"I'm so flattered you remember, Lord Ozera," Marigold beamed. "We had a lovely conversation about my mother!"

Christian was saved from making a social blunder by Mia mouthing the words 'died years ago' over Marigold's shoulder.

"Yes – well you have such fond recollections of her," Christian replied.

"Indeed I do! Did I tell you about the time…"

"Excuse me, Aunt Marigold, but I'm sure Lord Ozera needs to join her Majesty and her sister. It's almost time."

"Of course. It was lovely to see you again," Lady Drozdov said to Christian, ignoring the others as Gus and Mia led her away from their group and toward the church.

"Have you seen her yet?" Rose checked.

"Not yet. I texted Adrian. He's going to meet me down here, and we'll go up together. She's waiting for me in the Royal Suite."

"She's not helping Jill get ready?" Rose asked in surprise.

"No. I just saw Alberta, and according to her, Jill is in a suite in Guest Housing getting ready with Emily, John and Douglas' sister."

"Christian. Long time no see!" Adrian appeared out of nowhere, clapping Christian on the back. "Good to see you, little Dhampir," he added. "You too, cuz." No matter how many times Dimitri asked Adrian not to remind him they were related, Adrian insisted on using the familial reference.

"You ready to go see Dragon Woman?" Adrian asked. A witty play on the meaning behind the name Dragomir, and their family crest, if the name fit…

"As ready as I'll ever be," Christian said fatalistically. "Thanks for coming with me, man – I really don't want to spend any more time with her than I have to."

"No worries. Besides – I want to be there when she finds out Rose and Dimitri are here…"

"She still doesn't know?" Rose asked.

"If she does, she hasn't said anything," Adrian smirked. "And I'm pretty sure she would."

"Don't stress," Christian said, catching Rose's nervous look. "The _last_ thing Lissa wants is a scene."

"We'd better get up there," Adrian said to Christian.

The two Royal Moroi walked back toward the building that housed the Royal Suite. Christian looked much like a man being led to slaughter, which was kind of apt. With only a few minutes before the bride was due to arrive, Rose and Dimitri stepped into the chapel. The 'his' side being considerably more full than the 'hers' Rose was wondering where to sit when Mia caught her eye and waved them over. Sitting in a row midway down on Jill's side, Mia had saved the far end of the pew for them.

"Thanks," Rose replied slipping in beside her old friend. Almost the _only_ Dhampir guests, they stood out like a sore thumb! Rose and Mia chatted quietly, trading pregnancy symptoms and stories, while Dimitri held Rose's hand, occasionally bringing it to his lips to kiss tenderly. His own mind had been turning to matters matrimonial of late. He might have a word with Alberta tonight if he got a chance. St. Vlad's might be a suitable wedding venue for him and Roza, too?

* * *

"Christian!" Lissa said fondly as he and Adrian stepped into the Royal Suite. "I was worried you weren't going to make it in time!"

"I've been here a while," he said, if not friendly then at least not outright rude. "I thought I should be seen to mingle."

"Yes, good idea," Lissa replied, pursing her lips and wishing Adrian would take the hint and disappear. Instead, he flopped down onto the sofa, helping himself to scotch, pouring a generous amount into a cut crystal tumbler.

"Christian?" Adrian asked.

"Don't mind if I do," he replied, sitting down beside Adrian and accepting the proferred glass. "Are you going to go see Jill and wish her well?" Christian asked Lissa.

"I did that earlier," Lissa replied. She'd gone across an hour ago to instruct the hairdresser in the correct positioning of the Dragomir tiara. By rights, as Princess, it should be Jill's; however, Lissa had never handed it over, instead adding it to the collection she had as Queen. But it was tradition a Royal Moroi wear the family tiara to her wedding, hence Lissa loaning it to Jill for the evening.

Seeing Jill fussed over by Emily was almost enough to make Lissa sick – especially when a teary Emily started telling Jill how much Eric had always loved her, and how proud he would have been to see her on her wedding day. Lissa couldn't believe Emily expected _anyone_ to believe Eric had fond feelings for the bastard he'd spawned and was furious she thought it was appropriate to say such things in front of her Queen and Eric's _real_ daughter.

It was the ultimate indication of a lack of intelligence and class. But honestly, what could you expect of a non-Royal Moroi who'd worked as a _showgirl?_ Everyone knew that was a euphemism for prostitute. Who knows how many men Emily had opened her legs for before she got pregnant with Jill. If it weren't for the DNA test confirming Jill was biologically Eric's, Lissa wouldn't have believed they were related. Still. Just because Eric _sired_ Jill, didn't make her his daughter. As far as Lissa was concerned, there was one true Dragomir left, and it was her.

"I'm sure Jill looks lovely. She's always been such a beautiful young woman," Christian said innocently, knowing it would irritate Lissa no end. As her former husband, he had a fair idea of her feelings about Jill.

"Yes, she does," Lissa said, choosing not to reveal what she thought about a pregnant bride wearing white.

Checking his watch and swigging down his scotch, Christian doing likewise, the two men stood. "Time to get going, cousins," Adrian announced.

While Adrian had not _said_ he knew about Lara and the reason behind Christian's trips, Lissa was under no misconception that he was ignorant about what had happened. Indeed, his mocking comment when she arrived yesterday, _'Your Majesty – haven't_ you _been busy?!'_ confirmed it. Still, after that he'd carried on, business as usual, so Lissa decided to do likewise.

Family being light on Jill's side, Emily, John, Lissa, Christian, and Adrian would be sitting in the front pew on the bride's side.

"That's fine," Lissa replied, still wishing she could have a moment alone with her husband.

Walking downstairs and across to the chapel, Lissa found herself looking up at the stained-glass windows she knew opened into the attic that had once been her love nest with Christian. Catching Christian also looking at the windows, Lissa reached for his hand, squeezing it softly. They paused in the vestibule of the chapel, waiting for Emily, John, Jill and her bridesmaid to arrive. As soon as they did, and the last photos were taken, Adrian held his arm out to Emily. One of his jobs was to escort her down the aisle since John would be accompanying Jill.

Once Emily and Adrian were standing at the front pew, the music started playing to herald the entrance of her Majesty. Along with a Royal Standard, colors and at least one family tiara, each Royal Moroi family had a formal piece of music associated with it, only used when a Monarch of that family reigned. Tradition dictated that it was played for the entrance of the Monarch at formal events – today's wedding a case in point. Everyone stood, anticipating the arrival of her Majesty.

"Do I look alright?" Lissa asked softly, out of the others' hearing. She had spent _hours_ preparing herself and dressing to appeal to her husband. If he'd just give her a chance, she knew she could fix this.

"I don't know," Christian replied, turning his piercing blue eyes to meet hers. "Every time I look at you, all I can see are lies and broken promises," he said, holding his arm out and plastering on a smile, waiting for the correct surge in the music before stepping out into the aisle and walking her Majesty to the front pew.

* * *

"Jill made a gorgeous bride," Mia gushed once the simple ceremony was over. Lacking all the pomp and ceremony of many other Royal weddings, Jill and Douglas' wedding was none the poorer for it. Almost everyone was there because they wanted to be – with genuine good feelings for the happy couple.

Lissa had made it down and then back up the aisle without noticing Rose and Dimitri, thanks to their placement at the end of their pew. Letting the Royal Moroi leave the Church before they did, Rose and Dimitri finally stepped outside into the floodlit courtyard to join the receiving line. Comprised of Douglas' and Jill's parents, the happy couple, as well as Lissa and Christian, everyone lined up to congratulate the bride, groom and their families before heading across to the reception.

"Here goes nothing," Rose muttered under her breath, allowing Dimitri to escort her to the end of the line just behind Mia and Gus.

"There you are," Adrian said, sidling over to walk alongside the dhampir couple.

"You don't want to miss this, do you?" Rose hissed. Now the time was here, she was nervous.

"Not for _anything,"_ Adrian smirked. They made their way up along the line until finally it was their turn, Rose leading the way.

To Douglas' mother: "Wasn't it a lovely ceremony?"

To Douglas' father: "Douglas looks so happy! You must be so proud!"

To the groom: "Congratulations, Douglas. I hope the two of you are always as happy as you are today!"

To the bride: "Jill you look _amazing!_ I'm so happy for you!"

To John: "You looked so proud walking her down the aisle!"

To Emily: "Everything is so beautiful – you've done a marvelous job helping Jill prepare."

"Rose?" Lissa gasped, her face draining of all color as she looked up to see her former best friend and guardian standing in front of her. "What are _you_ doing here?!"

"We were invited," Rose said lightly gesturing to Dimitri beside her, her voice devoid of emotion.

"And you're _pregnant?!"_ Lissa gasped, her eyes finally taking in Rose's prominent baby bump.

"Over the moon to be so!" Rose replied, conscious they could be overheard. "It's such an _exciting_ time for Dimitri and me – although as my _first pregnancy_ it's all new to me and of course I'm nervous…"

"Quite," Lissa said faintly as Rose moved on to receive a hug and a kiss from Christian. Dimitri didn't bother speaking to Lissa, completely bypassing her in line to wrap his arms around Rose from behind, dropping a kiss onto her temple, his large hands splayed protectively across her belly. Adrian joined the trio to talk, leaving Lissa standing awkwardly by herself. Not wanting to join a conversation where she was clearly not welcome, Lissa lifted her shoulders and gestured to Densley that she was ready to move into the hall foyer for drinks and to mingle with Jill's guests.

* * *

 _If you'd like to see Rose's dress, head to my Facebook Page:_  
 _www facebook com / swimmingthesamedeepwaters_


	34. Chapter 34

"I'm so glad we're on the same table!" Mia said, looping her arm through Rose's as they moved into the reception hall. Decorated with wildflowers, the space was pretty and artlessly elegant. Finding their place cards on what was obviously a 'friends' table, Mia, Gus, Rose, and Dimitri took their seats. Rose was seated between Gus and Dimitri, the latter seated beside one of the only other Dhampir guests.

"Easton," the Guardian in his mid-forties said, holding his hand out to Dimitri. "I've been with Douglas and his family for twenty-five years."

"Belikov," Dimitri said, nodding his head in acknowledgment of the older Guardian's loyal service. "Currently on leave of absence."

" _Everyone_ knows who you are," Easton said with a deferential smile.

Dimitri shrugged. Did Easton mean his restoration? His open and unashamed protection of and relationship with Rose? The Tasha situation? Was it that he had once been Guardian to the Prince Consort? Or the fact he'd turned his back on it all for a chance of a life with Roza?

"Youngest Blood Master Seven ever… Twenty-two! That's pretty impressive!"

Shrugging again, Dimitri turned to fill his glass and Rose's with sparkling water, offering Easton the same.

"That was a long time ago," Dimitri said, smiling as he remembered the man he'd been pre-Rose. Sometimes it was hard to recall there _had_ been a time before Rose. Of course, he treasured his time with Ivan – he'd _never_ forget his first charge and best friend – but the last seven years with Roza eclipsed almost everything else. Dimitri honestly felt as though his world started and stopped with Rose, and now their children.

"I love you," Dimitri said softly, leaning over and placing a kiss in Rose's magnificent dark mane. Not usually publicly demonstrative, Rose simpered at her man's blatant affection.

"I love you, too," Rose replied, turning to face Dimitri. Cupping his face in her hands, she leaned forward – lips meeting his in a soft, tender kiss. Looking up, almost the whole table was staring at them.

"You two have it _bad!_ How long have you been together?" Gus teased.

"Longer than we have," Mia said, slapping her husband playfully. "In fact… I heard a little story that love was blooming even before we graduated!"

An uncomfortable assertion they'd come across more than once over the years, Rose gave her usual reply.

"Oh, I had it bad for Dimitri – but he never paid me the slightest notice in _that_ way at St. Vlad's," she mock lamented. "Nothing happened until after I graduated, more's the shame. I mean – St. Vladimir's is a great school, but it doesn't rank high on the _excitement_ scale. An illicit romance would have made things much more interesting than they were…"

Rose held Mia's gaze silently telling her to drop it. There was already more than enough gossip and rumor about Rose and Dimitri – they didn't need to give anyone more ammunition!

"Yes, I keep forgetting you all know each other from school," Gus said, deftly steering the conversation in a new direction. The discussion about the beginning of their relationship diverted, Rose moved her chair closer to Dimitri's, smiling as he draped his arm possessively around the back of her chair.

"Do you think we might get a chance to visit our cabin?" Rose asked softly. The place where it really started for them, Rose would love to see the place again.

"If not tonight, then next visit to Dr. Olendzki," Dimitri promised, stealing another gentle kiss from his woman.

Looking about the room, Rose noticed Christian sitting at the bridal table with an artificial smile plastered on his face. In an act of kindness, Jill had seated Adrian at the same table. He was placed between Lissa and Douglas' sister, who had served as a maid of honor. Along with Douglas' parents, Emily and John, plus Sonya and Mikhail Tanner, they made up the main table. Christian was seated on a forty-five-degree angle to where Rose and Dimitri were sitting. Unfortunately, her Majesty was seated in a position that gave her an almost direct line of sight to their table.

"I'm not taking my hands off you all night," Dimitri whispered into Rose's ear, noticing the direction of her gaze.

"I'll make it worth your while when we get home," Rose countered, meeting his eyes with a very sexy look.

Groaning softly, Dimitri swallowed before replying. "It's a deal!"

"Still touching each other up any chance you get?" a lilting voice asked in amusement.

"Frankie! What are you doing here?" Rose asked, turning in her seat to see the young woman behind her.

"Well if I were here as a _guest_ I wouldn't be wearing these," Frankie joked, gesturing to her black dress pants, white button up and black tailored jacket she was wearing. Typical Guardian dress black and whites. They fitted perfectly and looked good on her. But they weren't _her._

"Alberta asked for volunteers to work tonight. I figured I might as well clock some extra hours."

The words themselves seemed innocent enough. Well – unless you noticed the way her eyes kept flicking across to the bridal table.

"I get it," Rose said, refusing to embarrass her friend by hinting she suspected her primary motivation working tonight was to see Christian. "Makes sense to clock up extra hours when you can."

"Well – much as I'd love to stand around and chat all night, I have Moroi to protect and dirty old men's hands to avoid," Frankie said with a sarcastic eye roll. Oh! How could Rose have forgotten? One of _many_ things she did not miss about being a Guardian, avoiding the wandering hands at events like these were one of them.

Moroi men, the older ones in particular, delighted in trying to cop a feel of female Guardians and servers. The practice was so well-known and widespread, any Moroi hostess worth her salt knew if she wanted to avoid the possibility of a startled Dhampir woman dropping her tray and causing a scene, it was better to hire male wait staff. Not that Moroi women were entirely above the practice either, Dimitri had once explained. He'd had his ass pinched more than once!

Anyone tried it tonight, and she'd break their wrist, Rose decided. This being a civilian thing had a lot going for it! She didn't have to, and wouldn't, take shit from anyone – and that included her Majesty. Seeing Lissa face to face had confirmed that. Liss might be the Queen of their world, but now Rose and Dimitri were almost entirely removed from that society, her dominion over them was forfeit. Indeed, Lissa had a lot more to fear from them than they did of her.

' _All ok?'_

Abe's message came in right on the half-hour, as had the ones before it.

' _All fine. Seated at the reception. No issues'_ Rose texted back.

Set up in a room in Guest quarters, no one other than Alberta and their friends knew Abe and Pavel were on campus. Not that Rose or Dimitri really anticipated any problems – but they both felt a lot better with Abe around.

The conversation was flowing smoothly. Easton proved to be a skilled conversationalist – adroit in coaxing talk out of the usually reserved Dimitri, and even before the appetizers were served, Mia had switched places with Gus so she and Rose could chat more easily.

"What did you get?" Rose asked, peering at Dimitri's Chicken Caprese Salad before considering her crispy-skinned Salmon on Asian greens.

"Have whichever you want," Dimitri offered graciously, his lip twitching as he noticed Mia conducting a similar evaluation with Gus' meal. Dimitri knew better than to stand between Rose and food at the best of times – now she was eating for two, it was even worse.

"I can't decide," Rose grumbled. "I know as soon as I have one, I'll want the other," she complained.

"Here," Dimitri said, bringing his plate next to hers. Pushing half the salad onto Rose's plate, he then cut the salmon in half, scooping it and half the greens and placing them onto his own plate. "Best of both worlds!"

Mia looked at Gus and raised her eyebrows. "How come you don't do that for me?" she asked.

"I'd be delighted to," Gus quickly responded, following Dimitri's suit. Mia was a few months behind Rose, so he was still learning, Dimitri supposed!

The first course finished, the wait staff cleared the dishes and started bringing out the mains. Sneaking a look up to the main table, Rose noticed it was a contrast in opposites. Jill and Douglas only had eyes for each other and couldn't stop smiling. Adrian was also smiling, as was Douglas' sister. Even from this distance, Rose could see Adrian was exercising his considerable charms on the hapless young woman. Both sets of parents, as well as Sonya and Mikhail, smiled benevolently at the newly-wedded couple, while Christian and Lissa both had polite smiles plastered on their faces, looking anywhere but at the other.

Vasilisa had tried on several occasions to engage Christian in conversation. While he'd respond to her questions, he made no attempt to extend the discussion – each of Lissa's efforts petering out in an embarrassing display of disinterest. For a while, Christian was involved speaking to Adrian, but now the latter's interest was focused on Douglas' sister, her Majesty and her husband sat in a not so comfortable silence, Sonya and Mikhail being seated too far away for him to easily converse with them.

Lissa was relieved when the main courses arrived, and she could occupy herself with eating. She hadn't been looking forward to Jill's wedding, but the whole evening had turned out even more wretched than she'd imagined. She was _furious_ Jill had not told her Rose and Dimitri had been invited. While it's true Lissa hadn't divulged anything about her differences with Rose to Jill, you'd have to have been living under a rock not to know Guardian Hathaway Junior had left Court under questionable circumstances. That being the case, surely Jill should have warned her that she'd invited the disgraced Guardian couple to her wedding?

That said, looking again over to Rose's table, the couple looked anything but disgraced. Rose and Mia were chatting a million miles an hour, both smiling and laughing as they engaged with others at the table. Dimitri had his hand resting casually on top of Rose's belly, his thumb stroking it while he chatted with some older Dhampir Lissa couldn't place. They looked like they were actually _enjoying_ the function!

She still couldn't believe Rose was _pregnant._ There was no doubt the child was Dimitri's. If his tender, loving gestures to Rose were not confirmation enough, the way the baby's aura lit up when Dimitri touched Rose made it conclusive. Even in utero, the child could sense its parents love for it and each other. It did make Lissa briefly ponder whether the child she'd birthed had felt the lack of either. Pushing such ignominious thoughts aside, her Majesty put down her knife and fork, preparing to listen to the speeches which were scheduled for this part of the reception.

As the 'host' of the evening, Emily Mastrano was the first to speak. It was all Lissa could do to keep a look of disgust from her face when Emily started her speech by announcing Jill was lucky to have _two_ fathers who adored her, and that she was certain Jill's birth father, Eric Dragomir, was here looking down on his younger daughter today with love and pride. Emily turned to give Lissa a supportive smile as she said this, but her friendly dark blue eyes were met with green eyes that were icy. Despite everything, Lissa still adored her father and didn't appreciate his infidelity being broadcast to all and sundry. Moving on, Emily delivered a beautiful speech about Jill, ending by alluding to Jill's very obvious pregnancy by stating how excited she and John were to support Jill and Douglas in the 'next phase of their lives together.'

Rose thought it was a beautiful speech, especially the part where Emily acknowledged Eric Dragomir. Under the guise of paying attention to the speeches, Rose was covertly observing Lissa. Thinner, and looking older, the last few months did not appear to have been good to her Majesty. Even without their now defunct bond, Rose could tell Lissa was unhappy. For a moment Rose wondered whether Lissa regretted what had happened between them, but given the lack of an apology, it didn't seem likely.

The speeches finally over, Jill and Douglas had their first dance, and then the dance floor was opened to other couples.

"You need to dance with me at least once or twice," Lissa said quietly to Christian. "It will look odd if you don't."

"Fine," Christian said, resigning himself to having to touch his wife. Once dancing had been the highlight of events like these. As Queen, Lissa was obliged to speak with many Royals, so it had been their chance to get away for a while and reconnect. Now it was one more thing Christian was obliged to do to keep up the pretense he and Lissa were happily married. Guiding Lissa to the dancefloor, Christian held her as custom dictated and led her in a foxtrot around the dancefloor. It was awkward; Christian was not inclined to make small talk.

"I notice Rose is pregnant," Lissa finally said, looking to where Dimitri had Rose cradled against him, lost to each other as they danced.

"Yes. Dimitri is apparently driving Rose crazy researching newborns and birthing," Christian said, only speaking because he was interested in Lissa's reaction.

"You _speak_ with them?" Lissa asked in surprise.

"Regularly," Christian admitted, without guilt. Rose might once have been Lissa's bestie, yet Christian felt Dimitri had been his. They were slowly regaining trust. Sure, they weren't there yet, but they were getting back to where they once had been.

"What are they doing?" Lissa asked innocuously.

"Living," Christian answered, knowing the couple didn't want Lissa to have any indication of where they were or what they were up to. "They're doing really well for themselves. You'll understand why I can't give details, but they're happy, and taking excellent care of your daughter."

Lissa looked around quickly, relieved to see no one was close enough to have heard Christian's statement.

"Don't call her that," Lissa hissed. "Rose and I made an agreement. She's _their's_ now!"

"I believe you also agreed to _help_ Rose, and that she could let Dimitri know the truth…?" Christian mocked.

"I couldn't risk you finding out. Our marriage would have been over!"

Christian laughed. It really was ironic. "I could have forgiven you the infidelity," he said with a sad smile. "Sex does not _have_ to mean love. It would have hurt, and I would have been devastated, but we could have moved past _that_ part of things."

Lissa's eyes met Christian's waiting for him to continue.

"It was the way you treated Rose, Dimitri, and by extension me, that sealed it. You lied and felt _no_ remorse. You were willing to ruin your best friend's life to keep things under wraps. You had _no_ regard for her. You had no consideration for Dimitri, and you had no regard for _me!"_

"That's not true!" Lissa whimpered. "It was _all_ about you… I was so ashamed… It was always about keeping your love."

"I don't believe that," Christian replied. "I can't trust you. The way I used to feel about you is gone."

"So what does that mean for us?" Lissa asked softly.

"There is no 'us.' We're over, your Majesty. As far as I am concerned, we're married now in name only."

"Just like that?" Lissa asked incredulously.

"Just like that," Christian confirmed, giving Lissa a sarcastic grin.

"It's been two dances. We should sit," Lissa said coldly, allowing Christian to lead her back across the room to the head table. Their dances were over, and so was her marriage. No amount of pretty dresses and sexy lingerie was going to resurrect this, Lissa now appreciated. Christian no longer trusted her – and it was only now Lissa knew she'd lost Christian's love forever that she treasured how much it had meant to her. Lissa had always thought Christian had been lucky to have her. Now she realized she'd been the one fortunate to have _him._

* * *

"Rose… We haven't caught up in ages! Could I have a moment?" Lissa asked nervously, standing beside their table. The dancing was in full force, and Lissa had slowly been making her way around the tables speaking with Jill's guests. She'd been inconspicuous about it, but Rose and Dimitri's table had been her aim since the aft, and she'd waited until the table was empty except for her former friends and the other Dhampir seated beside Dimitri.

"If you wish," Rose replied coolly. She'd anticipated this since her arrival. A discussion with Lissa had always been inevitable. Standing and giving Dimitri a reassuring squeeze to his shoulder, Rose grabbed her clutch, slipping her hand inside and inconspicuously pressing speed dial to call her father's number. If she was going to speak with Lissa, Abe would be a silent witness to every utterance.

"Where would you like to talk?" Rose asked, making sure Dimitri could hear Lissa's response.

"What about the pergola beside the commons?" Lissa suggested. It was a gorgeous vine-covered structure just off the side of the room they were in. With multiple French doors opening out onto the space, Dimitri would be able to watch them were he so inclined.

"That's fine," Rose replied coldly, making polite excuses to Easton.

Dimitri stood beside Rose, shooting a glance to Christian at the high table. Looking in their direction, Christian stood up, making excuses before inconspicuously moving his way toward where Lissa and Rose were headed toward the pergola.

"You didn't bring her?" Lissa checked as soon as she and Rose were alone outside.

"We _couldn't._ One look at Lara and yourself in the same room and people would know," Rose stated firmly, determined her voice would not shake. She kept channeling Dimitri's thoughts. _'We have done nothing wrong.'  
_

"She looks like… _me?"_ Lissa asked, her eyes widening.

"She does," Rose confirmed. "Her hair was dark at birth but is now a dirty blonde. Her eyes are green with a hint of hazel. She's much more you than Eddie in terms of features, but now she is getting older, her personality is his."

Lissa looked around, relieved to see there was no one in hearing distance.

"She's happy?" Lissa asked, for the first time asking about her daughter. "She's doing well?"

"She's _awesome,"_ Rose replied, smiling despite herself. "She's standing and about to walk. She can already say Mama and Papa, plus she's waving, pointing and even poking her tongue out!"

Lissa withdrew almost immediately. She couldn't let herself think about Lara calling Rose _Mama._

"You were meant to go away. You shouldn't _be_ here," Lissa said, her voice harsh due to panic.

"That's not going to happen," Rose said, determination in her voice disguising her fear. "I have done _nothing_ wrong. Neither has Dimitri. We'll go wherever we want, and you have absolutely NO say in it!"

"NEITHER of you would be alive right now if it weren't for me!" Lissa spat angrily.

"That's true," Rose agreed softly. "But you would not be here if it weren't for _us."_ Rose rolled her shoulders and stood tall. "I took your darkness. For _years._ I've risked my life numerous times. Hell! I even took a _bullet_ for you."

"I never _asked_ you to," Lissa countered.

"I was a Guardian - it wasn't like there was a choice!" Rose snapped. "But I'm done. You are _nothing_ to me now. Not my friend. Not my sister. Not even my Queen. You've got your wish, Lissa. I am completely out of your life and almost completely out of the Moroi world."

"I can make it so you can _never_ come back," Lissa hissed. "I can ban you from our world! As Queen my word is law! If I command it, it will be so!"

Christian clapped lazily from the doorway of one of the French doors. Stepping out onto the patio, he closed the door behind him.

"Congrats, darling wife," he laughed, sarcasm dripping from every word. "You've now crossed the line into despot… Jill and Douglas are leaving," Christian said, holding his arm out to Rose. The two walked back inside, leaving Lissa standing alone beneath the twinkling fairy lights.

"Everything ok?" Dimitri asked as soon as Rose came back inside.

"Fine," Rose reassured him, reaching into her clutch and pulling out her phone. "Did you hear that, Baba?"

"Every word," Abe said before ringing off.

* * *

"That was a gorgeous wedding," Mia said once Jill and Douglas had departed. "Are you sure you don't have time to come back to guest quarters for a drink?"

"I'm afraid not," Rose said, her arm resting in Dimitri's. "We've got a plane to catch and a little girl to get home to." With hugs and kisses farewell, along with promises to keep in touch, Mia and Gus headed across to their rooms.

Just as they left, Abe and Pavel appeared.

"Are you ready to go home?" Abe asked. "The plane will be here in about ten minutes," he said, loudly enough to be overheard.

"We're ready, thanks Baba," Rose answered with a yawn.

"Ahh – there's her Majesty," Abe said with a smile that didn't reach his eyes. "Excuse me for a minute…"

Abe walked across to where Lissa was standing surrounded by her guard, Pavel leaving to go and get the car.

"Rose? Dimitri? I can't stand it here a minute longer. Can I leave with you guys?" Christian asked, coming to stand next to the couple. As anticipated, Adrian had disappeared somewhere with Douglas' sister, leaving Christian alone.

"I'd say yes, but we're headed home. You'd have to bring a Guardian with you, and I don't want anyone knowing where we live," Dimitri said apologetically. He felt for his former charge and would have taken him with them if he could, but Rose and Lara's safety came first.

"What if I ask _Frankie?_ Would that work?" Christian didn't come out and say it, but he knew Frankie had already visited their home with Adrian.

"That would work," Rose said with a devious grin.

Christian took off to find Frankie. In just a few minutes Christian was back with a grinning Frankie – both carrying packed duffels.

"Did you square it with Alberta?" Dimitri asked Frankie.

"Yes. Vitsin will stay here until I return," Frankie explained.

"Baba? We have two more," Rose explained when Abe rejoined them. "Is that ok?"

"The more, the merrier," Abe said with a shrug as Pavel pulled around in the Mercedes.

"I forgot about seating," Rose muttered, appreciating they had one too many. "I can sit on Dimitri's lap."

"No way! You're pregnant. You need a seat belt!" Dimitri growled.

Since Dimitri sitting on anyone's lap was out of the question, Frankie volunteered to sit on Christian's lap – an offer they both seemed rather pleased about. The car packed, Pavel drove them toward the airstrip where the Mazur Industries plane had just landed. If anyone were watching from main campus, it would look as though the group was headed to board Abe's plane.

After checking no one was around, Dimitri got out and unlocked the refueling gate with the key Alberta had given him earlier. Once the vehicle was through, he relocked it, climbing back into the packed car.

"That was one hell of a day," Rose murmured, exhausted now it was over. Cuddling in against Dimitri she continued, "I can't wait to get home!"

"Yes, home," Dimitri said. "To see Lara, your Mom, and Eddie…"

Rose tensed and looked up at Dimitri. She'd forgotten Eddie was waiting for them at home!


	35. Chapter 35

"Janine, it's Dimitri. We're on our way home now. All is good. We have Christian and Guardian Frankie with us. Since the house is full, can you switch on the lights for the guest house?" Dimitri didn't spell it out, but he was sure his girlfriend's mother got the underlying subtext of his message.

Rose was asleep cuddled against Dimitri. The wedding had been at 10.30pm, the reception going through until almost daylight. Dawn was nearly upon them and used as she was to a diurnal schedule, Rose was exhausted.

Sitting on one side of the back seat, Rose in the middle, Dimitri couldn't help notice the way Christian and Frankie were cuddled against each other on the far side of the rear seat. Frankie was sitting side on across Christian's lap, an arm wrapped around Christian's shoulder, his arms curled around her waist. Christian's head was resting in the crook of Frankie's shoulder, her head resting casually on top of his. It might have been innocent were it not for Christian's hand softly caressing Frankie's waist, his fingers coming dangerously close to the underside of her breasts. Not that Frankie seemed to be objecting!

Pavel did a great job of getting them home safely. It seemed like minutes, rather than an hour when they pulled up at the farmhouse.

"Wake up, Roza. We're home…"

"Too tired. I wanna sleep," Rose complained, nonetheless opening an eye.

"It's not quite dawn. Let's get up to bed."

Rose stirred, opening sleepy eyes before shutting them again.

"Christian? The main house is full, so Janine has prepared the guest house for you and Frankie. There are two rooms there. Since we weren't expecting you, there's no food, but come across to the main house when you're ready. If the house is locked, there's a key in the cutlery drawer," Dimitri explained pointing to the guest house.

Scooping Rose up in his arms, Dimitri followed Abe and Pavel to the primary residence, carrying Rose through the door and upstairs to their bedroom. Putting Rose onto their bed on her side, Dimitri carefully unzipped her dress, pulling it down her arms and over her hips. Doing likewise with her pretty, lacy bra, Dimitri stared at his beautiful woman lying on top of their bed in just a pair of skimpy lace panties.

Rose had always been beautiful, but right now – gloriously pregnant with _his_ child – she had never looked better. While Dimitri wanted nothing more than to climb into bed with his sleepy woman, after tucking her in, then tiptoeing into Lara's room to check she was sleeping happily, Dimitri reluctantly headed downstairs. As he'd anticipated, Abe was sitting at their kitchen table, a glass of scotch in his hand plus one poured ready for Dimitri.

"What did you say to Lissa?" Dimitri asked, dropping into a chair to the side of Abe.

"I told her I knew everything, then I reminded her that she didn't want me as an enemy."

"What did she say?!" Dimitri hissed, curious despite himself.

"Oh, she tried to bluster, at first…"

"And then…?" Dimitri pressed.

"Then I told her I'd heard her threat to Rose. I reminded her of what I'm capable of, then I explained how precious my daughter and grandchildren are to me. A broken statue will be the least of her worries if she continues."

"Was she scared?" Dimitri asked in amusement.

"She _should_ be," Abe declared ominously.

* * *

"Thanks for agreeing to come with me," Christian said quietly as he let them into the guesthouse fifty yards from the main house. "Tonight was so dismal… I just needed to get out of there."

Dumping his bag on the floor in the small kitchen and living area, Christian turned to face Frankie.

"It's ok. I've been bored _shitless_ at the Academy," Frankie replied, dumping her own bag before taking off her black tailored jacket, then slowly unbuttoning her white shirt. His breath coming faster with every button, Christian was simultaneously relieved and disappointed when Frankie removed her button-up to reveal a plain cotton tank beneath. Trying not to look like he was perving, Christian nonetheless noticed Frankie wasn't wearing a bra, her nipples erect and prominent through the soft cotton. For just a moment Christian wondered what it would be like to take one into his mouth.

"You changed your hair color," Christian said after swallowing heavily, dragging his eyes away from Frankie's breasts. Currently a blue-green, the hair worked magnificently with her eyes which were a similar hue.

"Yeah. Not much else to do at the Academy," Frankie replied playfully, moving through to the small living area and flopping onto a sofa, sitting cross-legged on the comfortable cushions. Following, Christian sat at the other end, turning to look at Frankie.

"Was it bad? Seeing her today?" Frankie asked without preamble.

"Not really," Christian replied. "It's hard to explain, but she's like a stranger to me now. It doesn't hurt, because the woman I once loved isn't there anymore. Instead, there's someone else with her face and her voice, but not her heart."

"You must have loved her very much," Frankie stated, her eyes not meeting Christian's.

"At one time I did," Christian admitted. "Maybe if she hadn't become Queen we might have stood a chance. But she did, and we slowly grew apart. And the blame is not all hers… I mean, I went away for a year…"

"Were you faithful to her?" Frankie asked.

"Always. Even if our vows meant nothing to Lissa, they meant something to me," Christian explained with a sigh.

"And now?" Frankie prompted.

"And now we'll stay married for appearance's sake. If we divorce, then the offensive magic project will suffer because of it."

"You'd give up your own happiness to ensure the success of the project?"

Christian shrugged. "I'm just one person, but the offensive magic project has the potential to save hundreds of Moroi and Dhampir lives. Some things are too important to give up on. Besides, I doubt there's a queue lining up to hook up with her Majesty's ex," Christian joked sourly.

"Don't sell yourself short, Ozera. You have _plenty_ to offer a woman!"

"Yeah? I'm traveling all the time for the project, so I can't offer a woman a home, and everyone knows I am married to Vasilisa, so the best I could offer is a position as my mistress." Christian said it with more bitterness than he'd intended. Stating these truths to Frankie hurt, because had things been different – if he'd been free – he would have liked to see where things with her might lead.

"And what if you fall in love again?" Frankie asked softly.

"I can't let that happen."

"Why?"

"Because while it might be in name only, I'm still a married man," Christian snapped, his anger spurned by disappointment.

Frankie regarded Christian curiously. His anger didn't bother her – in fact, if anything it made her happy. Christian wouldn't be angry unless there were emotions involved, and something told Frankie the strong feelings Christian was expressing didn't involve Lissa. She scooted down the sofa toward him, reaching out slowly and placing her hand over his heart.

"Are you still married _here?"_ she asked softly.

Christian closed his eyes, bringing his own hand up to rest on top of Frankie's. His thumb stroking the back of her hand, it was an undeniably intimate gesture.

"No."

"Then you have something special to offer," Frankie said softly.

"I can't ask a woman to love me, knowing I'll never be able to give her all of me. That she'll never be able to take me home to meet her mother."

"Surely that's for the woman to decide?" Frankie murmured, leaning in and kissing Christian.

Her lips were soft on his. Barely touching, Frankie gave Christian the chance to pull back, which he finally did.

"What are you doing?" he asked in shock.

"Something I wanted to do months ago," she replied, straddling Christian's lap and bringing her lips almost back to his. "Is this ok? Do you want this?" she whispered nervously.

"So, so much," Christian moaned, leaning into her kiss and shivering with excitement as Frankie's arms slipped around his neck, her fingers playing in his hair.

Christian's hands were dancing down Frankie's back, ending up on her hips. Still in her black dress pants, Frankie's movements on Christian's lap was not helping the discomfort he was currently experiencing. His cock was hard as granite, pushing against his briefs and the front of his tux trousers. Christian couldn't remember ever wanting a woman as much as he wanted Frankie right now. Everything about her was drawing him in, and he wanted nothing more than to take her to bed and spend hours getting to know her in every way imaginable.

Opening his mouth to Frankie's curious tongue, their kisses became more intimate. Unable to stop himself, Christian ran a hand up the side of Frankie's ribcage, finally letting himself touch one of her breasts through her tank top, his fingertips finding a tight, puckered nipple. Groaning as he felt the softness of her breast, he pinched its nipple lightly, smiling at the needy hiss it elicited from Frankie.

Grasping behind Frankie's back, Christian half stood moving them until he could push her onto her back on the sofa. Lying on top of her, in between her legs, he rested most of his weight to one side as their lips joined again. Kissing Frankie was nothing like kissing Lissa. Frankie was much more daring and more of an equal participant. It's like intimacy was something that happened _to_ Lissa, where Frankie was all in.

Having Frankie on her back was a bad idea, Christian quickly realized. Her moans of pleasure and the way she kept tugging on his hair was driving him wild. With his shaft positioned right over her core, his hips were moving of their own accord, giving Frankie a hint of what he wanted to do with her. Knowing if he didn't stop now he wouldn't be able to, Christian pulled back, taking a deep breath and resting his forehead against Frankie's. She smiled shyly, still tickling his back with one hand, the other in his dark hair.

"I want this. I want this so much…" Christian explained.

"But?" Frankie asked, trying to keep the disappointment from her voice. She'd never be able to look at Christian again if he turned her down now. Hell – she'd all but thrown herself at him – foolishly believing he was as attracted to her as she was to him.

"But I don't want to rush things… And I want to make sure we're on the same page. I don't have a lot of friends – I can't afford to lose any more."

"You want me to be your _friend?"_ Frankie asked. Oh God, how embarrassing! Here she thought maybe she and Christian had a shot at something, and he was just after a _friends with benefits_ sort of thing! The guy hadn't had sex in months – of course, he just wanted to get his rocks off!

"You _are_ my friend," Christian clarified. "At least I consider you that way. I'd like to take our time and see if it could become more."

Frankie smiled, her heart restarting. More. She could live with that.

"I'm not saying no, because _believe me_ more than anything I want to keep going with what we were just doing. I'm just saying not _yet,"_ Christian continued, ice blue eyes meeting blue-green as they regarded one another.

"Ok. Slowly, then. But… do you think we could rest together? As friends who _might become more…?_ It's been a long time since I've slept beside someone, and I'd like to be able to touch you."

"I'd _love_ to sleep next to you," Christian said, kissing the tip of Frankie's nose before climbing off the sofa and her. And he _would_ love to sleep next to Frankie, but he might need a long cold shower, first!

Holding out his hand, Christian helped Frankie up from the sofa, and together they picked up their bags and checked out where they were staying. A modest little place there were two bedrooms, a bathroom, and the open kitchen/dining/living area they'd already seen. The bedrooms were a similar size, both with double beds.

"Let's take this one," Frankie suggested, choosing the one on the western side of the house. They'd sleep for four or five hours and then get up so they could flip to daylight schedule, so it made sense to choose the bedroom without the morning sun shining into it. Drawing the curtains, Christian let Frankie use the bathroom first. She was out quickly wearing a small pair of sleep shorts and the tank she'd been wearing earlier. She looked so good, Christian immediately ruled out being able to sleep on his stomach!

Stepping into the bathroom with his duffel, Christian stripped down, turning on the shower. Setting it to cold but not icy, Christian looked at himself in the mirror. He was no Dimitri, but as part of the offensive magic project he worked out and had earned himself a tight set of abs and some decent muscles. Still – it was nothing compared to what Frankie was probably used to from Dhampir men. Making a decision to ease off the carbs and work out a bit more, Christian stepped into the shower, the water beating down on his still turgid cock.

He couldn't go back into the bedroom like that - they were meant to be taking things _slowly._ Still too turned on for things to subside naturally, Christian decided there was no other option – he was going to have to rub one out. Feeling guilty, he wrapped his hand around himself, closing his eyes and leaning forward against the wall of the shower as he remembered the feel of Frankie's breasts. Then he imagined Frankie was in the large shower with him, on her knees with his cock in her mouth. In his fantasy, Frankie was deep throating him, one hand working the base of his cock, the other touching herself as she blew him.

It took no time at all and Christian was grunting quietly, blowing his load against the tiles, panting in excitement as he imagined Frankie swallowing every drop, her beautiful eyes looking up at him as she did so. Vlad! The thought of that was almost enough to make him hard again. Quickly soaping himself down, and splashing the tiles to erase any evidence of his jizz, Christian turned off the water, stepping out and drying himself off.

What to wear? Boxers were a given, but maybe a shirt, too? It was hot, though. Not unbearable but undoubtedly warm. If he were alone, he'd just wear boxers. Biting the bullet, he rifled through his duffel, choosing a dark checkered pair of boxers. Stepping back out into the living room, he hung his button up and suit pants over the back of a chair before moving to the bedroom where Frankie was waiting.

"I switched the air con on," she said shyly, already in bed covered by just a sheet.

"Yeah, it's hot," Christian said, castigating himself for not coming up with something more suave. "You know, this is the first time I've had a Guardian share a room with me," he blurted out. Oh God. Kill me know, he thought, instantly regretting it.

"Belikov and Vitsin not suitable bunk buddies?!" Frankie teased.

"Ahh, no. Any time Belikov and I traveled, he'd spend half the night on the phone to Rose. And Vitsin sleep talks."

"Does he say anything interesting?" Frankie asked with a laugh.

"Fuck knows, it's all in Russian!" Christian neglected to mention the incident at his parent's country house where Vitsin had no doubt had to overhear Christian's dream about getting hot and heavy with Frankie.

"Well I don't sleep talk or snore," Frankie giggled, lifting the sheet invitingly. "But I _do_ like to cuddle…"

"I like to cuddle, too," Christian admitted, and it was true. Right now, he couldn't think of anything better than cuddling the beautiful Guardian Isabella Frankenelli.

* * *

Janine walked into the kitchen, scooping Lara out of Eddie's lap with one arm and grabbing the spoon he'd been using to feed Lara in the other. Sitting down opposite an outraged Eddie, Janine pulled over the plate of toddler food and started feeding Lara, talking to her the whole time.

"That's right! Open wide for Nanny!" she coaxed, spooning the minced beef and vegetables into Lara's mouth.

"Morning," Christian said seconds later, walking into the kitchen through the kitchen door followed by Frankie.

"Hey," Frankie added, smiling at Janine tentatively. She knew Eddie from St. Vlad's so flopped down in the empty chair next to him. "I didn't know you were going to be here," she stated curiously.

"Rose and I have been close since we were four," Eddie explained, looking at Christian from the corner of his eye. "We grew up in the same unit at the Academy together. I hate spending my days off stuck at the Academy, so Alberta lets me bank my hours, and I come here for a weekend every month. It's nice to catch up with Rose and Dimitri and just get away from it all, you know?"

If Frankie thought Eddie's presence at Rose and Dimitri's place was odd, Christian thought nothing of it. They'd both been at Spokane and lived through the aftermath. Eddie had _always_ been close to Rose, and now she'd lost Lissa he was really her last old friend.

"Open wide! Nanny has the airplane!" Janine said, pulling faces at Lara as she guided the spoon forward into the infant's mouth.

Christian's eyes flicked across to the nearly one-year-old sitting on Janine's lap. When he'd asked to visit, he'd almost forgotten Lara would be here. Looking at Lara now, she was all Lissa.

"Wow," he said, eyes wide.

"She's just beautiful, isn't she?" Janine said proudly – as though Lara's looks somehow had something to do with Rose and Dimitri.

"She is," Christian said, sounding awed. Lara had always been an abstract thing. A babe in arms when he last saw her. Now here, a living breathing child, he was finally confronted with the proof of Lissa's infidelity. No one said anything, but all eyes were regarding Christian carefully as he stared at Lissa's daughter.

"Hello, Lara! I'm your Uncle Christian! I've known your Mama and Papa for years! Your Papa used to be my Guardian."

Collectively everyone breathed a sigh of relief. Eddie because it didn't appear that Christian had deduced he was Lara's father. Janine, Abe, and Pavel for much the same reason. Frankie was a little less sure about the reasons for her relief. If she was honest with herself, it was probably that Christian didn't seem too upset being faced with his wife's lovechild, which hinted maybe he was ready to move on.

"I'm Guardian Isabella Frankenelli," Frankie introduced herself to Janine since no one else had the presence of mind to do so. There was no need to introduce Janine – she was legendary as a Guardian, and honestly, Frankie was a little star-struck.

"Sorry," Christian stepped in, dragging his eyes away from Lara. "Frankie came with Adrian and me on our European tour," he explained. "She's now stationed back at St. Vlad's with Adrian, and they've visited here a few times. When I wanted to get away from campus, I had to take a Guardian with me. Rose and Dimitri need to keep their location secret, so Frankie is here to guard me while I visit."

Janine looked at Frankie with interest.

"Frankie? This is Guardian Hathaway, Rose's Mom. You've already met Mr. Mazur, her Dad, and Guardian Pavel, Mr. Mazur's Guardian."

"Janine and Abe, please," Abe said pleasantly. Rose had raved about Frankie and their burgeoning friendship. Looking at the young woman now, dressed in low cut jeans and a tank top, sporting blue/green hair, Abe thought she was just the breath of fresh air his daughter needed.

"Morning all," Dimitri said coming down the stairs and into the kitchen. At 10 am, it was exceptionally late for him to be waking, but it had been a very late night.

"Where's my girl?" Abe asked, noticing Rose was not following Dimitri.

"Still asleep," Dimitri replied. "Last night took it out of her. I thought I'd try and rouse her with food!"

Christian chuckled. From experience, he knew if anything was likely to get Rose out of bed it was something to eat.

"How's she going with the pregnancy?" he asked. They hadn't really had a chance to catch up at the wedding.

"Good. She's tired more than usual, and college isn't helping with that. She loves it, though."

"Would you like some help with the food? It's been a while since we cooked together…" Christian offered.

Once upon a time, in the early years of his marriage to Lissa, Dimitri and Christian had regularly cooked for their women. A Sunday morning ritual, each week they'd made a feast for their girls while Lissa and Rose gossiped and caught up.

"According to Rose, I still can't do choc-chip pancakes as good as you," Dimitri grumbled. "I'm sure she'd love a batch."

"Easy done," Christian said with a cocky grin. Quickly canvassing the others, Dimitri and Christian started preparing to make everyone's favorites.

"And what can I cook for you, Bella?" Christian asked, the term of endearment slipping easily from his lips.

Frankie blushed slightly, a pretty pink hue spreading across her cheeks.

"I eat anything. Surprise me," she replied with a small grin.


	36. Chapter 36

"These are the best pancakes I have ever eaten!" Janine moaned, reaching over to grab another choc-chip pancake from the top of the stack.

"Keep them coming, fire boy," Rose instructed from her place at the table.

"Hell yeah!" Frankie agreed, also snagging herself another pancake. She grinned at Christian – he was a good kisser and could cook. That was two points in his favor already!

"I'd forgotten how much Dhampir women _eat,"_ Christian said to Dimitri, shrinking when three sets of fierce female eyes turned to him. "Because it's such a _pleasure_ to see women with a healthy appetite!" he quickly added, hightailing it back into the kitchen to whip up another batch of pancakes before they descended on him!

"That was delicious, thanks Belikov," Pavel added. Dimitri had made a full cooked breakfast for Pavel, Eddie and himself and eggs on toast for Abe and Christian. Not that the latter had had a chance to sit and enjoy his, yet. "I'll just get going to pick up the supplies," Pavel said standing up from the table now his meal was complete. "Lord Ozera? I've asked our contact for a fresh supply of blood for you, too."

"Please – it's Christian and thanks heaps. I know Rose has frozen here…" he trailed off. Everyone knew frozen blood would _sustain_ a Moroi, but it was pretty gross and nothing like fresh. It was like eating a week-old refrigerated cheese sandwich - it would keep you going, and it wouldn't kill you, but consuming it wouldn't be a pleasant experience. Pavel left in Abe's car driving the twenty-minutes to a rendezvous spot.

"What do you all want to do today?" Rose asked with a yawn. It was now approaching midday, and she'd only been up just over sixty minutes, but she'd only had a few hours sleep so was tired.

"Why don't we watch a movie and hang out?" Christian suggested, walking back into the dining room. "I want to hear about what you're doing at college."

"That's a great idea," Janine said. "You young ones relax. It will give your father and me a chance to play with our granddaughter - we don't see her nearly often enough!"

"Yeah thanks for coming to take care of her so we could go to Jill's wedding," Rose said. As soon as she came down, she'd noticed Janine was tending to Lara. Usually, it was Eddie, which led Rose to suspect her mother knew how things stood, and had stepped in as Lara's primary babysitter to avoid Christian guessing Eddie's _real_ purpose here.

The group finishing off their breakfast they headed through to the living room, flopping onto the sofas. Like the ones in the guest quarters, what they lacked in style they made up for in comfort. Janine and Abe disappeared upstairs with Lara, wanting all her playtime before she went down for her nap.

"Let's watch Nightmare on Elm Street," Christian suggested, flipping through the films on offer.

"I have not seen that in _years!"_ Rose grinned. Lissa had never enjoyed scary movies, so the movie nights they'd had at St. Vlad's, then later at the Palace when Lissa was first coronated, had always featured her preferred romantic comedies.

"Is that the one the guy goes on a killing spree after killing his sister?" Dimitri asked. After so long with Rose, his American pop culture was getting better, but he was still hit and miss on films.

"No – that's Halloween. This is the one where four kids are killed in their sleep," Rose explained.

"I'm in," Frankie said enthusiastically. "Rose? Do you guys have popcorn?"

"You _had_ to say it," Dimitri muttered in exasperation as Rose moaned loudly.

"Oh! _Yes!_ Can you make me my favorite, Comrade? _Please?"_ Rose wheedled.

"I thought we were over this," Dimitri groaned, nonetheless standing to make popcorn.

"I was – but I've now I want it again!"

"But it's _gross,_ Roza," Dimitri argued.

"What's gross?" Christian asked.

"Last month Rose was craving salted and buttered popcorn topped with hot chocolate sauce," Dimitri outlined. "It's a pregnancy thing."

"Ugh," Christian said, pulling a face.

"That's nasty," Eddie agreed.

"It tastes great!" Rose replied dismissively. "Don't knock it till you try it!"

"I'll give it a go," Frankie offered. She thought it sounded quite nice.

"You won't regret it," Rose said smugly as Dimitri rolled his eyes, headed to the kitchen to make two batches of popcorn – one chocolate, one regular.

* * *

Dimitri kept his eyes trained on the screen, unobtrusively observing his former charge from his peripheral vision. Rose was lying back against Dimitri fast asleep, smiling as Dimitri's hands gently rubbed her belly. Despite the books saying he should be able to feel the baby move around now, Dimitri had yet to feel anything, hence having his hands on Rose's stomach any chance he got. Eddie was watching the movie, and slowly Christian and Frankie were moving closer and closer to one another. At the start of the film, they'd sat at opposite ends of a sofa. Over the last hour, the three feet between them had become two, and now it was less than one.

In fact, as Dimitri conspicuously _didn't_ watch, Christian lifted his arm and Frankie moved beneath it, resting against Christian's side. Checking to make sure no one was looking, Frankie leaned up and placed a lingering kiss on the side of Christian's neck, smiling when she saw him briefly close his eyes and smile, clearly appreciating her attention.

Rose had told him something was starting to happen between Christian and Frankie, but he hadn't believed it. Seeing the two of them now, Dimitri had to admit that, as usual, Rose was right. Ever since Dimitri had known Christian, the Moroi's focus had been on Vasilisa. Seeing him affectionate with another woman was peculiar, but not unwelcome. As a close but external observer, Dimitri thought Christian had always been more 'into' Lissa than she was to him. She had loved Christian, of that there was no doubt, but he wasn't sure she always _respected_ him.

In fact, while Christian might not remember it that way, the offensive magic program had initially been Lissa's idea. A way to placate the more radical Royal Moroi shortly after her coronation, her boyfriend, at the time, championing the cause had given them reassurance enough that she was progressively inclined, but she was far enough removed to convince the right-wing Royals that she was not a radical. She couldn't have anticipated how seriously Christian would take the role, and the confidence it had given him. Lissa and Christian's marriage had all but ended once Christian learned of her infidelity, but the cracks had been showing long before then.

And then there was Frankie. The few times she'd visited their home with Adrian, Dimitri had grown to like her – and particularly the easy friendship she was developing with Rose. After Frankie had stopped fangirling – being four years younger, in her last years of high school like many female Novices she'd grown up hero-worshipping the eighteen-year-old primary Guardian to the new Queen – she had settled into a natural friendship with Rose based on sarcasm, inappropriate thoughts, and similar interests. While Rose's friendship with Lissa had been marked by deference and duty, Frankie and Rose's friendship was on a more even footing.

Returning his full attention to the screen, Dimitri was still caressing Rose's belly when he felt movement. Trying not to stir so Rose would not be disturbed, Dimitri pushed where he'd felt the flutters. His efforts were rewarded by a swift and decisive kick.

"I just felt our baby move," Dimitri whispered in awe, immediately attracting the attention of Eddie, Christian, and Frankie, the last two discreetly moving apart.

"You haven't felt it before?" Eddie asked. Despite technically being a father, all the pregnancy stuff was a mystery to him.

"No. Roza has been feeling movements for weeks, but this is the first time _I've_ felt it," Dimitri explained, a massive grin gracing his face. "Rose is exhausted. Excuse us – I'm going to take her upstairs so she can sleep more comfortably." And so I can pull up my woman's shirt and kiss her bump, whispering my love to our unborn baby in private, Dimitri left unsaid.

"Have you seen the second movie?" Christian asked Frankie, all but ignoring Eddie.

"Not for a long time," Frankie replied.

"If everyone's resting, we can watch it in the guest house," Christian suggested. "That way we won't disturb anyone."

"Yeah, I'll rest," Eddie lied, looking at his watch and knowing Lara was due up, soon. He'd been surprised when Janine snatched her from him this morning, but he'd quickly appreciated she'd seen Christian and Frankie walking across from the guest house. He was due to return to St. Vlad's tomorrow, so hopefully he'd get to spend some time with Lara this afternoon.

"We'll see you all at dinner, then," Dimitri said, carefully standing up and picking up his woman, carrying her up to their bed.

* * *

"That wasn't very subtle," Frankie giggled as she and Christian sat cuddled up beside each other on the sofa in the guest quarters after making their way across from the main house.

"You saw them – they all wanted to rest," Christian said defensively albeit not very believably.

"So are you ready to see Jason go on a killing rampage?" Frankie asked coyly.

"Or…?"

"Or we could talk and make out?"

Christian groaned. They hadn't yet had a chance to talk about 'where to from here.' He'd woken from their rest curled up around Frankie like a vine. It had been a _long_ time since he'd felt so connected to another person, and it was as though, even in his sleep, he'd wanted to be as close to her as possible.

There'd been the embarrassing issue of his morning wood, but Frankie hadn't seemed to mind. In fact, she'd rubbed against him several times, silently suggesting she wasn't averse to taking things further. Christian would probably have gone for it, too, except for the slightly embarrassing issue that he had no condoms.

Not prepared to risk anything by going bareback, Christian had considered asking Dimitri if he had any, but given Rose was pregnant they probably hadn't been using contraception any time recently. Besides which, Rose and Dimitri had _no_ idea he was attracted to Frankie. He wasn't sure they'd approve, especially as he was technically still married to Lissa. He didn't want to tip his hand and earn their condemnation _or_ embarrass Frankie by asking if they had anything when things might not even come to that. As single guys, it was unlikely Pavel or Eddie would have anything with them. And there was no way in hell's earth Christian was going to ask Abe Mazur; even if Rose's mortified whispered story this morning before the movie started suggested he'd be the most likely to have some given apparently, he still got it on with Guardian Hathaway. Now _that_ was a mental image Christian didn't need!

Trying to slow down the inevitable, Christian suggested "Let's talk for a while, first. I want to get to know you better."

Frankie grinned, climbing to sit on Christian's lap and curling into him. It was such a sweet, affectionate gesture. "What do you want to know?"

"Everything."

"You need to be more specific," Frankie teased, her fingers stroking Christian's hair.

"Ok. Name three things on your bucket list," Christian suggested as his arms wrapped around Frankie's waist, smiling at how relaxed and right this all felt.

"That's easy. I want to skydive, run a marathon and I want to visit every continent on Earth at least once. What about you?"

"I want to do one of those helicopter tours over an active volcano, I want to run with the bulls, and I want to spend a year living completely outside of the Moroi world."

"A year on blood bags… Are you sure about that?"

Christian laughed. Frankie made a good point.

"Ok. So maybe not _completely_ out of the Moroi world. I'll take a feeder with me, or go somewhere big like New York and use the public feed centers."

"What would you do?" Frankie asked.

"I don't know. That's part of the fun of doing it, I guess. It would just be nice to get away from all the Moroi gossip and expectations."

"Adrian told me you packed up your parents' and aunt's houses. How did that go?" If anyone else had asked, Christian would probably have been angry. But he knew Frankie asked because she cared – not out of morbid curiosity.

"Harder than I thought," he admitted. "As a kid, you see your parents as these perfect adults who have it all figured out. But they're not. Going through their stuff, I got a different sense of them. Stuff I didn't know or was too young to remember. My father was _obsessed_ with raising the profile of the family. He was determined Tasha make a good match and marry well. Me too. In his office, there was a notebook about me. He'd started it when I was a few years old. He'd listed a number of Royal Moroi girls around my age, with the pros and cons of each match."

"He wanted to set you up with someone?" Frankie asked, scandalized. "Like an arranged marriage?"

Christian shrugged. "I think it was more background research for when I was older. The funny thing is, Lissa was one of his top picks."

Frankie shifted uncomfortably. Lissa was always the white elephant in the room. Their Queen, and Christian's wife, just because she wasn't there, didn't mean she could be easily forgotten.

"What about your mother?" Frankie prompted, hoping to change directions. "What did you discover about her?"

"If my father was obsessed with things being right, my mother was interested in them being _seen_ to be right. She was image obsessed. Everything had to be just so and the very latest. You know the sad thing? They probably did me a favor with what they did. I don't condone it," Christian quickly explained, "but I don't think I'd like the person I would have become if they'd continued raising me that way, and I'm sure they wouldn't have liked the person I am now."

"You can't know that," Frankie argued.

"No, I can't," Christian agreed. "I'm at peace with it now. But for right or wrong, the place has been cleared out and sold. I've stored a few things and sent a lot of the family antiques to other wings of the Ozera family to enjoy. Now I'm ready to move on."

"What about your Aunt's place?"

"That didn't take long at all. It was mostly furniture and a few boxes of files."

Christian hadn't told Belikov or Rose about the album he found filled with photos of Dimitri over the years, along with a letter and a couple of postcards he must have sent Tasha during his travels with Ivan. Even now, Tasha was a tricky topic that they mostly avoided.

"Did you sell her place, too?"

"No. It's not a good market to sell there at the moment, so I'm renting it out. I never want to live there, but it brings in a bit of money."

"So - where to next?" Frankie asked, skirting back around to the question Christian had been asking himself. He wasn't sure if she meant _him_ or _them._ Or even if there could be a them.

"I thought I'd stay here with Belikov and Rose for a bit if they'll have me. I really damaged my relationship with Rose back at Court before she left. I didn't know what was going on, and I was horrible to her when I should have known better. I should have been asking questions and raising hell to get to the bottom of things. I know she's forgiven me, but I want to put some time into our friendship. Then I thought I'd travel to the offensive magic sites and maybe take in some of the sights along the way? Live a bit, you know, and not strip clubs! Everything's changed from how I once thought it would be, so it's time to take another look at things."

"The world's your oyster," Frankie joked her tone slightly off.

"You disapprove?" Christian challenged.

"No – I'm just jealous as hell! It would be nice to travel and be in charge of your own destiny," she said with a sigh.

"Then come with me," Christian offered. He hadn't meant to say it; it just slipped out.

Frankie looked at Christian, her eyes wide with surprise that quickly morphed into excitement.

"You want me to come with you? As your Guardian? Are you for real?!"

"Why not? I need a Guardian. You want to travel, and it would give us time to work things out between us… Only if you want to. There's no pressure about _that."_

"I don't _need_ time to work things out," Frankie declared brazenly. "I want to go with you, and I want _this."_

She shifted in Christian's lap, straddling him once again. This time there would be no stopping. Even before Christian's hands had settled on her hips, Frankie had pulled her shirt over her head, unfastening her bra so it could follow.

Vlad! Christian thought it should be illegal to look as good as Frankie looked topless! Her breasts were even more stunning uncovered. Full and round, Christian wasted no time pulling a nipple into his mouth, laving the tip of the sensitive bud with his tongue, smirking as it instantly pebbled. Kissing his way across the valley of her breasts, he quickly found Frankie's other peak, lapping at it with the same devotion as he had its twin. Pulling back for a moment, discarding his shirt, Christian was panting as Frankie brought her lips to his, her wet nipples grazing lightly against his bare chest.

Christian's hands were all over Frankie as she rocked in his lap. He was tickling her back lightly, causing her to shiver. Although if she was honest with herself, the bulge between Christian's legs was causing her at _least_ as much excitement. They had a few hours before the others expected them back at the main house for dinner, and Frankie had some pretty firm ideas of how she intended to spend it. Food, after all, was not the _only_ appetite a woman needed to satisfy!

"Take me to the bedroom," Frankie moaned, nipping and kissing at Christian's neck.

Not stopping to ask if she was sure, Christian dropped his hands from Frankie's waist to beneath her backside, supporting her as he effortlessly stood, carrying her the few steps through to the room they'd shared last night. It was darker in here, the curtains still shut. Carefully lowering Frankie onto the bed, Christian stood regarding her.

Milk white skin flushed, with her tatts and bright hair, Frankie was a riot of color. She was also incredibly beautiful.

"Are you going to join me?" Frankie asked shyly.

"I want to! But I don't have any condoms," Christian moaned apologetically.

Frankie smirked, rolling over onto her stomach then crawling across to where her duffel was resting beside the bed. Unzippering it, Frankie rummaged within, pulling out a box of Trojans and tossing them triumphantly onto the bedside table.

"Do you always carry those, or was I a foregone conclusion?" Christian asked, a bitter pang going through him at the fleeting thought of Frankie with another man.

"I hoped… So I wanted to be prepared, just in case," Frankie admitted with an adorable giggle. Holding her hand out to Christian, Frankie pulled him down beside her. Lips joining again, the couple made out and slowly stripped until there was nothing left keeping them apart.

"Are you sure?" Christian murmured as Frankie mewled against his neck. He was fingering her slit and knew, physically, she was _more_ than ready for him.

"Please…" she replied instantly.

Wresting the box of condoms open, Christian separated one from the strip, tearing the foil pouch open with his teeth and sliding the latex sheath over his length. With a final kiss, Christian pulled back, positioning himself then watching Frankie's face as he pushed into her tight, wet heat.

"Yes!" she moaned, running her fingertips down his neck and onto his back. She'd never been with a Moroi before, but so far she was far from disappointed.

"Yes," Christian responded, dropping his face to the side and nuzzling Frankie's neck as he set to work between her thighs, thinking in all honesty he was the luckiest guy in the universe.

* * *

"What are you doing down there?" Rose asked, her fingers snaking into Dimitri's hair. She woke up curled up on her side, Dimitri lying diagonally across the bed, his head resting against her stomach.

"I felt the baby move while you were sleeping downstairs," he replied. Even without seeing his face, Rose could hear the excitement and emotion in Dimitri's voice.

"Really? What happened?"

"I was patting your bump, and I felt a little flutter underneath my hand. I pushed softly and next thing he kicked my hand!" Dimitri explained.

"It could be a her," Rose reminded him.

"No. That was a boy's kick. I can tell! Speaking of which, we still need to talk names."

Rose rolled her eyes. Dimitri was convinced their unborn baby was a boy. At twenty-five weeks they could have found out a month or so ago. Rose had been keen, but Dimitri was adamant he wanted it to be a surprise, which had made choosing names difficult, especially since they'd decided since Lara had two middle names, so would this little one.

Dimitri had stated from the outset he wasn't keen on Ivan as a first name. It wasn't that he didn't want to honor his former charge. He just wanted their child to have a name all of his own.

"What were your criteria when you came up with Lara's name?" Dimitri asked curiously.

"I wanted it to be Russian but understandable and not weird in America, and I wanted it to sound good with Belikov. Do you have any ideas? You must know _some_ names?"

Dimitri chuckled. "Bogdana?"

Rose smacked Dimitri's head lightly. "I'm not calling our son Bogdana!"

"Of course not," Dimitri replied sounding affronted. "It's a girl's name!"


	37. Chapter 37

"I _really_ like him," Frankie confessed, blushing red as she and Rose walked around outside, far out of hearing range of the house. The second Frankie and Christian walked in for dinner it was apparent something had happened. Rose wasted no time suggesting she and Frankie go for a walk to check out the garden while Christian helped Dimitri cook.

"Did you…?" Rose asked.

"Yes…" Frankie whispered. "And it was _amazing._ I _know_ he's married and I should feel ashamed because of that… but…"

"You're falling in love with him?" Rose finished as the two stopped to look where Dimitri wanted to put in an herb garden.

"I think so," Frankie replied in embarrassment. "I didn't _mean_ to…"

"I didn't when it happened to me, either," Rose said, grinning as she recalled the early days with Dimitri. "Does Christian feel the same way?"

"I _think_ he does," Frankie responded, thinking on everything Christian had said, and all his clues. After their lovemaking, Christian had held her so tight, kissing and caressing her as they shared tender words. While _love_ had not been said, she felt it had certainly been implied. "He asked me to be his guardian and travel with him," Frankie admitted, embarrassed to be mentioning something so scandalous.

"Do you want to go with him?"

"I do. He's married, but I don't care. I want to be with him."

"Then do it!" Rose encouraged.

"People will call me a slut and 'the other woman'" Frankie predicted.

"Those who know you will be happy for you, and as for others, you don't have to let them know you're more than guardian and charge if you don't want to," Rose reasoned. "It's no one else's business, besides with the whole Lissa thing, Christian will want to be discreet."

Once upon a time, if a female Guardian had a male charge, everyone assumed something was going on between them. But trailblazers like Rose's mother had helped dispel those ideas. Janine had been Lord Szelsky's Guardian for _years_ , and it was well understood there was _nothing_ romantic or sexual about their relationship.

"Even if it doesn't work out between us, I want to travel, and it would be a good step career-wise…" Frankie acknowledged.

Rose paused, choosing her next words carefully.

"If you're not sure, don't mess him around. Christian has already been through so much. He wouldn't have asked you if he didn't have strong feelings…"

"I know you and Dimitri care. I'm not going to hurt him," Frankie promised, giving Rose a nervous smile.

"I think you're good for him," Rose declared, based on her admittedly limited observation of them together. "You don't let him wallow, and he can be himself around you in a way he never could around Lissa. With her, it was always him bending to be what she needed, and I don't think she ever considered what he needed from her. It seems more equal between you two."

"You don't mind? I know she was your best friend even before she met Christian… Won't it be weird to see him with someone else?"

"No. Seeing them _together_ at Jill's wedding was weird," Rose laughed. And it had been.

"They didn't look very happy, did they?" Frankie joked.

"Were you watching them?" Rose teased.

"I didn't take my eyes off them all night!" Frankie admitted with a pretty blush.

* * *

"What's going on between you and Frankie?" Dimitri asked as soon as the girls had left the room. Eddie, Janine, Abe, and Pavel were in the living room playing with Lara, leaving Christian and Dimitri alone in the kitchen.

"What do you mean?" Christian replied, trying to work out how much his former Guardian knew.

"I'm not blind! Besides I don't think you gave _yourself_ that love bite…" Dimitri said pointing to the side of Christian's neck.

"I know I shouldn't, but I'm falling in love with her," Christian said, closing his eyes and waiting for the shock and disgust he knew was bound to follow.

" _Why_ shouldn't you?" Dimitri asked in his calm, rational way.

"Because I'm married. Because Frankie deserves better than me."

"Isn't that _her_ choice?"

"That's what she said," Christian admitted, rubbing his hand over his face. "I've asked her if she'd travel to the offensive magic sites with me. As my Guardian. I was wondering if we could maybe stay here a couple of weeks and train with you before we leave? She hasn't really seen me doing offensive magic – I thought maybe you could help her with it so she and I can work more as a team if we're attacked?"

"And it gives you a safe space to hang out away from prying eyes as you explore your relationship?" Dimitri suggested not at all fooled.

"That too," Christian admitted with an embarrassed smile.

"I'll have to discuss it with Rose, but it should be fine. If you stay, you'll both be staying in the guest house," Dimitri warned.

"That suits me," Christian grinned then winked, alluding to the sexual side of his relationship with Frankie. "The in-laws cramping your style, are they?"

"You have _no_ idea," Dimitri grumbled. "After hearing Janine and Abe last time they visited, Rose is so worried about being overheard she won't… _you know…_ while her parents are here!"

* * *

"It's nice to have dinner just us four," Rose said with a smile, awkwardly settling into her chair. The further her pregnancy progressed, the more uncomfortable Rose became. Eddie had returned to St. Vlad's, Janine, Abe, and Pavel leaving the next day. Now there was just the four of them, and Lara.

"Thanks for letting us say," Christian said, squeezing Frankie's hand beneath the table. "We'll try and stay out of your way."

"It's no bother. We're still making friends in the human world, so it's nice to have a bit of company," Rose said, putting a plate of boiled pasta and vegetables down in front of Lara.

It was true. Everywhere they'd lived and worked before had been filled with people. St. Vladimir's, Court and even Lehigh. They'd all, to some extent, been closed communities where people knew them. Living out of town, and in a new area, it was taking time to make new connections – which is why visits from Adrian, Alberta, Eddie and now Christian and Frankie were welcome.

"I'm heading into Bozeman tomorrow for my course and Rose is going to go shopping if you want to come?" Dimitri offered.

"Sure thing. I have some things I can pick up," Frankie replied brightly.

"How's that going?" Christian asked. He'd thought it was weird when Dimitri told him he was enrolled in a course learning blacksmithing, but the guy obviously enjoyed it.

"Really good. It's competency-based, so I am flying through the beginner modules thanks to the work I did with a blacksmith when we were staying at a farm when we first left. It's just simple stuff at the moment, but I'm slowly learning the advanced stuff."

"He's being modest," Rose chipped in, grabbing Dimitri's hand and giving it a squeeze. "His teacher said he shows a real eye for detail and is a natural. He suggested Dimitri also do the casting course they have there."

"Casting?" Christian queried.

"Pouring metal," Dimitri explained, quickly launching into a spiel about the differences between blacksmithing that was more about bending, joining and finishing metal to casting which was about pouring liquid metals into casts. "They're two quite different sets of skills, but some metalworkers learn both so they can make and shape almost anything."

"What are you learning?" Christian asked Rose.

"I'm doing a really cool online subject called Myths and Mythology. I didn't think it would be my thing, but I'm getting into it. I'm also doing technical drawing, but that's mostly doing boring stuff on the computer. I'm no good at it, and my teacher hates me…"

"You did tell him the whole subject sucked and his explanations didn't make sense," Dimitri reminded Rose with a smirk.

"Shut up. We can't _all_ be the teacher's pet!" Rose joked. "My other subject is studio arts. It's cool. It's like art – so painting, pottery, photography and all that. I'm doing the intro unit at the moment, so it's a bit of everything. Next semester I want to do the photography and jewelry making subjects."

"With a newborn?" Frankie asked, looking surprised.

"Yeah. The studios and darkroom are open every day, so you book time in with the teacher. They know I have a little one and another on the way, so they're happy to see me on the days Dimitri has off. He'll look after Lara and the baby while I study."

"Are you sure you'll be up to it? A newborn is a lot of work," Christian cautioned.

"Not my first rodeo, Sparky," Rose smirked. "We're due mid-August. I'll see how we go, but if this baby is as good as Lara, I'd like to do a subject or two. I'm enjoying it, and I need to be doing something other than just being a Mom."

* * *

"Alone at last," Dimitri groaned, pulling off his pants and sliding his boxers down his thick, muscular thighs. Although Rose had stopped sparring and heavy workouts out once she hit twenty-weeks, Dimitri had set up one of the outdoor sheds as a gym of sorts, and she'd often do stretches and low-level weights to keep him company while he worked out. With the physical work he was also putting in at the trade school's forge, Dimitri's muscles were looking damn fine. "I like it when your family and Eddie visit, but I like the house to ourselves, too!"

"Is that so?" Rose asked innocently, slowly unbuttoning her shirt. Her last pre-pregnancy shirt that still fit, the strained buttons were a clue she was going to have to add buying maternity clothes to her to-do list in Bozeman tomorrow.

"You know it is," Dimitri said unclipping Rose's bra at the back and slipping his arms around Rose from behind pulling her bra down her arms and flinging it in the direction of the clothes hamper. "How's our baby today?" he asked, stroking the taut skin of Rose's abdomen.

"Active," Rose moaned. Baby Belikov had been bouncing on her bladder all day.

"Would a massage make you feel better?" Dimitri asked lovingly. Rose grinned. 'Massage' was Dimitri's word for 'rub my hands all over you before making love to you.'

"Hmm… A massage _does_ sound nice, but I'm really so tired…" Rose teased, knowing how much Dimitri had been missing their intimate time together.

"You can just lie on your side and relax," Dimitri suggested hopefully. "You don't even have to move… I'll do all the work…"

Rose spun in Dimitri's arms, reaching up and wrapping her arms around his neck, her bare breasts pressed against Dimitri's pecs. "I'm sure we can work something out," she replied in a sultry tone, a giggle escaping her lips when she noticed Dimitri's excited expression. "Maybe we could start with a shower?"

Dimitri's grin grew wider. Shower sex was one of his _favorites_ and not something they could partake in if anyone were staying with them. The thought of Rose all hot and wet, tight and slippery had his cock twitching against his leg in anticipation.

"That sounds good," he murmured, leading a naked Rose through to the bathroom. No matter how much Rose complained about the changes to her body, Dimitri loved seeing and touching her every chance he got. Even in the few days Abe and Janine were here, Rose had blossomed a little more.

While a lot of the house Dimitri would tweak if he had the chance, the basic bathroom layout wasn't one of them. Remodeled with a large walk-in shower to accommodate the previous elderly residents, there was plenty of room for the two of them in the shower together, and a handy anti-slip floor coating that made romantic rendezvous a lot less risky. Turning on the taps then stepping in behind Rose, Dimitri's hands went straight to her preferred jasmine body wash, applying a generous lather to his hands before he started soaping Rose's breasts and belly. His favorite two parts of her right now, Dimitri found it hard to keep his hands to himself when his naked girlfriend was in the shower with him.

Although _girlfriend_ was a term he was keen to dispense with. Rose had said she didn't want to be pregnant when they married and had too much going on right now to focus on a wedding, so Dimitri was biding his time until their precious miracle was born before he proposed. He hadn't let on to _anyone,_ but the main reason he wanted to do the casting class was so he could make their wedding bands. He knew making and setting an engagement ring was beyond him, just now, however discreet inquiries around the metalsmithing rooms had suggested a plain gold band was easy enough to make, and Dimitri loved the idea that _the_ ring he 'put on it' would be something he'd crafted.

"I can almost hear you thinking," Rose teased, shimmying her ass against Dimitri's rock-hard cock as he cuddled behind her.

"Just thinking how lucky we are," Dimitri cooed, only half lying. They had a child they adored, and another on the way. Thanks to Abe's generous gift to Roza, they were financially secure, and they'd found a place where they could live outside the Moroi world, yet be close enough to have friends and family visit regularly. Finally, they were both finding new and exciting things to challenge them. It was hard not to feel blessed!

"My shoulders are tense," Rose suggested leadingly. She knew a shoulder rub would become a back rub, and that finally, Dimitri would push her forward, so her arms rested on the tiles, before nudging her legs apart. With a bit of practice, they'd worked out that if they were at the right angle, Rose could lean her forearms against the tiled wall and Dimitri could take her from behind, leaning over her, so his front was close against her back. With one hand on the tiles to steady himself, it left Dimitri's other hand to tweak Rose's breasts, rub her stomach or – his most favored activity – stimulate her clit.

Running his hands down over Rose's belly, then down to the top of her thighs, Dimitri used his knee to push her legs apart, letting his soaped fingers find her inner thighs, massaging them firmly.

"Tell me how much you like this…" Dimitri groaned, leaning forward against his woman's back.

"I love it," Rose admitted. Dimitri's fingers, finally free of suds, were creeping up to the apex of her thighs, running up and over her mons, down to her slit and finally parting her puffy pink lips. Finding her clit and wet cleft, they meandered slowly down until Rose bucked uncontrollably – bringing Dimitri's long, thick fingers right against her opening.

"Do you need me to touch you?" Dimitri asked playing innocent in retribution after Rose's earlier playfulness.

"Shut up and take me," Rose growled, embarrassed at how much she needed her man's cock right now. Sometimes she liked to be made love to. Sometimes she preferred to be more adventurous. And _sometimes_ she wanted to fuck hard, fast and until she was begging Dimitri not to stop! After nearly a week of no attention, and going to bed early every night so she'd hopefully not hear anything from her parents, Rose needed the lattermost!

Laughing, Dimitri placed wet, open-mouthed kisses on the back of Rose's neck as she wiggled her against his crotch trying to get his fingers where she wanted them.

"Ah ah…" Dimitri teased, moving his fingers just out of reach.

"Dimitri!" Rose growled, starting to get frustrated now.

"Ok baby," he quickly soothed. If he taunted Rose for too long, she'd end up stomping back to their bedroom, and he'd be spending the night in one of the guest rooms! With a final nip to the back of her neck, Dimitri pulled back a little, wrapping his fist around his cock and pumping up and down its length a few times before guiding the swollen tip between Rose's legs, pushing into her from behind.

"Yessssss…" Rose hissed, her eyes closing as she gave herself over to pure sensation.

"Just relax," Dimitri ordered, grasping Rose's hips before slowly pushing in and out of Rose. Setting a steady rhythm, Dimitri reached up and adjusted the showerhead, angling the water onto Rose's back. They could be here for a while, and he didn't want Rose to get cold. His woman's comfort set, now it was time to work on her pleasure – so reaching around Rose, Dimitri's long fingers moved to the top of her slit, finding the tight bundle of nerves there and stimulating the throbbing nub gently.

"Hmm… That feels good!" Rose moaned, rocking her hips slightly to meet Dimitri's every thrust.

"You feel amazing," Dimitri replied. Since their first time in the cabin all those years ago sex between them just got better and better. Even now, heavy with his child, he couldn't get enough of his Roza.

Speeding up slightly, Dimitri's fingertips also got faster, responding to Rose's wordless sounds of excitement. The noise of wet skin slapping against skin and the whimpers of delight coming from Rose were amplified in the tiled room, the combination of sounds exciting Dimitri and spurring him on.

"There! Right there!" Rose declared enthusiastically as she tilted her hips on the correct angle and the head of Dimitri's cock hit a spot deep in her belly that made her legs shake and threatened to have her detonate at any moment.

"That's it!" Dimitri moaned in encouragement, feeling Rose's walls start to flutter. She was only seconds away, and now he was playing catchup! He stopped playing with her clit, instead penetrating Rose hard, again and again, giving his cock the stimulation it needed. Looking down once – seeing his shaft disappearing inside his woman – and Dimitri was right on the edge. With a final pinch to Rose's pleasure pearl, they came together, Rose almost screaming her orgasm was so intense.

Supporting Rose so she wouldn't fall, Dimitri closed his eyes as he emptied himself inside his woman. Nope. Seven years on this still never got old! Finally pulling out, Dimitri turned Rose under the spray, so they were face to face.

"Hey," he said tenderly, looking into the most beautiful brown eyes he'd ever seen.

"Hey yourself," Rose laughed, relaxed and happy now she'd had some loving.

"Let's get you cleaned up and into bed," Dimitri said, carefully soaping Rose's back while she cleaned between her legs.

"Ready for round two already?"

"I could be tempted," Dimitri admitted, turning off the shower and passing Rose a fluffy towel.


	38. Chapter 38

"Do you think they'll make it?" Dimitri asked as they climbed back into Rose's Toyota Camry. The 'sensible family car' Abe had insisted they needed and then proceeded to buy for her, Rose loved it and drove it every chance she got. Understanding Dimitri meant would Christian and Frankie make it as a couple, and not would they arrive safely at their next destination in Iowa, Rose shrugged.

"He loves her, and she loves him. With Lissa it's not ideal; however, I think they can make it work. We have, and our obstacles were even greater than theirs. I mean – you were _undead_ for a while there…"

"You have a point," Dimitri said, pushing the passenger seat back as far as it would go and opening the sunroof. It was dusk, and they'd put a sleepy Lara into her car seat in the middle of the back seat and were now ready for the hour's drive from Bozeman back home after dropping Christian and Frankie to the airport after their stay. After visiting for three weeks, Frankie had decided it was time to tackle one of Christian's significant concerns. He was worried that her family would not accept a married man as her lover and partner, so Frankie was taking him home to Iowa to introduce him to her mom.

"The guy looked terrified," Rose giggled, thinking of Christian's panicked look as they'd waved them off at the airport. "I'd forgotten - he's never had to meet in-laws before…"

"I have _no_ sympathy," Dimitri responded drily as Rose pulled out of the airport's carpark. "I had to admit to your mother, renowned Guardian and all around scary woman, that we had been lovers when you were my seventeen-year-old student, and then do the same with your Moroi mobster father. And let's not forget that little hunting trip they took me on! As far as I am concerned, Christian has it _easy!"_

"They love you now," Rose said reassuringly, patting Dimitri's arm.

It was true. Abe and Janine had now accepted Dimitri and Rose were a couple and in it for the long haul, although it hadn't stopped Abe from having a pointed conversation with Dimitri during their stay after Jill's wedding, telling his daughter's boyfriend that he thought it was high time Dimitri offered to make himself a _son-in-law._ It was a tense conversation before Dimitri was able to explain the reluctance certainly wasn't on _his_ part!

"Are you sure you want to drive?" Dimitri asked. At nearly twenty-nine weeks pregnant, they still had almost three months before their baby was due, yet he always checked. If Rose was tired, Dimitri was happy to drive.

"My wheels, I drive!" Rose replied smugly. Dimitri had claimed the van as his, finding the space in the back handy for his blacksmithing equipment and supplies. He was still in touch with James, the blacksmith they'd met during their time in Mitchell, and under his guidance, Dimitri was slowly setting up his own forge in the largest of the outbuildings at their rental. Accordingly, almost every time Dimitri returned from Bozeman, he was carting some type of 'necessary equipment.' Since they had the money to spare, Rose didn't really mind. She figured it would pay off in the long run – and thanks to James' expert guidance, Dimitri was purchasing what was genuinely _needed,_ much of it second hand, not wasting his time on expensive equipment he'd hardly ever need.

"Next trip to Bozeman, we should take the van. We still need to buy a cot for the baby."

"They'll be in the cradle for the first few months. There's plenty of time," Rose reasoned dismissively. Almost everything they needed they had already left over from Lara. Much of Lara's baby stuff was unisex, so even if this baby was a boy, they'd have enough to go along with. There wasn't much need to stock up on anything other than diapers in the newborn size. Sensing Dimitri was disappointed, Rose looked across at her man. She raised her eyebrows as he met her eyes sheepishly.

"I didn't get to do all this for Lara. I want to choose things together for this baby and get their room ready," Dimitri admitted.

Internally cursing herself, Rose appreciated that just as a first-time mother might want to nest, a father might have the same feelings. The urge had yet to come to her, and in a way, she'd experienced much of that when Lissa was expecting Lara. Despite not being Lara's biological mother, Rose had still been excited to plan and buy what was necessary. It was understandable Dimitri wanted an in on that aspect of things; this being the first time they'd been expecting a child together.

"There are a few things we'll need," Rose conceded, making a mental list of necessary and sentimental items they could choose.

Her eyes flicking to the rear-vision mirror, Rose stretched up in her seat so she could check on Lara. As anticipated, their little angel was out cold – fast asleep and sucking on her thumb. With eight days until her first birthday, Rose had the trunk of the car packed with toys, gift wrap, colorful paper bags, streamers, numerous balloons, and bright-hued bunting. Lara's party was scheduled for the Saturday after her actual birthday, leaving Dimitri and Rose ten days to prepare.

"It will be perfect," Dimitri said without even looking at Rose. After so many years, most of the time he knew what his woman was thinking! They were holding the party at their house, her parents returning to Montana for the event. Eddie, Alberta, and Adrian from St. Vladimir's would also be there. Rose's only experience with children's birthday parties were the massive events Rhea had held for Vasilisa when she was a youngster, so Dimitri had spent the last few weeks explaining a kid's birthday party did _not_ have to be bigger than Ben Hur – especially the first birthday party that was really more about the adults.

Driving in companionable silence, coming around a bend in the road, up ahead they saw a small hatchback parked off to the side of the road with its hazard lights on, hood open.

"Should I pull over?" Rose asked. It was dark, and this was a lonely back road rarely traveled. They'd probably be the only ones along it in the next hour so they should stop to give help if it was required.

"Yes. You stay in the car with Lara. I'll see if they need assistance or a ride into town."

Pulling up behind the car, Dimitri stepped out moving confidently toward the vehicle. He was level with the hatchback when Rose felt a familiar queasiness. Looking around in a panic, she turned back in time to see Dimitri engaging with a Strigoi.

Thank God, even now they were only nominally involved in the Moroi world, Dimitri insisted they were still armed - especially at night. He wouldn't stand a chance without his charmed silver stake. The Strigoi was strong and fast – they always were – but so far Dimitri seemed to be holding his own. Rose was on high alert, looking around the car as well as watching Dimitri battle. Unless he needed help, she would stay to protect Lara, knowing she was a lot slower now she was pregnant, and in a fight would be more hindrance than help.

The Strigoi was shorter than Dimitri and appeared to have been human before he was turned. Both of these factors gave her man an advantage. Humans didn't have the training or the muscle mass of a Dhampir or the height of a Moroi, so even once turned they tended to be weaker than other Strigoi. Weak still being a relative term when applying it to a Strigoi, Rose was happy for anything tipping the scales in Dimitri's favor right now.

Checking the doors were secured, Rose also closed the sunroof, making the car as secure as possible. Not that it would withstand a determined onslaught from a Strigoi, but if someone was coming for her baby, Rose sure as hell wasn't going to make it easy for them! She was still looking out of the windscreen when her heart plummeted. While Dimitri was focused on the Strigoi he was battling, another was creeping up behind him.

With only seconds to act, Rose opened the car door, closing it and locking it before facing off against the second Strigoi. Ideally, she would have taken it by surprise, but the sound of the car door shutting, and the lights flashing when she used the remote to lock it, alerted both Strigoi and Dimitri to her presence. Spinning at the sound, Dimitri startled when he saw a second Strigoi standing close behind him – realizing it was the reason Rose had left the comparative safety of the car.

"What do we have here?" the second Strigoi taunted, giving Rose a devilish look. "A Dhampir… Or should I say _one and a half Dhampir?!_ Do you think it _wise_ to be fighting in your condition? If you valued your life, you should have left your friend and driven off."

Not usually one to panic, even facing off with the undead, knowing the Strigoi had picked her pregnancy alarmed Rose. Inherently cruel, many Strigoi were unhappy just to _kill_ their victims – often they liked to play with their food first. If they didn't win, Rose knew her fate could be a horrible one, and she wasn't even prepared to think about what they would do to Lara.

"Well we're here, so let's get on with it," Rose growled.

"So eager to meet your maker?" her opponent taunted.

"Just hungry. I want to get home and make dinner," the brunette Dhampir replied as though they were discussing something of no importance. Behind her Rose could hear Dimitri still battling his opponent, so Rose was confident to engage with this one knowing, for now at least, Dimitri was holding his own. The possibility that there was a third who might go after Lara was just too frightening to consider, so Rose steeled her mind, focusing on the horror in front of her.

An initial kick and the fight started. This Strigoi was taller and had been Moroi. With her long experience fighting Dimitri, the height didn't bother Rose, although his longer reach was problematic now she was not so fast on her feet. Aerial kicks were entirely out – Rose couldn't move fast enough to effectively deliver one. Besides which, she wasn't sure the jostling involved would be safe for the baby _or_ if she would be able to propel herself up high enough to make such a maneuver effective. Wracking her brain to think of other strategies, she eventually decided to focus on her Strigoi's knees. Often overlooked they were a point of weakness, and the taller the opponent, the easier they were to target.

Trading blows, as she'd suspected, the Strigoi was targeting her stomach. In fact, he was so focused on aiming at Rose's middle, he didn't see her stake come flying towards his eye. The silver tip sunk into the fleshy orb, bursting it with a sickening pop. Conscious of retracting her stake before it could become embedded in the monster's skull, Rose pulled it back out, intentionally not looking at the blood and gore decorating the tip and shaft, the other half of which was running down its face.

"How's that working for you?" Rose muttered under her breath, knowing with its enhanced hearing the Strigoi would hear her. Receiving only a roar of anger in response, Rose used the opportunity to aim a savage kick at the side of its knee. While Strigoi could recover from any injury, bones and delicate structures like eyes would take the longest to regenerate. The more injuries she could inflict in a short period of time, the higher her chances of being victorious. Feeling bone shatter and cartilage displace beneath the ball of her foot, Rose jumped back as the Strigoi teetered then toppled, falling like a lopped tree at her feet. Upon him almost before he was on the ground, Rose sank her stake into his heart, watching life fade from his remaining eye.

Standing up, Rose turned to look at Dimitri. He was still battling with his Strigoi, it being older and a better fighter than Rose had initially suspected. The two were trading blows, but Dimitri was starting to get tired. Loath to step in, Rose appreciated if she wanted to make it home with her family intact, she was going to have to help Dimitri out.

Meeting Dimitri's eyes for just a moment, Rose gave him a look that told him she was about to enter the fray. The hardening of Dimitri's eyes told her he didn't want her to. Rose's defiant glance enough to tell Dimitri it was happening whether he wanted it to or not. Working her way behind Dimitri's Strigoi, Rose ran the silver tip of her stake across the back of its neck. Not fatal, the graze nonetheless burned, and had the effect of immediately moving the Strigoi's focus onto Rose.

Dimitri wasted no time staking the Strigoi from behind, the tip of his stake sliding between the ribs, forcing them apart as the stake perforated the muscle near the center of its chest. And then it was as though everything happened in slow motion. The dead Strigoi was propelled forward by the strength of Dimitri's thrust. Sliding off the stake it fell toward and into Rose. Unable to jump out of the way fast enough, Rose was knocked to the ground, landing on her ass, legs out in front of her. As her backside hit the ground, an almighty shot of pain radiated through her body. Before she had a chance to register the misery, a second jolt shot through her belly as the Strigoi landed on top of it. Screaming in fear and agony, at that stage Rose had not yet registered the monster on top of her was dead. It wasn't until Dimitri kicked the corpse away from her that Rose appreciated they were safe.

"Rose? Roza?!" Dimitri shouted his voice hoarse with terror. Rose had not stopped wailing and was attempting to curl forward, wrapping her arms around her stomach protectively.

"It hurts!" Rose sobbed, tears pouring down her face as stabbing pains ripped across her abdomen. "The baby! I think he's hurt our baby!"

Not waiting for Rose to try and stand, Dimitri picked Rose up and carried her bridal style across to the Camry, awkwardly fishing in her pocket for the key. Placing her in the passenger seat, Dimitri was at the driver's side in seconds, jumping behind the wheel and flooring it. Rose's crying and their sudden departure had woken Lara who was now wailing.

"Where are we going?" Rose whimpered, shuddering as another spasm of pain rippled across her belly.

"St. Vladimir's," Dimitri said, his jaw clenched. "I need to get you to Dr. Olendzki as soon as possible!"

Arriving at the main road, Dimitri turned in the opposite direction to home, accelerating hard towards the Academy. Lara finally having calmed down, soothed by words from her Papa, was sucking on her thumb watching Rose who was still moaning in fear and pain. Pressing the hands-free to activate his phone, Dimitri called Alberta.

"Belikov? What can I do for you?" the Captain of the Guard asked, a welcoming tone to her voice.

"Alberta it's Rose. We were just in a fight with two Strigoi."

"Oh my God! Is she ok? What about the baby?!"

"We're both uninjured, but Rose landed heavily with a Strigoi on top of her. She's in a lot of pain, and she's experiencing what might be contractions." Rose gasped when she heard Dimitri suggest the pains she was experiencing might mean their baby was on the way. It honestly had not occurred to her that that's what they might be. "We're on our way to the Academy now. Can you please let Dr. Olendzki know? And warn them at the gate?"

"Come to the airstrip gate," Alberta directed. "I'll meet you there."

With a few other instructions, and gathering necessary information, Alberta ended the call.

"Do you think these are contractions?" Rose whispered, even more scared now.

"I don't know," Dimitri said trying to keep calm. We wanted to explode at Rose. The Strigoi was right; when she'd seen the second Strigoi emerge, she should have climbed across into the driver's seat and hightailed it out of there. His daughter, son or daughter to be, and Rose were more precious to him than his own life. If he'd died on the side of a lonely Montana road, his last thought would have been knowing it was all worth it if it meant his children and the woman he loved survived.

Appreciating now was not the time to get into discussions about what could have been done differently, Dimitri focused on the road and getting Rose to the infirmary as quickly as possible. Barreling down the highway, Dimitri decelerated when he saw the airstrip entry to the Academy come into sight. As promised, Alberta was there waiting with the gate open. Waving him through to keep going, Alberta locked the gate behind them before jumping into her vehicle and trailing the car up to the infirmary.

Unsure what state Rose would be in, Alberta had called Eddie to the infirmary to take care of Lara. She was so young, she wouldn't readily go to anyone she didn't know, and after her parents, Lara was closest to the young Guardian she called 'D.'

Pulling up outside the infirmary, Dimitri ducked around to the passenger door to get Rose. Seeing Eddie step out of the doorway was a huge relief.

"Lara's awake but should be asleep. She'll want to be near us – can you maybe settle her into one of the private rooms and stay with her? I'll square it with Alberta," Dimitri explained as he reached in to pick up Rose.

"That's why I'm here," Eddie explained, opening the back door and distracting a weepy Lara by pulling faces and promising to show her around 'where he lived.' It was hard to say how much the toddler really understood, but she was happy to be picked up by Eddie, and he was happy to take her.

"Through here, please," Dr. Olendzki said, gesturing them through to a private room as soon as she saw Dimitri carrying Rose through the doorway. Alberta had already appraised her of what had happened, so she was expecting them.

"Are we losing the baby?" Rose asked absolutely terrified.

"Let's see what's going on," Dr. Olendzki replied brightly, not answering Rose's question. "I'm going to put a band around your belly, so we can hear how baby's heart rate is going. Then we'll have a better sense of what's going on. How far along are you, again?" she asked as innocuously as she could.

"Twenty-eight weeks, five days," Rose sobbed. "It's too early."

"Let's see what we're dealing with before we jump to conclusions," Dr. Olendzki replied. The _last_ thing she needed was Rose panicking. Carefully lifting her shirt and attaching the belly band, Dr. Olendzki twiddled with the knobs on the machine as she instructed Dimitri to help Rose out of her pregnancy jeans, so she was just in her panties on the lower half.

More a distraction so she could try and find a viable heartbeat on the trace, she breathed a huge sigh of relief when her machine picked up a heartbeat. It was slightly faster than she'd like – no doubt due to stress – but it was there, and she knew nothing would calm Rose more than hearing her little one's heartbeat. She turned on the volume on the machine, witnessing Rose and Dimitri's relieved faces when they heard the familiar sound.

"So it's ok? He or she is ok?"

"As far as we can tell. Although it's not all good news. I suspect the fall and the stress have brought on preterm labor. I'm going to give you some medication that will hopefully stop it, and just in case we'll also be giving you steroids to help baby's lungs."

"But they'll be ok?" Rose pressed, starting to look worried again.

"For now, I need you to rest and relax. Stress is only going to make this worse. Also, prepare yourself that for at least the next week you'll be staying here on bed rest. I don't want to risk moving you, and I need to keep you as immobile as possible."

"That's fine, Dr. Olendzki. Whatever it takes," Dimitri agreed, squeezing Rose's hand supportively.

"I'll just go get the medications," Dr. Olendzki said.

"I'm going to check on Lara," Dimitri said, following the doctor from the room.

"How bad is it?" Dimitri asked once they were out of Rose's earshot.

"It's not great," Dr. Olendzki admitted. "We need to do _everything_ we can to delay or stop labor. Ideally, I'd like to move her to somewhere with a neo-natal intensive care unit - but until I get these contractions under control, it's not safe to move her anywhere."

* * *

 _Hi all - sorry for the delay with this chapter. Those of you who follow my Facebook Page (www facebook com / swimmingthesamedeepwaters) will know I have been battling on with a lack of Internet. Hopefully all is now resolved and I will try and get back to my usual posting schedule._

 _Thanks to all who continually show their support via reads and reviews - your support is appreciated! It's exhausting posting every second day, so please know your reviews and support are what keeps me going!_


	39. Chapter 39

Taking a moment to compose himself, Dimitri went to check on Lara. He found her curled up next to Eddie on a hospital bed, fast asleep. The rail on one side of the cot up to stop her rolling out and Eddie was curled around her protectively on the other side, stroking her hair affectionately.

"Is this ok?" Eddie asked, his voice betraying nerves. "She got upset when I tried to leave her to sit on the chair," he explained referring to the way he was holding Lara as she slept.

"It's fine," Dimitri said. "You're her Daddy. You don't have to apologize for cuddling Lara."

Over the months, Dimitri and Eddie had settled into their respective roles as Lara's two fathers. Rose's promises early on of facilitating full involvement had been honored. Sure, the day to day decisions were handled by Rose and Dimitri, but Eddie was always consulted on the big stuff, and they'd never stood in the way of him forming a bond with his daughter. So it was only natural when their girl had been frightened, and couldn't be with her parents, she'd wanted the comfort of her D.

"How's Rose?" Eddie asked.

"Not great," Dimitri admitted. "The fight seems to have brought on pre-term labor. The baby is fine, as far as we can tell, but she's not even twenty-nine weeks, so Dr. Olendzki is going to try and halt it. She's warned Rose she'll be here at least a week and we have to try and keep her immobile. I'm going to need your help with Lara."

"Whatever you need," Eddie pledged. Lara, and by extension Rose and Dimitri, were his only family. Of course, they could rely on him.

"For now, if you can stay with Lara overnight it would be a big help. Rose will freak if she's with anyone other than you, and Dr. Olendzki needs to focus on stabilizing Rose and the baby."

"Easy done," Eddie said with a smile. "You go take care of Rose. I'll look after Lara."

"Thanks. Rose will no doubt want to see her in the morning. Actually – can I take a photo now? She'll rest easier if she can see Lara asleep and being looked after."

"Sure thing," Eddie replied, posing with a smile cuddled against his sleeping daughter. "I'll bring her in after breakfast, or if you're up earlier come get her for a visit."

"Thanks," Dimitri said, not hanging around. He wanted to be back with Rose as soon as possible.

"Hey Comrade, I thought you must have gone for a walk around campus," Rose feebly joked as Dimitri stepped back into the private room Dr. Olendzki had arranged for them.

"No. I looked in on Lara. She's fast asleep," Dimitri said, showing Rose the picture of Lara and Eddie on his phone.

"Look at the way she's cuddling him! She must have been so scared. What if she wakes up and we're not there? Maybe we should bring her in here?"

"Shhh, Roza. She's _fine._ Eddie's going to stay with her overnight. Let him look after her. He wants to be there for her and us."

"Ok," Rose agreed, grimacing when another tightening caused her stomach to clench uncomfortably.

"Are they getting any stronger?" Dimitri asked, not really wanting to hear the answer.

"About the same," Rose replied, her eyes dipping to the bed. "They might be getting a bit further apart," she added hopefully.

"Ok, let's see what we can do about these contractions," Dr. Olendzki said, returning to their room carrying a kidney dish with several loaded syringes. Not fond of needles, Rose looked away, still listening to what the doctor had to say.

"This first shot is designed to relax your uterus and discourage the contractions. The best case scenario is it works, and labor completely ceases. Our next best option is it delays labor for days or weeks and gives your little one a chance to develop more. Worse case is it does not help, and you go into full blown labor."

"We're not even twenty-nine weeks. Will he or she survive?" Rose asked, crying again.

"At twenty-nine weeks the odds are about ninety-percent your baby will survive. A lot will depend on his or her birthweight and how developed their lungs are. We're going to be keeping the monitor on you twenty-four-seven to check on how baby is going and whether you're having contractions."

Dimitri nodded, stroking Rose's hair as she quietly sobbed.

"This other injection is a corticosteroid. It's to help baby's lungs develop. We'll inject it into one of your large muscles, Rose. Usually your bottom or your thigh. The steroid will travel through the placenta to baby and help develop their lungs. Ideally, we'd like baby to stay put for at least two days after the shot, so for the next forty-eight hours, you are to stay completely bed-ridden. You'll need to use a bedpan to relieve yourself."

"That's fine," Dimitri answered for Rose, knowing she was too frightened and distressed to respond. "Is there anything else?"

"After I've administered these, I'll do an ultrasound to check on baby. They I need to examine Rose to check her cervix and also take some swabs. While it's pretty clear labor was brought on by trauma, I'd like to rule out any infections that might be exacerbating things. Either way, I'll probably give you antibiotics prophylactically."

"What does that mean?" Dimitri asked, his English not up to the task, and needing to understand everything.

"It means since it can't harm Rose or the baby, I'll prescribe antibiotics on the off-chance there is an infection."

"So, can we still have the baby here?" Rose asked.

"That's all going to depend on whether your body and baby play ball. If I can stall labor for a few days, I'd like to transfer you to Billings. They have a neo-natal intensive care unit there."

"Our baby will need intensive care?" This time it was Dimitri sounding alarmed.

"It's hard to say," Dr. Olendzki said. "So much depends on when baby arrives. Being Dhampir, your child is likely to be stronger and more resilient than a human child. However, every case is so different. I'd like to give him or her the best care available, and that means a NICU team and equipment."

"I don't want to go to Billings!" Rose whimpered. "I can't leave Lara!"

"Let's not worry about that, yet," the doctor soothed. "We'll get these medications on board, examine you, and then we'll assess where we're at in twelve hour's time."

* * *

"How are they?" Janine demanded as soon as she climbed into the car. Dimitri had called Rose's parents once she had fallen asleep last night, and the two had made arrangements to fly to St. Vladimir's immediately. Now, early in the human morning, they'd arrived, with Dimitri waiting for them at the Academy airstrip.

"The contractions are weaker and further apart, but they've not yet subsided. She was having breakfast with Lara and Eddie when I came to get you."

"Who's been looking after Lara?" Abe quizzed.

"Eddie had her overnight. Alberta has freed him to stay with her as much as possible."

"We can help now we're here," Janine immediately volunteered.

"Thank you. Rose is worried about her, so we'd both appreciate that. Rose wants to spend as much time with her as possible. We're probably going to be here for Lara's birthday, and she is feeling guilty about that. Rose needs to stay immobile as much as possible, so extra sets of hands and laps to occupy Lara would be wonderful."

"What's the doctor saying?"

"Dr. Olendzki needs to stabilize Roza before transferring her to somewhere with a NICU. For now, the focus is on slowing or ceasing contractions," Dimitri explained. He tried to put a good spin on it, yet he knew the prognosis was far from optimistic. "Until the labor is halted, she doesn't want to move Rose, but if the baby is born at St. Vladimir's, there isn't the equipment or staff here to give the baby the best chance." Dimitri drove up to the infirmary, his eyes fixed on the road. Janine, Abe, and Pavel pretended not to see the tears rolling down the stoic Russian's face. Pulling up outside the infirmary, Abe and Janine wasted no time getting inside.

"I'll park the car and get the luggage," Pavel ordered rather than suggested. "You get in there with your woman."

Grateful for the offer, Dimitri muttered his thanks and wiped his face before trailing his in-laws into the infirmary. Once he got in there, Dimitri was surprised to see Abe and Janine focussing on Lara after saying brief hellos to Rose. Still visiting Rose with Eddie, Lara was thrilled to see her grandparents again, even attempting to say 'Nanny,' much to Janine's delight.

Sitting to the side of Rose's bed, Dimitri's anger and resentment were growing by the second. Their daughter was there, going through hell and terrified about losing her baby, and her parents were giving all their attention to Lara and Eddie.

"Dimitri? Can you come to help me with the bags?"

Dimitri should have known then something was amiss. As if Abe Mazur would _ever_ cart his own luggage!

"We don't want to overwhelm or alarm her by making a fuss," Abe explained once they were outside, having recognized Dimitri's ire. "Jeanie is going to stay with them this morning. They've not always been close, but a woman needs her mother nearby at a time like this."

"I understand," Dimitri said. He was grateful Rose's parents were here to help. He was emotionally and physically exhausted. After Roza had finally fallen asleep last night, he'd spent the evening slumped forward on an uncomfortable chair by her bedside, Rose's hand clasped tightly in his as his eyes were firmly focussed on the trace emanating from the monitor still secured around Rose's abdomen. Dr. Olendzki had explained the various output on the screen and the paper printout that spewed from a slot of the side of the apparatus. With little else to do than worry and pray, Dimitri had spent his evening assiduously watching his child's heartbeat, interspersed with the occasional spike that he now knew were 'tightenings.' A phenomenon otherwise known as contractions.

"I will take care of them," Abe vowed. "Whatever it takes, my girl and your children will get everything they need."

"That's my job," Dimitri growled, struggling to keep his emotions under control.

"You're not the only one who loves them," Abe responded pragmatically. "We'll _all_ do what we can. The only thing that matters here is achieving the best possible outcome."

Heading back into her infirmary room, Dimitri was relieved to see Rose smiling and looking relatively relaxed. Nanny Nene was sitting on the floor, as was Eddie. The two of them sat in a triangle with Lara, rolling a soft, padded ball back and forth between the three of them. They'd thoughtfully placed Lara facing her mother, so lying on her side on the bed, Rose could laugh and make encouraging faces at Lara without actually taking part in the game.

Accepting Rose's suggestion to lie on the bed beside her, Dimitri spooned his woman from behind, wrapping his arm across her. Conscious not to disturb the elasticated band around her abdomen, Dimitri curled his arm across her breasts, his hand resting on her shoulder.

"Let him sleep," Janine advised, noticing how Dimitri crashed almost as soon as his head hit the pillow.

"I will," Rose agreed. She suspected Dimitri hadn't rested, and he needed to. They were a team, and she needed him rested. Especially now. Eddie excused himself to also get some sleep, promising to return as soon as he awoke. In the meantime, Janine and Abe would be spending time with Rose and Lara. Abe disappeared outside to make some calls, leaving Janine sitting on a chair beside her daughter, cuddling her granddaughter.

"Did I ever tell you about when I was pregnant with you? It's quite a tale" Janine asked Rose, knowing full well it's not a topic she'd ever discussed with her only child.

"No?!" Rose replied, almost breathlessly. Her mother had always been unforthcoming about anything to do with Rose's conception, Janine's pregnancy with her, and particularly anything to do with Abe's involvement with her early life. Beyond excited at the prospect of hearing about her early years, Rose was prepared to take it as slow as her mother needed to go.

"Well – I didn't know I was pregnant until I was almost three months along," Janine started, looking up to see her daughter's surprised face.

* * *

"Where are we at?" Abe asked Dr. Olendzki, running a hand over his tired face. It was 7.30 pm, almost exactly twenty-four hours since the fight, and Eddie had arrived back at the infirmary. Lying in bed, Rose had watched Abe feed Lara her dinner, and Eddie was going to give the infant a bath and put her to bed while the doctor conferred with Dimitri, Rose and her parents.

"Rose is still getting tightenings, but they're less frequent and less intense," Dr. Olendzki explained. "They're now more in the realm of pre-labor. I'm going to give her more medication to try to slow things down, but I think we have to prepare ourselves this baby is going to be arriving sooner rather than later."

"Does that mean a transfer to Billings?" Rose asked.

"Not yet. I'd like to try and stabilize you for another twenty-four hours here before we look at moving you. We want to give the steroids a chance to work, and the less you're moved around, the better. For now, we wait and see."

"What happens if she goes into labor here?" Janine asked. "Will you do a cesarean? Do you have the facilities for that?"

"We can, but I'd like to avoid it if possible. Studies suggest a natural delivery can help a preterm baby's lungs. The same with delayed cord clamping. If Rose does deliver here, we'll transfer her and the baby to Billings by MedFlight."

"How does that work?" Abe asked.

"It's a specialized team of neonatal intensive care nurses and respiratory therapists who will fly in, stabilize baby and airlift them out."

"And that's safer than moving Rose now?" Abe pressed.

"The longer we can keep baby in utero, the better his or her chances. If we can get through the next twenty-four hours, we'll look at moving her to Billings then."

* * *

"Little Dhampir. I heard you'd graced us with a visit."

Adrian and Sonya stood at the entry to her room, Mikhail and Alberta standing just behind them. The four friendly faces were just too much for Rose, and she burst into tears.

"Is now a bad time?" Sonya asked tentatively.

"No. I'm just so pleased to see you," Rose said with a weak smile, leaning into Dimitri as he tried to comfort her. The four came into the room, Sonya and Adrian sitting by her bedside, Mikhail and Alberta standing behind them.

"Alberta told us about the baby. We thought it was worthwhile coming to see if Spirit might help?"

Rose's eyes lit up. "Do you think it might?"

"I don't see how it can hurt," Sonya replied. "I'm not sure whether we'll be able to slow down your labor, but it's worth giving a go."

Rose looked at Dimitri who shrugged. He couldn't see how it would hurt, either. Giving a brief nod of assent, he moved from Rose's side, allowing Sonya and Adrian to stand on either side of the bed. Rose lifted her shirt as the two Spirit wielders placed their hands on her belly. Adrian and Sonya looked at one another, then Rose felt the warmth and peace of Spirit healing.

Dimitri was watching the trace, and the baby's heartbeat slowed slightly. Not dangerously, it was enough to show baby was feeling the comforting effects of Spirit. Adrian and Sonya continued for a moment or two longer before withdrawing their hands. Mikhail stepped forward to help Sonya back to her seat, while Adrian managed to seat himself without help.

"I don't think we can help with the labor, but we were able to calm baby," Sonya said, Adrian nodding in agreement.

"Thank you," Rose said sincerely, knowing firsthand the cost that the Spirit wielders would pay for using their healing powers.

"Yes thank you," Dimitri reiterated.

"No biggie," Adrian replied, his words belied by his clammy look and the sweat on his brow and upper lip. "I know it's nearly bedtime for you guys, so we'll go and leave you to rest," he added, standing up with Alberta's help. "We'll visit again in your morning."

Rose started to tell Alberta to look after Adrian and made sure he saw a feeder but didn't need to. Alberta raised a hand in understanding and nodded.

* * *

The second day passed much like the first. It started with a call to Russia letting Olena, Yeva and the girls know what was going on. Olena was particularly distressed. She'd delivered her fair share of premature babies in her time, and believed the child's chances of making it were low. Dimitri spent half the conversation speaking rapidly in Russian, explaining to his mother that outcomes for preterms were much better in America because of the access to medical technology and specialists not available in Baia. In the end, it wasn't clear who Dimitri was trying to convince – his mother or himself.

Janine and Abe helped Dimitri with Lara. The toddler knew something was wrong with her Mama and wanted to be close to Rose. Every time they had to take her away, the child's wailing was piteous, matched by Rose's own cries. Most of the time Abe and Janine tried to keep Lara occupied in the room with Rose, Dimitri taking her out for walks in the sunshine when the confined space became too limiting.

Pavel had traveled to the house, collecting the necessary supplies the young family needed, including toys and Lara's precious pink rabbit. She was lying beside Rose holding it, thumb in her mouth as she enjoyed her mother's cuddles as she drifted off to sleep. Kissing Lara's hair, Rose breathed in her unique clean baby scent. The much-needed contact between mother and daughter soothed both of them. Lara was so confused, and out of routine, she'd been becoming fractious. Despite everyone trying to keep her busy, it was hard when all Lara wanted was her Mama.

Rose waited until Lara was fully asleep before motioning Eddie over. He'd carry her into the room next door and stay with her overnight.

"Well – we made it through forty-eight hours," Dimitri said, leaning forward and kissing Rose's temple. Since they'd passed this milestone, he knew the next step was getting Rose to Billings.

A bemused expression crossed Rose's face, followed by a sharp gasp.

"Roza? What is it?!" Dimitri demanded in alarm.

"I think my waters just broke," Rose said, lifting the blankets and looking down to see a pool of liquid on the bed beneath her.

* * *

Want a say naming baby Belikov? I'm taking suggestions on my Facebook page:  
www facebook com / swimmingthesamedeepwaters  
Remember we need a first and two middle names.


	40. Chapter 40

"Your Majesty?" Guardian Croft interrupted, standing at the door to Vasilisa's office. "May I have a moment?"

"Certainly," the Queen replied, gesturing for Densley and Fleur to step outside so they could speak privately. "What can I do for you, Guardian Croft?"

"We have a situation at St. Vladimir's I need to make you aware of," Hans replied uncomfortably, walking into Lissa's office and closing the door before taking a seat in front of her polished walnut desk. With white peonies in a crystal bowl vase and a silver desk set, the whole office was undeniably feminine and screamed money and class.

"I had a call from Guardian Petrov. Guardians Belikov and Hathaway were on their way to visit the Academy when they encountered Strigoi." Hans decided he was within his rights to decorate the truth. He'd known for a while now that Belikov and Hathaway lived near the Academy, and that Rose was receiving her antenatal care from Dr. Olendzki, but since that wasn't relevant to this discussion, he judiciously decided to omit that from the information he presented.

"Oh my God! Are they ok?" Lissa gasped.

"Yes and no. They made it to St. Vladimir's, however as a result of fighting and killing a Strigoi, Guardian Hathaway has gone into preterm labor. She is twenty-nine weeks today, and I have been alerted that her waters have broken, and she is now in active labor."

"Twenty-nine weeks," Lissa murmured in dismay. She could remember from her own pregnancy how early that still was. "Is the baby likely to survive?"

"That's the thing. The baby will need an intensive care unit. There's one at Billings they can take the baby to by road ambulance, but there is also a neonatal MedFlight team from the Billings NICU who can come to St. Vladimir's to be there for the delivery and then fly them back to Billings. The baby stands a much better chance if the neonatal medical team are there when Rose gives birth."

"Humans, of course," Lissa commented.

"Yes."

Hans honestly didn't how her Majesty was going to react to this. Keeping the human world ignorant of their existence was imperative. However, a baby's life was at stake. Her former best friend's baby. A month ago, Hans suspected Vasilisa would have said the risk of disclosure was not worth trying to save the child's life – but since returning from Jill's wedding, her Majesty seemed to have changed her stance on things a little.

"Did Guardian Petrov have any suggestions?"

"She had a couple. A lot will depend on the time of day Rose delivers. The main suggestion is Petrov will put the entire Academy into lockdown while the humans are on campus, only allowing a handful of staff to interact with the medical team."

"Is there a precedent for this?" Lissa asked, trying to consider things with her Queen hat on.

"Yes. About nine years ago a Novice sustained a serious back injury during training. A MedFlight team was brought in to stabilize and transport him to the hospital. A few years before that, a Moroi teacher, Mr. Perkins, had a heart attack and was also flown to the nearest human hospital for treatment."

"The maths teacher," Lissa murmured. "And those were all successful? No questions asked?" Lissa checked, speaking a little louder.

"They were," Hans confirmed. The infirmary was the first major building encountered from the Academy airstrip which certainly helped. It would be relatively easy to restrict the medical team's movements to the infirmary, and a complete lockdown would prevent students or staff appearing where they shouldn't be.

"Provided there is little risk of exposure then give my authorization for the medical team to come onto campus. Please ask either Adrian Ivashkov or Sonya Karp to be in attendance in case it becomes necessary to compel any of the staff."

Lissa did not meet Hans' eyes as she said the last. Compulsion was considered seriously taboo, although it was still routinely used on humans, when necessary, to conceal knowledge of the existence of their world. Since Spirit users' compulsion was stronger than any other Moroi's, it made sense to have Adrian or Sonya close by.

"Shall do," Hans replied, stunned her Majesty had so readily acquiesced. "Is there anything else?"

Lissa looked down at the crisp, unblemished cream parchment of her desk blotter, running her perfectly French manicured fingernail over the lightly textured surface.

"Could you please ask Guardian Petrov to pass on to Guardians Hathaway and Belikov that they will be in my prayers, and I wish all of them the very best? And I want to be informed as soon as the child is born, including its prognosis," Lissa requested, her eyes again not meeting Croft's.

"Of course, your Majesty," he replied, hiding his shock behind his Guardian mask. Eager to get back to his office so he could ring and tell Alberta to action the med team, he said his farewells to her Majesty and strode quickly through the palace and over to Guardian Headquarters, relieved to be calling Alberta with good news.

In her office, Lissa leaned back in her chair staring off into space. She found herself doing that more and more often since she'd started seeing Dr. Hussain.

After Jill's wedding, Lissa recognized her negative thoughts and anger were getting out of hand. Combined with Christian's obvious revulsion, it had led her to a very dark place. Dr. Hussain had evaluated her and recommended she start on anti-depressants. Her past experiences making her skeptical; eventually, Lissa decided it was worth a try.

Her moods and temper were undoubtedly improved. Lissa found the medication gave her the opportunity to think more clearly and rein in her anger. It also had the side effect of severely reducing her access to her Spirit magic; which was probably a good thing.

So Lissa sat there staring out to space, thinking about how her former best friend was in labor and probably terrified out of her mind. She knew she should be there. After all, Rose had been there for her. Knowing her presence would be the last thing Rose or Dimitri wanted Lissa sighed, turning back to her work and burying herself in a detailed report recommending a rework of the complicated Moroi taxation system.

* * *

"How long is labor likely to last?" Rose asked.

"There's no way of saying," Dr. Olendzki replied. "This is baby's show, now."

Dimitri, Rose, Abe, and Janine were all in Rose's room listening to Dr. Olendzki.

Alberta knocked at the door. "Can I come in?"

"Only if you have good news," Rose said trying to stay upbeat and failing miserably.

"I do," Alberta said, coming over to affectionately kiss Rose on the temple. "I've just got off the phone to Guardian Croft. Her Majesty has given permission for us to bring the NICU MedFlight team onto campus. They'll fly in for your delivery, stabilize baby, then transport them back to Billings."

"With Dimitri and me?!" Rose asked.

"If you go will depend on how you are after delivery," Dr. Olendzki explained. "If you're not fit enough to fly, they may just take the baby."

"Like hell!" Rose bellowed. "If I am not right to fly, Dimitri goes with our child!"

"I don't want to leave you, Roza," Dimitri started to object.

"If I can't go with our child, you will. That's _not negotiable,"_ Rose growled. "I'm not letting _strangers_ take our baby!"

Rose whimpered as another contraction hit, squeezing Dimitri's hand for support.

"One of you will go with the child," Abe agreed. "I'll have my plane ready for the rest of us to follow as soon as practical afterward. I'll book accommodation close to the hospital, and we'll look after Lara."

"Take Castile with you. For extra protection," Alberta suggested. No one pretended to believe that was the _real_ reason, but it didn't matter.

"There's one other thing," Dimitri said before Alberta and Abe disappeared to make all necessary arrangements. "Can we have Father Andrews baptize the baby? Mama said it can be done in just a few minutes, and it would mean a lot to my family and to me."

Rose started weeping again when she heard Dimitri request that. She understood what he _wasn't_ saying. If their baby didn't make it, Dimitri wanted him or her to be part of God's family.

"I'm sure we can arrange that," Alberta replied, adding it to her list of things to sort out.

"Don't worry about anything," Abe said, stepping forward to hug his daughter as she wept. "You just focus on meeting this little one. We'll take care of everything else."

"Can you let Adrian and Sonya know? It would help if they were close by after the baby arrives. Just in case."

"I'll do that," Abe promised, disappearing again to make his many calls.

"Mom? Can you update Eddie? Dimitri and I need to decide a few things," Rose said, politely asking Janine to give them time alone. It was still early on in labor, so they had time to talk, yet.

"It's going to be ok," Dimitri said, holding Rose close once everyone had left.

"I'm so scared."

"Our baby will be fine," he said confidently. "They're half you, half me. They'll fight."

"What if it's just too early?" Rose asked, voicing her greatest fear.

"That's not what's going to happen," Dimitri said obstinately refusing to consider any other outcome. "If Father Andrews is going to baptize the baby, we need to agree on names," he said, moving the conversation along.

"I thought you'd decided on Bogdana?!" Rose teased feebly.

"Let's consider other names," Dimitri responded, throwing a few of his favorites out there. It took twenty minutes, or four contractions before they'd decided on a girl and a boy's name.

"We don't even have clothes for him or her," Rose fretted, returning to her worries. "Lara's newborn stuff Pavel brought from the house will be too big!"

"The hospital will have things, and your Mom and Abe can shop for whatever we need," Dimitri reassured Rose.

The couple fell silent for a while, silently working through the contractions together when there was a knock at the door.

"Father Andrews," Dimitri said reverently, reaching out to shake the priest's hand. Father Andrews shook Dimitri's hand before pulling him into a long hug.

"It's alright to be frightened, son," he said.

Dimitri nodded numbly, holding on to the priest as his tears flowed. Father Andrews stood patting the Russian Guardian's back, waiting until the younger man pulled away.

"Rose, it's good to see you back on campus. I understand you and Guardian Belikov would like me to baptize your baby when it's born?"

"That's right, Father Andrews. He or she will be arriving eleven weeks early. There's a human medical team coming to transport them to Billings, but we'd like the baby to be baptized before they go… Time will be tight, so we won't have time to do the full ceremony, but if you can do what needs to be done?"

"I understand. It gives many parents comfort to have a newborn baptized as quickly as possible."

"There's a couple of other things," Dimitri said, pausing as Rose shuddered her way through another contraction. "Can you baptize our daughter at the same time?"

* * *

"No offense, Rose, but you look like shit!"

Rose groaned, unable to answer as another contraction ripped through her. And Dr. Olendzki had said it could still be _hours,_ yet.

"Come _closer_ and say that, Eddie," Rose threatened not entirely joking. Her tolerance for the males of the species was not its finest right now.

"Roza," Dimitri chided softly, curling his arms around her. Now the baby was on its way, Rose had been allowed to sit up in her hospital bed, and Dimitri was sitting behind her, so she could lean back against his chest.

"Eddie? Rose and I have asked Father Andrews to baptize the baby before they're taken to Billings. Just in case…"

Eddie nodded sadly. He was trying to keep things upbeat, but there was no positive spin to put on _that._

"It's going to be a very quick thing, but we asked Father Andrews if he could baptize Lara at the same time? There's not likely to be long between the birth and the baby being taken, and we want Lara to meet her brother or sister. It might be her only chance for a while."

"I understand," Eddie replied solemnly.

"We talked about this before today, and we were thinking my oldest sister Karolina, Adrian, Christian and _you_ as Godparents for the baby if you'd be happy to?"

"Of course, I'll be your baby's Godfather," Eddie said slowly. "Have you made a decision about Godparents for Lara?"

"We didn't want to do that without consulting you," Dimitri said, eyeing Eddie carefully.

"Given the circumstances, I'd like to be her Godfather," Eddie declared. "It gives me a claim on her since I can't publicly admit our connection," he rationalized.

"We're happy with that if that's what you'd like. Do you have any thoughts about the others?" Dimitri probed.

"Adrian, Karolina and Christian are ok with me if you want to keep it consistent," Eddie replied. Like Rose, he knew Mason would have been on that list had he still been there, but since he wasn't the other three were good choices.

"That might make it easier," Dimitri acknowledged. "The ceremony will be very short – only a few minutes – but we'll redo it later when things are more settled."

* * *

"This is a campus-wide lockdown. I repeat a _complete campus-wide_ lockdown. There is no threat; however, all staff, students, and Guardians are to stay in their quarters with their blinds shut. _No one_ is allowed outside their rooms without express permission. All areas are out of bounds, but particularly the infirmary. This is NOT a drill."

Alberta's voice echoed over the campus, repeating her message for the third time in half an hour. It was coming up on 8 am, and Rose had been laboring for approaching twelve hours. Dr. Olendzki had been in contact with the NICU team at Billings by phone, and the MedFlight team was fifteen minutes away from the Academy now. As head of the guard, Alberta had hand-picked the Guardians and Moroi that would be allowed to interact with the humans.

In her room at the infirmary, Rose was working her way through another contraction. Her slow progress, while distressing her, had elated the doctor. The baby was doing well, and apparently, every hour helped him or her grow stronger. Janine had proven to be an unexpected support to Rose, instinctively knowing when she needed a cuddle and words of encouragement, and when she needed tough talk to keep her going. Dimitri sat there in awe, watching his girlfriend and her mother connect in an entirely new way. Abe had been right – Janine's presence _was_ something Rose needed.

"How are you going?" Alberta asked, poking her head through the door to Rose's room.

"It hurts," Rose wailed.

"I know it does," Alberta said, coming over to hug Rose. "The medical team are going to be touching down any minute now. I'm going to the landing strip to pick them up."

Alberta was wearing a pair of pants and a light-weight knit top. With her hair out and even a bit of makeup, she looked a lot softer than her usual look.

"You're looking good, Alberta," an exhausted Rose managed to say.

"Thank you. I figured it would look suss if we're all in uniform," she explained. "I'll be back soon."

Dr. Olendzki entered the room almost as soon as Alberta left.

"Almost showtime, Rose," she said after examining her. "You're eight centimeters."

Before they knew it, the human medical team were arriving, escorted in by Alberta and Stan Alto. Stan was wearing a pair of jeans and a plaid button up. Any other time Rose would have laughed, but right now she was grateful it was someone she knew. Stan and Alberta helped transport the various equipment the team needed, including an enclosed plastic crib with a frightening number of machines attached to it.

"Don't you be worrying about that," a friendly dark-skinned woman with close-cropped hair in bright pink scrubs said, seeing Rose's petrified look. "It's just a big old warming machine. Early babies find it hard to keep themselves warm so we put them in the humidicrib so we can control the temperature for them. The other machines keep track of oxygen, breathing, heart rate and all that. It looks a lot scarier than it is."

"I'm glad – because it looks terrifying," Rose replied.

"I'm Amber, and I'm a neonatal nurse. I'll be helping your doctor deliver your little one and then I'll be working with Jordan and Stephanie here to help get them stable. Has anyone explained how it's going to work?"

Rose shook her head.

"The first few minutes after baby arrives are the most important. When the baby arrives, the most likely thing is we will settle him or her between your legs and start working on them. We'll be trying to clear their airways and warm them up. We will delay cutting the cord because while the placenta is working, the baby is still getting oxygen and nutrients from you. We need you to lie back so you won't be able to see what we're doing. That can be scary, so we will set up a mirror so you can watch what's happening."

"Ok," Rose whispered, grimacing as another contraction struck.

"Once we're ready, the father can cut the cord if he wishes, and we'll move the baby to the humidicrib. We'll need to take blood from a heel-prick, and we may need to put in a drip and other things at that time. It usually takes us half an hour to get baby stable, then we'll transfer to the plane and to the NICU unit in Billings."

"Do I go, too?"

"One parent can travel on the plane. If you're cleared for travel in time, you can go. Otherwise, the father can travel with the baby."

Dimitri was listening and spoke up for the first time. "We want to have the baby baptized. The priest is here and can come in as soon as it's born."

"All going well, once we stabilize the baby that should be fine."

Amber and Dr. Olendzki moved to the side of the room having a conversation while Jordan and Stephanie introduced themselves as a neonatologist and a respiratory therapist respectively. As they explained their roles and what they'd be doing, Rose could see Amber and Dr. Olendzki getting everything out to prepare for the baby's arrival.

* * *

"Mama?!" Lara moaned again, sounding distressed. She had seen her mother for a few minutes when she'd woken up, and while Rose had done an excellent job disguising her pain and distress, Lara knew something was wrong.

"Mama's busy right now," Janine said, standing up and taking Lara over to look out the window. "Let's look at the birdies, again. Can you see the birdies?"

Now the human medical team was here, Janine had left the delivery room and was in the waiting room with Abe, Pavel, and Lara. Half an hour later, Adrian and Sonya appeared, closely followed by Eddie.

"D!" Lara squealed with a big smile when she saw her favorite Guardian – holding out her arms to him. Janine handed Lara over with a smile. Castile had all the patience in the world when it came to Lara. If anyone would be able to keep her calm, it was him! Looking at his watch, Eddie realized it was time for Lara's milk – so he disappeared into the infirmary's kitchen to warm a bottle for her. Coming back he sat in one of the uncomfortable chairs, Lara cuddled against his chest as she drank.

Down the corridor, they could hear Rose crying out in pain. It would be any time now, and Janine was using the time to say a few silent prayers. This baby was so loved and wanted – it _had_ to be ok.

The doors to the infirmary opened, Christian and Frankie walking in looking worried.

"Dimitri rang and let us know the baby is coming early? Did we make it in time? Are they ok?!" Christian asked looking at the worried family and friends gathered in the waiting room.

"She's about to give birth now," Abe said in a subdued voice.

Frankie nodded, taking Christian's hand and leading him over to two vacant chairs opposite Lara and Eddie. They sat in silence, watching Abe hold Janine's hand while the fierce red-haired Guardian leaned her head against his shoulder. Adrian and Sonya looked worried, too.

"Mama?" Lara pleaded again, this time wearily. The warm bottle and the approach of her usual sleep time coinciding.

"Shhh, Lara. Mama is busy right now. You stay here with D for a while."

Christian was starting at the child and the easy way she was interacting with Eddie. Hell – she even _looked_ a bit like him…

"Lara's your daughter, isn't she?" Christian asked Eddie, the words out of his mouth before he could stop them.


	41. Chapter 41

"You're _so close_ now, Rose. Your baby is going to be here with the next push!" Dr. Olendzki sounded excited. Gloved up with a paper apron over her scrubs, she was preparing to welcome Baby Belikov into the world. At least _one_ part of how Rose had hoped to deliver their baby was coming to fruition.

Rose looked up at the mirror on a stand Amber had positioned so she could see her child being born. Because they were going to need to work on the baby straight away, Rose was birthing on her back, legs in stirrups. She'd hoped for a more active birth, but if it meant their baby would be alright, she was willing to do it however she was told.

Dimitri was holding Rose's hand, giving her words of encouragement and telling her how well she was doing. How proud he was of her. Rose stared at him, but it was like his words were coming from miles away. Right now, in this instant, her body was in charge and knew _exactly_ what to do. Giving Dimitri a determined smile, Rose waited for the next contraction and nearly crushing Dimitri's hand she pushed. She could feel the burn as their baby crowned, then a slithering feeling as their baby slid free of the birth canal. And just like that, Rose and Dimitri became Mama and Papa for the second time.

Straining to look into the mirror, it was hard to see anything due to the immediate crowding around and action occurring at the end of the bed. There was no crying, but Amber had warned them that with prems there often wasn't. She'd told them it had to do with their lung development and a lack of crying did _not_ mean a lack of breathing so not to read too much into it.

Stephanie and Jordan busy with the baby, Amber draped a towel over Rose's privates to give her some modesty. Rose could hear the team using a suction unit, while Jordan was announcing different numbers and stats to Stephanie. None of it made any sense to Rose or Dimitri, and as the minutes ticked by, it was hard not to panic. No one had yet told them anything.

Dr. Olendzki saw their nervous faces.

"He's doing well," she said, smiling at an anxious Dimitri and Rose. The second the baby was born, she'd laid it on a heated pad and stepped back so the team could take over.

"He?" Dimitri asked, not trying to hide his tears of fear and pride.

"Yes. You have a beautiful little _boy!"_ Amber said as she was cleaning up and passing the team working on their child the items they needed. Looking up quickly and smiling at the Dhampir couple, she explained "We'll weigh him in a minute, but he's a good size for twenty-nine weeks! And he's tall, too! Do you have a name for him, yet?"

"Maxim," Rose whispered, so quietly she could hardly be heard.

"Maxim Aleksander Ivan Belikov," Dimitri answered for Rose in a firmer voice.

"We'll move him to the humidicrib in a few minutes. We just want to wait a little bit more before we clamp the cord. Dimitri? Would you like to do the honors?" Amber asked.

Dimitri nodded, too emotionally overcome to verbalize his response.

Looking intently at the mirror, as the staff stepped back momentarily, Rose could finally see their son. Small – _much_ smaller than any baby she'd seen before – he had wispy dark hair!

"He's beautiful, Comrade!" Rose said, looking up at Dimitri. He'd moved to stand beside her, and with his height, he was able to peer over and see their son.

"He's perfect," Dimitri agreed, turning to face Rose.

"So far he's holding his own," Amber told them. "He's looking more like a thirty-one or thirty-two-week baby. Is there any chance your dates were confused?"

Dr. Olendzki stepped in after shooting Rose and Dimitri a quick look. She'd warned them being dhampir, their child might be ahead of a human child of similar gestation.

"Rose and Dimitri were traveling early on in the pregnancy, so her antenatal measurements were taken at several different places," Dr. Olendzki fabricated. "It's possible Maxim might be a little ahead of twenty-nine weeks."

"Well later is definitely better than earlier," Amber replied. "It's time to cut the cord. Daddy, are you ready?"

Dimitri stepped forward looking more nervous than Rose had ever seen him.

"I've put clamps here and here," Amber explained pointing to the cord. "You just need to snip in-between."

She handed Dimitri a weird pair of scissors that were completely flat on one side. In the mirror, Rose could see the cord looked like twisted thin dark blue ropes wrapped in a translucent casing. It kinda looked a bit like a rice noodle roll at Yum Cha! Dimitri carefully snipped between the two plastic clips, looking as proud as punch. While she was happy he'd had a chance to play his part, after squeezing a baby out of her lady garden, Rose thought it was unfair his part was such an easy one.

"We're going to weigh and asses Maxim now," Amber warned. "Rose – I'll bring him up to you for a quick look, and you can give him a kiss, then we need to take him."

Stephanie and Jordan were standing back. They looked calm enough, so that seemed like a good thing. With practiced perfection, Amber scooped Maxim up and brought him up to Rose's end of the bed. He was tiny, and what Rose could see of his little body was covered in fine, downy hair, but he was the most beautiful thing Rose had ever seen.

"Hello, Maxim! I'm your Mama!" Rose said, tears trailing down her cheeks as she introduced herself. Amber brought him close enough for Rose to place a gentle kiss on his little shoulder, his face being covered with an oxygen mask, and then he was being taken away across to the other side of the room.

"Go with him!" Rose ordered, addressing Dimitri. "Don't let him out of your sight! And take photos!"

Dr. Olendzki stepped forward, returning her attention to Rose.

"I know you want to travel to Billings with Maxim, so let's see if we can deliver this placenta."

Without warning, Dr. Olendzki stuck Rose in the upper thigh with a needle.

"Sorry, Rose. I know how you feel about needles. It's oxytocin, and it will help you deliver the placenta more quickly." Rose nodded. If it meant she could travel with her son, she didn't care if it was Strigoi spit! From the side of the room, Rose could hear click after click as Dimitri documented their little man.

"Three and a half pounds!" Dimitri called out triumphantly as Maxim was weighed.

"Is that a lot?" Rose asked.

"It's a pound more than we'd hoped," Amber replied. While Rose could not see her from her position, she could hear the nurse was pleased. "And he's seventeen inches! Your due date must have been wrong, but that's a _good_ thing."

* * *

" _Now_ is not the time to discuss that," Frankie growled, glowering first at Christian, then Eddie. Surprisingly, both men shut up. It's honestly just as well. Guardian Hathaway looked tense enough to knock their heads together if they started anything right now.

Christian's revelation was not a surprise to Frankie. The moment she'd seen Lara in Eddie's arms, it was clear who her biological father was. Lara resembled Eddie; however, it was more the way he interacted with her. Eddie was more than a 'fond uncle' to Lara; he acted like a _parent_ with her.

Everyone gathered sat in silence, not knowing what to say. Probably the only person genuinely surprised was Sonya. Everyone else had guessed before now who Eddie was to Lara. Still - it was a relief when Dr. Olendzki came down the corridor distracting everyone from Christian's question. Quickly checking no one from the MedFlight team was anywhere near, she smiled as she delivered Rose and Dimitri's exciting news.

"Rose and Dimitri asked me to let you know the baby is here! He's three and a half pounds and seventeen inches long. He's doing ok – breathing by himself but they have oxygen on him to help him out. The humans think he is thirty-one or thirty-two weeks. As a dhampir, he is more resilient and larger than a human child of a similar gestation."

"What's his name?" Adrian asked.

"I'll leave Rose and Dimitri to tell you that," Dr. Olendzki said with a tired grin. She didn't want to steal their thunder, and after the horrible few days they'd had, and the difficult days no doubt yet to come, they deserved their special moment introducing their son.

"How's Rosemarie?" Janine asked, now her panic about her grandchild was assuaged.

"Doing well. She's delivered the placenta, and we're getting her ready to travel to Billings with the baby. He's stabilized now, and Dimitri has asked me to call Father Andrews over to baptize him."

Dr. Olendzki disappeared into her office to call the priest, leaving silence in her wake.

"I spoke with Rose and Dimitri earlier. They want Father Andrews to baptize Lara at the same time. They asked me to be a Godparent, and they want you, Adrian, and you, Christian, as well as Dimitri's eldest sister. For both kids," Eddie explained, unable to meet Christian's eyes.

Christian looked conflicted. He had no issue with being a Godparent for Rose and Dimitri's son, but it felt weird to be a Godparent to his estranged wife's illegitimate child. As usual, it was Frankie who spelled things out for him.

"You need to make a decision," she hissed softly as the others spoke quietly between themselves. "Either Lara is Rose and Dimitri's child, or she's Lissa's. _Which is it?!"_

"It's not that _simple,"_ Christian spat out.

"Isn't it?!" Frankie quizzed. She knew Christian, and she knew the only way to get him through this was tough love. "If there were an accident, and you were asked to take Lara to her parents, where would you take her?"

"To Rose and Dimitri, of course!" Christian replied, his voice indignant.

"Then whose child is she?" Frankie replied archly.

"She's the proof Lissa cheated on me…" Christian moaned.

" _Or_ she is your best friend's loved and treasured daughter," Frankie posed raising her eyebrows challengingly.

"I know this must upset you…" Christian prevaricated.

"It really _doesn't,"_ Frankie replied honestly. "Except that I know it upsets _you."_

"I'm more angry at Eddie than I am at Lissa…" Christian admitted.

" _That's_ probably something you need to think about and work through," Frankie said, raising her eyebrows.

* * *

"Father Andrews is here," Dr. Olendzki said quietly, leading the priest into the room. Maxim was in his humidicrib covered with cords and wires but resting comfortably. Stephanie, Jordan, and Amber had each given cautiously optimistic reports. They were still checking his respiration, heartbeat, and temperature, but each comment from the team had been positive – which was a _huge_ relief to Dimitri and Rose.

As Dimitri had foreshadowed, the team had brought a tiny set of clothes that they'd dressed Maxim in. Soft brushed cotton in white, there was a tiny onesie and a matching little hat. The lights in the room dimmed, everyone was speaking in soft, hushed tones.

"Can we have our family and friends line the outer edge of the room as he's baptized?" Dimitri asked. "We'd like them to meet our son before he's transferred," he explained.

"That's fine," Amber agreed after a confirming nod from Jordan. "We have fifteen or so minutes before we have to take him."

Dimitri kissed Rose delicately before he headed to the waiting room to see their family and friends.

"Maxim Aleksander Ivan Belikov is here, and he's doing ok," Dimitri announced, trying to hold back his emotions. "Father Andrews is going to baptize Maxim in a minute, and also Lara. We'd like you all to be there. Adrian? Christian? Roza and I would like you to be Godparents for both our children alongside Eddie and my sister Karolina. Since she isn't here, she'll be named in absence…"

Adrian immediately accepted Dimitri's offer, standing up and shaking his hand before pulling him into a hug and congratulating him.

Christian looked at Frankie, indecision on his face.

"Dimitri is asking you to be there _for_ _his children,"_ Frankie hissed so only Christian could hear. "So, will you?!"

"His children?"

" _HIS CHILDREN,"_ Frankie growled. She had no doubt Christian's former Guardian saw both Lara and Maxim as his. "Blood or not, Lara and Maxim are both Rose and Dimitri's children."

Christian paused, and then it was as though he'd experienced an epiphany. It didn't matter that only their son was biologically theirs – Rose and Dimitri considered Lara and Maxim siblings.

"Lara is as much theirs as Maxim!" Christian announced in surprise.

"Yes!" Frankie agreed, biting her tongue, but _seriously_ wanting to smack Christian in the back of the head for being so damned _slow._

Standing up, Christian walked over to Dimitri. "Congratulations, Dimitri. I'd be delighted to be one of their Godparents," Christian accepted with a smile. "I've never been a Godparent before!"

* * *

Rose was sitting up in bed when her family and friends came to stand around the edge of the room. Dr. Olendzki and Amber had cleaned up the space as best they were able, and Rose had quickly showered and changed into yoga pants and a TShirt. Not that it mattered; all eyes were on the tiny baby in the Perspex box.

Lara started kicking and crying as soon as she saw Rose, so Eddie took the infant over to her mother, gently placing her in her mother's arms. Cuddling Lara tight, Rose kissed her liberally, trying to explain that her baby brother Maxim had arrived.

Father Andrews stepped forward, saying the briefest number of words possible as he blessed and baptized Maxim before turning to Lara and doing the same. The mood was somber. Despite knowing he was holding his own, it was confronting for everyone to see just how small and vulnerable Maxim was. Abe looked particularly affected, although he was doing his best to disguise the fact.

At Dimitri's request, Adrian and Sonya stepped forward while Father Andrews said a lengthy final prayer. Their hands clasped above the humidicrib, what looked like a couple joined in worship was actually the two Spirit users immersing Maxim with healing Spirit. Even as the prayer was said, Maxim's heartbeat regulated and his oxygen sats leveled out. The prayer over, Pavel came over and led an exhausted Adrian to a seat, Janine doing likewise with Sonya. Rose could tell they'd given it everything they had in them, and she'd never be able to repay them for what they'd done for her little boy.

"We've asked Father Andrews to perform another ceremony today," Dimitri said looking around at those gathered: Abe, Janine, Pavel, Adrian, Sonya, Eddie, Christian, Frankie, and Dr. Olendzki. Outside he could see Alberta and Stan Alto lurking in the hallway, so he beckoned them in, too. Pulling out his phone, Dimitri placed a video call which was answered immediately, then handed the phone to Pavel. Nodding at the priest, Dimitri went to stand beside Rose, taking her hand in his.

"Friends and family, it gives me great pleasure to invite you to witness as I join Rosemarie Hathaway and Dimitri Randallovich Belikov in holy matrimony…" There were gasps of surprise. _No one_ had been expecting this.

Again the ceremony was brief, Father Andrews cutting the usual ritual down to the bare necessities. But while it was hurried, the ceremony was not without love. Dimitri was tired and emotional but stared at Rose with undisguised adoration. For nearly eight years she'd been the woman who'd claimed his heart, and now she'd shown a strength he hadn't known she possessed when she'd birthed their son. It was impossible for Dimitri to love Rose more than he did at that moment.

Perched on the bed she'd recently given birth in, their adopted daughter cuddled in her lap, Rose gazed up at Dimitri with an equal amount of reverence. She was excited to spend the rest of her life with her Russian God. They had been through so much to get to this point in their lives together, and neither of them wanted to wait another second.

It wasn't the ceremony Dimitri had hoped to give Rose – he'd wanted her to have the fairytale wedding in front of all their nearest and dearest – however, Rose had told Dimitri that before Maxim was taken to Billings, she wanted them all to be Belikovs, so he was determined to make that happen.

They didn't break eye contact as Father Andrews said the time-honored words that would bind them together for life.

"Do you have rings?" the priest asked kindly.

Dimitri shook his head. "There wasn't time…"

"Use these," a teary Janine offered, pulling a necklace out of her shirt and detaching a plain gold band from it. Abe slipped a ring from a finger on his right hand, taking Janine's ring from her and passing both to his soon-to-be son-in-law.

Janine's ring fit Rose's ring finger perfectly. Abe's, however, only fit on Dimitri's pinky. It didn't matter – the rings were purely symbolic, and Dimitri would be replacing them as soon as he was able to.

"You may now kiss your bride."

Dimitri leaned down, his lips brushing against Rose's. They were both crying, but they were happy tears.

The ceremony over, Amber, Stephanie, and Jordan were fussing with Maxim in his humidicrib.

"I'm sorry, Rose, it's time," Amber announced. "He's doing really well, but things can change in a moment with premies, so we'd like to move him while he's stable."

Rose nodded. There wasn't the opportunity to receive congratulations or well wishes. Dimitri claimed his phone back from Pavel, saying a few words to in Russian to his family before disconnecting then leading everyone except Alberta and Stan from the room. Rose held Lara a little longer, kissing her little girl and telling her that Mama loved her. When Dimitri returned, he lifted Lara from Rose's arms. Sensing her mother was leaving, Lara pitched a fit of epic proportions, screaming and hitting at Dimitri's chest and face like a hellcat. Rose was distressed seeing Lara so upset and started crying again.

"I love you, Roza Belikov," Dimitri said as Alberta helped Rose stand up and settle into a wheelchair. "You go with our son. I'll settle everything here, and we'll be following straight behind."


	42. Chapter 42

"If you're coming to Billings, get ready. But sort things out between you before you do. Rose and Dimitri have enough of their own worries; they don't need you two butting heads and stressing them out as well!"

When Abe Mazur laid down the law, people listened – and now was no exception. Eddie and Christian both nodded, eyeing each other warily.

"I'm going to go and talk to Janine. Christian? We might as well go with everyone to Billings. We can stay a day or two to help out if we can, then head back to Iowa," Frankie said.

"To your Mom's?" Christian asked fatalistically. The _only_ upside about this whole situation was the fact it had interrupted their planned visit to see Frankie's Mom.

"You didn't think I'd let you get out of _that,_ did you?!" Frankie giggled. Her Mom was the biggest softie in the world. She'd already explained the whole situation, and her mother was _fine_ with it. Frankie wasn't about to clue Christian into that, though!

Christian and Frankie both felt beyond guilty that the young family was on their way home after dropping them to the airport when the events leading to Maxim's early arrival unfolded. They'd flown to Iowa and had been at St. Agnes' ahead of their visit to see Frankie's mother when they'd got Dimitri's call, so they'd immediately returned to Montana to support their friends.

Frankie gave Christian a supportive look before following Abe to where Janine was helping Dimitri with the still hysterical Lara. As much as Frankie cared for Christian, this was a discussion he needed to manage on his own.

"I need to pack," Eddie said. "Did you want to come with me and talk?"

"Sure," Christian replied, secretly wondering whether being alone in a room with Eddie was such a hot idea right now.

The two walked silently across campus to the Guardian quarters. They'd been friends at one time. Particularly after Spokane. The dynamics had changed when Eddie graduated, and Christian became the Queen's Consort; however Eddie was one of a few people who Christian thought knew the 'real' him – which made his treachery with Lissa all the more disappointing.

Climbing the three flights of stairs to Eddie's room, Christian followed Eddie inside when he opened the door. The room was exceptionally sparse. Containing a single bed made up army style with rough white cotton sheets, a pillow, and a single grey blanket, the only non-regulation item visible in the space was a photo frame with a picture of Lara. Eddie gestured for Christian to sit in the room's single chair while he opened the closet, pulling out his Guardian issue duffel.

"Lara is yours?" Christian asked, knowing it to be the truth, but nonetheless wanting confirmation from Castile.

"Yes."

"So how long was your affair with Lissa going on?" Christian asked coldly. "Was it just when I was in Russia, or did it start before that? Had you wanted her for a long time?"

Eddie sighed, opening his drawers and pulling out his spare uniforms and the two casual sets of clothes he wore when he visited Rose, Dimitri, and Lara. It wasn't much.

"I don't remember anything about the night it happened," Eddie explained. "Her Majesty told Rose it occurred the night of the Solstice Ball. I was on duty that night, and I helped her Majesty back to your suite when she had too much to drink. I don't remember anything else, and I had _no idea_ about any of it until Rose and Dimitri showed up at the Academy with a baby telling me she was mine."

"You're sure she _is_ yours?" Christian probed. He wanted to be able to express his anger about what Eddie had done, however, the disgusted look on Eddie's face stopped him.

"I was unsure myself, at first. It was confirmed by DNA test," Eddie said, folding then packing his clothes neatly in his bag.

"So, had you desired Lissa before then?"

Eddie paused, choosing his words carefully. Christian could feel his fists clench.

"I have never been physically or romantically interested in her Majesty," Eddie started. "I mean no offense - but I'm not attracted to Moroi women."

"Well, you obviously slept with Lissa. What I want to know is _why!"_ Christian shouted, finally losing his cool. "How could you do that to me? I thought we were friends!"

"I don't know, Christian. I can't remember what happened! Sleeping with a married woman, a friend's wife and a Moroi is not something I would do. But apparently, I did. I don't _know_ what happened or why. It certainly wasn't something I'd planned! I'm grateful that Lara came out of it, and that I'm getting a chance to get to know her, but I'm ashamed for the part I played in her conception!"

"How come you can't remember? Rose said she was able to fight off her compulsion? Why can't you?!"

"I haven't tried to fight it," Eddie admitted. "I don't _want_ to remember."

"What do you mean? _Why?"_

"Because either way, it's _horrifying!_ I can't imagine me choosing to have sex with Lissa, but either I took advantage of a married, drunk woman, who incidentally is my Queen, and had unprotected sex leaving her pregnant or _I_ was the one taken advantage of."

"You mean you think Lissa might have compelled you to have sex with her?" Christian asked, giving the idea due consideration.

Eddie shrugged, struggling to get the words out. "I've never been attracted to her, I was on duty which I take very seriously, and as far as I am concerned women in relationships are _off limits._ I can't imagine me choosing to have sex with Lissa, and I hate thinking that I took advantage of her. But I'd rather believe that than the alternative…"

"That you were raped," Christian said quietly, finally understanding where Eddie was coming from.

* * *

Neither Christian or Eddie were giving anything away as they boarded Abe's private plane. The last two to arrive, Christian took a seat at the front next to Frankie while Eddie took a seat opposite Dimitri near the back. Lara was strapped into her car seat which was attached to the chair beside Dimitri. She'd worn herself out crying and was now asleep – her face red and splotchy. Despite being early, it had been a big day, and everyone was exhausted.

"Thanks for coming with us," Dimitri said, offering the younger Guardian a brief smile.

"There's nowhere I'd rather be," Eddie admitted. Alberta had given him indefinite leave. Not knowing when he'd be back at the Academy, Eddie had packed up his room leaving nothing behind. His entire life fit inside the grey canvass duffel he'd carried on board. His only other luggage was a large multicolored gift bag filled with toys and outfits he'd purchased for Lara's upcoming birthday.

"You realize you have two kids under one year old, now?" Eddie said with a smile, trying to distract Dimitri from his worries. "And a wife."

Eddie's last words made Dimitri grin. It had taken him long enough, but he was now a married man!

"Not _quite_ the wedding night I'd imagined," Dimitri joked as a flight attendant checked the doors readying the plane ready for take-off. They were soon climbing into the sky for the short trip to Billings. They'd be arriving in roughly forty minutes. Dimitri would cab it to the hospital while the others went to the hotel. Abe had secured them rooms in the closest hotel to the hospital, so they'd get Lara settled there. Pavel was driving Rose's car from the Academy to Billings, so they'd have transport for the duration. He was expected to arrive in a few hours' time.

"Christian knows I'm Lara's father," Eddie announced without preamble once they'd leveled off. "He asked me."

Dimitri raised his brows. "How did he take it?"

"Hard to say. I explained I don't remember what happened and it wasn't an affair or something that I'd planned."

Dimitri didn't say anything, waiting for Eddie to say more.

"I explained why I didn't _want_ to remember." Eddie didn't need to elaborate.

One night a few months ago when he'd visited their home for the weekend, Eddie and Dimitri had stayed up after Rose and Lara had gone to bed, sharing a bottle of Scotch. After having more to drink than was prudent, the young Guardian had revealed his fears. It was hard for a man to talk about potentially being sexually assaulted – _especially_ by a woman. Eddie had never gone so far as to claim that _was_ what had happened, although he'd confessed to Dimitri that he thought it was a possibility – and if so, he didn't want to remember it.

Dimitri could recall the conversation well. Eddie had always prided himself on being the archetype Guardian, and it hadn't escaped Dimitri's attention over the years that Eddie revered him as a role model. Hearing the steadfast young man admit he thought it unlikely he would have _chosen_ to have sex with Lissa was heartbreaking. Eddie was ashamed, and humiliated, that he might have been coerced, or compelled, into having sex. He'd rather believe his moral compass had gone seriously awry than entertain the alternative. That it might have happened was bad enough; he didn't want to _remember_ it.

Eventually, Eddie had lost it, breaking down in drunken tears. Dimitri had helped him upstairs to his room, taking his boots, socks, and belt off before opening the window so the room could air. The next day Dimitri had said nothing but had cooked a full greasy breakfast, serving it to Eddie along with a strong black coffee. He'd patted Eddie on the shoulder as the younger man sat silently at the table, letting him know without words he had his support. Dimitri never told Rose about their conversation. They'd already had their suspicions, and if wasn't something Eddie wanted to pursue, then they'd support him and his decision.

"Abe's booked us a two-room suite at the hotel," Dimitri said, changing the subject. "It has a living area, kitchenette and he's arranged for a trundle bed for Lara. I'm not sure how much time Roza and I will be spending there."

"Whenever you guys can't be there, I will," Eddie pledged.

"That means a lot to us. I want you to know Lara is every bit as important to us as Maxim. I know it _seems_ like we're neglecting her right now… Believe me – it's not by choice."

Dimitri's voice was husky, and he was looking at their daughter with such raw emotion.

"I know that," Eddie confirmed, nodding his head in affirmation.

* * *

"He looks so tiny," Rose said in a worried voice as she sat watching Maxim in his humidicrib in the NICU. Amber had just done a handover with another nurse before clocking off shift. She'd assured Rose they be seeing more of each other over the next few weeks. Knowing Dimitri was on his way, Rose asked them to wait until he'd arrived to go through and explain everything.

"He is, but he's a fighter," Dimitri said, crouching down beside his wife to kiss her. With everything else going on it was easy to forget she'd given birth just hours ago after a long labor. No wonder she looked exhausted.

"Did Lara calm down?" Rose checked anxiously.

"She cried it out," Dimitri admitted. "She was still asleep when we landed, so I left in a cab with Christian and Frankie before she woke up. I figured it would be kinder if she didn't see me leave. Eddie and your parents have taken her to the hotel. It's directly across the road."

"Christian and Frankie came too?"

"They said they'll stay a few days and see if there's anything they can do to help."

"That's nice of them." Rose sighed wearily, so Dimitri made the decision now was not the time to tell her that Christian knew about Lara's paternity.

Spotting Dimitri had arrived, Jordan and a nurse came over to run them through how the NICU worked and what they could expect during Maxim's stay. Rose was relieved to discover the NICU was open twenty-two hours a day, only closed for the twice-daily shift changes. After the explanation of how things ran, the nurse showed Rose and Dimitri around – pointing out the fridge stocked with fruit and sandwiches for their consumption, as well as showing Rose where she could store her expressed breast milk.

Rose had already intended to breast-feed Maxim, but after learning how beneficial breast milk could be for a premmies' development, she was determined to start pumping as soon as possible.

The tour complete, the nurse finished up by lecturing Rose and Dimitri about self-care, reminding Rose that any other woman who'd just given birth would be resting right now. She said it was likely Maxim would sleep for hours, and that they should return to the hotel and do likewise.

"I don't want to leave him alone," Rose fretted. "What if he needs us?"

"He is _never_ alone here, and if there is any change, any at all, we will call you right away. Having a baby in the NICU is a marathon, not a sprint," the nurse named Tilly explained. "Maxim needs you rested and on your A-game. For now, he's sleeping and getting used to life on the outside. I suggest you go back to the hotel and get settled in. I can book you a session with the lactation consultant first thing tomorrow, and we will get you expressing."

"Where can Rose express?" Dimitri asked, looking around.

"Most mothers find it most productive to express next to their baby. We have mobile units, so Rose can express here."

Dimitri's eyes looked around incredulously. The room was massive, and there were four other babies, each in their own corral, along with parents and staff. The idea of Rose having to bare her breasts in such a public area upset him.

"You can pull the curtain shut for privacy," Tilly explained, extending the curtain along the metal rail suspended from the ceiling in demonstration. With the curtain closed, the area felt much cozier. "A lot of parents like to close the curtain when they're tending to their baby. It makes them feel more normal."

"We'll be able to look after him?" Dimitri checked.

"Yes. We try and have the parents do feeds and nappy changes wherever possible. He's still your little boy, and we understand you need to bond with him."

* * *

Leaving the NICU and Maxim alone was one of the hardest things Rose and Dimitri had ever done, even though they knew it was for the best. Tilly was right – they had a long journey ahead of them, and they needed to be rested.

Calling Eddie to make sure Lara would _not_ see Rose, Dimitri shepherded his wife straight into their room, closing the door.

"I would kill for a shower and some food," Rose admitted partly in truth and partly because she wanted Dimitri out of there before she stripped off. Now her baby bump was gone, her abdomen felt weird and deflated – besides which, she'd prefer her husband didn't see the enormous maternity pad in her panties.

"Nice try, Mrs. Belikov," Dimitri said with a tired smile. "You gave birth just hours ago. I'm not letting you shower alone."

"Fine," Rose hissed, angry now. "Then turn around while I get undressed!"

Quickly disposing of the soaked pad in the bathroom's waste bin, Rose stepped into the shower, angling herself so her back was to Dimitri. The warm water soothed her instantly, tension following down into the drain along with the water. She'd only had a chance for a quick shower at the infirmary, so appreciated a thorough wash. Stepping out of the shower, Rose found Dimitri had thoughtfully laid out a clean pair of sweats, her comfiest underwear and put a pack of maternity pads and nursing pads on the benchtop.

"Your Mom went out earlier and got everything she thought you'd need," Dimitri explained matter of factly.

Rose blushed, still grateful she didn't have to send Dimitri out for the necessary supplies.

"I'll take it from here," she said, shooing Dimitri from the room before dressing herself.

Back out in the unit, Dimitri was plating up barbequed chicken and salad.

"Let's eat and then Eddie can bring Lara in. She can have her afternoon sleep with us."

"That sounds perfect," Rose agreed. She was emotional having to leave Maxim and was feeling horrible Lara had been so neglected since this whole nightmare started. Rose wanted to wrap her little girl in her arms and show her how loved she was.

* * *

The last four weeks had been some of the hardest of Rose's life. Despite Maxim doing brilliantly in the NICU, mostly thanks to his Dhampir genetics and a visit by both Adrian and Sonya, dividing her time between her children had run Rose ragged.

The day after they'd arrived in Billings, the deliveries had started. Flowers, soft toys, a blanket with Maxim's name and date of birth embroidered on it and, most surprising of all, a substantial baby layette in 000000 and 00000 sizes in whites and blues. The card had been written in a handwriting Rose would know anywhere. Lissa. The card simply said 'Congratulations and best wishes.' It had arrived on the third day after Maxim's birth, when Rose was experiencing the 'baby blues,' and had prompted a monumental meltdown of tears.

Christian and Frankie had left after a few days, appreciating there was little they could do to help the young family. Eddie and Christian had another long talk before they left and they'd agreed that done was done before resolving to move forward without animosity. Eddie hadn't wanted to add to Rose's stress by talking about it, but Dimitri could see Eddie was glad Lara's paternity was no longer a secret from Christian.

Janine had surprised Dimitri by being a steadfast source of strength and support to Rose, and by extension himself, Lara and even Maxim. The first to step up for the tedious, mundane tasks – such as grocery shopping, doing their laundry and even contacting their respective centers of education to explain Rose and Dimitri's unexplained absences, Janine kept everything else running, so all Rose had to focus on were her children. And now, a month after his birth, Maxim was being transferred back to the care of Dr. Olendzki at the Academy.

The move had become a necessity. Maxim was doing so well that staff and even other parents in the NICU were beginning to wonder about his progress. Rose and Dimitri had gone along with their assumption her dates must have been a couple of weeks out – but even so, the way Maxim had dodged almost every complication had been noteworthy. Deciding it was better he finish his hospital time closer to home, and away from curious conjecture, Abe had arranged for a dedicated pediatric nurse to attend to him at the Academy.

"Do I want to know how much you've had to pay to get a nurse to come to St. Vlad's?" Rose asked as Dimitri carefully carried Maxim in his car seat across the tarmac and onto Abe's plane. Maxim was carefully rugged up and shaded, but Rose was still nervous; he'd only been outside once before today.

"Someone owed me a favor," Abe said evasively. Knowing when not to inquire about Abe and his dubious connections, and even more shady deals, Rose settled with threatening her father that this nurse had better be above board and 'the real deal' or she'd murder him.

Rose spent the flight with Lara cuddled on her lap, Maxim in his car seat between her and Dimitri. He slept the entire way, only waking when they were transferring him to one of the cars Alberta had waiting at the Academy runway.

"Oh, Rose! He's so _big_ now!" Alberta said, admiring the still tiny little boy as Dimitri placed the capsule in the car. "And look at that hair! He's going to have all the ladies after him! You wait until you see all the things I've knitted for him!"

Climbing into the car with Alberta, Dimitri, and Lara, they trailed Abe, Janine, and Eddie up the road to the campus infirmary. Pavel had, again, drawn transport duty, tasked with driving Rose's Camry back to the Academy.

"Thanks for having us back here. I hope it's not too much bother?!"

"Well we had to get special permission to allow two humans on campus, but it will all be worth it to get this little man to where he needs to be," Alberta smiled. She was driving so slowly it would be a miracle if she'd hit ten miles an hour.

"The nurses are _human?!"_ Rose growled furiously. "And whose permission did you need?!"

"Calm down. It's not what you think! Just wait until we get to the infirmary, ok?" Alberta blurted out, looking nervous.

They didn't have to wait long. Rose was seriously considering ways she could castrate her father when they pulled up outside the Academy's infirmary. Dr. Olendzki was standing out the front waiting for them. Beside her stood Adrian who stood next to a slim blonde-haired woman with pretty brown eyes and a lily tattoo on her cheek. Beside her stood a girl who just had to be a relative.

"Sydney?!" Rose gasped as she climbed out of the car, ignoring her parents and Eddie who had pulled up moments before. "What are you doing here?!"

"I heard you needed the services of a pediatric special care nurse. This is my cousin, Brooke. That's what she does."


	43. Chapter 43

"What are you doing here?" Rose asked when she knocked at Sydney and Brooke's apartment door. She knew Brooke was at the infirmary with Maxim and Dimitri. Janine and Abe had taken Lara to feed the ducks that congregated on the Academy's pond, so Rose had decided to visit Sydney.

Adrian looked a little uneasy. It was the middle of the day, after all. By rights, he should be asleep.

"Sydney doesn't know anyone else here other than you guys and your family. I thought I'd keep her company." It wasn't what Adrian said, it was the way he said it. Usually, Adrian would follow up a statement like that with a smutty comment, but he didn't. Actually, looking at Adrian, it wasn't just his language that was different. He was sober, as far as Rose could tell, and he didn't reek of those horrid clove cigarettes he usually smoked. Clean shaven, Adrian was dressed casually but neatly, and looking at the coffee table it appeared he had been drinking iced tea, a tall glass placed beside Sydney's usual coffee cup. Sitting beside the coffee table was a wicker picnic basket, complete with a red plaid blanket rolled up and tucked under the handle.

Subtle, Adrian. NOT! Rose grinned as the pieces fell into place. Adrian was there to take Sydney on a _date._

Adrian shot Rose a pleading look. He was already so far out of his comfort zone, and the _last_ thing he needed was for Rose to frighten Sydney off. It had taken half-an-hour to work up to asking Sydney to enjoy lunch outside in the sunshine, and Adrian could honestly murder Rose for showing up when she had.

"Rose," Sydney greeted, appearing at the door. "Adrian just asked me to join him for lunch. Please join us? I'm sure there's plenty of food…"

Of course, there would be. Sydney barely ate!

The young Alchemist's look was pleading. It looked as though she'd given in to Adrian's invitation out of politeness.

"Sorry, Sydney. I was just coming over to see if you'd like to join Dimitri and me for dinner on Saturday night? Eddie has the day off so is taking Lara, Mom and Abe are going to stay with Maxim, and since Brooke is off campus visiting her boyfriend, we thought it would be a good chance to catch up?"

Rose turned and looked at Adrian artlessly, as though she was only now really registering his presence. "Come too, if you're free, Adrian. Sonya and Mikhail are probably going to be there."

"Are you sure you don't want the time alone just you and Dimitri?" Sydney asked Rose.

"Maxim still sleeps more than he's awake. Dimitri and I have spent _hours_ together in the infirmary," Rose answered truthfully. "Some adult conversation not centered around our kids would be _wonderful,"_ she admitted, laying it on thick. _"Please,_ Sydney?"

"Sure. Just let me know what time."

Rose turned to Adrian, lifting her eyebrows with a small smirk that Sydney missed.

"I'd love to. Thanks for the invite. Are you sure you wouldn't like to join us for lunch?" Adrian asked, his tone neutral. For a moment Rose considered saying yes just to annoy him, but remembering how he'd drained himself healing Maxim, she thought she well and truly owed him.

"Sorry. I have something arranged with Alberta," Rose said begging off – escaping before Sydney realized that given it was midday, Alberta would probably be asleep.

* * *

"Are you _sure?"_ Dimitri asked when Rose joined him back at the infirmary. They were in the courtyard outside, treating Maxim to some sun as Rose breastfed while filling Dimitri in on what had happened at Sydney and Brooke's apartment.

By the time Maxim had been transferred back to the Academy, it had been summer holidays, and the place almost deserted. As part of an Alchemist family, Brooke knew about Strigoi, Moroi, and Dhampir. One of the few not to follow into the 'family profession' she'd instead left home at eighteen to attend college – earning a nursing degree before specializing in pediatric special care nursing. Sydney had explained Abe's search for a pediatric nurse had come at the perfect time. Brooke wanted to further specialize at college but lacked the funds to do so. Abe's generous payment for Maxim's care would allow her to pay for college, and the timing meant she'd be free to commence at the start of the academic year.

Given Brooke and Sydney's knowledge of the Moroi world, the Royal Council had reluctantly agreed to let the two young women stay on campus. Rose had no idea how Sydney had sold it to the Alchemists beyond that she was there, had been for a fortnight, and anticipated being there for at least another two weeks.

"I swear – he was sober, and there was a picnic basket!" Rose reiterated. "He's _so_ into her!"

"How do you think she feels about him?"

"It's hard to say," Rose replied, using her pinky to break the seal and detach Maxim from one breast before switching him to the other. It was only in the last few days he'd completely got the hang of breastfeeding and, combined with a growth spurt, he was now into Rose's breasts almost as much as his father! "Anyway, I've invited them for dinner with us on Saturday."

" _Saturday?"_ Dimitri asked. "But you have your six-week checkup that day. With Eddie taking Lara, and your parents sitting with Maxim, I thought we were going to spend the night _alone…"_ Dimitri was whining like a petulant child.

"And we will," Rose assured her husband. "Imagine how _relaxed_ I'll be after an evening spent with friends? I've got days of extra milk stored. I can eat whatever I want and have a couple of glasses of wine, then pump and dump the rest… Then you and I can enjoy the night together," Rose tempted.

Dimitri growled, his cock twitching. If he had his way, there was no way Rose would be dumping her excess breastmilk. He'd had a little taste here and there – mostly a drop or two wiped from her nipple after she pumped or breastfed. Dimitri really hoped that on Saturday, along with being intimate for the first time since Maxim was born, Rose would let him try suckling her breasts. Embarrassingly, even the _thought_ of trying it was getting him rock hard. Not that it took a lot, right now. Six weeks was six weeks too long, as far as Dimitri was concerned.

"If that's what you want," Dimitri grumbled, thinking he'd ask Rose to schedule dinner as early as practical and hopefully he'd shoo everyone away after a couple of hours maximum. He knew it was selfish, but between the time Rose spent with Maxim, Lara, her family, and friends, Dimitri was feeling neglected. He wanted quality time with his wife, and a chance to finally consummate their marriage!

Rose smiled at her Russian God. She wasn't unaware he wanted Saturday to be a sinful evening spent between the sheets. She was a little nervous about it, however, hopefully, all would be ok. Maxim had been so tiny, she hadn't even had a graze – so from that point of view, things should be ok. Dr. Olendzki had also arranged for contraception the day they'd returned to the Academy, so they were sorted that way, too. She just hoped they hadn't lost their 'spark,' and that things would still be as pleasurable for them both.

* * *

Dinner would be Rose, Dimitri, Sonya, Mikhail, Adrian and herself, Sydney appreciated, looking at the table set for six. Sonya and Mikhail were still on Moroi time, so at 7 pm, it was more of a breakfast, for them. Everyone else was running on human schedule, surprisingly even Adrian.

Sydney had known the Moroi rake for years, although they'd never interacted much. So she was astounded when Adrian had started visiting her every day while Brooke worked in the infirmary as the dedicated nurse to Maxim. Despite the campus being almost deserted, Sydney was not confident wandering around alone, and Adrian turned out to be a skilled conversationalist, engaging her in chatter about a range of topics as they took walks around the campus or hung out watching movies. Initially, a bit put out by Adrian's casual drop-ins, Sydney had found herself starting to look forward to them.

Adrian held the chair out for Sydney, seating her between himself and his cousin. He'd pulled out all the stops today, taking Sydney into Bozeman for the regional fair and classic car display. More interested in the cars than sideshow alley, Sydney had spent hours inspecting the different vehicles, excitedly telling Adrian all about the different machines while he listened with amusement, pleased he was the one who'd brought such happiness to her face.

Sydney couldn't believe Adrian had taken note when she mentioned her interest in classic cars. She hadn't even known there was a car show on in nearby Bozeman, so she was thrilled when the Moroi bachelor suggested a day trip to check it out. She'd had a wonderful time, and as they held hands walking through the fair, Sydney was finally able to accept it for what it was. A date.

Rose watched Adrian and Sydney covertly, noticing the way her erstwhile boyfriend hung on the Alchemist's every word. He'd never been like that with her. In fact, the way Adrian was looking at Sydney reminded Rose of the way Dimitri looked at herself. It was harder to decipher Sydney's feelings, but she turned to Adrian more often than anyone else, and there was a soft smile she gave him a few times that suggested at least _some_ romantic interest. Suppressing a grin, but squeezing Dimitri's leg under the table, Rose was thrilled that the two most unlikely people had found one another.

Conversation ran smoothly, helped by a couple of bottles of wine. Rose had never been a big drinker – mostly because she was always on duty – so she was enjoying the company of her friends along with a few glasses of wine over dinner. As eager as Dimitri was to move things along so they could spend the rest of the night alone together, Rose was enjoying herself, and he didn't want to cut that short.

"Well that was delicious," Adrian said – stretching his arms out before casually draping one around the back of Sydney's chair. It was his most daring action, yet, and Sydney did look a little spooked. "I thought maybe we could watch a movie? You guys in?" he asked addressing Rose and Dimitri.

"Sorry, no can do. I need to go and pump before my boobs explode," Rose said with a giggle.

Dimitri almost groaned. Rose's giggle, and mentioning her breasts, was enough to have his cock straining against the zip of his pants.

"We should probably go," Mikhail said. "My shift is starting soon."

"Would you like to join us for a movie?" Sydney asked Sonya, almost desperately. She had a feeling that if it was just her and Adrian, one thing might lead to another.

"Maybe next time," Sonya said with a small grin, looking at the auras surrounding her with amusement. Adrian's clearly showed pink of infatuation. Sydney's had blue of intellect warring with pink a similar shade to Adrian's. Rose's aura was mostly pink, yellow and red, whereas Dimitri's was flaming bright red. There was no need to guess what was on _his_ mind!

"Looks like it's just us, buttercup," Adrian said, standing and holding his hand out to Sydney.

"I should stay and help you clean up," Sydney said to Rose nervously.

"Not at all," Dimitri said authoritatively. "Get out of here – I'll tidy up later."

Almost pushing their guests out the door, Dimitri grabbed the open bottle of wine from the table, walking through to their bedroom. Rose was already stripping off her top, preparing the breast pump she would use to drain her breasts of milk. She was almost uncomfortably full, now.

"Take off your jeans as well," Dimitri ordered, his voice low and husky. "I want to watch you."

Rose turned the lamp on in their room before switching off the overhead lights. She was still sensitive about her body. While breastfeeding had helped her shed the extra pounds she'd put on with Maxim, carrying a baby had changed her body in ways she was only starting to come to terms with. Once entirely confident in her own skin, Rose was nervous to be showing Dimitri the new her.

Sauntering over to the bed, Rose shimmied her jeans over her hips and sitting on the side of the bed as she pulled them off her legs. Knowing 'tonight was the night' she'd worn a cute pair of black boyleg panties, edged with hot red lace. They matched the 'fancy' nursing bra Janine had picked up for her when they were in Billings. Not wanting to ponder why Janine thought she'd need a nursing bra that, frankly, was pretty sexy she was nonetheless glad she'd bought it for her.

Dimitri seemed to be appreciating Janine's purchase, too. Standing beside the bed, shamelessly palming his erection through his pants, his eyes were dark with desire.

"You look so beautiful, Roza."

"Just let me pump, then I'll be all yours, Comrade."

Dimitri nodded, shedding his cargos then his shirt until he was standing just in a pair of skin-tight trunks. Moving to perch on the seat beside the small table in their bedroom, Rose made a show of crossing and uncrossing her legs provocatively, smiling nervously at Dimitri who was looking at her like she was an ice-cold glass of water in the desert.

Unclipping one side of her bra, her full round breast came into view. Dimitri immediately groaned, licking his lips at the sight of his wife's beautiful round globe. Carefully attaching the bottle to the battery-operated breast pump, Rose placed it against her nipple, switching it on. Almost immediately the machine whirred to life, sucking her nipple forward into the chamber before coaxing the foremilk from her breast, it trickling into the bottle.

Watching Dimitri from under her lashes, Rose noticed he was paying an inordinate amount of interest to what she was doing. Moving closer, his hand still touching himself through his briefs, Dimitri sunk onto his knees beside Rose, watching as the machine coaxed spurt after spurt of milk from her breast.

"What does it feel like?" he asked, fascinated by what he was seeing.

"It's different to when Maxim feeds," Rose admitted. "Stronger." She wasn't sure she wanted to admit it, but the breast pump felt sort of _good._

Dimitri nodded, slowly moving his hand forward to touch the breast proudly on display.

"Ugh," Rose moaned in pleasure and exasperation. "I'm leaking on my other side!"

At the hospital, they'd had tandem machines so she could pump both sides simultaneously. The domestic device she had did side at a time. It got the job done, but she leaked when her let-down kicked in.

Without pausing to let her think about it, Dimitri reached to her other breast, undoing the clasp that held the padded, black lacy cup in place. Pulling it down, Dimitri stared as thin milk dribbled Rose's nipple. He leaned forward, extending his tongue and licking. It tasted as he remembered. Quite sweet. He lapped eagerly, taking every bit Rose had to offer.

Staring down, Rose was embarrassed but ridiculously turned on by what Dimitri was doing. Her nipples were so sensitive, yet her body clearly knew the difference between her son's mouth and her husband's. She was just beginning to wonder when Dimitri was going to stop, when he closed his eyes, wrapped his mouth around her nipple and sucked.

Rose groaned loudly as a shot of pure pleasure went from her breasts to her pussy. Dimitri was massaging the breast as he suckled, sampling her nourishing milk.

"Dimitri…" Rose whimpered.

"Do you want me to stop?" he asked, relinquishing the nipple for a minute and looking up at Rose guiltily.

"No… I don't mind if you don't," Rose replied, feeling as though she should be grossed out by what Dimitri was doing, not strangely aroused by it.

Dimitri returned his lips to her breast, tasting her milk again. Squirming on the chair, Rose couldn't drag her eyes from the erotic sight. His eyes still closed, Dimitri put his hand on Rose's knee, massaging it and slowly creeping his way up between her legs to her pussy. He'd heard a woman's scent and taste could change after pregnancy and while she was breastfeeding – and he'd be lying if he said he wasn't curious if Roza's smell or cum would be different. His fingers found their way to her core, dallying at her entry to check whether she was aroused.

Well! Aroused wasn't the right word for it. Roza was dripping she was so wet. Brushing his fingertips over her clit, Dimitri paused waiting for Rose to tell him it was ok to proceed.

"Please, Dimitri," she moaned in a voice that was undeniably needy. Taking this as her assent, Dimitri nipped at her nipple then penetrated her with two of his fingers.

Rose almost screamed with pleasure and excitement. Between what Dimitri was doing to her breast and between her legs, Rose was close to exploding with his very first thrust.

Not caring, now, if she leaked all over the place, Rose detached the breast pump, placing it on the table. Pushing Dimitri's head away for a moment she unclasped her bra, pulling it off before throwing it somewhere in the direction of the linen hamper. She'd deal with _that_ later! Opening her legs wider to Dimitri she groaned when he returned to her breast, sucking hard as he took more and more of her milk.

"Fuck me with your fingers!" Rose licentiously demanded. "Hard!" Half lying back on the chair, her legs wide open, she threw her head back and gave herself over to pure sensation as Dimitri divided his attention between her breasts. His fingers were pumping in and out of her hole, making wet, slick noises that were testament to just how excited she was. Dimitri was groaning even as he sucked. He could feel Rose's pussy tighten. She was so close to her climax! He knew she was only seconds away when her hand reached down to find her slick little pearl, rubbing at it frantically.

"Yes!" Rose screamed as she came. Her hips bucking off the vinyl-covered chair, Dimitri rubbed the inner wall of her pussy dragging out her pleasure. She almost saw stars, and she was sure it had ranked as one of her best orgasms ever. Still fussing at her breasts, Dimitri's suckling slowed down, and he was panting as he opened his eyes to look at her.

"Good?" he asked looking perhaps a little smug.

"You have _no idea_ Comrade."

"Do you think you might be up for round two?" he asked hopefully, pulling his fingers from her and licking them carefully.

"And three and four if you play your cards right," Rose giggled.

Dimitri hooked his arms behind her knees and back, picking his Roza up and carrying over to their bed. Lying Rose back on the duvet, he pulled the panties over her hips and down her long, shapely legs before pulling off his own briefs.

"Why don't you come here and show me how much you've missed this?" Rose taunted, giving her husband a 'come and get me' gaze.

* * *

To my guest reviewer wanting advice? Buy earplugs.


	44. Chapter 44

"We've finally got our lives back," Dimitri implored. "Lara is almost three. Maxim is coming up on two. Do we really _need_ another baby?!"

"You heard Alberta. He's only four months old and orphaned. What do you think his life will be like if we don't take him?!"

Rose paused, hands on hips glaring at Dimitri. While she'd been in two minds when Alberta had called asking her to consider taking in an infant Dhampir whose parents had been killed in a Strigoi attack, as soon as she saw the photo Alberta had emailed though, she was sold.

"We're financially ok, the business is taking off, and I think it would benefit Lara and Maxim to have another child around. _Especially_ an adopted one. I think, going forward, not being the only adopted child in the family would make Lara feel better."

Rose had pulled out the big guns! Despite Lara's loving relationship with Eddie, Rose and Dimitri's honest conversations with Lara about her biological parentage would be bound to create issues one day. Dimitri understood Rose's concerns that Lara might feel the odd one out – especially since he and Rose had started talking about another biological child.

"But if we take this baby, what about another pregnancy?" Dimitri asked. He loved Lara and Maxim equally, but something in him wanted to experience pregnancy with Rose again.

"He's four months now. Even if we fell pregnant right away, it would be no worse than what we went through with Lara and Maxim," Rose reasoned. She didn't want to admit it, but she was excited about the idea of being pregnant a second time. Yet she also knew that the little guy Alberta had called her about needed to come home to them. "Worse comes to worst, we could send him to the Academy at four years old..." Rose suggested.

Dimitri pfffed dismissively. "Just like the sick rabbit would 'only stay a week' and the goldfish would go if the kids did not take care of them?" he mocked. "The second that baby is in your arms, you won't let go," Dimitri predicted.

"He needs a loving home, and we have one," Rose reasoned. "Is that such a _bad_ thing?"

"We'll never have sex again," Dimitri groaned, remembering how intimacy had taken a back seat when the babies were little, but knowing them adopting the dhampir orphan was a foregone conclusion. He was a pushover when it came to his wife.

"Remember he's just a little guy," Rose said sweetly, knowing victory when she saw it. "It would be nice to give him a little brother or sister not long after he joins us... Why don't we go practice?!"

* * *

"Danila? This is Rose. You're going to stay with her for a while," Alberta announced brightly, passing the infant over to Rose. Danila looked at Rose, not giving much of a reaction. Since his parents had been murdered in a Strigoi attack two months ago, he'd been passed from person to person. For the last week, Eddie and a young female Guardian had been looking after him, his experience with Lara and Maxim serving him well. Now standing in Rose and Dimitri's living room, Eddie smiled when he saw Rose cuddling the orphaned infant.

"I heard you might be adopting Danila?" Eddie asked, standing off to one side with Dimitri, looking to Rose who was cooing over the dark haired, hazel eyed child.

"We are," Dimitri admitted. As soon as he'd seen Roza take the child and perch him on her hip, Maxim standing beside her looking up at Danila with an excited grin, he'd known a fifth Belikov had joined the family.

"THREE under three?!" Eddie teased.

"We have enough love to go around," Dimitri responded, knowing it to be the truth. "Roza has already set up the nursery..."

"The place looks _great!"_ Eddie continued enthusiastically. "It's still hard to believe what you've done with it!"

"We couldn't have done it without your help," Dimitri grinned.

Six months after they'd brought Maxim home, Dimitri had declared he wasn't prepared to rent any longer. They had the funds, they had a clear idea of the future they wanted, so Dimitri wished to purchase a family home. After spending weeks scouring the areas surrounding the Academy, Dimitri and Rose had once again decided their current house had a lot to recommend it.

Dimitri placed an offer to the current owners for the house, sheds, and the acres immediately surrounding them that they were already renting. He'd intentionally lowballed, expecting them to reject then negotiate. However, his almost insulting offer had been accepted! With thousands more left to play with than they'd anticipated, Rose, Dimitri, and anyone they could rope in to help them had spent weekends over the last year renovating their home and making it the house of their dreams. With a beautiful orchard and garden put in, the kitchen and bathrooms freshened up, and the furniture updated, Rose was thrilled with her new home.

Not that they spent much time inside – especially now in summer. Since Dimitri had passed his blacksmith and forging courses, he'd spent most daylight hours in their workshop. Convincing their blacksmithing friend James to visit them for a week, he and Dimitri had established a forge and workshop area to rival any in the country.

Rose's dalliance with jewelry making at College had turned into a real interest in metalwork, so wanting to encourage his daughter, Abe had arranged for one of the finest armorers in the Moroi world to visit and stay with the Belikovs for six months. Under his guidance, Dimitri and Rose had learned everything from gem setting to precious metal casting, and weapons work. Now Rose and Dimitri spent their days looking after their children and designing and making custom knives, scythes, stakes, beautiful offensive jewelry, swords, and scabbards. What had started out as a pleasurable hobby to pass the time was burgeoning into a very profitable business.

It had started with a new style Guardian stake the couple had fashioned. Traditional Guardian stakes were made entirely from silver. Because of the relative softness of the metal, stakes needed to be thick to stop them bending or become deformed, which in turn made them heavy. Rose and Dimitri had tried fashioning a new type of stake with a core of steel alloy encased in a quarter of an inch of silver. There'd initially been concern they may not be effective, but once tested the reverse was true. Lighter than pure silver stakes, Belikov stakes were easier to use. In refinements to their initial design, Dimitri and Rose make their stakes thinner and longer meaning they were more easily able to pass between a Strigoi's ribs to puncture the heart.

Once he'd seen them in action, Pavel had immediately placed a large order, two for each of his Guardians, encouraging his professional associates to do likewise. While it didn't take long for traditional stake makers to follow suit and copy their design, Belikov stakes were considered the very best available, and they'd been inundated with bulk and custom orders fro, Guardians all over the country and even overseas.

Branching out into knives, swords and other armaments had been a natural progression which had vastly broadened their market. While their Guardian stake business was, by necessity, spread via word of mouth, they'd set up a website for the 'human' side of their business. Initially, mostly decorative work for movies, clubs and the like, a couple of custom orders turned into more, and now quality handmade knives and swords accounted for over half of their business.

"So, do you think you might take him?" Alberta asked Dimitri hopefully, coming over to where he stood with Eddie. She knew Rose had already made up her mind, so if anyone needed convincing, it would be Dimitri.

"There's no family to claim him?" Dimitri checked. The last thing he needed was for Rose to bond with the little guy then for someone to front up and take him.

"No. There's a distant Moroi cousin, and that's it. They showed no interest, but as the closest living relative, they're prepared to sign off on an adoption if a suitable family is found."

Rose stared at Dimitri with pleading eyes. He walked over to his wife, plucking the dhampir infant from her.

"Hello Danila, I'm your new Papa," he said, smiling as he cuddled the young man. As though he understood what was said, Danila blessed Dimitri with a gummy grin, and the deal was sealed.

Alberta grinned, and Rose threw her arms around her Russian God, kissing him liberally before dropping kisses onto Danila as well.

Moving through into the kitchen, they sat at the table preparing for brunch. Rose balanced Danila on her lap while Maxim climbed up onto Dimitri's. Lara immediately claimed Eddie, thrilled to see him even if it was for a brief visit.

"With our new little man, we're probably going to need some help at the workshop," Dimitri said, thinking about the desk full of orders they'd already accepted.

"I might have an answer for you there, too," Alberta said with a thoughtful expression. "I don't know how much help she'll be in the _workshop,_ but one of our female Novices is pregnant. She can't continue with her studies, and the Moroi father and her family have disowned her. But she's a bright thing, and if she spent her pregnancy here working for you and helping with the kids, it would free you up a bit, Rose? We've found a family willing to take her in, _and_ her child, to work as a Nanny once she's had the baby _provided_ she has experience with children..."

Dimitri internally rolled his eyes. Alberta knew his wife and her generous heart. Still – what she was suggesting was not without merit. Three under three was going to be a handful, especially if they were thinking of having a fourth. It was already hard enough managing the demands of the business when one of them had to be with the children at all times. Even a few hours childminding a day would help tremendously. Perhaps they could help the girl as much as she could help them?

"How old is she?" Dimitri asked.

Alberta's eyes dipped. "She's just turned fifteen..." she admitted.

Rose winced, and Dimitri's hissed, his fists clenched. Fifteen was _far_ too young to be expecting a child, especially without support. He wanted to punch the shit out of the Moroi guy who'd slept with then abandoned the young woman.

"She's top of her class in math, and she's a quick study," Alberta quickly interjected. "I wouldn't suggest her if she would be a burden to you."

"That's not what I'm upset about," Dimitri growled. Rose reached over to sooth Dimitri before he frightened Danila.

"We've got the room..." Rose started, mentally putting her points together to convince her husband.

"We'll have a trial first," Dimitri stipulated, stopping Rose before she wasted time formulating arguments she didn't need. "A week where we get to know each other and see if it could work. How far along is she?"

"She's just gone three months, and Dr. Olendzki is looking after her," Alberta supplied, hopeful this could be the answer to several problems. "She's willing to work for food and board, and I'd be happy to send someone to fetch her for her medical appointments."

"There's no need. I am sure I can time my visits to campus to coincide with her appointments," Rose offered.

"I'd appreciate that," Alberta said with a smile. It was no secret she enjoyed her weekly visits with Rose and the babies.

"Come on, Eddie. You can give me a hand putting another car seat in the back of the Camry..." Dimitri said with a roll of his eyes, letting Rose and Alberta iron out the details of their houseguest's visit.

* * *

"Aren't you just adorable?!" Janine cooed, sitting on the bed in the master bedroom cuddling Danila as Rose helped Lara into her outfit. With Maxim and Lara having birthdays just days apart, they were having a combined birthday party that was going to double as an adoption party for Danila. Accordingly, everyone was invited!

Danila had only been with them a few weeks, and already it was like he'd been there forever. Originally named Danila Nikolai Lebedev, Rose and Dimitri had decided to just add Belikov to the end of Danila's existing name. Dressed in his black pants and white onesie with a little black bowtie printed near the neckline he _did_ look cute. Rose and Lara were wearing matching 'mama and me' black polka dot dresses, and in the room next door, Dimitri was rough and tumbling with Maxim before dressing him in black pants and a T-Shirt similar to Danila's. The wanted to match as a family.

Downstairs Alexa, their fifteen-year-old au pair, was helping Alberta prepare the refreshments while Pavel and Eddie were putting up a small marquee for shade. Being a sunny day, they'd need the shade for the Moroi.

Everyone finally dressed, including Dimitri who looked beyond hot in black cargos and a white T-Shirt, they were coming downstairs when they heard a horn outside and a car pulling up.

"They're here!" Rose announced after peering out the landing window. As soon as she saw the highly polished classic muscle car, she knew who it was. Sure enough, Sydney stepped out of the open driver's door, Adrian, Christian, and Frankie also exiting the vehicle.

"Little Dhampir," Adrian greeted as Rose came flying out the back door to hug them all. "We thought we'd come early to help set up. What's left to do?"

"Not much," Rose admitted, shooing the Moroi out of the harsh sun and into the house. "Come on – let's get a drink and catch up before the humans arrive. Tell me about New York!"

"It's wonderful!" Frankie said with a happy grin. Offensive magic now part of the official curriculum at every Academy, Christian had extended the program by opening an offensive magic training school in New York. Home to the largest number of Moroi outside Court, many did not have a Guardian to protect them so were interested in learning how to protect themselves magically. With a mix of short courses, intensives, and weekly classes, it was enough to keep Christian, Frankie, and now several staff occupied. "We just keep getting busier and busier. In fact, after this, we're off to California to enjoy some sun and sand! We've earned a break!"

"And how's life in Maine?" Rose asked, turning to face Sydney and Adrian.

"Good," Adrian said, turning to look at Sydney nervously. She nodded subtly, giving his hand a supportive squeeze. "I've actually started a job, recently. I'm working as a kindergarten art teacher."

Rose would have been less surprised if he'd said he'd started work as a stripper! She could see Adrian was embarrassed about his admission, so made a point of being positive about it.

"That's awesome, Adrian! I could see you'd be good at that!"

Adrian _had_ always been creative, and with his slight enthusiastic mania, he had the energy to work with kids.

"It helps with the darkness," he admitted. "Little kids don't have that meanness. They're all happiness and light. Being around them helps me when it gets overwhelming." Rose nodded. It had been ten years since her bond with Lissa had been broken, yet she could still remember the impact her Majesty's darkness had on her. "I know I don't _need_ to..." Adrian trailed off.

When he and Sydney had come out as a couple, Nathan Ivashkov had disowned Adrian, denying him access to the substantial Ivashkov bank accounts. Adrian had access to plenty he'd directly inherited from Tatiana after she'd been murdered, so he'd hardly go penniless; however, it was Sydney who'd secured their economic future. Developing a data analysis program for the stock market, she'd taken fifty-thousand dollars and in a single year turned it into several million. The program now running with minimal attention, and programmed to reinvest their profits, Sydney had developed a second program that analyzed metrics for real estate rentals and sales. She was using this knowledge to amass a property portfolio with a view to substantial capital gains and a steady rental income. Nathan Ivashkov's hope that Adrian would turn up one day repentant with cap in hand was a pipe-dream.

Introducing everyone to Alexa in the kitchen, Rose explained she would be staying with them until she had her baby.

"Hi, all. Adrian, Christian," Abe said, walking into the kitchen just after. "I've organized some feeders if you'd like to feed before the humans arrive?" Accepting, they trailed Abe from the room, Rose gestured for the girls to follow her through to the living room where they could chat without being overheard.

"Why do you have a young pregnant girl here?" Sydney asked, her voice abrupt.

"Long story. She's a pregnant Novice who needs experience with kids so she can get a nannying job after her baby arrives," Rose explained. "With Danila and the other two, Dimitri and I needed help, and she needed a place to stay. We're helping each other out."

"You're _paying_ her, right?" Sydney asked sternly.

"Not yet. We put her on an au pair agreement. Fourteen hours work a week for room and board. At her request, every hour she works above that we pay her into a nest egg she'll get when she finishes with us. We're not taking advantage of her, I _promise,_ Syd."

Appeased, Sydney nodded.

"She looks young," Frankie observed.

"Fifteen," Rose said sadly.

"You're doing a kind thing," Frankie said with a smile.

"Like I said – she's helping us as much as we're helping her." Rose was strangely protective of Alexa. Bright and kind, she hadn't deserved to be abandoned pregnant. "Now... What's the latest?" she asked, preparing to pump Frankie for gossip, not needing to clue Frankie in on who she was talking about.

"We went to Court about a month ago. Jill's had a second baby, so Christian attended for the baptism."

"How was it?"

"Better than last time," Frankie acknowledged. "Last time she was still hoping for a reconciliation. This time Christian told her it wasn't going to happen and that he'd found someone."

"He didn't!" Rose gasped, Sydney looking similarly surprised.

"He didn't say it was _me,"_ Frankie clarified. "I think she thinks it's someone from the offensive magic project."

"What did she do?" Sydney was still awkward when it came to interacting with females her own age, but she'd got the hang of girly gossip.

"Christian said she slugged back almost a whole glass of wine, wished him every happiness and reminded him of the need to be discreet. Have you heard from her?" Frankie asked Sydney. For two very different women, they got on surprisingly well. Frankie and Christian visited the Moroi/former Alchemist couple in Maine now and again, Sydney and Adrian coming down to New York a couple of times a year to visit, too.

"Not in the last few months. Adrian always tells me, and it's been ages. Have you heard anything?" Sydney looked at Rose searchingly.

"You can't say anything?!" Rose stressed. "It's meant to be a secret..."

"Promise," Frankie said, her eyes twinkling, eager for intrigue.

"Who will _I_ tell?" Sydney asked rhetorically. Other than Adrian and present company, she had no contact with the Moroi or Alchemist worlds.

"Guardian Croft rang Dimitri a little while ago. He heard about the metalwork we've been doing and wanted to order a set of custom stakes for himself."

"What else did he say? Does he know where you are?!" Frankie hissed.

"He was very friendly, and yes he knows _exactly_ where we live. He hasn't told Lissa, but he said not to stress – she's given up looking for us."

"Do you trust him?" Frankie asked. As a Guardian and having grown up dhampir, she understood Croft's place in our world better than Sydney.

"I don't think I need to," Rose replied. "We're sufficiently out of that world, now. Between Abe's influence, and the fact she knows people know about Lara, Lissa would be stupid to try anything. I think she's figured out Dimitri and I intend to keep our word. She has nothing to benefit by hassling us."

Outside they could hear a car pulling up – and since all their Moroi and dhampir guests were already here, it had to be the first of their human friends from college, Dimitri's blacksmithing course, and little friends from Lara's preschool brought by their parents.

"You must still miss her," Sydney commented, remembering a time when Rose would have done anything for Lissa.

Rose's eyes glistened. Yeah. She missed the relationship she'd once had with the woman she'd previously considered a sister.

"Showtime, ladies!" Dimitri said, coming in to greet the three women, his voice jovial. "Remember to act 'normal.' There are _humans_ out there!"


	45. Chapter 45

"I'm nervous, Mama…" Lara was almost crying as she sat in her packed-up dorm room as Rose braided her hair, lovingly sweeping the long dark blonde locks up into a stylish up-do.

"I was apprehensive when I graduated, too. It's going to be ok," Rose replied, trying not to cry as she styled her 'baby's' hair ahead of her graduation from St. Vladimir's. Lara was eighteen, now. Almost two decades had passed in close to the blink of an eye.

"I worry what people are going to think…"

"You can't control what other people think. You live your life by _your_ rules. You do what you want when you want it," Rose said, meaning every syllable she uttered.

"Everyone expects me to take my promise and be allocated…"

"Your Papa, Daddy and I don't care. If you want to go to college, and not as someone's Guardian, we couldn't be prouder. Dede is over the moon you've chosen to major in business - he already thinks you'll take over his affairs when he retires…"

Lara's hair complete, Rose leaned in from behind cuddling her daughter as their eyes met in the mirror.

"Thank you," Lara said, tears welling. "You, Papa and D. You're my everything! Maxim, Danila and Anastasia, too!"

"You made me a Mama," Rose said, shrugging as tears rolled down her face. At forty-three, Rose still felt young; until she remembered she and Dimitri had an eighteen-year-old, another who was seventeen, a fifteen-year-old and a 'baby' who was now fourteen. All four attending St. Vladimir's, today they were here with their extended family to see Lara Belikov graduate.

Just mother and daughter in Lara's dorm room, Rose took a minute to reflect on the journey they'd traveled to get here. Schooling her with humans and training Lara at home until middle school, she'd then left to spend Monday through Friday at St. Vlad's. Rose or Dimitri had tearfully dropped their little girl off every Moroi Monday 'morning', then one of them had collected her after class on Friday afternoons to spend her weekend at home. The family living on a daylight schedule, and Lara living nocturnally had presented some difficulties, but they got into a schedule, and it worked for them as each of their children had transitioned to attending St. Vladimir's.

'D' being at St. Vlad's had made a huge difference for Lara. Ever since she could remember, Lara had known Eddie was her biological dad. He was her Godfather – Maxim, Danila and Anastasia's, too – but being her Daddy meant they had a special bond he didn't share with the others. They hadn't disclosed information about their connection to anyone at St. V's, but from the moment she'd arrived, Guardian Castile had taken a special interest in Novice Belikov – mentoring her one-on-one. As the other Belikov kids arrived, he'd included them, too.

"She's here, isn't she?" Lara asked, referring to her biological mother. Just as Rose and Dimitri had been honest with Lara about her biological father, they'd shared information about her bio mother, too. Her Majesty, Queen Vasilisa Dragomir, was here to confer the St. Vladimir's diplomas this year, and as the first time Lara would come face to face with her biological mother, she didn't know how to feel.

"She is," Rose confirmed. "I knew she'd come today. It's a big day for you, and you _are_ her daughter."

" _You're_ my Mama," Lara asserted softly, not knowing _how_ to explain her emotions about seeing her biological mother. She didn't know how she felt, but _that_ she knew _._

Rose smiled. "I am, baby. I chose to be your Mama even before you were born. Nothing will _ever_ change that."

"I don't know how I'm going to feel when I see her…"

" _However_ you feel is ok. Whatever you want to do is ok." Rose took a deep breath, swallowing before she continued. She wasn't thrilled Lissa would be meeting Lara today, but it was bound to happen sometime. For the sake of her daughter, Rose would put a good face on things. "We all love you. Papa, D, Maxim, Danila, Anastasia and me. Your grandparents, aunts, and cousins, too! You do whatever you feel is right. We love you unconditionally, Lara."

* * *

"How's she going?" Eddie asked as soon as Rose joined him and Dimitri downstairs, Lara having joined her classmates to line up for graduation.

"She's alright. Just a little freaked about meeting Lissa. Where are the kids?" Rose asked turning to her husband. At fifty, Dimitri had aged well. There was salt and pepper in his dark hair, and he wore it short now, but he was in excellent shape still working out every day. Most nights, too, Rose thought to herself with a little smirk. Twenty-five years on and _that_ hadn't changed.

"Maxim and Danila are around here somewhere with their friends. Stasia is showing Joy around," Dimitri replied.

Ten-year-old Joy Ozera had been a surprise baby, the result of Frankie's shot running out early. The moment Christian knew Frankie was pregnant, he went to Lissa and explained the situation, the two agreeing to divorce. Announced via an official release from the Palace, it came as a shock to no one. Despite Christian's periodic appearances at Court, their marriage had clearly been over a long time ago. Christian and Frankie had married in a very small ceremony, welcoming Joy Gabriella Ozera four months later. The three still lived in New York, although Joy was due to start at an Academy next school year. Christian and Frankie wanted her somewhere close to home; however, Joy had other ideas – determined to join her 'cousins' at St. Vlad's.

"Uncle Adrian and Auntie Sydney let Declan come to St. Vlad's," Joy could be heard arguing, rounding the corner with her parents and Anastasia. "And Veronica is coming next year…"

"Rose!" Frankie greeted, happy for any excuse to avoid Joy's whining. "Big day!"

"It is," Rose admitted, looking around. "It doesn't seem that long since my graduation…"

Dimitri's face momentarily darkened. The final months of Rose's senior year and the events that followed were something they rarely talked about, these days. Literally half a lifetime ago, he still remembered all he had done during his time staying with Galina in Russia then afterward back in America.

"I know what you mean," Frankie said, turning to look at her daughter fondly. "It doesn't seem so long ago I was off to St. Agnes' and now Joy is ready to head off."

"Have you decided which school you'll send her to?" Rose asked quietly, so Anastasia and Joy wouldn't overhear.

"I think it's going to have to be St. Vlad's," Frankie said with a sigh. "She wants to go with Veronica, and I suppose it makes sense. We'll just have to visit a lot."

"You're always welcome at ours," Rose replied. Over the years she and Frankie had become close. Best friends, really.

"Christian will love that! He likes coming to your place – there's always something different going on!"

Rose laughed. They _did_ lead an exciting life! Their armory business was doing well, and through their work making items for movies, they'd chanced into a profitable sideline; training actors how to realistically fight using swords, stakes, and knives. A bastardized version of their own Guardian stake and sword training, leading actors would come and stay a few weeks or months in the guest quarters at the Belikov property, being trained by the Dhampir couple. Rose and Dimitri had even had parts in a couple of fighting scenes in Hollywood movies, much to the amusement of their children.

"Did I tell you Hugh Andrews is coming next month? He's going to be starring in a medieval knight film, so he needs to learn how to wield a longsword."

"Don't tell Joy. She thinks he's hot stuff!"

"Never mind Joy – I might send Stasia to your place for the duration. She has pictures of him all over her bedroom walls!"

"He _is_ pretty easy on the eyes," Frankie tittered.

"Frankie! I have a daughter not much younger than he is," Rose said smirking. She was willing to bet both Frankie and Sydney would be finding a reason to visit the property while Hugh was staying. Frankie was right – he _was_ good looking!

"What are you two giggling about?" Christian asked, looking at Rose and Frankie.

"Nothing," Rose smirked, coming over and putting her arm through Dimitri's. "Let's find Adrian and Sydney – they're around here somewhere. I want to get good seats!"

Eddie laughed. He'd popped into the auditorium earlier to witness two of Abe Mazur's Guardians reserving an entire row. There may have been some grumbling from other families who were jockeying for the best seats, but no one was silly enough to attempt to take what Zmey had declared his. "I think your father has that covered."

"Where is he, anyway?"

"Mama was feeling the heat, so she went inside with your parents, Pavel and Zoya," Dimitri explained. No one had been more stunned when Dimitri's mother had called to announce she intended to fly to America for Lara's graduation. Zoya, twenty-six now, accompanied Olena on the trip.

Sure enough there, in pride of place in the center of the row Abe had reserved sat Olena, happily chatting with Janine. In her mid-sixties now, and retired, Rose's mother was enjoying her time traveling around the world with Abe, stopping in Montana numerous times each year. Pavel had also retired and now lived in Russia supervising one of Abe's many houses. Janine had told Rose privately that 'supervising' meant bossing the young Guardians around shamelessly, including Abe's forty-year-old primary Guardian who Pavel maintained was far too young for such a responsible position. Still – he'd insisted on coming to Lara's graduation, always having been very fond of Rose's 'little girl.'

"Rose!"

"Alberta!" Rose squealed, turning to see the former head of the Guard at St. Vladimir's. She'd stepped down from the position some years ago, so they'd created a position for her as the 'Student Assistance Director – Novices.' Basically, a fancy title that meant she was in charge of the welfare of the Novice students, including discipline, academic and career planning, and allocations. Now, at seventy-five, she'd finally retired. "I'm so glad you're here!"

"Like I'd miss it," Alberta chided. "And I'll be here for Maxim's next year, too. Then Danila's and Anastasia's."

"Is the house finished?"

"I moved in last week," Alberta replied with a grin. "In fact, I thought you might all like to come across for drinks after graduation?"

"Are you sure?" Rose asked, looking at the row as it filled up. 'You all' was a large number of people. "There's an awful lot of us, and I don't want to put you out…"

"Who's put out?! If I want food, I ring the kitchens, and it's delivered. If I need extra chairs, I ring the Guardians' office, and they send someone over with them. I have plenty of room and a large outdoor area. You'd all be very welcome."

"Then thank you. That would be wonderful!"

Alberta grinned sidling down the row and into a seat. She was pleased to have an opportunity to show off her new home. As she'd approached retirement age, Alberta had been in a quandary. Her modest Guardian pension would enable her to live out her days comfortably, and she was eligible to live in the Retired Guardians' home at Court, but Alberta hadn't wanted to leave St. Vlad's. Her home for so long, she'd been devastated at the idea of being turned out of the place to go somewhere new and unfamiliar. Finally admitting her fears to the current Principal, he'd approached the School Council who agreed in honor of her many years of service, a custom designed cottage would be built for Guardian Petrov within the Academy grounds. The unofficial 'grandma' to so many at St. Vlad's, Alberta would have a permanent place of her own there.

"Come on, boys!" Rose called out spotting Maxim and Danila wandering in with Declan, Sydney and Adrian's twelve-year-old son. Despite his rough start to life, Maxim Belikov was hard to miss. He was almost a carbon copy of his father, including his height. In nature more like Rose than Dimitri, their eldest son was a dedicated prankster and constantly getting scolded for something. Fortunately, he was so genial, no one had the heart to punish him too long or too hard.

At fifteen, Danila was just now going through his growth spurt. Her 'quiet' child, Danila was so like his Papa in nature it was hard to believe he wasn't Dimitri's biological son.

Shooing the boys towards their seats, Rose followed, sitting between Eddie and Dimitri as Sydney and Adrian found seats next to Christian and Frankie. Anastasia and Joy followed, chatting with Veronica, Declan's younger sister. The same age as Joy, the two were the very best of friends. Abe had been right to reserve a row. The Mazur / Belikov extended family and friends had grown into quite a number over the years.

"Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen," the Principal started. Mr. Morton, he'd replaced Kirova before Lara started. Probably a good thing, Rose pondered as she half listened to his spiel. Lara didn't deserve to be singled out or victimized for her mother's actions at St. Vlad's. Thankfully Lara had turned out to be studious, more like her biological mother than her adoptive one.

Tuning back in, Rose only just heard the cue to stand for her Majesty's entrance. Lissa walked in, graciously nodding to all and thanking Mr. Morton before standing at the lectern. Rose hadn't seen Lissa in several years and was surprised to see how much she'd started to resemble her mother, Rhea. Still slim, her complexion fair, the hands of time had found some purchase. There were subtle wrinkles on the once smooth skin, and her expression was more guarded than it had once been. It was hard to believe Lissa had reigned for a quarter of a century.

Seating themselves ready for her Majesty's remarks, Rose noticed Lissa's eyes scanning the Novices, first randomly, then looking at just the girls. It was only then it struck Rose – Lissa had no idea what her daughter looked like!

Making a pretty speech about the achievements of this year's graduates, soon enough it was time for the diplomas to be presented. Being near the beginning of the alphabet, Lara was one of the first to be called.

Standing and walking up to greet her mother, Rose could tell Lara and Lissa were both tense. Lissa went onto autopilot, smiling and passing Lara her diploma, but the Monarch's eyes were all over Lara, and Rose knew she didn't imagine the tears welling in her former best friend's eyes. The cheers as Lara crossed the stage was noteworthy. No other graduate had such a large number of people there to see them graduate.

Rose gripped Dimitri's hand tight as Lara walked off the stage, meeting their eyes and smiling before returning to her seat. Politely clapping as the other students graduated, it was a relief when Mr. Morton made his concluding remarks and graduation was officially over.

"Congratulations!" Rose said, getting to Lara first and holding her tight. "Your father, D, and I are so proud!" Eddie and Dimitri soon caught up, each hugging Lara and reiterating Rose's statements. The rest of their party were making their way to Lara when a Guardian appeared at Lara's side, his red tipped lapel declaring him part of the Queen's Guard.

"Guardian Belikov. Guardian Hathaway," he greeted solicitously, a little awed to have the chance to meet two legendary Guardians. Everyone in the Queen's Guard knew the story of Rose and Dimitri – it was passed down as some sort of legend, each new inductee being told about the Guardian who'd been the Queen's best friend, and taken a bullet for her, and her love affair with another Guardian - the former Strigoi. Officially still on 'leave of absence' from their Guardian duties, everyone knew the two now ran 'The Metal Shed' – the armory famous for their Belikov stakes.

"Yes?" Rose replied, not bothering to correct the young Guardian's blunder with her name.

"Her Majesty has requested a moment with Ms. Belikov."

Lara had chosen not to take her promise, instead electing to go to university. Secretly Rose could not be more thrilled.

"Mama?" Lara asked.

"Up to you, baby. You don't have to if you don't want to."

"You don't mind?"

"Of _course_ not," Rose assured Lara, telling herself it had to happen one day.

Turning to wordlessly ask her fathers, they both nodded.

"I won't be long," Lara said quietly, accepting a last hand squeeze from Eddie. "Don't go anywhere, ok?"

* * *

"Ms. Belikov? I believe congratulations are in order? I understand you're off to Cornell for college?"

"Yes, your Majesty."

"That's a hard university to get into. Your family must be very proud?"

"They are. Thank you."

Lissa turned and motioned her guard to step back. They stepped back several feet before Lissa frowned and dismissed them entirely.

"Please forgive my Guardians. They can sometimes be a little overzealous…"

"I understand. After all, it is their job."

Lissa seemed uncharacteristically lost for words. Usually, she was able to sail through any situation with dignity and aplomb – but she'd never met her adult daughter before, so her usual poise was notably absent.

"Your Majesty? I know who you are," Lara volunteered, sensing the older woman's disquiet.

"Pardon?" Lissa asked faintly.

"I mean I know who you are to me. I know our _connection."_

"Your parents told you?"

"From the beginning. I've always known you're my biological mother."

"Oh. I see. I wasn't sure if they'd tell you. Were you happy growing up?" Lissa's face got even paler. This wasn't how she'd thought this chat might go.

"I had a wonderful childhood. Mama and Papa are the best parents anyone could wish for. Plus there's my brothers and sister. They're great, too. Maxim is almost a year younger than me; then there's Danila – he's adopted, too – and Anastasia is the youngest. Plus there's Guardian Castile. I call him D."

"He's been involved in your upbringing?" Lissa asked sounding surprised.

"From the beginning. He's like an uncle to the others, but I know he's my dad and we've always been close."

Lissa nodded wondering what else to say.

"Do you have any questions? I know I haven't been there for you… I can give you my card if you ever want to call?"

"Um sure, ok," Lara said, taking the gold-edged card Lissa passed to her.

"Would you like to have something to eat or drink? I could arrange some refreshments if you wanted to talk?" Lissa suggested hopefully, unnerved by how calm and composed her daughter was.

"Thank you, but I should probably join my family. They have something planned."

Looking across, Lissa noticed the auditorium had cleared out, leaving Lara's nearest and dearest chatting to one side as they waited for her to join them.

"Of course," Lissa said, giving Lara a stiff nod. Lara was very polite about it, but Lissa knew a dismissal when she heard it. "Good luck at college, Lara. It's a wonderful experience, and I'm sure you'll enjoy it."

"Thank you, your Majesty," Lara replied, curtseying before walking across to her parents.

Rose wrapped her arm around her eldest daughter, cuddling her close. Over Lara's shoulder, Rose's eyes met Lissa's, the latter nodding in acknowledgment and thanks. Rose returned her nod before steering Lara out into the commons and towards Alberta's house.

 **-00- The End -00-**

* * *

For more on my upcoming stories, photos of of outfits and characters etc. please check out my Facebook Page.

Anything for Her - VA Fanfiction  
Swimming the Same Deep Waters  
www facebook com / swimmingthesamedeepwaters


End file.
